LA VERDAD SOBRE CELESTIA
by Damian Garcia Sancho
Summary: Sinopsis: Una vez más los changelings tratan de invadir Equestria; por otro lado se descubren ciertas injusticias cometidas por Celestia. Twilight será testigo de tales conflictos y comprobará que no todo el mundo la acepta como princesa.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: LA CONFESIÓN DE CELESTIA

Saludos a los bronies de My Little Poni o MLP. Este relato se trata de una historia inventada por mí. Casi todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hasbro con la única excepción de Chrissa que es una invención mía. Ya sin más preámbulos vayamos a la historia.

**Capítulo 1**

**LA CONFESIÓN DE CELESTIA**

Tres meses después de que Twilight fuese convertida en alicornio y coronada princesa de Equestria Celestia enfermo de una extraña enfermedad, que al parecer solo afectaba a los alicornios. La princesa de Equestria dio orden de que Luna, Cadence y Twilight permanecieron apartadas de ella para evitar contagiarse.

—Lo siento, altezas. Es la enfermedad de Laurancia. No se conoce ningún remedió. Solo podemos procurar que su majestad se encuentra cómoda durante sus últimos días—dijo el doctor a las otras tres princesas. Los cuatro se encontraban fuera del dormitorio de la princesa del sol.

— ¿Sus últimos días? Va a…

—A morir, princesa Luna—respondió el médico.

—No. ¡No puede ser!—dijo Luna entrando precipitadamente en el dormitorio de la enferma, donde está última se encontraba en compañía de algunos guardias y dos doncellas. Twilight quiso seguir a la princesa de la noche pero Cadence la detuvo.

—Deja que entre ella sola. Es su hermana.

—De acuerdo. Lo comprendo—contesto Twilight.

Luna entró en el dormitorio.

— ¡Celestia!

—Márchate, Luna. Tú también eres una alicornio, podría contagiarte.

—No me importa, no te dejaré.

—Ya he cometido muchos errores, no dejare que enfermes. Guardias, llévense a la princesa Luna fuera de este cuarto y que no entre ningún alicornio a verme.

Los soldados expulsaron de la habitación a la visitante, quien se resistía. Seguidamente quisieron entrar Cadence y Twilight pero tres guardias les cerraron el paso.

—Lo sentimos, altezas. La princesa Celestia ha ordenado literalmente que ningún alicornio se acerque a ella—dijo uno de los soldados.

Cadence hizo brillar su cuerno y los militares se quedaron dormidos.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?—dijo Twilight a Cadence.

—Un simple hechizo del sueño. ¿No te lo enseño mi tía?

Ambas alicornios entraron en el dormitorio.

— ¡Cadence, Twilight! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—se sorprendió Celestia.

—Tía. ¿No pensarías en serio que un puñado de soldados iba a impedirnos el paso?

—No deberíais haber entrado. Este virus podría contagiarse a vosotras.

—No nos importa, princesa. Queremos que sepa que tanto vuestra hermana como nosotras dos estaremos con usted—dijo Twilight.

Celestia uso su magia para abrir un cajo del escritorio de la habitación, saco una especie de diario de él y se lo dio a Twilight

—Twilight, cuando regreses a Ponyville lee este libro. Es una confesión. No te gustará su contenido pero si voy a morir al menos lo hare con sinceridad.

—Pero… ¿Por qué me lo da a mí?

—Porque se refiere a ti y a tus amigas. Lo entenderás cuando lo leas. Ahora marcharos, por favor.

Twilight y Cadence salieron de la instancia. Cuando la alicornio morada regreso a Ponyville ya era de noche pero se puso a leer el libro de su tutora. La primera página parecía una especie de prologo, pero a continuación el resto del texto parecía está escrito como si fuese un diario. La poni se extraño al ojear el libro, no parecía haber fechas escritas, que raro ¿Por qué Celestia había escrito un texto sin fechas? ¿Quería mantener en secreto el momento de los acontecimientos narrados? Lo mejor era leerse todo el texto de principio a fin.

_Mi vida toca a su fin. Me da miedo la muerte, por ello no puedo irme al otro mundo con mentiras, la Diosa-Alicornia, Artemisa, no me dejaría pasar. Mi alma quedaría flotando sin rumbo en el espacio. No puedo confesarme en persona porque mi enfermedad podría extenderse, por ello escribo esta confesión para dejar constancia de las injusticias que he cometido. En primer lugar, y sobretodo describiré mi relación con mi discípula, Twilight Sparkle, desde el principio._

_Hoy ha llegado una nueva estudiante a la academia. Su nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Es una plebeya de seis años, pero sus habilidades innatas de magia así como su corazón y mente limpias la convierte en una posible sucesora mía. Yo no pienso dejar el trono pero si muriera accidentalmente alguien tiene que sucederme. Mi hermana sigue exiliada en la luna, de modo que necesito una sustituta y la nueva alumna podría serlo aunque para ello tendré que pulirla. En caso de no morir podría usar igualmente las dones de la niña para mi propio beneficio._

Twilight dejo de leer ¿Celestia la había escogido como su sucesora? Entonces ¿Por qué había cedido el trono a Luna? ¡Qué raro era todo aquello! Y sobretodo ¿La princesa del sol quería aprovecharse de las habilidades mágicas de Twilight?

_El primer paso para pulir a la nueva estudiante será internarla en la academia. Si solo se tratase de enseñarla magia podría hacerse mediante clases presenciales de mañana, para que el resto del tiempo lo pasase con su familia, pero si va a sucederme o a convertirse en princesa conviene adiestrarla sin que intervengan terceras personas. No se le debe prohibir a la niña visitar a sus padres y su hermano mayor porque sería contraproducente, pero sí es posible prohibirle a su familia que la visite a ella salvo en determinadas fechas. Para compensar a los padres de la alumna y también para aprovechar mejor sus habilidades les he nombrado magos estatales. _

_Cada vez que la niña esta con sus parientes su hermano, Shining Armor, la insiste en que vuelva a casa aunque tenga de dejar la academia, por ello he propuesto al chico para ser cadete de la guardia real, él no lo sabe, solo recibió un correo de solicitud y publicidad para formar parte del grupo militar. Es un honor demasiado grande para una familia de unicornios de clase mediocre pero al menos me le quitare de encima. _

_Twilight quedo frustrada y asombrada. ¿Celestia la había apartado voluntariamente de su familia?_

_Tengo la impresión de que estoy concediendo demasiados privilegios a una familia de clase media; primero, a la niña la hice mi aprendiz personal; después a los padres les nombre magos estatales; y ahora el chico ingresa como cadete en la guardia real. En fin… para obtener beneficios a largo plazo primero hay que invertir. _

_Mi discípula me ha pedido permiso para quedarse con un bebe dragón al que ella misma incubo mediante magia, esta criatura se llama Spike. Es ridículo que una unicornio crie a un dragón pero he accedido, puede ser una forma de que la chica asuma responsabilidades. _

_La niña ya lleva un año en la academia. Es muy hábil con la magia pero carece de habilidades sociales, esto es un arma de doble filo; por un lado el hecho de que mi discípula no tenga amigos me permite moldearla como yo quiera, pero al mismo tiempo hace que ella no tenga dotes de diplomacia ni de mando. Con el tiempo tendré que preocuparme de que Twilight haga amistades pero todavía no._

_La niña ya lleva diez años estudiando conmigo, ha de tener amigos, esto es complicado. He intentado que ella se relacione con gente de la elite de Canterlot, pero los modales refinados y pulidos de la aristocracia son demasiados complejos para una niña tan poco sociable. Por ello he decidido que Twilight frecuente con las clases medias, al menos de momento. Ya habrá tiempo para pulir sus modales pero primero es necesario que aprenda a relacionarse. Sin embargo no puedo buscar a cualquiera. Necesito gente con unas determinadas características:_

_1. Que apoyen a mi discípula. _

_2. Que Twilight se sienta cómoda e identificada con ellos._

_3. Qué tenga aproximadamente la misma edad que mi estudiante._

_4. Que me sean fieles._

_He mandado a investigar por toda Equestria y finalmente he encontrado a cinco ponis de Ponyville, que aunque son una pandilla de rústicas, encajan con mis expectativas. Cuando mis investigadores me hablaron de ellas pensé que estaban bromeando._

_Applejack es una poni de tierra, grajera ordinaria y con mal gusto._

_Fluttershy es una pegaso tímida que apenas sabe volar._

_Pinkie Pie es una poni terrestre y una loca de las fiestas. _

_Rainbow Dash es una pegaso presumida._

_Rarity es una unicornio remilgada._

_A pesar de todos estos defectos creó poder usar a esta pandilla para pulir a Twilight. Sin embargo no puedo presentárselas directamente, por ello he decidido enviar a mi discípula y Spike a Ponyville mediante una excusa. Además dicho pueblo es un lugar perfecto para usarlo como cabeza de turco en caso de que algún villano ataque Equestria._

Twilight dejo caer el libro, estaba asombrada. ¿Celestia consideraba mediocre a su familia y ordinarias a sus amigas? ¿La princesa había usado Ponyville como señuelo para los enemigos de Equestria? La alicornio morada recordó entonces que dicho pueblo había sufrido varias veces varios ataques de diversos villanos, como Discord o Nightmare Moon ¿Cómo la princesa del sol podía ser tan cruel? Su mentora siempre se había comportado con ella como una segunda madre, entonces ¿Todo era mentira?

_Mi hermana está a punto de escaparse de la Luna. No puedo volver a encerrarla porque los **elementos de la armonía **ya no me obedecen, estos talismanes ahora han otorgado voluntariamente su poder a Twilight y las ordinarias, quienes han logrado devolver a mi hermana al sendero del bien. En tal caso tal vez ya no necesite a Twilight como sucesora pero puede serme útil para otras cosas. La he ordenado que a partir de ahora viva en Ponyville y me reporte por carta sus lecciones. La intención de estas misivas no es evaluarla académicamente sino conocer sus pensamientos e ideas propias. Spike quiere quedarse con ella, que se quede ¿Pará qué voy a cuidar de un dragón? _

_Me revienta que los elementos de la armonía ya no me obedezcan, ahora al parecer depende de Twilight y sus amigas. Al final va a resultar que yo, la gran princesa de Equestria, soy quien depende de mí estudiante y no a la inversa. Si por mi gusto fuera yo me habría nombrado emperatriz, porque Equestria no pinta nada como un principado, es un imperio, pese a que este nombre se dé al Imperio de Cristal. Absurdo, un imperio no forma parte de un reino ni tampoco de un principado. Un imperio se compone de varios reinos y países fusionados entre sí mediante un único gobernante. Yo soy la gran gobernante de toda Equestria, entonces ¿Por qué los elementos de la armonía ya no me obedecen? ¿Por qué han decidido otorgar su poder a seis plebeyas? ¿Es qué ahora soy yo quien ha de depender de mi alumna y sus amigas? No, eso no lo permitiré nunca. En fin… parece ser que el título de reina y emperatriz molesta a muchos, incluso a la aristocracia, de modo que continuare llamándome princesa, aunque soy una emperatriz._

_Mi alumna ya lleva un año en Ponyville. Rainbow Dash va a participar en una competición de pegasos voladores. Me he enterado recientemente de que Dash es la única hija de Great Flying. Quien en su día sacrifico su vida para salvarme a mí. _

_**Nota personal**_

_Ocurrió que cuando aun mi hermana estaba exiliada en la luna, un grupo de la guardia real se rebeló contra mí y trato de asesinarme. Luche contra los traidores y logre véncelos pero uno de ellos estuvo a punto de atravesarme con su espada, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Great Flying, una de mis soldados, me protegió voluntariamente con su cuerpo, logre reaccionar y matar al traidor, pero yo, al contrario que mi hermana, no tengo poderes de regeneración. Y no pude hacer nada por ayudar a mi salvadora._

_Great Flying no solamente era una gran militar. Ella era una de las mejores voladoras de la historia de Equestria, sabía también tocar el arpa y el piano, y poseía tales habilidades sociales que podía moverse hábilmente tanto entre la aristocracia como con la plebe. Lo más curioso es que ella nunca presumía de sus logros, era muy humilde. Siempre decía que todo lo conseguía mediante esfuerzo y tiempo, eso era muy cierto, pocos ponis tienen la capacidad de trabajo y la perseverancia de ella. Yo siempre la admire por eso me duele lo que la hice. Una vez muerta yo la acuse de ser la líder de los rebeldes e hice que su cadáver fuera decapitado. La cabeza fue disecada y expuesta en el museo de Canterlot, donde aun puede verse con un rotulo que pone **"Aquí yace la traidora que trato de asesinar a la princesa Celestia".** El resto de su cuerpo fue descuartizado e incinerado en un vertedero. La imagen de cómo maltrataba el cadáver de una amiga intimido a toda Equestria. Todo esto lo hice para intimidar al ejército y que no volviese a producirse nuevos levantamientos. Hasta la fecha el teatro ha funcionado. Por supuesto los soldados que estaban presentes en la última batalla de Great Flying sabían la verdad pero les silencie sobornándolos o amenazando a sus familias si hablaban. Sé que mi conducta fue innoble pero ¿Qué podría haber hecho? La calumniada ya estaba muerta ¿Qué se ganaba honrándola? Rainbow Dash nunca ha llegado a saber la verdad sobre su madre. Luna tampoco conoce esta historia._

Twilight dejo de leer indignada. Celestia había calumniado la memoria de la poni que la salvo la vida. La alicornio fue a ver a Dash y le enseño el texto, al enterarse la pegaso azul monto en cólera.

— ¡Miserable! ¿Cómo pudo?—respondió Dash marchándose precipitadamente al palacio real.

Rainbow Dash había perdido a su madre cuando aún era una potrilla, desde entonces fue criada por su padre hasta que él falleció poco antes de que ella se graduase. Desde muy niña la pegaso azul había oído rumores sobre su madre, todos decían que era una asesina, pero ahora Dash conocía la verdad. Su mamá había muerto como una heroína y se la había calumniado tras su fallecimiento. Rainbow Dash estaba fuera de sí. Agredió a varios soldados y entro a la fuerza en la habitación de Celestia.

— ¡He leído su libro! Usted… Usted ha estado calumniando a mi madre y su memoria durante años. Destruyo su cadáver.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerme respetar—contestó Celestia que estaba levantada mirando por la ventana.

—Esta enfermedad no es tal. Es un castigo del cielo por lo hizo. No volveré a confiar en usted y no seguiré portando el amuleto de la armonía.

De pronto los guardias detuvieron a la pegaso y la sacaron a la fuerza del dormitorio. Los soldados querían llevarla presa por insubordinación, pero de pronto apareció Luna, quien ordeno que soltaran a Dash. Después la alicornio y la pegaso se marcharon a los jardines reales, donde Rainbow le confesó todo a la princesa de la noche.

—No sé qué decirte, Rainbow, pero de todas formas estás no son formas de hacer las cosas. Pensaré en alguna manera de limpiar el nombre de tu madre, pero quizás sea mejor esperar hasta que mi hermana fallezca. Ahora es mejor que te vayas antes de que vuelvan los guardias. Y, por favor, no abandones tu elemento de la armonía.

—No lo haré. Gracias, princesa Luna—respondió Dashie mientras se alejaba volando, de pronto la pegaso se cruzó con Twilight, quien usando sus nuevas alas había ido a buscar a su amiga. Ambas regresaron juntas a Ponyville.

Dos días después de que Celestía fuese reprendida por Rainbow Dash uno de los soldados del palacio de Canterlot se marcho a escondidas de él y se dirigió a la guarida de Chrysalis, la Reina de los _Changelings (en español el nombre significa simuladores. La forma en singular es changeling = simulador)_. Allí el soldado tomo su verdadera forma de Changeling.

—Mi reina, todo marcha a la perfección. Celestía fue envenenada. Dentro de pocos días morirá.

—Excelente. Sin embargo, comandante, aun quedan pendientes los elementos de la armonía. Debemos robar esos talismanes para que no los usen contra nosotros.

— ¿Por qué robarlos? Destruyámoslos y un problema menos.

—No es tan sencillo destruirlos. Debemos arrebatárselos a nuestros enemigos. Aunque no sabemos si los tiene Celestia o Twilight. Lo mejor es que usted continué en el palacio para espiar a las princesas y averiguar el paradero de los talismanes.

— ¿Qué hay de Shining Armor y su escudo de protección?

—He descubierto un hechizo que me permite atravesar cualquier tipo de barrera. Y ahora no pierda más el tiempo, regresé al palacio.

—Sí, Majestad.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot Luna se había reunido en privado con su hermana. Esta vez Celestia no había podido impedirle el paso.

—Sé lo de la madre de Rainbow Dash ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de una cosa así?

—Tenía que hacerme respetar y la imagen de cómo maltrataba el cadáver de una amiga impuso temor en el ejército y la población. Siempre me he arrepentido de ello, por eso tenía que confesarlo. Además la supuesta víctima no era tal, ella ya estaba muerta, murió en combate. ¿Qué más le daba si su cadáver era respetado o no?

Entretanto Twilight continuaba con la lectura.

_Mi discípula ya lleva dos años en Ponyville. Le he enviado siete invitaciones, una extra para Spike, para la Gran Gala del Galope. Personalmente no tengo ninguna gana de que las amigas de Twilight asistan al evento, pero es una buena ocasión para poner a prueba sus modales y su relación con mi estudiante._

_Twilight y sus amigas han arruinado la fiesta y destrozado el salón de festejos. La aristocracia se me ha echado encima, pidiéndome que no volviese a invitarlas. A pesar de todo me he mostrado compresiva con mi alumna y sus amigas. No me conviene enfadarme con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, al menos hasta que averigüe la forma de conseguir que los talismanes vuelvan a obedecerme solo a mí. Por otro lado me siento encariñada con mi estudiante, no debería ser así, pero el caso es que cada vez me siento más unida a mi discípula, y también a sus amigas. Los años me vuelven blanda pero… el caso es que yo no puedo tener hijos, tal vez por eso cada vez me siento más unida a Twilight, ella ha sido lo más parecido a una hija que he tenido nunca._

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los simuladores la reina Chrysalis buscaba a su hija, quien se había escapado de casa, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

_«Me gusta que mi hija tenga un mal comportamiento, pero no debería tenerlo con su madre»_ pensaba Chrysalis.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Celestia morirá como resultado del veneno? ¿Quién es la hija de Chrysalis?

Hola bronies y lectores:

Este es mi primer fanfic ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?

Siempre me había preguntado por qué Celestia escogió a Twilight como su discípula, y también por qué se mostraba tan cercana a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Por otro lado yo pienso, es una opinión personal, que no existe ningún político ni gobernante que sea bueno al 100%; por eso quería dar un puntillo malvado a la princesa del sol.

A partir del capítulo siguiente la historia cambia un poco, pero eso ya lo verán ustedes.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: UNA CHANGELING EN PONYVILLE

**Capítulo 2**

**UNA CHANGELING EN PONYVILLE**

Chrissa, hija de Chrysalis y por tanto princesa de los changelings, poseía un gran poder porque podía volar y usar magia al mismo tiempo; si hubiese nacido como una poni sería una alicornio. No obstante ella nunca se entendía con sus padres, en especial con su madre. La niña se esforzaba muchísimo para desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas y voladoras pero a pesar de ello Chrysalis nunca le prestaba atención. Por ello la chiquilla a menudo mostraba un carácter desobediente y travieso para intentar que se fijasen en ella, pero esta táctica rara vez funcionaba. El problema era que la reina de los changelings no se sentía satisfecha con su hija, porque a pesar del carácter travieso de la misma esta no aparentaba una personalidad lo suficientemente malvada.

Hacía ya un año Chrissa había sido llevada a la ciénaga, donde la reina de los changelings había dado muerte a una hidra, después se apodero de sus crías recién nacidas y le pidió a la jovencita que las asesinará.

—Mátalas, hija. Mata a los bebes hidra.

— ¿Cómo?

—De cualquier manera. Lánzales un relámpago, estrangúlalos, golpéales con algún objeto… como sea pero mátalos.

—No me refería a eso. No pueden defenderse como su madre. No son más que unos bebes.

— ¿No te tengo dicho que no sientas compasión por nadie? La piedad es para los débiles.

La niña empezó a concentrar su energía pero justo antes de atacar se detuvo.

—No… no puedo hacerlo, mamá.

—Eres una inútil. ¡Nunca serás una buena changeling! Estoy muy decepcionada contigo—contestó Chrysalis lanzando un poderoso relámpago que acabo con las crías. Desde ese día la reina changeling cada vez estaba más distanciada de su hija.

Desde lo ocurrido en la ciénaga había pasado un año, y poco después de que Celestia enfermará Chryssa se escapo de su casa para llamar la atención, pero se encontró perdida sin saber cómo volver con los suyos. Usando su capacidad de vuelo la niña llego hasta los límites del bosque Everfree cercanos a Ponyville, donde escondida entre unos matorrales pudo observar a Scotaloo y Apple Bloom, quienes eran aproximadamente de su misma edad, estaban dando un paseo.

_«Parece que esas dos son muy amigas. Me pregunto qué pasará si les provoco un poquito»_ pensó Chrissa lanzando un pequeño relámpago en el trasero de Scotaloo.

—Hayy. Muy graciosa—se quejo Scotaloo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—dijo Apple Bloom.

—Me pegaste en el pandero.

—No es cierto.

—Sí es.

—No es

—Sí es.

Mientras ambas potrillas discutían la changeling escondida se partía de risa. Sus risotadas llamaron la atención e hizo que fuera descubierta.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué se supone que eres?—dijo Apple Bloom a Chrissa quien se encontraba en su forma natural. Apple Bloom observo a la extraña de arriba abajo. La extraña parecía una mezcla entre una alicornio y un insecto. Su cuerpo era negro, sus alas parecían de mosca, sus ojos eran verdes azulados, y poseía un melena azul cobalto que le cubría parte de sus puntiagudas orejas pero no era tan larga como llegarle al cuello.

Además Chrissa tenía dos notables diferencias con respecto a sus padres y el resto de su raza; no poseía agujeros en las patas ni en su cola u otras partes de su cuerpo, lo cual era muy extraño puesto que normalmente todos los changeling tenían el cuerpo agujereado; y además, salvo por su color negro, su cuerno tenía la misma forma y diseño que el de una alicornio normal. Nadie se explicaba el por qué de este físico tan particular. Aunque algunos changelings cercanos a Chrysalis comentaban que la niña no nació de una crisálida sino que había sido parida vivíparamente por su madre, sin embargo estos rumores nunca habían sido confirmados y en todo caso de ser verdad ¿Ese era el motivo del extraño físico de la menor?

—Soy una changeling, ignorante. Me llamó Chrissa.

—Un momento. ¿Tú me pegaste?—dijo Scotaloo.

—Claro, boba. Aunque a un culetazo yo lo llamaría pegar.

—Te voy a…

— ¿A qué?

De pronto Scotaloo y Chrissa comenzaron a pelearse. Mientras que Apple Bloom les pedía que se detuvieran.

— ¡Ya basta! Vámonos, Scotaloo. Esta niña es muy rara.

— ¿En serio? Mira esto—comentó Chrissa tomando la apariencia de Apple Bloom.

—Halaaa. ¿Cómo haces eso?—intervino Scotaloo.

—Porque soy una changeling. Y ahora a ver quién me alcanza—dijo la simuladora corriendo hacia Ponyville mientras las dos potrillas la perseguían, pero no tardaron en perderla de vista porque Chrissa podía cambiar muy rápido de forma.

Mientras tanto en su guarida Chrysalis observaba a su hija mediante una esfera mágica. La esfera tenía aproximadamente 20 centímetros de altura, estaba colocada en los aposentos privados de Chrysalis, nadie más que ella, su hija y su esposo tenían acceso a esa instancia. Los militares no podían entrar sin permiso. Era una habitación muy oscura, tanto que costaba describirla físicamente. Se sabía que las paredes y el techo eran de rojo sangre y que la cama era la mayor de las que había en dicho lugar, pero aparte de eso en esa profunda oscuridad nadie podía ver nada salvo por las antorchas que iluminaban muy ligeramente el lugar. En teoría había alumbrado eléctrico pero en la práctica no se utilizaba porque ella prefería la oscuridad. En cierta ocasión alguien había dado la luz para limpiar la habitación, lo que provocó que dicho individuo fuera enviado a las mazmorras sin comer durante siete días.

—Sabe volar y usar habilidosamente el cambio de forma. Además es desobediente. Sin embargo tiene un carácter débil. Menos mal que no sabe que cuando ella nació yo la puse un hechizo de rastreo para poder vigilarla desde aquí.

—Majestad, ¿No deberíamos ir a buscarla?—expuso el comandante de los changeling.

—Aun no. Desde aquí la vigilaremos. Más tarde o más temprano se encontrará con Twilight y las demás. Y entonces sabremos si ellas tienen o no los elementos de la armonía, si no los poseen eso quiere decir que los talismanes están en Canterlot.

—Pero… Si ella cae en manos de nuestras enemigas podrían hacerla daño, o usarla como rehén para chantajearnos.

—No lo creo. Esas ponis no son como nosotros, no dañaran a una niña.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville Apple Bloom y Scotaloo se habían juntado con Sweetie Bell y entre todas finalmente atraparon a Chrissa.

—Habéis tenido ayuda.

—Y tú hacías trampa, cambiabas de apariencia todo el tiempo—se quejo Scotaloo a la changeling, quien ahora había tomado la apariencia de una poni de tierra de lomo rojo con el cabello y los ojos verdes.

—Créeme, cuando quiera jugar sucio lo sabrás enseguida, pero esta vez no he hecho trampa solo he usado mis habilidades mágicas.

_«Y ahora que lo pienso, yo no suelo jugar limpio. No sé por qué lo he hecho, a mamá no le gustaría. Aunque nunca tengo gente de mi edad con quien jugar»_ pensó la hija de Chrysalis.

—Creó que no me he presentado formalmente. Soy Sweetie Bell—intervino la unicornio tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Yo Apple Bloom.

—Y yo Scotaloo

—Y juntas somos Cutie Mark Crusaders—dijeron las tres niñas a coro.

—Yo soy Chrissa, y soy una changeling; pero ¿Qué son las CMC?

Las tres niñas de Ponyville se pusieron enseguida a explicarle a la hija de Chrysalis cómo se había fundado el grupo de las CMC y todas las actividades que hasta la fecha habían hecho para tratar de obtener sus cutie mark. La pequeña changeling escuchaba todo atentamente. Le parecía un poco extraño que todas esas actividades se hiciesen para obtener una marca en el costado, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba divertido, seguro que aquellas chicas se divertían mucho juntas. Iba ser entretenido relacionarse con ellas.

Un rato después las cuatro menores se fueron a la pastelería del Sugar Cube Corner. Allí estaban reunidas Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Twilight.

—Hola, niñas—Saludo Twilight, quien al cabo de un instante comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—preguntó Rarity.

—Siento una presencia mágica. ¡Tú! ¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Twilight lanzando un rayo mágico a la poni roja, que hizo que esta mostrase su autentico aspecto.

— ¡Una Changeling! ¡Niñas, venir aquí!—exclamo Rarity cogiendo a su hermana y sus amigas.

—Vamos, Rarity. Llevamos buena parte de la mañana jugando con ella—se quejo Sweetie Bell.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Eres una espía? ¿Creías que no notaría tu magia?—acusó Twilight a la pequeña Changeling encarándose con ella—desde lo ocurrido en la boda de mi hermano tanto Celestia como yo aprendimos a notar la presencia de tu raza. No trates de engañarme.

—No, yo… yo solo…—dijo Chrissa retrocediendo asustada.

— ¡Ya basta, Twilight! Es solo una niña, esta no es forma de tratarla—intervino molesta Pinkie Pie.

Todas miraron confusas a la poni rosa. Pinkie rara vez se enfadaba pero las escasas veces que lo hacía daba miedo. Y si había algo que realmente la enfureciese era que se tratase mal a los demás, especialmente a los niños.

De pronto el resto de las amigas de Twilight entraron en el lugar. Se produjo un escándalo; Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack y Twilight coincidían en que debían deshacerse de la visitante y devolverla a los suyos; pero Fluttershy pensaba que ir a los territorios de Chrysalis era muy peligroso; Pinkie Pie se quejo diciendo que era injusta la forma que el grupo tenía de tratar a una menor y la pegaso amarilla le dio la razón. Al final se decidió que Chrissa se quedaría unos días con Twilight mientras se decidía que hacer con ella.

—Si vas a vivir conmigo adoptaras una identidad falsa. Diremos en el pueblo que eres una unicornio estudiante de magia de la academia de Canterlot, y vienes a hacer prácticas conmigo. Vamos transfórmate en unicornio—dijo Twilight.

—Vale—contestó Chrissa convirtiéndose en una unicornio azul cielo, con crines amarillo claro y ojos verdes.

—Perfecto. Mantel siempre esa apariencia. Y dos condiciones más; una, irás a la escuela del pueblo; y dos, no quiero problemas de modo que nada de travesuras.

—Lo del colegio me da igual pero… ¿Sin travesuras? Que aburrido. ¿Cómo se supone que os divertís aquí?

—Eso mejor que eso te lo expliquen Apple Bloom y las otras niñas—respondió Twilight.

—Se puede uno divertir sin molestar a nadie. Ven con nosotros a la casa árbol y lo verás—expuso Scotaloo cogiendo a Chryssa del casco.

—Un momento. ¿Y qué va a comer? No creo que a los aldeanos les guste que les absorba su amor y demás emociones. Y si lo hace podrían sospechar—señalo Applejack.

Todas guardaron un momento de silencio. La poni granjera tenía razón. Si la niña changeling se quedaba con ellas tendría que alimentarse pero en el momento que lo hiciera podrían surgir problemas. Y no la iban a matar de hambre, eso sería cruel.

—No hay problema. Puedo comer lo mismo que vosotras—dijo la niña.

— ¿Puedes consumir comida poni?—preguntó Rainbow Dash asombrada mientras ella y las demás miraban de reojo a Chrissa.

—Pues es obvio. Los changelings gustamos de alimentarnos de amor y otras emociones positivas, pero este menú no siempre está disponible, de modo que a menudo consumimos comida poni. ¿Sino de qué viviríamos?

Twilight miró a la chiquilla de reojo. La unicornio nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que los changelings buscasen formas alternativas de alimentación, aunque según le había explicado la princesa Celestial, tras la boda de la princesa Cadence, aquellos seres eran un pueblo un tanto extraño del que no se sabía demasiado.

_«Jugar sin molestar a nadie. Pues es una novedad. A mamá y papá no les gustaría que lo hiciera, por tanto que se fastidien. Nunca me hacen caso.» _pensó la pequeña changeling.

Nada más llegar a la casa Twilight le contó todo a Spike, quien no salía de su asombro. El dragón se disgustó al saber que iba a tener que compartir casa con semejante "huésped". Sin embargo por encargo de la alicornio morada accedió a ir a comprar un nuevo colchón, el cual posteriormente fue vestido con ropa de cama y colocado en la habitación de la discípula de Celestia y del dragoncito. Spike se mostraba sin embargo frío y distante con la menor.

Aquella noche la estudiante de Celestia no durmió demasiado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Por un lado la alicornio se había quedado con muchas dudas tras leer el diario de su mentora. La princesa del sol era como una segunda madre para Twilight, por eso esta última se negaba a creer que todo aquel cariño y todo lo que su tutora le había enseñado fuese una farsa. Tal vez lo único falso fuese aquel diario, a lo mejor la princesa del sol lo había escrito para probarla, pero de ser así ¿El caso de la madre de Rainbow Dash también era un montaje? No. Históricamente siempre se había afirmado que Great Flying fue una traidora, entonces ¿Todo el diario era cierto? Imposible, no podía ser todo una farsa; todo el afecto que Celestia siempre le había demostrado a su alumna no podía ser mentira.

Twilight se levanto a beber agua, al volver a la cama pudo comprobar que Spike y Chrissa dormían profundamente. Qué situación más extraña. Hacía dos años Chrysalis había secuestrado a la alicornio purpura y a la princesa Cadence encerrándolas en una minas para poder desposarse con Shining Armor, de esta manera la reina changelings pretendía convertirse en la soberana del Imperio de Cristal, para posteriormente poder atacar toda Equestria. Sin embargo ahora a Twilight, cuñada de Cadence y hermana de Shining Armor, le tocaba cuidar de una potrilla changeling. Aunque era cierto lo que le había dicho Pinkie Pie, aquella niña no tenía culpa de nada. Sin embargo ¿Qué tal se adaptaría la chiquilla al pueblo de Ponyville? Ojala la Diosa-alicornio Artemisa quisiese que la menor no diese problemas.

_«Ya no puedo echarme atrás. Tendré que quedarme con la niña al menos unos días. Trataré de dormir o me volveré loca» _pensó Twiligjt.

Al siguiente día era sábado y el próximo domingo, de modo que no hubo clase. Chrissa aprovecho estos días para pasar tiempo con las CMC. La pequeña changeling había adoptado una apariencia fija de unicornio de lomo azul cielo, crines amarillo claro y ojos verdes. Twilight estaba satisfecha, de momento parecía que la chiquilla se había integrado bien, las otras manes pensaban lo mismo. Sin embargo al siguiente día hubo problemas.

A la mañana siguiente Chrissa en su nueva forma fue al colegio. Al principio todo fue bien pero en el recreo se encontró con Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, las cuales estaban siendo molestadas por Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

—Costados en blanco, costados en blanco—gritaban Tiara y Silver a las otras tres niñas.

—Hey. ¿Qué pasa aquí?—gritó Chrissa.

—Vaya… ¿Tú eres la nueva?—dijo Tiara.

—Bueno… sí.

—Y veo que tampoco tienes tu cutie marks. Eres otra perdedora.

A pesar de sus dotes de transformación los changelings no podían reproducir sus propias cutie marks.

—Y vosotras sois dos niñas con cara de tontas—dijo Chrissa a Tiara y Silver.

— ¿Qué has dicho, estúpida? No sabes con quien te metes—dijo Silver Spoon.

—De modo que sabéis insultar. Veamos si también sabéis volar—dijo Chrissa haciendo que sus dos atacantes levitasen en el aire y aterrizasen en un charco de barro.

— ¡Nos vamos a chivar a la señorita Cheerilee!—dijeron a la vez Tiara y Silver mientras se marchaban llorando.

Tiara y Silver se chivaron a la maestra y luego a sus padres, quienes le llamaron la atención a Twilight, dado que se suponía que Chrissa estaba a cargo de ella. La profesora y los progenitores de las víctimas abordaron a Twilight en la biblioteca, quejándose por lo ocurrido. La alicornio se disculpo en nombre de la niña pero se mostró en parte defensora con ella, especialmente cuando el grupo, con excepción de la maestra, comenzó hacer comentarios y criticas en contra de la menor.

—Me prometiste que te comportarías—la reprendió Twilight a la pequeña cuando se quedaron a solas.

—Empezaron ellas.

—No me importa. Ellas son unas impertinentes, pero te dimos una identidad falsa porque dijiste que querías quedarte un tiempo en Ponyville.

—Y quiero quedarme.

—Entonces pórtate como es debido. Si alguien te molesta debes ignorarle y decírmelo a mí o la profesora, pero no puedes ir por ahí abusando de tu magia, el abuso de poder puede ser muy peligroso.

—Mi mamá dice que cuando alguien te molesta debes vengarte de él y hacérselo pagar.

—Pero esto no es el castillo changelings, estamos en Ponyville. Y aquí somos pacíficos.

La niña miró confundida a Twilight. En casa sus padres no la habrían regañado por una situación semejante, aunque eso posiblemente fuese debido a que tampoco la hacían caso. Sin embargo la alicornio parecía decepcionada con ella. Lo curioso del caso, al menos para la jovencita, era que su anfitriona la había defendido de cara a los padres de Tiara y Silver, sin embargo ahora le llamaba la atención ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? ¿Por qué la discípula de Celestia primero se mostraba de su parte y luego la regañaba? Que rara era Twilight.

—Mañana quiero que disculpes con tus compañeras en clase ¿De acuerdo?—intervino Twilight.

—De acuerdo, no me hace gracia pero lo hare si es lo que quieres—respondió Chrissa.

Aquella noche la pequeña changeling le costó mucho dormir tenía muchas duras. Aquel pueblo era verdaderamente peculiar. Spike era un dragón pero vivía y había sido criado por una poni, las CMC eran tres potrillas, cada una de una raza diferente y sin embargo se divertía mucho con ellas, los habitantes de Ponyville rechazaban la violencia o el perjudicar a otros; y por lo que había observado los adultos como Twilight o la profesora Cheerilee, defendían a los niños pero les regañaban si se comportaban mal. Todo esto no pasaba en su casa. Chrysalis decía a menudo que los dragones eran criaturas horribles y peligrosas, rechazaba la mezcla y las relaciones entre diferentes razas; y según ella el rechazó a la violencia era un signo de debilidad. Chrissa solo recordaba una vez en que su madre la hubiese llamado la atención y era cuando se negó a matar a los bebes hidra. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? La reina changeling consideraba la violencia algo bueno pero Twilight decía que era malo. ¿Quién tenía razón? La chiquilla no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, llego a la conclusión de que si quería quedarse en el pueblo habría que adaptarse a sus extrañas costumbres. Después de todo había obtenido mucho de Ponyville; unas amigas de su edad con quienes se divertía y alguien como Twilight que aunque fuese estricta también era cariñosa. Chrissa quería conservar todo aquello.

A la mañana siguiente la menor se despertó antes que Twilight y se encontró a Spike preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días—saludo el dragón.

—Hola—contexto Chrissa extrañada del saludo de Spike.

—Esto… Anoche estuve pensando y creó que no hemos empezado con buena garra, tal vez he sido un poco frió contigo, lo siento.

—No importa. Twilight se disgustó conmigo ayer. No le gusta que me pelee.

—Bueno… es normal, a ella no le gustan las peleas. En general no gustan a ninguno del pueblo.

—Pero esas niñas tontas empezaron… se estaban metiendo con Apple Bloom y las otras, y me llamaron estúpida. Se merecían una lección.

—Para eso está la maestra, deberías haber acudido a ella directamente.

—Eso es lo que dijo Twilight. Mi madre dice que el rechazo a la violencia es un signo de debilidad.

—Yo pienso justo al contrario. Ejercer la violencia es fácil, puede hacerlo casi cualquiera. Lo difícil, por tanto lo que tiene más mérito, es solucionar las cosas mediante el dialogo y la negociación pacífica. Eso lo aprendí de Twilight y mis amigas ponis.

En ese momento apareció la alicornio y el grupo comenzó a desayunar. Chryssa se sorprendió de la reacción de Twilight, parecía de mucho mejor humor que ayer y no había vuelto a mencionar el tema de la pelea en el colegio. Sin embargo al salir de la casa la pequeña se encontró con que las CMC la estaban esperando fuera. Scotaloo le explico que las tres habían venido a buscarla. La niña changelings ya había vuelto a tomar su forma de unicornio, recordando que le habían prohibido mostrar su autentico aspecto en el pueblo. Las otras tres niñas habían prometido guardar el secreto. La nueva huésped de Twilight les contó a sus amigas la conversación que había tenido anoche con la alicornio morada; tanto Apple Bloom como Scotaloo y Sweetie Belle comprendían el enfado de su amiga pero se mostraron de acuerdo con la discípula de Celestia; de modo que Chrissa acepto disculparse y para su disgusto tuvo que hacerlo en el aula, en presencia de sus compañeros, por orden de la maestra. La niña intento sonar lo más convincente posible, tras acabar de hablar la profesora le ordeno que se sentará aunque no parecía haberle gustado del todo el tono de medio enfado de la menor.

Había pasado una semana desde que la pequeña changeling vivía en Ponyville. Gracias a su habilidad para cambiar de forma había pasado inadvertida ante todo el pueblo dado que, al contrarió que Twilight, la mayoría de sus habitantes no podían captar su rastro mágico. La jovencita se lo pasaba de lujo, en casa no tenía a nadie de su edad con quien jugar pero aquí tenia a Scotaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle; a quienes había prometido no gastar más bromas pesadas, como el azote que le dio a Scootaloo en pleno bosque Everfree. Tiara y Silver ya no las molestaban pero no por un buen cambio de actitud por su parte, sino porque, a pesar de las disculpas de Chryssa, desde el incidente del barro la había cogido miedo a esta última, por ello ya no se juntaban con ella ni tampoco con las CMC. De todas formas la conducta de la pequeña changeling había mejorado considerablemente, ya no se metía en líos y cada vez se sentía más encariñada con Twilight, Spike y las manes.

Mientras tanto Chrysalis seguía expectante los movimientos de su hija.

—Ve, comandante. La niña se ha integrado perfectamente. Nada de esto estaba planeado pero está saliendo redondo.

—Y ya sabemos que las manes tienen los talismanes en Ponyville, majestad.

—Cierto. Es hora de comenzar a movernos.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Los changelings atacaran Ponyville para robar los elementos de la armonía? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

Hola bronies y lectores.

¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? Como ya dije este es mi primer fanfic.

Es este capítulo quería plantear un tema que para mí es muy importante, _la educación de los niños_. Y es precisamente esta intención lo que me llevó a crear al personaje de Chrissa, que como ya explique en la introducción del primer episodio es un personaje de mi invención. La pequeña changeling en principio tiene un carácter un poco agresivo como cuando agrede a Scotaloo y a Tiara. Sin embargo la niña se va puliendo según va conviviendo con los ponis de Ponyville.

**EL COMANDANTE Y LA REINA CHANGELING**

En los primeros cómics oficiales, publicados por Hasbro, aparecen algunos oficiales del ejercito changeling. No sé exactamente el rango de ellos pero me pareció buena idea la de crear un comandante que fuese la mano derecha de la reina changeling.

Oficialmente no sé sabe si Chrysalis es soltera o casada, igualmente se desconoce si tiene o no descendencia. Sin embargo en esta historia le quise dar un marido y una hija.

**EL FÍSICO DE CHRISSA**

En la historia se dice que la niña no tenía el cuerpo agujereado y su cuerno tenía la forma del de un alicornio. Esto se debe a dos motivos.

1. Dado que la niña vive en Ponyville quería darla una apariencia un poquito equina.

2. Teniendo en cuenta que Chrissa es un personaje de mi invención, deseaba que su físico tuviese algunos rasgos distintos a los changelings diseñados por Hasbro.

Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el capítulo 3. En este capítulo la historia da un giro pero no les revelare casi nada, salvo que habrá más acción.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: LA ALIANZA

**Capítulo 3**

**LA ALIANZA **

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Chrissa se encontraba en Ponyville. Aquel día era domingo y Chrissa y las CMC habían ido al bosque, donde se encontraron con una unicornio blanca con crines rojos y ojos marrones.

—Hola Chrissa—saludo la unicornio.

— ¿Sabes quién soy?

—A estas alturas ya deberías ser capaz de sentir mi presencia—dijo la poni revelando su autentica forma de Changeling.

— ¡Mamá!—dijo la pequeña tomando su autentica apariencia y abrazando a su madre.

Scotaloo, Apple Broom y Sweetie Belle retrocedieron asustadas. Aquel changeling tenía un aspecto mucho más terrorífico que su amiga. Chrissa miró preocupada a su madre, la niña dudaba de lo que su progenitora pudiera hacerles a las otras niñas. Sin embargo la changeling adulta se sentó en el suelo de una forma relajada.

—Hola, niñas. Yo soy Chrysalis. Reina de los changelings y madre de Chrissa—dijo la malvada reina con un tono despreocupado.

— ¿Chrysalis? Mi hermana, Applejack, me hablo de usted. Trato de casarse con el hermano de Twilight—dijo Apple Broom.

—Esa es la versión oficial, la real fue bastante más compleja. ¿Podéis dejarnos solas un momento a mi hija y a mí?

Las CMC se alejaron.

—Veo que tienes buen aspecto, hija. Aunque aun no entiendo por qué te marchaste de casa.

—Me fui porque tú y papá no me hacías caso. Y no tenía a nadie de mi edad con quien hablar o jugar.

—Vuélvete a trasformar en la unicornio de antes.

Chrissa se volvió a convertir en la unicornio azul amarillo de cabello y ojos verdes.

— ¿Puedes cambiar el color de tus crines sin modificar el lomo, hija?

—Claro que puedo. Puedo hacer que mis crines sean del color que yo quiera.

Chrissa Provo varias combinaciones de color: lomo blanco con crines negras, lomo negro con crines blancas, lomo azul con crines verdes y varias otras transformaciones.

—Eres increíble. La mayor parte de los changelings solo pueden transformarse en el objeto o ser viviente que tengan de frente, como un espejo. Algunos un poco más habilidosos pueden adoptar la forma de aquellos seres que han conocido en algún momento de su pasado. Sin embargo tú puedes modificar tu transformación a voluntad. Y además eres capaz de volar y usar hechizos básicos. Para ser tan joven eres muy poderosa.

—Gracias, pero eso no es todo, puedo transformarme en movimiento.

— ¿En movimiento?

—Observa.

Chrissa en su forma unicornio comenzó a correr en círculos, seguidamente sin detenerse tomo la forma de varios de los alumnos de la escuela de Ponyville, uno por uno.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? Se supone que para transformarse es necesario permanecer un instante quieta, sin moverte mientras te estás transformando.

—Si me prestaras atención más a menudo sabrías que el año pasado comencé a practicar este truco. Al principio era muy difícil pero ahora puedo controlar la transformación en movimiento a voluntad—dijo la niña sin parar de correr.

_«No imagine que tuviese tales habilidades. Además en la esfera la he visto usando levitación y otros hechizos básicos. Es muy poderosa para su edad. Tal vez tenga razón, debería observarla más a menudo» _pensó Chrissa.

— Mamá, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—Por medio de mis espías—mintió Chrysalis, quien no quería confesarle a su hija que la seguía la pista mediante un hechizo de rastreo y una esfera mágica—O sea que te escapas de casa y acabas viviendo en la aldea de mis enemigas. Sabes lo que yo pienso de este lugar y de Twilight y sus amigas.

—No son tan malas, y se portan bien conmigo.

— ¿No son tan malas? Mis informadores me han comunicado que se han hecho con unos talismanes mágicos para atacar nuestro castillo. Los llaman los elementos de la armonía.

—Anda ya. Ellas no atacan a nadie. ¿Estás aquí para llevarme contigo, mamá?

—Debería llevarte a casa pero si es verdad que esas ponis no son tan malas diles que me has visto, y que quiero reunirme con Twilight y sus amigas para firmar la paz. Si aceptan las espero dentro de tres días en el centro del bosque Everfree.

Seguidamente Chrysalis se marcho volando. Cuando solo llevaba 200 metros de camino la changelig se detuvo en el aire.

_«Esas mocosas desprendían mucho amor, que pena no haberme alimentado con él, pero si lo hubiese hecho Chrissa no hubiese confiado en mí. Aunque ya habrá tiempo para atacar Ponyville… claro que podría mantener este pueblo intacto bajo ciertas condiciones… Tal vez una aldea de esclavos no sea mala idea»_ pensó Chrysalis

Por la tarde Chrissa se reunió con las seis ponis para contarles el encuentro con su madre. El grupo se reunió en la biblioteca, junto con Spike. Chrissa estaba fuera jugando con las CMC.

—Espera. ¿Eres la hija de Chrysalis?—intervino Rainbow Dash.

—Bueno… sí. No dije nada porque no sabía cómo os lo tomaríais.

—Me lo temía. Eres muy hábil cambiando de forma. Ese poder tenía que venir de algún sitio—dijo Twilight.

—El caso es que mi madre me ha dicho que quiere hacer las paces con vosotras. Os espera dentro de tres días en el centro del bosque.

— ¿Y mi hermana, Scotaloo y Sweetie Belle estaban contigo?—preguntó Applejack.

—Sí, pero mi madre no las hizo nada.

Applejack se llevó aparte a Twilight para hablar con ella a solas.

— ¿Crees que podemos confiar en Chrissa y su madre? Preguntó la poni granjera.

—En la niña sí, en Chrysalis no—respondió la alicornio.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, si las niñas se encontraron con Chrysalis ¿Por qué ella no las ataco?

—No sé, quizás para disimular de cada a su hija, o para no llamar la atención de las autoridades. La parte del bosque donde se encontraban estaba muy cerca de Ponyville.

—Será mejor que entremos con las demás—dijo Applejack.

Se produjo un escándalo, todas hablaban a la vez sin escucharse unas a otras. Y nadie se puso de acuerdo sobre qué hacer.

—Twilight, tienes que tomar una decisión. ¿Qué hacemos?—dijo Applejack.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas solo a mí?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Applejack. En estos casos debemos seguir las decisiones de nuestra líder—comentó Rainbow Dash.

—Heeei. Un momento ¿Desde cuándo soy yo vuestra líder?—se quejo la alicornio.

—Tú nos dirigiste contra Nightmare Moon, Discord y Sombra. Además ahora eres una princesa real. Está muy claro, somos un equipo de seis ponis y un dragón y tú eres el alma—dijo Rarity a Twilight.

—No, no puedo. ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si mi decisión nos compromete?—respondió la estudiante de Celestia.

—Vamos, Twilight. Todas aceptaremos lo que digas—dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

—Aunque suponga enfrentarnos con el ejército changeling—dijo Pinkie Pie esforzándose por adoptar una expresión seria.

La discípula de Celestia miró a sus amigas una a una. Todas esperaban que tomase una decisión, estaban dispuestas a obedecerla pero ¿Y si su decisión era errónea? De pronto Twilight notó la garra de Spike en su casco izquierdo delantero.

—Adelante, princesa. Decida—dijo el dragón sonriéndole a su amiga.

—Fluttershy y Spike permanecerán aquí para cuidar de los talismanes. Chrissa y yo acudiremos a las cita de Chrysalis, en cuanto a las demás quien quiera puede acompañarnos voluntariamente pero no está obligado a ello. ¿Os parece bien?—dijo Twilight.

—Yeeeeeaaah. Yo iré contigo Twilight—intervino Applejack.

—El bosque no es lo mejor para mi preciosa melena pero yo también iré—dijo Rarity.

—Hace tiempo que no teníamos una aventura similar. Yo me apuntó—comentó Dash.

—Yo también y llevaré mi cañón de fiestas para que podamos festejar la paz con los changelings—dijo Pinkie Pie.

Twilight miró emocionada a sus amigas, le agradaba ver como ellas estaban dispuestas a seguirla y ayudarla. La discípula de Celestia recordó los viejos tiempos en donde ella aun era una unicornio antisociable, que no quería tener amigos y estaba sola, salvo por la compañía de Spike. La joven ya entonces era muy estudiosa pero sus valores y conocimientos no terminaban de pulirse. Por ello Celestia la había ordenado mudarse desde Canterlot a Ponyville para que aprendiese a relacionarse. Una vez en el pueblo fue conociendo poco a poco a sus amigas hasta tal punto que la unicornio ya no quiso volver a Canterlot. Desde entonces los habilidades de Twilight se habían desarrollado muchísimo, por ello fue nombrada princesa y convertida en alicornio. Todo lo había logrado gracias al apoyo de sus amigas y ella pensaba que nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente. Sin embargo había algo muy raro en todo esto "el diario de Celestia". El texto se terminaba después de la derrota del Rey Sombra, a partir de ahí Celestia no había escrito nada. ¿Por qué no estaban anotados los últimos acontecimientos? ¿Y si todo lo que había sucedido desde Nightmare Moon hasta la fecha hubiese sido un montaje de la princesa del sol? ¡No! ¡Imposible! No todo era falso. Sus amigas y Spike estaban allí con ella, dispuestos a seguirla, a prestarle su apoyo… Ellos eran reales, todo lo que había vivido con ellos era verdad. Y si se conseguía firmar la paz con los changelings no sería por hacer feliz a la princesa del día sino para acabar con el conflicto.

— ¿Estás bien, dulzura?—dijo Applejack a la alicornio.

—Sí. Estoy bien… Estoy mejor que nunca porque estoy con todos ustedes, y eso me hace muy feliz—respondió Twilight sonriendo.

—Has decidido ir a la cita, asique… ¿Por Celestia?—intervino Spike extendiendo su garra para que las demás la chocasen.

— ¡No! No hacemos esto por las princesas, al menos yo ya no—respondió Twilight molesta. Todo el grupo se quedo asombrado mirándola.

—Desde que nos enfrentamos a Nightmare Moon siempre habíamos creído, yo al menos, que actuábamos en nombre de las princesas o del gobierno de Canterlot. No vimos la verdad. Lo hicimos por la misma razón que acudiremos a la cita—explico Twilight.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo hicimos?—se extraño Spike.

— ¡Por Equestria!—exclamo la alicornio.

— ¡POR EQUESTRIA!—gritaron todas las manes a la vez chocando los cascos entre todas, bueno… Spike choco la garra.

El grupo había tomado una decisión. Ya no lucharían en nombre de nadie, ahora solo combatían por un único motivo y esa razón era su país. Los Equestrianos se merecían una nación pacífica, un Estado donde las niñas como Chrissa y las CMC pudieran jugar libremente, o estudiar en el mismo colegio sin necesidad de que nadie se disfrazase; un territorio donde Changelings y ponis se juntasen en la calle amigablemente sin pelearse. Ya se había producido demasiado malestar entre ambos bandos. Era tiempo de cambiar las cosas, de mirar a un futuro de prosperidad. Las 6 manes ya no luchaban por las princesas sino para favorecer a su nación. Aceptar la invitación de Chrysalis suponía jugarse la vida en caso de que ella atacase a traición, pero estaban dispuestas a arriesgarse en nombre de la paz.

Mientras la reina de los changeling seguía espiando al grupo mediante su esfera mágica. Las manes no lo sabían pero cada vez que estaban cerca de Chrissa la reina changeling podía espiarlas.

—Perfecto. Mientras esas bobas estén en el bosque, enviaremos a algunos soldados a la biblioteca de Ponyville. Una vez allí capturaran a la pegaso amarilla y ese asqueroso dragón, se harán con los talismanes. Y prenderán fuego al lugar antes de irse.

—Sí, Majestad. Sin embargo ¿Para qué prender fuego?

—Para dejar un recuerdo de nuestra instancia. Hay que ser educado, comandante—contexto Chrysalis soltando a continuación una risa diabólica.

—Un momento… Si la princesa Chrissa no está con las manes ¿Cómo es que podemos verlas? Ellas no tienen el hechizo de rastreó ¿O sí?

—Hace dos noches me cole a escondidas en la biblioteca de Ponyville mientras Twilight y los otros dormían, y coloque un hechizo de rastreo en algunas paredes.

—Muy ingenioso aunque al haberlo colocado en un objeto inanimado el hechizo solo durará unos días.

—Sí, máximo una semana pero es más que suficiente.

—Pero sí estuvo en la biblioteca podría haber aprovechado para capturar a Twilight.

—En principio esa era mi intención pero pensé que no era el momento adecuado.

Los hechizos de rastreo se podían lanzar contra un ser vivo o un objeto inanimado, en el primer caso duraban años, a veces toda la vida a no ser que fuesen anulados; en el segundo caso solo duraban unos pocos días.

El día acordado Chrissa, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash acudieron a la cita.

— ¿Crees de verdad que Chrysalis no nos atacará?—comentó Dash a su amiga alicornio.

—Si queremos que este conflicto con ellos termine de una vez debemos darles un voto de confianza—dijo Twilight.

— ¿Y si nos capturan o nos matan, Cerebrito? Preguntó Rainbow cuando ya estaban llegando a su destino.

—No creo que nos maten, somos más útiles vivas. Yo solo quiero que no haya más luchas y… Un momento… aquí no hay nadie—dijo la alicornio morado cuando llegaron al lugar de la cita.

De pronto varios changeling salieron de varios matorrales y árboles y rodearon a las cinco ponis.

—Corrijo. Aquí estoy yo con mis soldados. Captúralas—ordenó la reina Chrysalis apareciendo de repente.

De pronto varios changeling se abalanzaron sobre Twilight y sus amigas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Mamá, dijiste que querías hacer las paces con ellas. ¡Mentiste!—dijo Chrissa furiosa.

—Oh, vamos hija. ¿Desde cuándo yo juego limpio?

El grupo se defendió valientemente manteniendo a sus atacantes a raya durante un rato, pero estos eran numerosos. Cuando ya casi todas habían sido capturadas Twilight usando sus alas cogió a Chrissa, subió con ella a varios metros de altura y la sostuvo en el aire con su magia, al mismo tiempo que la inmovilizó para que no pudiera moverse o usar sus poderes, por lo que la niña se encontraba en su verdadera forma.

— Chrysalis, deja que nos marchamos todas o tu hija lo pasará muy mal.

La pequeña forcejeaba por soltarse y miraba angustiada a la alicornio morada. Todo el mundo se había quedado paralizado contemplando la escena.

—Vaya, vaya, Twilight. Veo que mi hija te ha enseñado a jugar sucio y duro. Sabía que tenías un lado oscuro—dijo Chrysalis.

— ¡No me provoques! Ella no tiene nada que hacer frente a mi magia. Ordena a tus hombres que se retiren y suelten a mis amigas.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

—La mató—dijo Twilight incrementando su poder, con lo cual la niña comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar.

—Twilight, yo no quería que esto pasada. Ella me engaño. Suéltame, por favor—dijo la pequeña llorando. De pronto Chrissa ya no sentía tanto dolor, estaba claro que la agresora había disminuido su poder, pero seguía flotando inmovilizada.

—Vamos, reina changeling. ¿Qué esperas? Da la orden.

— ¡Mátala!

— ¡¿Queeeé?! ¡Es tu hija!

—Yo puedo tener más hijas. ¿Puedes tú vivir con el peso de una muerte a tus espaldas? ¿Podrás perdonarte a ti misma haber matado a una niña que esta indefensa?

La estudiante de Celestia miró a la pequeña changeling. Esta última estaba muerta de miedo.

—Está bien, Chrysalis. Tú ganas—dijo Twilight depositando cuidadosa y lentamente a la pequeña en el suelo y entregándose a continuación.

—sabía que era un farol, Twilight. Eres una cobarde—dijo Chrysalis dándole una sonora bofetada a la discípula de la princesa del sol.

Los soldados changeling encadenaron a las ponis con una cadena al cuello formando una fila india, en cuyo frente estaba Twilight seguido de Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dasd y cerrando la fila Applejack. Las cadenas estaban hechas con una aleación que imposibilitaba el uso de magia. La alicornio y la pegado llevaban las alas atadas a la espalda. Chrissa lloraba a ver a sus amigas capturadas.

Al cabo de una hora los changelings y las prisioneras aun estaban en el bosque de camino al castillo de Chrysalis. Esta última recibió noticias de que los changeling enviados a la biblioteca de Ponyville habían sido capturados por varios guardias, pero lo más extraño es que no había restos de los elementos de la armonía, ni tampoco de Spike y Fluttershy. Al cabo de otras dos horas llegaron a los terrenos de los changelings. Las 6 manes nunca antes habían estado allí y se sorprendieron del aspecto del lugar. Aquello parecía una ciudad tercermundista, las casas eran miserables y sus habitantes parecían enfermos y hambrientos; no se veían cosechas o actividades comerciales.

El comandante de los changelings se acerco a Twilight.

— ¿Qué te parece todo esto, mascota de Celestia? Hubo un tiempo en que esta ciudad era de más grandes y cosmopolitas de Equestria, ahora solo quedan miseria y hambre. Y tu ama es la culpable—dijo el militar a Twilight.

—No tengo nada que decir y no pienso hablar con usted—dijo la alicornio morada.

—De modo que la perra de la princesa tirana defiende a su dueña—dijo el militar encarándose con la prisionera.

¡Suficiente! Tú vuelve a la formación. Y vosotras espero que no me deis problemas porque podría mataros ahora mismo—dijo Chrysalis dirigiéndose primero al oficial y luego a las prisioneras.

En grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha. Rainbow Dash y Applejack conversaban en voz muy baja.

—Lo que dice Chrysalis es cierto, podría matarnos ahora mismo ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Qué está esperando?—dijo Dash.

—Seguramente querrá usarnos como rehenes contra Celestia, o puede que nos torture para tratar de averiguar el paradero de los talismanes. Además Twilight es una princesa y al mismo tiempo una poderosa hechicera, lo que la convierte en una presa valiosa. En cualquier caso les somos más útiles vivas—dijo la poni granjera.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un lúgubre castillo, estaba tan oscuro que era difícil saber qué aspecto tenía realmente. El exterior parecía estar pintado de gris y se veían varias torres, y un puente levadizo que conducía a un patio que a su vez poseía varias puertas que daban al interior. Una vez dentro las manes observaron que había pocas ventanas, lo que reducía la iluminación del edificio el cual estaban alumbrado por antorchas colgadas de las paredes pero estas daban poca luz al lugar. Rarity intento averiguar sin éxito el color de las paredes.

_«Qué lugar tan tétrico. En lugar de capturarnos más le valdría a Chrysalis poner un par de bombillas en este sitio» _pensó la unicornio blanca.

Las prisioneras fueron llevadas a las mazmorras. Se trataba de un pasillo donde a ambos lados del mismo se encontraban diferentes celdas. El suelo era de azulejos supuestamente blancos aunque estaban descoloridos y en mal estado; las paredes y el techo igualmente estaban despintados y sucios. Twilight se fijo en que las prisiones estaban llenas de polvo ¿A nadie se le había ocurrido pasar una escoba de vez en cuando? Sin embargo la última de ellas, situada al fondo, estaba limpia y más acondicionada, e incluso tenía un catre donde recostarse. Las prisioneras fueron desatadas antes de ser encerradas. A Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie les metieron juntas en la misma celda, Rarity y Applejack fueron introducidas en otra prisión de al lado de la primera. Twilight fue aislada en la celda del fondo.

—Tiene suerte, bajeza. Nuestra reina te ha asignado la suite de lujo—dijo riéndose el encargado de las celdas a la alicornio. Los otros guardias se partieron de risa.

— ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué Twilight tiene un catre y las demás no? ¿Y por qué nosotras tenemos que dormir en un suelo sucio sin barrer?—se quejo Rarity.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos, el oficial al mando se dirigió a la alicornio morada.

—Eres una manipuladora. Primero te conviertes en la mascota de Celestia y ahora en la de Chysalis.

—No soy la mascota de nadie y si esta celda no fuese antimagia te ibas a enterar.

— ¿En serio? Nuestra líder nos ordeno manteneros con vida pero no dijo nada de mantener intacta vuestra salud. No solo la celda, todo este recinto de los calabozos repele tus poderes. ¡Sacad a la poni morada de ahí! Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Mientras tanto Chrysalis se encontraba en compañía de su hija.

—Mamá, Twilight no es una cobarde—dijo la pequeña a su madre cuando ambas estaban solas en la habitación de esta última.

— ¿Cómo dices, hija?

—Sentir compasión no es ser una cobarde.

— ¿Lo dices por…? Oh, cariño. Sabía que no se iba atrever.

La pequeña changeling floto en el aire hasta situarse a la altura de la cabeza de su madre y le dio una bofetada. A continuación volvió a bajar al suelo.

—Yo no te importo ¿Verdad? ¡Nunca te he importado! Tú solo me utilizas e incluso aceptas que alguien me mate. ¡Te odio, mamá!—dijo la niña antes de marcharse llorando.

Si Chrysalis hubiese sido una madre normal lo lógico es que hubiese salido corriendo detrás de su hija e intentase consolarla. Sin embargo ella era un ser frío y sin escrúpulos, y aunque en el fondo le dolía el disgusto de su hija, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar sus sentimientos porque lo consideraba un signo de debilidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos el comandante fue a los calabozos para transladar a Twilight a presencia de Chrissa.

_« ¿Por qué me toca ir a las celdas? La reina podría haber enviado a cualquiera y me manda a mí. A su segundo al mando. Es humillante» _pensó el militar.

Mientras tanto en los calabozos Twilight había sido obligada a pelear contra el oficial. No podía usar su magia y aunque supuestamente podía volar las dimensiones del lugar la limitaban el uso de las alas, la alicornio solo podía defenderse mediante coces y otros golpes físicos. Sin embargo el carcelero era mucho más fuerte y aunque ella se defendía valientemente él le propino una soberbia paliza.

— ¿Qué te pasa, yegua? ¿Ya estas cansada? Que decepción. Esperaba más de la mascota de Celestia—dijo el oficial mirando a la prisionera que apenas se mantenía en pie— ¡Tumbarla en el suelo boca abajo!

Los demás guardias tumbaron boca abajo en el suelo a Twilight y la sujetaron al piso. Las demás manes comenzaron a protestar y dar gritos pero el oficial las ignoro y comenzó a azotar con una fusta a su presa, los primeros golpes fueron en el trasero después los siguientes se llevaron a cabo en la espalda y en las patas.

— ¡Monstruos! Sois unos monstruos—gritó Rarity a los changelings

De pronto los guardias dejaron de golpear a Twilight y miraron a las demás prisioneras. El oficial al mando se acerco a Rarity.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da envidia? Tranquila. Cuando nos cansemos de ella la siguiente serás tú. Aquí hay tortas para todas. De hecho vais a ser testigos sufrimiento de vuestra amiguita.

El changelings le dio la espalda a las otras encarceladas y se dirigió a Twilight que seguía tirará en el suelo respirando agitadamente. El matón aplastó las alas de la alicornio contra el piso y comenzó a retorcédselas mientras disfrutaba escuchando los chillidos de su víctima. Rarity y Pinkie Pie comenzaron a llorar mientras que Applejack y Rainbow Dash gritaban e insultaban a los soldados aunque también soltaron algunas lágrimas. De pronto el ala derecha de la víctima dio un crujido, estaba claro que se había roto.

—Vaya… este ala era de mala calidad. Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si te rompo la otra también para compensar? Pero antes…—comentó el agresor proporcionando varias patatas en el estomago de su víctima, la cual se retorcía de dolor.

De pronto el agresor agarró a la poni del cuerno y la levantó a la fuerza mirándola fijamente.

—No soy un monstruo. Dime dónde están los elementos de la armonía y mandaré que te curen las heridas.

—No… diré…nada.

—Peor para ti. Romperle la otra ala.

Twilight pudo notar como los otros changelings le rompían su ala sana, y gritó de nuevo. El oficial al mando se dirigió a las otras prisioneras.

—No os gusta ver sufrir a vuestra princesita ¿Verdad? Entonces hablar. ¿Dónde están los talismanes?

— ¡NO SE LO DIGAIS!—grito la alicornio—no me importa lo que me pase, pero no digáis nada.

—De modo que la señorita no ha tenido suficiente, eso se puede arreglar.

De pronto entró el comandante.

— ¡Firmes!

Todos los soldados se pusieron en formación y realizaron un saludo militar al comandante. Twilight continuaba en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de moratones, las alas rotas y respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Qué significa esto? Ni la reina ni yo hemos ordenado maltratar a las prisioneras, y menos a ella. Es demasiado valiosa—dijo el comandante mirando a Twilight— ¿Quién está al mando de este calabozo?

—Yo, señor. Estábamos interrogándola sobre el paradero de los talismanes.

—Falso…No…me han… preguntado nada—dijo la víctima mintiendo.

_«A ver qué hace ahora ese bestia » _pensó la estudiante de Celestia mirando a su agresor.

—Esto es lo que le pasa a quien hace lo que le da la gana—dijo el superior proporcionando una coz en el estomago de su subordinado y otra en la cara del mismo—encerrarle, responderá personalmente ante Chrysalis. Y curar las heridas de esta poni, no puedo presentarla en ese estado.

El oficial al mando de los calabozos fue encerrado en ellos, de los otros cinco restantes dos trasladaron a Twilight a unos baños donde la ducharon y le desinfectaron las heridas; los otros tres se presentaron junto con el comandante ante su reina para explicarle lo sucedido en las celdas.

—Valla… asique ahora son mis hombres quienes toman decisiones por sí mismos. ¡Qué bien! Tal vez así entiendan que las decisiones tienen consecuencias. Vosotros tres y los dos compañeros vuestros seréis encarcelados durante tres días sin comer. Si no morís de hambre pasado ese tiempo os perdonare. En cuanto al tonto que estaba al mando de las mazmorras que sea llevado al potro ahora mismo para que no trate de situarse por encima de mí. Hacer cumplir la sentencia, comandante.

—Sí, Majestad—dijo el oficial superior llevándose prisioneros a los soldados.

Twilight fue llevada a una habitación apartada donde se encontró con Chrissa.

— ¿Chrissa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es este sitio?—dijo la alicornio purpura.

—No te muevas mucho. Tus heridas no se curaran con un simple baño. Este producto te escocerá un poco pero es muy eficaz—respondió la niña frotándole la espalda a la poni—Mi mamá ordeno traerte aquí para que descansarás, yo la pedí permiso para venir a verte, este producto es un ungüento mágico de mi padre, él no sabe que se lo cogido, normalmente se usa para curar a los oficiales del ejército changelings pero supongo que funcionará igualmente con ponis.

El ungüento funcionaba. A medida que era absorbido por la piel de Twilight sus heridas y moratones desaparecieron, pero no era efectivo para curar sus alas aunque el dolor desapareció. Después de aplicarle el producto la pequeña se situó al frente de la alicornio mirándola con cara de tristeza.

—Lo siento, Twilight; perdóname. Yo no quise que esto pasara. Mi mamá me engaño y…

—No es culpa tuya. En todo caso yo debería disculparme contigo. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerte lo que hice en el bosque, me volví violenta contigo y puse en peligro tu seguridad, lo siento. Tantas veces como te he dicho que la violencia está mal y ahora voy y la empleó yo. Hay que ser tonta.

Ambas permanecieron mirándose en silencio unos instantes y se abrazaron. De pronto entró Chrysalis en la instancia. La cual hizo iluminar su cuerno al tiempo que respiraba hondo.

—AAAh. Veo que entre las dos desprendéis un cierto afecto. Es todo un banquete pero ahora vete de aquí hija. Un momento… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la pezuña?—dijo la changeling adulta cogiendo a su hija de los cascos delanteros—Mmm, el ungüento de tu padre ¿Se lo quitaste a sus espaldas? Ya sabía yo que eras una ladronzuela.

—No es cierto. Lo cogí para aplicárselo a Twilight.

—Ya lo has utilizado ahora vete.

—No quiero irme.

— ¡Fuera!

La niña se fue corriendo asustada por el grito de su madre.

— ¿Por qué la tratas así? No te ha hecho nada—se quejo Twilight.

— ¿Nada? No me obedece, no se interesa por nada de lo que hacemos su padre y yo. Y para colmo le da por vivir con vosotras y lo prefiere antes que a mi esposo y a mí que somos sus padres. Si no fuese mi hija mandaría que la ejecutaran.

— ¿Serias capaz de matar a tu propia hija? Sabía que eras una víbora pero no creía que caerías tan bajo.

—Ten, bebe esto, te curará las alas—dijo Chrysalis entregándole una probeta a Twilight.

—Seguro que eso es un veneno. No pienso tomarlo. ¿Y qué es esto que me han puesto en el cuello?

La prisionera llevaba una especie de collar metálico cerrado con una cerradura.

La villana se acerco a una mesilla de noche y deposito el frasco en ella.

—Eso es un bloqueador. Mientras lo lleves puesto no podrás usar tus poderes, es solo una precaución para que no trates de escapar, aunque incluso si él dudo mucho que trates de fugarte abandonando a tus amigas, pero siempre es bueno ser precavida. Te dejaré aquí la medicina por si cambias de idea. No es ningún veneno, si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho en el bosque. Mi esposo se ocupará de que no haya más problemas en las celdas, de modo que por ahora tus amigas estarán a salvo, ahora descansa, mañana desayunaremos juntas.

— ¿Desayunar juntas?

—Tengo algo que proponerte, por eso estás aquí. Luego vendrá alguien a traerte la cena.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Qué pretendes de mí? ¿Qué esperas conseguir de nosotras?—se quejo Twilight.

Chrysalis abrió la puerta y llamó a los guardias. De pronto entraron varios soldados. La reina ordenó que tumbasen a la alicornio boca arriba en la cama y la obligaran a abrir la boca.

—Hora de la medicina. Vamos colabora un poco—dijo Chrysalis intentando que la prisionera se bebiese el líquido de la probeta.

La alicornio se resistía a abrir la boca pero finalmente la obligaron a la fuerza, haciéndole beber el líquido.

—Ya está. ¿Ves como no era para tanto?

— ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué me has hecho?—dijo Twilight perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Majestad. ¿Ella esta…?—intervino uno de los guardias.

— ¿Muerta? No, la necesito viva por ahora. Solo está dormida. Se estaba poniendo muy pesada y con esto dormirá toda la noche. Que les lleven algo de cenar a las otras prisioneras y los guardias de las mazmorras.

Al cabo de una hora Chrisalis y su esposo se fueron a dormir.

—Chrissa cada día es más rebelde. No sé qué vamos a hacer con esta niña—dijo Chrisalis a su marido.

—Aun es muy joven, ya se le endurecerá el carácter.

— ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho hoy? Qué la utilizo y no me importa que la maten. Por lo visto la escenita del bosque la ha afectado.

—Normal, ha sido muy desagradable.

Durante unos segundos ambos se mantuvieron callados, después volvió a hablar el cónyuge de la reina.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué permitiste que Twilight fuese curada de sus heridas?

—Ya te explique que la necesito viva—contestó la reina.

—De acuerdo, pero viva no significa con perfecta salud. Sin embargo incluso le diste esa pócima para curarle sus alas.

—Si ella acepta mi propuesta mañana no importará que tenga buena salud, es más, mejor para nuestros objetivos.

—No va a acertar y lo sabes. ¿No será que en el fondo te sientes agradecida con ella por haber cuidado de nuestra hija?

— ¿Insinúas que yo soy capaz de sentir gratitud? Ni loca. Eso es de débiles. ¡No te consiento que me hables así!

—Vale, tendrás razón pero entonces ¿Por qué me pediste que me encargase de la seguridad de las otras? Una cosa es el caso de la alicornio pero ¿Qué te importan sus amigas?

—Es obvio. No puedo negociar con la mascota de Celestia si hago daño a sus amigas, pero puedo emplear a estas últimas para un intercambió, su libertad a cambio de la colaboración de Twilight.

—Pues yo sigo pensando que lo que te pasa es que en el fondo no te gusta haber raptado a las amigas de nuestra hija.

— ¡Te odio!—respondió enfadada la reina a su esposo.

El semental changelings miro de reojo a su esposa.

—Estas muy linda cuando te enfadas. ¿Qué tal si esta noche…?

—Sí. Ya hace tiempo que no nos apareamos, hagámoslo—dijo Chrysalis mirando con picardía a su marido.

La estudiante de Celestia durmió profundamente toda la noche. Al despertar por la mañana se dio cuenta de que sus alas y sus heridas estaban perfectamente curadas. Su cuerpo se había restablecido físicamente aunque aun llevaba el bloqueador que anulaba sus poderes mágicos. La joven se hacía un montón de preguntas a ella misma. Sí aquel líquido de la probeta no era un veneno ¿Entonces qué era? Dado los resultados podría tratarse de una medicina pero entonces ¿Por qué Chrysalis se la había dado? Si la intención de la reina changelings era matarlas a todas ¿Por qué se preocupaba de su salud? Qué raro era todo aquello. De pronto la poni recordó que su captora le había dicho que tenía una propuesta que hacerle, esa seguramente era la explicación. La reina quería conseguir algo y mientras no lo obtuviese prefería conservar vivas a las prisioneras, pero… ¿Qué era ese algo? Los talismanes. Chrysalis quería los elementos de la armonía. Lo más probable era que la supuesta propuesta fuese en realidad un chantaje para que Twilight le guiase hasta su objetivo, por eso la había curado las heridas.

De pronto aparecieron dos guardias en la instancia.

—Debemos llevarla ante nuestra reina—dijo uno de los soldados a la alicornio.

Twilight fue llevada a un gran comedor, donde supuestamente Chrysalis la esperaba para desayunar. La poni ya no estaba encadenada ni atada, solo llevaba un extraño collar con una cerradura, el cual estaba hecho de una aleación que bloqueaba sus poderes.

— ¿Estás bien, Twilight? Con respecto a lo que paso anoche no ordene que ninguna de vosotras fuese maltratada pero esos matones se propasaron, aunque te aseguro que ya han sido castigados. He ordenado a mi esposo que se haga cargo de la seguridad en las mazmorras personalmente, a él no le gustan ese tipo de trabajos pero será la única manera de que no se repita la misma situación.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Chrysalis? ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Y qué es toda esta comida?

—Nuestro desayuno, siéntate por favor.

Twilight se sentó pero con desconfianza. Chrysalis estaba siendo demasiado amable. Seguramente habría puesto algo en la comida, quizás una poción de la verdad para averiguar el lugar donde se ocultaban los talismanes, o tal vez veneno para librarse de ella. La alicornio sabía que los changelings no solo se alimentaban de amor u otras emociones, puesto que dicho menú no siempre estaba disponible, sino que además consumían comida poni. Sin embargo resultaba inverosímil pensar que Chrysalis organizase un desayuno para ambas, a no ser que esperase obtener algo a cambio. La alicornio observo la instancia, contrariamente al resto del castillo la habitación tenía luz eléctrica; le llamo la atención la mesa, parecía tener capacidad para unos treinta comensales pero entonces ¿Quién más la utilizaba aparte de la reina changeling? Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo sangre y el techo de rojo vino, casi todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra, y en las paredes había varios tapices, uno de ellos llamo la atención de la prisionera que se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Te gusta este tapiz? Representa a Nightmare Moon. Es una pena que nada más escapar de la luna ella se volviese a transforma en la princesa Luna—dijo Chrysalis a Twilight.

—Es muy grande esta mesa. ¿Quiénes la usan normalmente?

—Mi marido, Chrissa y yo. Es que este es el comedor real, los soldados tienen el suyo propio comedor, es físicamente más grande pero no esta tan decorado. Por otro lado en este castillo solo los comedores, las mazmorras, la habitación de mi hija y la mía tienen luz eléctrica; el resto del lugar se alumbra mediante ventanas y antorchas.

— ¿Y por qué no mandas colocar un par de bombillas más en el resto del castillo?

—Para empezar porque la instalación eléctrica no es perfecta y no en todas partes se podría físicamente poner una lámpara. Y hacer obras sería muy costoso. Además en ese caso el castillo sería menos tenebroso.

— ¿Chrissa y su padre nos acompañaran?

—No. Ellos desayunaran con los militares. Les pedí a todos que nos dejasen a solas.

Durante algunos momentos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, después volvió a hablar la reina changeling.

— ¿Sabes por qué os he traído hasta aquí, Twilight?

—Para usarnos de rehenes contra la princesa Celestia, supongo.

—Qué ingenua eres. Podría amenazar a Celestia con mataros a todas y ella no movería una pata por ayudaros. A esa princesita no le importa nadie más que ella misma.

— ¡Mientes! ¡No aguanto más! ¿Qué hay en la comida? Si lo que quieres es matarme prefiero una muerte rápida. No haces falta que me envenenes.

—Oh, por favor, Twilight. Eres una desconfiada. Y que obsesión tienes con la idea de que voy a envenenarte. Simplemente quería hacerte una propuesta y pensé que un desayuno relajado era lo mejor para la ocasión. Para que veas que no hay truco yo mismo probare primero los alimentos—dijo Chrysalis probando de todos los platos.

Twilight no confiaba en su "anfitriona" pero se digno a comer. De todas formas si la reina changelings quería librarse de ella lo haría de un modo u otro; morir envenenada, decapitada, torturada o de cualquier otra forma eran simplemente distintos caminos que desembocaban en el mismo sitio. Por otro lado los talismanes habían sido confiados a Spike y Fluttershy y solo ellos sabían su paradero, por eso ni ella ni ninguna de sus amigas podía revelárselo, hubiesen podido explicar todo esto a los encargados de las celdas pero cuanto menos supieran los changelings mejor para ellas.

La alicornio al principio probó un poco de avena, estaba deliciosa. También había varios tipos de frutas bollería, sandwichs de margaritas y otras flores, y distintos tipos de dulces.

Durante un rato ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que la reina tomo la palabra.

— ¿Crees que Celestia es una buena gobernante, Twilight?

—Ha cometido errores durante su gobierno, pero la mayor parte de sus decisiones han sido justas.

—Como te dije voy a hacerte una propuesta.

_«A ver qué dice ahora. Querrá saber el paradero de los elementos de la armonía»_ pensó Twilight mientras comía un _cupcake_. Su estomago y su paladar le decían que aquel desayuno estaba riquísimo, pero su cabeza le decía que era la calma antes de la tempestad. Chrysalis no la invitaría a cambio de nada.

—Twilight, si tú y las demás aceptáis convertidos en changelings y me juráis lealtad, yo estoy dispuesta a daros altos cargos en la Corte de Canterlot cuando suba al trono. ¿Qué me dices? Formaríais parte de la nobleza de Equestria, os relacionaríais con la crema y la nata de Canterlot, y tú serias mi mano derecha. Todo el reino te obedecería, solo responderías ante mí. ¿Para qué te hizo Celestia una princesa si no te otorgo poderes ni obligaciones reales? Sigues viviendo en Ponyville, en aquel cuchitril de biblioteca.

—Yo sigo viviendo en Ponyville porque no quiero dejar a mis amigas ni la vida estable que tengo allí. ¿Para qué necesitó un palacio? ¿Para qué quiero yo vivir en Canterlot? De hecho soy originaría de allí, y durante el tiempo que pase en ese lugar nunca tuve buenos amigos. Además ¿Crees que me uniría a ti? Estás loca.

—No. Quien está loca es Celestia. Ella nos hizo esto. Tu mentora fue quien nos transformó en estos seres deformes, por eso la odiamos.

— ¡Mientes! La princesa Celestia jamás haría tal cosa.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué crees que cuando la princesa Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon Celestia la encerró en la luna? Podría haber usado los elementos de la armonía para purificar el alma de su hermana, tal y como hicisteis tú y tus amigas. No obstante en vez de ayudarla utilizo el poder de los talismanes para aislarla de Equestria.

—Seguramente mi mentora en ese momento no sabía que los amuletos tenían el poder de desterrar el mal del corazón de su hermana.

—Que ingenua eres. La realidad es que Celestia odiaba a Luna.

— ¡Mientes!

—Todo comenzó hace casi 1500 años. Los changelings éramos una ciudad muy fértil y hermosa. La mayoría éran unicornios, también había varios alicornios, y en menor medida pegasos y ponis terrestres. Antes todo esto era una hermosa ciudad, ahora solo quedan varios edificios en ruinas, hambre, miseria y este castillo. El conflicto con Celestia empezó porque nosotros no queríamos aceptar el gobierno de ella ni él de Canterlot, deseamos autogobernarnos por nosotros mismos. La principeja del sol nos consideró traidores, en un primer momento la princesa Luna trato de mediar entre nosotros y su hermana, pero esta última acabo convertida en Nightmare Moon y Celestia en vez de ayudarla la encerró y aisló en la luna. Después de aquello no hubo ya nadie que mediase en nuestro favor. Finalmente Celestia se enfado y nos lanzó una maldición convirtiéndonos en estos seres deformes. La mayoría de nuestra raza murió, incluidos mi primer esposo y mi primer hijo, pero algunos como yo adquirimos la juventud eterna como un efecto secundario de la maldición.

—Pero si todo eso es verdad entonces ¿Por qué la maldición mato a algunos e hizo inmortales al resto?

Chrysalis tardo unos momentos en responder. De pronto se la veía apenada, cómo si la pregunta le hubiera recordado malos recuerdos.

—Eso nadie lo sabe. No obstante te he dicho la verdad. Por primera vez en muchos años estoy siendo sincera, y no es tan difícil… No seas boba, Twilight. Sirves a una princesa sin honor que ni siguiera es capaz de respetar a su propia sangre. Yo seré tan mala como quieras pero al menos no maltrato a mi familia. Mira a Chrissa, podría haberla asesinado o encerrado de por vida por decepcionarme y desobedecerme, pero no la he tocado porque yo respeto a mi propia sangre.

—Yo creo que lo pasa es que tú en fondo quieres a tu hija aunque no lo admitas. ¿Y por qué no centras tus esfuerzos en acabar con la maldición o en sacar adelante a tu pueblo?

— Eso es lo que quiero, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo deshacer la maldición, ni siguiera sé si es posible romperla. Y necesito el amor y las cosechas de Equestria para alimentar a mi pueblo.

Chrysalis miro directamente a su "invitada". Y volvió al tema inicial.

—En serio, Twilight. Tú conoces hechizos que yo ignoro y yo conozco magia de ataque que tú desconoces. Podemos aprender mucho la una de la otra. No tenemos por qué ser enemigas, podemos ser aliadas. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Ponyville? No le pasará nada al pueblo si colaboras. Es más, entre las dos podemos sacarlo adelante. Si conseguimos fomentar su industria y su turismo lo convertiremos en una gran ciudad.

—Te olvidas de un detalle. Las princesas son las únicas que pueden mover el sol y la luna. Aunque subieses al poder no podrías gobernar Equestria sin tales habilidades—respondió la alicornio morada.

—Pero es que resulta que cuando haya derrotado a las princesitas les robare sus poderes, y con ellos tendré el control de sol y la luna. Yo de todas formas con o sin ti voy a subir al trono. Puedes ser mi amiga o mi enemiga, la elección es tuya pero… ¿Por qué ibas a sacrificarte como una mártir si puedes convertirte en la segunda autoridad del país después de mí? Tus amigas y familiares igualmente podrían tener una posición en el nuevo gobierno. No dudes más. Te estoy ofreciendo la gloría. Solo un tonto rechazaría tal oportunidad.

—Je, je, je. ¿A ver si lo he entendido? Yo acepto jurarte lealtad, te llevo hasta los talismanes, te ayudo a subir al poder, y posteriormente tú me nombras segunda autoridad de Equestria después de ti.

—Eso es. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Socias?—dijo Chrysalis extendiendo su casco para ofrecérselo a Twilight y que ella lo estrechase

—Acepto pero con condiciones.

— ¿Condiciones?—se sorprendió la reina retirando su casco.

—Primero, dejaras que se marchen todas mis amigas sin un rasguño; segundo, a las princesas les quitaremos sus poderes pero no las mataremos, serán desterradas a la luna; tercero, los habitantes de Ponyville serán respetados; y cuarto, me quitaras este trasto que está bloqueando mi magia. Esos son mis términos. ¿Los aceptas o prefieres enviarme de nuevo a la celda?

—De acuerdo, Twilight. Acepto. Tus amigas se marcharan intactas pero primero anunciare nuestra alianza a la tropa. Sin embargo si tratas de traicionarme Ponyville lo pagará—dijo la líder de los changelings estrechándole los cascos a su nueva aliada y quitándole el collar anulador de magia.

Al cabo de una hora las amigas de Twilight fueron llevadas a la salida del castillo en presencia de la alicornio morada y la soberana de los changelings.

—Bien… ustedes cuatro márchense antes de que cambie de idea. Twilight Sparkle se queda conmigo—dijo Chrysalis.

— ¡¿Queeé?! No es cierto. Twilight tú no… no puedes haber aceptado…—dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Así es. Yo ahora soy una changeling. Y si veis a Celestia decirla que ya no la debo nada y que pronto Equestria tendrá una nueva reina llamada Chrysalis.

—No, no puedes. ¡No lo hagas!—dijo Rarity.

—Ya es tarde. He tomado una decisión. No seguiré sirviendo a alguien como la princesa del sol, Celestia en el fondo nunca nos valoro, nos utilizo para hacer el trabajo sucio. ¿Por qué no se enfrento ella a Discord o a Sombra? Te lo diré, porque estaba ocupada descansando en su palacio, y mientras nosotras sacrificándonos por el país.

—Nunca pensé esto de ti. Eres una traidora—dijo Applejack y Pinkie Pie asistió.

La alicornio morada dio la espalda a las otras ponys, se arrodillo y beso uno de los cascos delanteros a la reina changeling como signo de sumisión, lo que provoco la tristeza de sus amigas, quienes se marcharon. Pinkie Pie lloraba y su cabello se había vuelto liso, las otras tres estaban furiosas.

—Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora me llevarás a los talismanes—dijo Chrysalis a Twilight.

—Vámonos. Iremos nosotros dos junto con Chrissa y tu comandante ¿Te parece bien?—dijo Twilight.

De modo que Chrysalis, su comandante, Chrissa y Twilight se elevaron por los aires, con la alicornio al frente como guía y fueron a buscar los elementos de la armonía, los cuales se encontraban supuestamente en la ciénaga. A medio camino Twilight hizo que se detuvieran y le dio unas gafas solares a la princesa changeling.

—Las compren en Ponyville. Se las regalo como un pequeño obsequio de lealtad, princesa Chrissa—dijo Twilight a la pequeña guiñándola un ojo a escondidas de los otros dos changelings.

—Mírame, mami. Mira lo que hago—dijo Chrissa haciendo piruetas en el aire.

—Muy bien, cariño, pero tenemos prisa.

De pronto los dos changelings adultos se pusieron a mirar a la pequeña, momento que aprovecho Twilight para hacer una especie de adaptación de una técnica de una historieta de Dragon Ball.

_«Espero que esto funcione porque solo tengo una oportunidad»_ pensó Twilight.

—Golpe de sol—dijo Twilight reflejando parte de la luz solar sobre los ojos de los tres changelings, quienes fueron cegados durante al menos un par de minutos por el resplandor, pero como Chrissa llevaba las gafas ella no se vio afectada, porque además aquellas lentes habían sido tratadas con magia para aumentar su nivel de protección y mejorar la visualización del usuario.

—Eso por mentirme, mamá. Yo también puedo jugar sucio—dijo Chrissa huyendo con Twilight en dirección contraria mientras los otros dos seguían afectados y sin apenas poder moverse, por lo que no pudieron seguirlas.

A medio camino la alicornio se detuvo en el aire.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Chrissa parándose.

La aprendiza de la princesa del día no respondió, se limito a coger a la niña de uno de sus cascos delanteros y empezó a concentrar su magia, de pronto el cuerpo de la changeling brillo por unos instantes.

—Tu madre te había puesto un hechizo de rastreo para espiarte, y junto contigo a nosotras. Era muy antiguo, seguramente lo llevabas desde hace años. Ahora lo he anulado.

— ¿Qué es ese hechizo?

—Se utiliza normalmente para vigilar a los criminales pero puede tener más usos. Consiste en dejar parte de la esencia mágica del emisor en el receptor, de esta manera mediante algún objeto mágico; una esfera, un espejo… se puede visualizar al usuario en todo momento.

—Pero yo no sabía que estaba siendo espiada ¿Desde cuándo estoy hechizada? ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?

—Empecé a sospechar cuando me dijiste que habías visto a tu madre en el bosque, pensé que nos estaba espiando, y esa misma noche mientras dormías te examine por si tenías restos de magia. De modo que me puse a buscar en mis libros la forma de anular dicho rastreo, he tardado varios días en encontrar la manera. No sé desde cuándo estabas hechizada, pero teniendo en cuenta la antigüedad del hechizo es posible que te lo lanzasen cuando naciste.

La menor no dijo nada pero se quedó pensativa. ¿Su madre la había estado espiando todo el tiempo mediante magia? Sí. Tenía sentido, por eso sus padres siempre se enteraban de sus travesuras casi antes de que las cometiera, por eso sabían que ella estaba en Ponyville; pero entonces ¿La habían lanzado aquella magia cuando nació? De ser así nunca se lo habían dicho, siempre se lo ocultaron.

Un rato después Twilight y Chrissa llegaron al granero de la granja de Ponyville, donde se encontraban los talismanes, pero allí se toparon con las otras cinco ponis.

— ¡Tú! Eres una traidora—dijo Dash abalanzándose contra la alicornio morada y comenzando a golpearla. Twilight apenas se defendía, intentaba hablar pero Rainbow no la escuchaba. Las otras ponis se abalanzaron y sujetaron a la discípula de Celestia.

—Tienes mucha cara de venir, señorita. Te entregaremos a las autoridades de Ponyville y las princesas te juzgaran. Ya están avisadas por una carta mía que firmamos todas y Spike envió—dijo Applejack mientras las otras cuatro ponis sujetaban a Twilight.

— ¡Estáis todas locas! Soltarme.

— ¡Parad ya!—dijo Chrissa lanzando un relámpago muy cerca de donde estaban las ponis pero sin rozar a ninguna. Las manes no habían notado su presencia, de pronto todas permanecieron fijas mirando a la pequeña—Sois unas tontas, Twilight fingió unirse a mi madre para que vosotras y ella pudieseis escapar del castillo, sino ¿Por qué creéis que ha venido aquí ella sola? Si se hubiese enfrentado a mi mamá directamente habría puesto en peligro la seguridad de todas. Sois unas bobas y unas desconfiadas.

Las ponis soltaron a la alicornio.

—Tiene sentido. No habríamos podido combatir a Chrysalis en su propio castillo. Y menos sin los talismanes. Lo lamento, dulzura. Debimos haberlo sabido—dijo apenada Applejack.

—Twilight, yo… lo siento—dijo Rainbow Dash mirando al suelo.

—Twilight, lo lamento. Debíamos haber confiado en ti—dijo Rarity.

—Yo ya sabía que Twilight no era una traidora, porque si fuese una traidora sería malvada, pero si fuese malvada no habría sido nombrada princesa, pero ella fue nombrada princesa, y nosotras asistimos a la ceremonia, y luego a la fiesta donde había muchos dulces, y yo conseguir la receta de algunos de ellos. La receta me la dio el cocinero, al cocinero me lo presento uno de los nobles, al noble me lo presento Fancy Pants, y Pants luego bailo con Rarity, y Rarity…—expuso Pinkie Pie sin apenas tomar aire.

—Cre… creo que lo que intentamos decir es… que lo sentimos, Twilight. ¿Nos perdonas?—dijo Fluttershy poniendo uno de sus cascos en la boca de Pinkie para que se callará.

—Chicas, no hay nada que disculpar. Soy yo quien debe pedirlas perdón por asustarlas pero pensé que si todas ustedes pensaban que me había unido a Chrysalis, esta última también lo creería. Cuando fingí aceptar la propuesta de la reina de los changelings fui después a ver a Chrissa. Le confesé mi idea e ideamos entre las dos una fuga. Esas gafas que lleva ya eran suyas pero yo las trate con magia para hacerlas más resistentes…

—Lo que me sorprende es que confiarás en mí después de lo sucedido. Fue arriesgado, podía haberte delatado a mi madre—intervino la pequeña changelings.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Siento lo que paso en el bosque. Puse en peligro tu seguridad y cometí un acto de violencia contra ti. Lo siento—respondió la alicornio bajando la cabeza.

—Fue culpa mía que os capturasen. Aunque… después de lo sucedido no podré volver con los míos, mi mamá me matará por haberla traicionado.

—Duro mucho que tu madre te haga algún daño. Ella te quiere más de lo que crees, en parte ella misma me lo dijo durante el desayuno… pero quédate con nosotras si quieres.

—Si quiero—dijo la niña abrazando a Twilight, las otras ponis se sumaron al abrazo.

Durante unos instantes todas se miraron entre ellas con cierta ternura, pero de pronto Applejack puso cara de preocupación.

—Ah. Un momento. Nosotras te acusamos con las princesas y las autoridades de Ponyville. Ahora eres una criminal buscada, Twilight. Santos corrales ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—dijo Applejack.

—Iré a Canterlot y le explicaré todo a las princesas.

—Pero tal vez no te crean y si te creen… si te creen nos condenaran a nosotras por falso testimonio. Hemos acusado sin pruebas a una princesa real. En cuanto esto salga en la prensa Equestria entera nos va a odiar.

—Ya es hora de averiguar lo que Equestria y las princesas piensan de nosotras. Hemos dado la cara por ellos varias veces. Ahora somos nosotras las que necesitamos de su protección—dijo Dash.

—Oh, por favor Rainbow. No seas tan fría—dijo Rarity.

—Sera fría pero tiene razón—dijo la alicornio haciendo que todas la mirasen—ya es hora de saber lo que Celestia, Luna y toda Equestria piensan realmente de nosotras. Si tienen un mínimo de dignidad no pueden condenarnos por habernos equivocado, no somos diosas, no podemos evitar cometer errores de vez en cuando. Le escribiremos una carta conjunta a la princesa, se la mandaremos a través de Spike y que ella decida.

—Spike está en el pueblo. Voy a buscarle—intervino Rainbow.

Spike se junto con el grupo y posteriormente las 6 manes comenzaron a escribir la carta. Tras enviarla no tardo mucho en llegar la contestación.

Mi fiel estudiante:

Yo ya me temía que la acusación de tu traición era falsa, aunque debo admitir que tanto Luna como yo nos asustamos por un momento. Afortunadamente la mayor parte de Equestria no se ha enterado de esta situación, y por lo que respecta a Ponyville ya he mandado un aviso.

Tus amigas en teoría deberían ser juzgadas por levantar falso testimonio contra una princesa real, pero me imagino que no quieres presentar cargos, por tanto no serán juzgadas ni condenadas. Para otra vez espero que confíes más en ellas y en mí y nos expliques tus planes.

Necesito que todas ustedes vengan a Canterlot con los talismanes. Mis informadores me han avisado de un posible ataque de los changelings.

Celestia

El grupo, junto con Chrissa, se marcho a Canterlot llevándose consigo los amuletos. A su llegada fueron recibidos por la princesa Luna, quien se sorprendió muchísimo al observar que el grupo llevaba consigo a una changeling, y más cuando se entero de que la chiquilla era la hija de Chrysalis, pero cuando le explicaron todo lo sucedido no puso pegas a que la niña se quedará con ellas.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Los changelings atacaran Canterlot? ¿Chrysalis matará a su hija por ayudar a escapar a las manes?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

¿Os va gustando el fanfic?

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Es mi favorito. Ante todo quería crear una doble imagen de Chrysalis; por un lado se muestra cruel con su hija y con las 6 manes, pero por otro lado cura a Twilight. Además se la ve conversando con su hija y su marido. La idea era crear un personaje más humanizado que en la serie de televisión, que no fuese únicamente una devoradora de amor, sino que también ejerciese como líder, madre y esposa al mismo tiempo.

También quería dar un cierto enfoque a Twilight. En la serie tiene muy pocas habilidades sociales, y eso hace que a veces sea un poco dependiente de los demás. Aquí se la ve liderando a sus amigas y engañando a su captora.

También deseaba que las amigas de Twilight se equivocasen con ella para meter más trama a la historia.

Aproveche este capítulo para exponer mi idea personal del patriotismo, que evidentemente no tiene por qué coincidir con las opiniones de todo el mundo. Quien este disconforme está en su perfecto derecho y se lo respeto. Tal y como expone el narrador en la biblioteca de Twilight _un patriota no actúa en nombre de ningún gobernante sino que se sacrifica por el bienestar de su país y los ciudadanos del mismo, para favorecer a su nación y a las actuales y futuras generaciones._ Observar el siguiente fragmento del capítulo.

**_FRAGMENTO_**

_El grupo había tomado una decisión. Ya no lucharían en nombre de nadie, ahora solo combatían por un único motivo y esa razón era su país. Los Equestrianos se merecían una nación pacífica, un Estado donde las niñas como Chrissa y las CMC pudieran jugar libremente, o estudiar en el mismo colegio sin necesidad de que nadie se disfrazase; un territorio donde Changelings y ponis se juntasen en la calle amigablemente sin pelearse. Ya se había producido demasiado malestar entre ambos bandos. Era tiempo de cambiar las cosas, de mirar a un futuro de prosperidad. Las 6 manes ya no luchaban por las princesas sino para favorecer a su nación. Aceptar la invitación de Chrysalis suponía jugarse la vida en caso de que ella atacase a traición, pero estaban dispuestas a arriesgarse en nombre de la paz._

Vuelvo a decir que esto es solo mi opinión personal y habrá quien piense de forma distinta, pero yo no pretende imponer mis ideas solo exponerlas.

También quería meter un poco de violencia en este episodio, de ahí la escena de la mazmorra, porque me daba la impresión de que el texto era muy dulzón.

Eso es todo por ahora. En el siguiente comienza la lucha final con los changelings.

Adiós por ahora.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: LA BATALLA

**Capítulo 4**

**LA BATALLA**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Twilight y las demás huyeron de los changelings. Durante este tiempo los elementos de la armonía fueron llevados a Canterlot, donde las seis ponis, la princesa Luna y los soldados se preparaban para un posible ataque de la reina Chrysalis. Spike se encontraba en la biblioteca de Ponyville porque sus amigas le habían pedido que permaneciese allí por su seguridad. Por su parte, Chrissa se encontraba en el palacio real bajo la vigilancia aunque también protección de la princesa de la noche. Celestia no estaba de acuerdo en alojar a la niña pero su enfermedad la había convertido en alguien dependiente de su hermana.

—Una changeling viviendo aquí con nosotras. Y encima es la hija de nuestra enemiga. Al menos podías haberla encarcelado.

—Ella ayudo a Twilight y las demás, hermana. No se merecía ser tratada como una prisionera. La he alojado en una suite del palacio. Y si quiere volver con los suyos no se lo impediré. Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, tú lanzaste aquella maldición a los changelings y solo porque quería autogobernarse ellos mismos.

—Exacto. Eran traidores, si hubiese cedido con ellos otros pueblos de Equestria también hubiesen pedido la independencia. No sé por qué te lo conté. Sabía que no lo entenderías.

—Te quiero pero no apruebo tu forma de gobernar. No consentiré que le hagas daño a la niña—contestó Luna saliendo del dormitorio de su hermana.

Celestia notaba que Twilight y las demás ya no la tenían el mismo afecto que antes, en especial Rainbow Dash, quien no había olvidado todas las calumnias sobre su madre que la princesa del sol había hecho circular. Aquella tarde Applejack fue a ver a la pegaso azul a la habitación que a esta última se le había asignado.

—Dashie, me preocupas. Normalmente suele ser muy dinámica, pero estos últimos días has estado muy callada y distante.

—Lo siento, Applejack. No se me mete en la cabeza por qué estamos luchando por Celestia. No puedo olvidar lo que le hizo a mi madre.

—No luchamos solamente por ella, lo hacemos para que Canterlot no caiga en manos de los Changelings. Los habitantes de Equestria no tienen la culpa de lo sucedido con tu madre, nosotras somos los elementos de la armonía, debemos pelear juntas.

Mientras tanto el comandante de los soldados enemigos preparaba a su ejército. La reina malvada se encontraba en su feo castillo, concretamente en su habitación, cuando entró a verla el militar.

—Majestad. Estamos listos para el ataque.

—Esta anocheciendo. Esperaremos hasta mañana. El poder de la princesa Luna es menor durante el día.

—Pero del mismo modo Celestia es más fuerte a la luz del sol.

—Esa maldita yegua ya debe estar en las últimas, suponiendo que no haya muerto.

— ¿Qué hay de la princesa Chrissa? Deberíamos infíltranos en el palacio para sacarla de allí antes del ataque.

—En el mejor de los casos ella estará en los calabozos agonizando. Y lo más probable es que este muerta.

— ¡¿Muerta?!

—Celestia no es como Twilight Sparkle. Mi hija se entrego a ella voluntariamente, de modo que la princesa del sol seguramente la habrá matado.

—También cabe la posibilidad de que sea usada como rehén o incluso como escudo contra nosotros.

—Tal vez. De ser así no cederé a chantajes. Mi hija me ha traicionado, de modo que si no ha muerto yo misma la mataré o dejare que otros la maten.

— ¡No! No, Majestad. Eso… eso es demasiado cruel incluso para nosotros.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con mis decisiones?

— ¡Sí! ¡No pienso dejar que nuestra hija muera!

—Vaya… ¿Ahora es nuestra hija? ¿Cuándo te has ocupado de ella?

—Mira quien lo dice.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes escrúpulos? No sé para qué me case contigo. Me dejaste preñará de Chrissa después de aquel día en que ambos bebimos como cubas, y tú me sedujiste. Siempre me preguntó a quien ha salido la niña, a nadie, no es más que el fruto de una resaca.

—Me tratas como un criado y soy tu marido. En circunstancias normales me gustan tus tejemanejes, pero no tocarás a la niña.

— ¡Ya salió don perfecto! Ni siguiera ayudaste a tu hija cuando Twilight la tenía a sus merced en el bosque ¿Y yo soy la mala madre?

—Tú eras quien debería haber hecho algo, yo estaba ocupado apresando a las demás ponis. Además sabía que la alicornio no se atrevería a dañar a la pequeña. Al contrario que tú esa yegua tiene sentimientos.

La reina le dio un bofetón al soldado.

— ¡Debería hacer que te ahorcaran, cerdo!

—Da la orden, y veremos a cuál de los dos obedece el ejército.

— ¿Serias capaz de provocarme un motín justó antes de la batalla?

—Sí. A no ser que tú garantices la seguridad de nuestra hija.

—Está bien, puerco. Manda a alguien a buscar a la niña, o lo quede de ella; pero cuando todo esto termine me las pagarás todas juntas.

—Bien, entonces mandaré a alguien. Adiós, es-po-sa.

Chrysalis cogió un objeto y lo lanzó a la puerta de la instancia.

— ¡Malditooo!

¡Sorpresa! El comandante es el marido de Chrysalis.

Después de lo sucedido en el Imperio de Cristal la reina changeling quedo muy debilitada. Como ella se alimentaba de amor empezó a tener relaciones con varios de sus soldados para alimentarse de su energía, con la mayoría solo fueron unos cuantos polvos sin compromiso, pero con el comandante fue algo distinto, él le gustaba de verdad, poco a poco se fue creando una cierta cercanía. Una noche ambos lo hicieron después de emborracharse y ella quedo en estado. Chrysalis sabía que se arriesgaba a ser rechazada por sus súbditos si tenía descendencia sin estar casada con el padre, dado que ser madre soltera era algo muy mal visto entre los suyos. En principio la idea original de la reina fue abortar pero eso tampoco estaba bien visto, de modo que anunció su compromiso con el militar. Lo normal hubiese sido que tras casarse su esposo hubiese sido nombrado rey consorte, pero la reina se negó argumentando que entonces él no podría estar al frente del ejército, al menos no en el campo de batalla, y le era más útil como soldado.

A la mañana siguiente en Canterlot Celestia se encontraba en su habitación cuando de pronto entró un soldado. Este poni dijo que el enemigo finalmente había iniciado el ataque. La ciudad ya estaba siendo víctima de los changelings y parte del ejército enemigo se dirigía al castillo real. Era cierto, la ciudad entera era un caos, los ciudadanos huían asustados y las tropas de Canterlot no daban abasto para controlar a la población y al mismo tiempo contraatacar al enemigo. Twilight y sus cinco amigas fueron enviadas a la batalla portando sus talismanes. Celestia fue al cuarto de la pequeña changeling pero allí solo estaba Luna.

— ¿Buscas a nuestra joven invitada? No está aquí. Sabía que intentarías usarla de escudo de modo que la he puesto fuera de tus cascos.

— ¿Qué has hecho? Podríamos haberla usado contra su madre.

— ¡Guardias!

De pronto aparecieron varios soldados de la guardia nocturna.

—Mi hermana se encuentra confusa y no está en condiciones de pelear. Evacúenla y llévenla a su dormitorio por su seguridad—dijo Luna viendo como varios soldados sacaban a Celestia fuera de la instancia, esta no opuso resistencia ni se quejo pero miró furiosa a la princesa de la noche.

Mientras tanto fuera del castillo la ciudad de Canterlot era un autentico campo de batalla. Twilight y las demás luchaban junto a los soldados pero el enemigo era mucho más numeroso. Varios guardias de Celestia y Luna habían caído. Shining Armor había intentado realizar su escudo protector, pero los changelings estaban preparados y usaron un extraño amuleto para anularlo, este instrumento había sido creado por la malvada reina.

Rarity se encontraba acorralada por varios changelings, quienes se preparaban para atacarla con una descarga, pero de pronto un rayo alcanzo a uno de ellos dejándolo inconsciente, y varios ponis irrumpieron contra los demás cubriendo a la unicornio blanca y haciendo que sus agresores huyeran. La poni miró detrás de ella a sus salvadores. El poni que había atacado en primer lugar era Fancy Pants, un unicornio aristócrata de Canterlot, era de color blanco, con crines azules y tres coronas como cutiemark. Este aristócrata había conocido en una ocasión a Rarity cuando ella fue de visita a Canterlot para comprar materiales para su taller de costura en Ponyville.

—Gracias—dijo tímidamente Rarity a Fancy Pants.

—De nada, señorita Rarity. Con gusto le presentaría a esta gente pero estamos un poco ocupados.

—Estamos listos, señor—dijo uno de los aristócratas.

—Yo voy con usted, señor Pants—dijo Rarity

—Entonces ¿A qué esperamos? Demostrémosles a esos diablillos que nadie se mete con Canterlot.

— ¡Sí!

Rarity se fijo que en el grupo de Fancy Pants se encontraban tanto aristócratas como plebeyos, lo cual era extraño porque la mayor parte de la aristocracia era muy elitista y no se relacionaba con las clases medias. A la propia Rarity le habían rechazado varias veces cuando visitó Canterlot por primera vez, y la habrían tratado incluso peor de no ser porque Fancy, quien era un semental encantador y tolerante, se había mostrado amable y un poco protector con ella y sus amigas. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pants había convocado a varios voluntarios para luchar por la ciudad. El deseo de vencer a los invasores era superior a cualquier prejuicio social. Efectivamente los nobles y los plebeyos se abalanzaron violentamente contra los changelings pero estos aun era numerosos. Uno de los enemigos golpeó a una señora aristócrata en la cara haciéndola enfurecer.

— ¡Me has despeinado! ¡Diablos!—dijo la mujer sacando un paraguas de su bolso, abriéndolo y sacudiendo con él a su agresor.

—Hayyy, huyyy, perdone, señora.

—Me has estropeado la permanente y acababa de ir a la peluquería. Te vas a enterar, toma, toma y toma.

—Socorrooooo, ¡Esta loca!—dijo el changeling huyendo mientras la señora le perseguía golpeándole en la cabeza con el paraguas.

Al mismo tiempo aprovechando la confusión de la batalla Chrysalis había logrado infiltrase en el palacio real tomando posteriormente la forma de una de las criadas de Celestia que en ese momento salía de la habitación de esta última. La verdadera doncella junto con algunos guardias fueron asesinados por un relámpago de la intrusa, quien entro en el dormitorio.

—Hola, Celestia.

—Menos tuteo que solo eres una doncella.

—Veo que sigues igual de desagradable—dijo la reina changeling tomando su verdadera forma.

— ¡Chrysalis!

—Al fin me reconoces. Dime, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? Vamos, Molestia—dijo la reina changeling con un tono de insulto— Que nos conocemos ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿La encarcelaste o torturaste? ¿O tal vez la mataste, perra?

—No la tocado. Yo quería mandarla lejos o al menos encerrarla en las mazmorras, pero Luna y las otras se opusieron.

— ¿Luna se opuso?... Veo que tu hermana sigue queriendo mediar entre nosotras. Ella en el fondo es buena pero tú nos maldijiste a ambas. Luna paso 1000 años encerrada en la luna por tu culpa y yo vi morir a mi primer esposo, a mi primer hijo y a muchos de mi clan. Es por eso que os voy a matar a todos, pero primero quiero saber la verdad. ¿Por qué la maldición mato a unos pocos e hizo inmortales al resto?

—Porque yo una maga muy hábil. Yo creé el hechizó que os volvió seres oscuros y deformes y debilito vuestros cuerpos haciendo que murieseis, pero me encargue de que unos pocos sobrevivieseis de por vida para que sufrierais por vuestra rebeldía hacía mí. ¿Por qué crees que cuando mi hermanita se convirtió en Nightmare Moon no purifique su alma con los elementos de la armonía? Porque sabía que ella no acertaría que yo os maldijera y hubiese vuelto a parte de la nobleza en contra mía.

—Eres peor de lo que imaginaba, Celestia. Ya no tenemos nada más que hablar. Te mataré.

La princesa miró fijamente a la changeling y la sonrió.

—Lo intentaras. Ya no tengo que seguir fingiendo, nunca he estado enferma. Siempre reviso mis alimentos antes de comerlos, me di cuenta a tiempo del veneno y no lo consumí; pero necesitaba engañar a todos para que te decidieras a atacar, por eso soborne al médico para que mintiese a mi favor. Ahora mis poderes son mucho mayores que cuando nos conocimos en la boda de mi sobrina Cadence. Claro que para hacerme la enfermita he tenido que confesar ciertas cosas a Twilight y a sus amigas, pero eso tampoco importa, ya no las necesitaré más. Recientemente he descubierto un antiguo hechizo que me permitirá arrebatarles a esas niñas los elementos de la armonía y agenciármelos para mí. Los talismanes volverán a mi poder para siempre ¡Para siempre! ¡El poder de la armonía será mío de nuevo y no tendré rival! Yo ya no soy una princesa ¡Soy una emperatriz! ¡Incluso una diosa! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja—expuso la soberana del sol riendo con risa maléfica.

Chrysalis miró a su enemiga con miedo. Celestia estaba realmente loca. ¿Cómo iba a situarse al nivel de una diosa? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No solo te voy a matar a ti, changeling asquerosa. Eliminaré a todo tu clan. Esta vez no habrá supervivientes. Y tanto Luna como Cadence y las ex–portadoras de los talismanes me juraran obediencia indiscutible o las mandaré a la luna.

— ¡Malditas!—grita alguien escondido. De pronto un armario se abre y aparece la princesa Luna.

— ¡Luna! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—intervine su hermana.

—El suficiente para oír toda vuestra conversación. Sois despreciables, tú, Celestia. ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí en cuerpo y alma mientras era Nightmare Moon? Y tú, Chrysalis, lo que se le hizo a tu gente estuvo muy mal, pero has atacado a ponis inocentes que ni siguiera habían nacido cuando sucedió todo aquello—dijo Luna empleando la tradicional voz de Canterlot.

Luna mira con ida a su hermana y la reina malvada.

—Márchate, reina changeling. Canterlot está recibiendo refuerzos de varias ciudades de Equestria. Esta batalla ya la has perdido. Busca el rastro mágico de tu hija y llévatela.

Era cierto. Varios soldados y voluntarios de distintas ciudades de Equestria estaban llegando a Canterlot para enfrentar a los invasores. Luna había mandado un aviso de emergencia hacía varias horas y los refuerzos finalmente habían llegado. El comandante de los invasores había intentado buscar a Chrissa pero al no encontrarla decidió reagrupar a sus tropas, quienes se estaban retirando. Los refuerzos eran soldados pegasos llegados desde las ciudades de Pegasus y Cloudsdale.

— ¡Luna, no puedes dejarla ir tan fácilmente!—dijo Celestia.

—Cállate, tú has provocado esta situación—dijo Luna con la voz tradicional de Canterlot.

De pronto Chrissa, que había sentido y seguido el rastro mágico de su madre entró en el dormitorio.

— ¡Mamá!

—Chrissa ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en aquel pasadizo—se asombró Luna, pero de pronto Celestia, aprovechando que su hermana bajo la guardia, la atravesó con su cuerno una de las alas y a continuación la soltó una descarga, después saco el cuerno de su interior, la cogió del cuello con uno de sus cascos y comenzó a estrangularla.

La princesa de la noche forcejeaba por soltarse pero se encontraba débil.

—No intentes escapar, esa descargar no era un ataque común. Era una combinación de un ataque solar con un hechizo de bloqueo, que debilito tus poderes nocturnos. Ahora no te librarás, hermanita.

—Celestia… no me… mates. Soy tu… hermana—pidió Luna mirando tristemente a la princesa del sol mientras intentaba sin éxito soltarse.

—Siempre has sido una carga desde que éramos niñas, Luna. Nuestros padres siempre te quisieron más que a mí, nuestros súbditos también. Nunca has aceptado mi forma de gobernar… Se acabo, he sido más que paciente contigo, pero será mejor que tú y los changelings desaparezcáis para siempre—dijo Celestia mientras estrangulaba a su hermana, quien trataba de liberarse pero la descarga la había debilitado.

—Mamá, la va a matar—dijo Chrissa a su madre.

_«Siento que mueras Luna. Nos ayudaste a mi clan y a mí en el pasado, pero he venido para matarte a ti y a tu hermana, y tomar vuestros tronos» _pensó Chrysalis.

La princesa de la noche miró a la reina de los changelings.

—Chrysalis… ayúdame.

—No seas tonta. Ella no te va a ayudar. ¿Crees que por qué intentaste proteger a su clan en el pasado va a salvarte?

—Chrysalis… por favor—dijo la víctima.

Celestia abrió una de las ventanas y sostuvo en el aire a su hermana, quien aun estaba siendo estrangulada.

—Te voy a confesar una cosa para que mueras sabia. Yo te transforme en Nightmare Moon. Tú tenías celos y dudas sobre mí pero yo te detestaba. Canalice y potencie esos sentimientos negativos, hasta que fueron lo suficientemente poderosos como para crear la energía maligna necesaria para tu transformación. De ese modo tuve una excusa para expulsarte de Equestria. Después de aquello los elementos de la armonía dejaron de oberecerme, ya no me consideraban digna; estuvieron más de un milenio inutilizables hasta que finalmente Twilight y las otras invocaron su poder, fue humillante ¡El poder mayor del país en manos de seis plebeyas!. Y luego tú te escaparte de la luna ¿Verdad, hermanita? Después Twilight y las otras en vez de encarcelarte de nuevo te libraron de la maldición—Celestia cada vez estrangulaba a su hermana con más fuerza—Será mejor que esta vez mueras. Te he odiado desde que nuestro padre quiso desheredarme y dejarte el trono a ti sola, por suerte no le dio tiempo de hacerlo oficial y yo tome la corona por ser su hija mayor. ¿Crees que en tu estado puedes volar o usar magia, hermanita? Comprobémoslo—dijo Celestia lanzando un rayo solar a su hermana que le atravesó el estomago y a continuación la agresora soltó a su víctima al vacio.

—La ha matado—dijo Chrissa llorando al contemplar aquella terrible escena.

—No te preocupes, niña. De todos modos tu madre y tú vais a morir también—dijo Celestia haciendo levitar e inmovilizando a la niña como ya antes lo hiciera Twilight, pero en esta ocasión la inmovilización era muy fuerte y la pequeña comenzó a retorcerse y chillar de dolor.

— ¿Y ahora qué, Chrysalis? Sabes que yo no soy como mi hermana o como Twilight. Viste morir a un hijo y ahora veras morir a una hija—dijo Celestia riéndose con risa malvada.

— ¡Miserable! ¡Deja en paz a mi hija!—respondió la reina changeling lanzando un rayo contra la alicornio blanca pero el rayo en vez de impactar en el objetivo se desvió hacia la niña.

— ¿Me crees tonta? Esté hechizo de inmovilización hará que todo lo que me lances lo reciba la mocosa, porque esta modificado con un hechizo de desvió. No sientas pena, cuando haya matado a tu bastarda te mataré a ti también. Es perfecto. Tú has matado a Luna y yo te mataré a ti para vengarla, o al menos eso será la versión oficial que escribirá la prensa.

La niña comenzaba a debilitarse y cada vez chillaba con más fuerza. De pronto Twilight quien había decidido ir a proteger a su maestra apareció en el dormitorio. Por supuesto la discípula de Celestia no sabía que esta última acababa de asesinar a su hermana.

—Bienvenida, mi fiel estudiante. Vas a ser testigo de la muerte de la princesa y la reina de los changelings.

—Princesa, no lo haga. Hay que acabar con este conflicto—intervino Twilight.

—Todo terminará cuando ellas y el resto de los changelings mueran.

De pronto en la mente de Twilight surgieron varias voces.

_«Usted calumnio a mi madre»_

_«Celestia nos hecho una maldición»_

_«Vas a ser testigo de cómo mató a la princesa de y la reina de los changelings» _

De pronto Twilight envistió contra la princesa Celestia golpeándola con la cabeza en el estomago haciendo que dejase de usar su magia. Esta vez el impacto no fue desviado a Chrissa por ser un ataque físico. La pequeña changeling cayo al vacio, y su madre voló para recoger a la pequeña. Mientras tanto Celestia se levantó.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—dijo enfadada la princesa del sol a Twilight.

—Yo siempre la he admirado. Todo lo que me ha enseñado sobre la amistad, sobre la justicia… ¿Todo eso era mentira? No, me niego a creer que todos los valores que me ha enseñado solo sean una farsa. La Celestia que yo quiero no atacaría a una niña. Esto tiene que acabar, por eso… ¡Por eso aunque tenga que enfrentarme a usted detendré esta lucha contra los changelings!

— ¿Enfrentarte a mí? En primer lugar, no creó que te atrevas a volver a golpearme—dijo Celestia, pero de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a levitar y atravesó de golpe la ventana, que aun seguía abierta, saliendo al exterior seguida por la alicornio purpura.

—Ahora maestra va a retirar la maldición de los changelings y a detener el combate entre ellos y los ponis, o a luchar contra mí—dijo Twilight mirando de forma desafiante a su mentora.

—No me provoques, niña.

—No sabe como lamentó llegar a esto pero voy a vencerla para acabar con esta locura. ¡En guardia!

—Tú lo has querido. Tendré que darte una lección, aunque ni siguiera necesito atacarte directamente…

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Yo te trasforme en alicornio. Lo hice pensando en que me serías más útil como princesa, y también para aprovechar mejor tus poderes. Y lo que yo te di te lo puedo quitar—dijo la regente del día haciendo brillar su cuerno.

De pronto Twilight se vio envuelta en un resplandor y comenzó a levitar, al apagarse ya no tenía alas y comenzó a caer al vacío pero se sostuvo en el aire usando su magia.

—Muy hábil, alumna. Has empleado magia de levitación avanzada, pero el esfuerzo de mantener el poder activo para poder flotar en el aire te dificultara emplear a la vez otros hechizos ¿Cómo vas a atacarme? Por otro lado el hechizo de transformación en alicornio no se puede usar dos veces seguidas en el mismo receptor. Ahora permanecerás en tu estado de unicornio para siempre.

— ¡No me importa! Nací como una unicornio y moriré como tal. Si tengo que ser princesa lo seré con mi verdadero cuerpo, y si los equestrianos no quieren a una princesa unicornio entonces o yo no soy buena para ellos, o ellos no lo son para mí. Le confesaré algo, nunca quise tener alas, jamás desee renunciar a mis raíces pero no quise quejarme y disgustarla.

— ¿Vas a parlotear o vas a atacarme?

De pronto Celestia y Twilight comenzaron a luchar en el aire, usando golpes físicos y otros a base de magia. La unicornio estaba en desventaja siempre que hacia magia para golpear a su rival volvió a caer al vacío y tenía que volver a levitar rápidamente, pero la alicornio se aprovechaba de aquellos momentos para atacar. La poni purpura pensó en usar un hechizo de alas temporales pero requería concentrarse unos segundos, tiempo que su adversaria no pensaba concederle.

De pronto tanto los ponis como los changelings dejaron de pelear, ambos bandos estaban impactados de lo que estaban presenciando, nadie se explicaba porque aquellas dos yeguas estaban combatiendo entre ellas. Sin embargo la pausa de la batalla duro poco, en unos segundos ambos bandos reanudaron el combate.

De pronto ambas contrincantes se detuvieron.

—No lo haces mal, Twilight. Si te entregas ahora seré clemente contigo. Ríndete y solo serás encarcelada durante un año por agresión a la autoridad, pero si insistes en seguir con esto te desterraré a la luna.

—Me detendré si usted me promete retirar la maldición y detener la lucha.

—Nunca retiraré la maldición, pero todo terminará cuando los changelings sean exterminados.

—Entonces continuemos—dijo Twilight lanzándole un rayo a Celestia.

Chrysalis mientras tanto aprovecho para intentar reorganizar a sus tropas.

_«Esas tontas van a matarse entre las dos. Con Luna muerta si ellas también fallecen ya no tendré rival. Me están poniendo la victoria en bandeja»_ pensó la malvada reina de los changelings.

—Mamá, ¿Adónde vamos?—dijo Chrissa quien se encontraba montada en el lomo de su madre—de pronto Chrysalis deposito a su hija en el suelo.

—Tú puedes ir a donde quieras, sucia traidora. Intentaste aliarte con mis enemigas y ayudaste a Twilight y sus amigas a escapar de mí, por menos he matado a algunos de nuestros soldados pero… pero no derramaré mi propia sangre. Quédate en Canterlot, en Ponyville o dónde sea. ¿Qué me importa?

—Pero… mamá yo…

— ¡Yo ya no soy tu madre, traidora! Yo voy a ganar una batalla, mientras esas dos se matan mis tropas matarán a los demás—respondió Chrysalis viendo como a su hija se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas mientras permanecía inmóvil.

Mientras tanto continuaba el combate aéreo.

Chrissa miró al cielo. Celestia había investido fuertemente a Twilight dejándola aturdida y ahora la princesa del sol se preparaba para lanzar un rayo solar sobre su discípula.

—Noooooo ¡La va a matar!—dijo Chrissa elevando el vuelo.

— ¿Qué haces, tonta? ¿Adónde vas?—dijo Chrysalis a su hija viendo como esta última se elevaba.

Celestia ya estaba a punto de lanzar su rayo cuando Chrissa se interpuso entre ella y Twilight.

— ¡Parad ya! ¡¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien entre todos?! ¿Para qué tanta lucha?—dijo la pequeña changeling soltando algunas lágrimas.

—Mira que bien, la princesa de los changelings y una traidora desagradecida juntas. ¡Tengo suficiente poder para mandaros a ambas al otro mundo!—amenazó Celestia lanzando su rayo contra Twilight y Chrissa a la vez. La alicornio purpura invoco un escudo mágico para protegerse las dos, pero la defensa no resistiría eternamente aquel poderoso ataque. Tal vez si la unicornio no tuviese que mantenerse en el aire usando magia hubiese logrado una protección mayor.

—Chrissa, escúchame. No importa quienes sean tus padres, o cómo hayas nacido. Solo importa lo que hagas con tu vida y aquello que experimentes a lo largo de ella. Acuérdate de que en Ponyville jugabas con otras niñas sin perjudicar a nadie. Tú eres buena, yo lo he visto—dijo Twilight mientras el escudo comenzaba a debilitarse—Yo la detendré un poco más. Regresa con tu madre, ella te protegerá.

—Mi madre no me quiere y mi padre tampoco.

El escudo cada vez se debilitaba más. Celestia seguía atacando cada vez con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto en el suelo Chrysalis, que estaba observando toda la escena tiene de pronto varios flashbacks.

…

_La reina de los changelings se encontraba en su dormitorio en compañía de su esposo y algunos médicos._

_—Empuje, majestad. Empuje que ya sale._

_—No puedo más. Por eso usamos normalmente la reproducción por crisálidas._

_—Venga, un último esfuerzo—la ánimo su esposo._

_De pronto se oyen unos llantos._

_—Buaaa, buaaa, buaaa._

_—Es una niña. Felicidades majestad._

_—Es preciosa. Se llamará Chrissa, eso la distinguida de los demás. Esta niña traerá un gran futuro para nuestro clan._

_…_

_Un tiempo después Chrysalis se encontraba en el dormitorio de su hija. La niña hacía varios intentos para intentar aletear en el aire._

_—Aun eres muy joven. Todavía es pronto para que consigas elevarte._

_—No me importa. Aaaaah._

_— ¿Lo ves? Aun tus alas no tienen fuerza._

_—He dicho que me elevo y me voy a elevar—contestó la niña furiosa consigo misma haciendo que sus alas se moviesen lo suficiente para que ella consiguiese elevarse a una altura de un metro._

_«No puede ser. No tiene más que dos años ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?» pensó Chrysalis mirando orgullosa a su hija._

_De pronto la nena se cayó al suelo aterrizando de cuelo._

_—haaayy._

_— ¿Está bien, hija?_

_—Sí. Estoy súper bien, lo he conseguido y dentro de poco podré volar._

_—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

_…_

_—No puedo hacerlo. No puedo matar a los bebes hidra, mamá._

_—Eres una inútil, nunca serás un buena changeling._

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE.

—Es antinatural que unos padres no quieran a sus hijos. Ellos seguro que si te quieren, aunque sean unos tontos orgullosos y no lo admitan… Rápido, el escudo está cediendo, márchate.

—No, no te dejaré.

— ¡Cabezota!—exclamo Twilight justo antes de que el escudo cediera y el ataque hiriese de gravedad a ella y a Chrissa, quienes comenzaron a caer al vacío. Chrysalis logro atrapar a su hija en el aire. Twilight se estampo contra el suelo quedando entre la vida y la muerte. De pronto Celestia miró en cuerpo yacente de su discípula y la escena pareció devolverle la cordura.

—Noooo, Twilight—dijo Celestia recogiéndola y tomándola en brazos.

De pronto la princesa del sol miró a su alrededor. La ciudad estaba destruida y había heridos y muertos en ambos bandos. Por fin Celestia parecía ser consciente de sus actos. Por fin había entendido por qué Twilight la había retado para intentar evitar aquel desastre. Sin embargo la conciencia de la princesa era tardía, Twilight aun vivía pero apenas le quedaba un hilo de vida. A la princesa del sol se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su discípula, el problema era que Celestia no podía usar magia de regeneración y curación. Aunque no hubiese querido admitirlo la alicornio si quería a su discípula.

—Twilight, resiste, no te mueras. ¡Noooo teeee muuueeeraaaas! Maldita sea, si Luna estuviera aquí ella podría curarte, pero Luna está muerta, yo la mate. Primero maté a mi hermana y ahora tú también vas a morir por mi culpa. ¿QUEEEEÉ HEE HECHOOOO?—dijo Celestia mientras lloraba viendo el cuerpo malherido de quien había sido como una hija para ella. De pronto dos voces contradictorias comenzaron a hablar en el interior de la cabeza de la princesa del sol.

— _¿Qué haces, Celestia? Mátala de una vez. Dale el golpe de gracia._

—_No, no puedes permitir que muera. Es como tu hija, debes salvarla._

—_Te ha traicionada, mátala. Mata a Twilight._

— _¿No ha habido ya bastante sufrimiento? Sálvala y detén esta guerra._

— _¿Y después qué? ¿Le confesarás a todos que asesinaste a Luna? Debes eliminar a las portadoras de los elementos y a los changelings ¡Ahora!_

—_No, debes hacer lo correcto._

—_Ni siguiera tienes poderes curativos. ¿Y qué significa hacer lo correcto? Mientras ella viva no podrás recuperar el control de los talismanes. Elimínala de una vez. No te preocupes por los testigos, puedes decir que actuaste en defensa propia._

—_Ella te quiere, siempre te ha querido, siempre te ha ayudado y respetado. Sus amigas y ella han salvado a Equestria varias veces._

A tan solo unos metros de Celestia se encontraba también malherida Chrissa porque aunque ella hubiese sido recogida en el aire por su madre, el ataque de Celestia la había herido de gravedad. Sin embargo la niña estaba consciente y se encontraba en brazos de su madre, quien la abrazaba contra su pecho.

—Maaamaá.

— ¡Hija! Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo siento, no he sido una buena hija…

— ¿Qué dices? Yo he sido quien te ha tratado injustamente. Te he dicho y hecho cosas terribles, perdóname. Te quiero mucho, hija.

—Ya no importa, me queda poco tiempo, mamá.

Chrysalis miro a su hija con un casco en la tumba. Por fin a la reina de los changelings se le manifestaban interiormente sus sentimientos de madre, finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por su pequeña.

De pronto ambos bandos dejaron de luchar. Todos miraban a sus respectivas líderes lamentarse ante el estado de las dos heridas. Una pregunta común surgió en las mentes de todos los presentes ¿Por qué estaban luchando?

De pronto ocurrió algo extraño. El cuerpo de la pequeña changelings comenzó a brillar, desprendiendo una luz dorada. Cuando finalizo Celestia y Chrysalis observan que Chrissa se había convertido en una alicornio azul, cabello amarillo y ojos verdes. Tenía el mismo aspecto que había adoptado en Ponyville salvo por sus nuevas alas.

— ¡¿Qué?! Esta no es una de mis transformaciones. Aun no sé convertirme en alicornio—dijo la niña con un hilo de voz, apenas audible.

—Lo has logrado, hija. Te has librado a ti misma de la maldición. Eres una alicornio, como yo antes de estar maldita—dice Chrysalis abrazando a su hija.

Mientras tanto Celestia continuaba con su conflicto mental.

— _¿Lo ves? Por no matar a tiempo a esa niña ahora es una poni, y encima una alicornio. Tienes que destruir a los todos los changelings antes de que se trasformen._

—_Esto demuestra que Luna y Twilight tenían razón. Debes rectificar. Retira la maldición y ayuda a los changelings a reconstruir su ciudad._

— _¿Ellos te atacan y tú les ayudas? Destrúyelos a todos de una vez._

De pronto apareció el comandante changeling. Él no dijo nada sino que se limitó a sentarse al lado de su esposa y comenzó a acariciar a su hija.

—Lo siento, mi niña. Yo he tenido la culpa, tenía que haberte protegido—dijo el militar.

A pesar de su transformación la pequeña changeling aun seguía malherida. Chrissa había vivido como una changeling oscuro y ahora iba a morir como una poni. De pronto como salida de la nada apareció la princesa de la noche.

— ¡Luna! ¿Cómo es posible?—exclamo Celestia.

Luna al caer de aquella ventana había sido rescatada por Rainbow Dash, quien estaba luchando cerca. Después la princesa de la noche se había escondido para usar sobre si misma varios hechizos de curación.

— _¡Inútil! Eres una yegua inútil, Celestia. Tu hermana debió haber muerto pero ni eso eres capaz de hacer. Y ahora hay demasiados testigos. Si ella te denuncia te arriesgas a perder el trono._

—_Poder y más poder. ¿Es qué no te interesa otra cosa? Luna está viva, debes pedirla perdón y entregarle a Twilight para que la curé. _

Luna le dio una sonora bofetada a su hermana, después miro primero a ella y luego a Chrysalis, dirigiéndose a ambas con voz normal.

— ¿Este es el resultado que ambas queríais? ¡¿Ha merecido la pena toda esta locura?! Vuestra rivalidad ha de terminar ahora mismo, nos ha costado muy caro a todos. Yo sanaré a Chrissa y Twilight, todavía estoy a tiempo. Dármelas—dijo la soberana de las estrellas cogiendo a ambas heridas.

— _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? No debes permitir que Twilight se recuperé._

—_Has hecho lo que debías hacer._

—_Y unas narices. Has hecho justo lo único que no debías consentir._

Luna cogió a ambas heridas y de pronto el cuerno y a continuación todo su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar. Ambas víctimas estaban muy graves, sanar a una sola requería mucho poder, por tanto ocuparse de las dos era un riesgo para la salud de Luna, y más teniendo en cuenta que ella se encontraba debilitada por el ataque de su hermana mayor, pero la princesa de la noche estaba decidida a llevar a cabo la curación. Las amigas de Twilight poco a poco se reunieron en torno a ella para ver como se recuperaba.

De pronto Shining Armor se presentó ante Celestia.

—Alteza, la princesa Luna tiene razón. Ya es suficiente—dijo Shining Armor a la princesa del día.

—Me cuesta admitirlo pero ellos tienen razón. Ya no tiene sentido esta lucha, tal vez nunca la tuvo, en cualquier caso esta no es la forma de acabar con la maldición—Dijo el comandante Changeling a Chrysalis.

Al cabo de un rato Luna termino de curar a Twilight y Chrissa. Nada más sanar la unicornio purpura reacciono de inmediato.

—Gracias, princesa Luna. Chrysalis, reúne a los tuyos. Usaremos los elementos de la armonía para acabar con la maldición. ¿Listas, chicas?

— ¡Listas!—contestaron a la vez Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

Celestia no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su discípula acababa de recuperarse e inmediatamente volvía a intentar terminar con el conflicto. Chrysalis era orgullosa pero el deseo de volver a ser una poni era mayor.

—Te sugiero que nos dejes el resto a Twilight y a mí, o de lo contrario tendrás que explicar a nuestros súbditos por qué trataste de matarnos a ambas—dijo jadeando Luna a su hermana.

—Hacer lo que queráis. Creo que… es mejor que no intervenga—contestó la princesa del sol.

— _¿Lo ves? Como no la mataste ahora te chantajea para imponer su voluntad. Luna se quedará con el trono y tú no serás nadie._

—_Gracias a las portadoras de los elementos se romperá la maldición, deberías estar feliz._

Al cabo de unos minutos todos los changelings estaban reunidos en la gran plaza de la ciudad, o en lo que quedaba de ella. Las seis ponis ya habían logrado reunir la energía de los elementos. Aquel gesto sorprendió a Chrysalis, cuya "filosofía" de ojo por ojo y diente por diente, no la permitía entender por qué las manes querían ayudarla a ella y a su clan.

— ¿Por qué nos ayudáis? No puedo comprenderlo—dijo Chrysalis a Twilihgt y las otras cinco ponis de la armonía.

—Yeaaah. Por la paz—dijo Applejack.

—Para que no haya más víctimas—dijo Fluttershy con un hilo de voz.

—Para que luego hagamos una súper fiesta—comentó Pinkie Pie.

—Además tanta destrucción es muy poco estética y de mal gusto—añadió Rarity.

—Y es una decisión de nuestra princesa favorita y mejor amiga, Twilight Sparkle, alias Cerebrito—dijo Rainbow Dash soldando una risita.

—Y por encima de todo…—empezó Twilight.

—… POR EQUESTRIA— gritaron todas a coro—a continuación el rayo arcoíris fue lanzado convirtiendo a todos los changelings en ponis, la mayoría era unicornios pero algunos también eran alicornios, entre estos últimos se encontraban Chrysalis y su comandante. La reina changeling tenía el lomo blanco, crines amarillas y ojos azules, el militar tenía el lomo rojo vino, con crines naranja y ojos marrones. A los otros changelings, como son muchos, no merece la pena describirlos uno a uno.

Luna se fijo en que en esta ocasión el rayo arcoíris era más grande y poderoso que el utilizado contra Nightmare Moon. Eso quería decir que las seis manes había consolidado mucho la amistad entre ellas, y sus sentimientos y valores personales eran realmente puros. Estaban claro que aquel grupo de amigas poseía una energía positiva muy fuerte. De pronto el rayo arcoíris formo una especie de cúpula, con forma de media cascara de huevo por toda la ciudad, afectando a todos los presentes.

—_Por fin. Finalmente habrá paz, Celestia._

—_Noooo. Maldita yegua, debiste matarlas. Ahora yo desaparece por influencia de los elementos._

—_Mejor._

— _¡No! ¡Nooooooooooo!—gritó el alma oscura de la princesa del sol mientras era eliminada por el poder de los talismanes._

Los heridos de ambos bandos, incluso aquellos de mayor gravedad, fueron sanados de sus heridas; los poderes de Luna se restablecieron; y los edificios quedaron perfectamente restaurados como si no hubiese habido ninguna batalla. Sin embargo no existía ningún poder capaz de resucitar a los muertos.

Celestia tras haberse librado de su energía negativa fue consciente de todo cuanto había hecho. Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma y arrepentida de su conducta. La alicornio avanzó lentamente hacia donde se encontraban su hermana y Twilight, las miró a ambas con tristeza, y se arrodillo ante ellas para confusión de las mismas y de todos los presentes.

—Perdónenme. Luna, Twilight… lo siento.

—Por favor, hermana, ve al palacio. Hablaremos después—contestó la princesa de la noche.

—De acuerdo—accedió la alicornio blanca retirándose al palacio, donde se puso a mirar un retrato de sus padres. Entonces paso algo que no fue más que un truco de la mente de la princesa del día, pero para ella fue muy real. De pronto las figuras del retrato comenzaron a moverse y a hablar a Celestia.

— ¡Tú! Miserable. Quisiste matar a tu propia hermana, a tu misma sangre—dijo la figura hembra del retrato, la madre de Celestia.

—Tú has provocado este conflicto, muchos ponis han muerto por tu culpa. No te mereces el trono, nunca lo mereciste. Luna era quien debería haber reinado—dijo el padre de Celestia.

La princesa Celestia retrocedió muerta de miedo. Se choco de espaldas con un espejo, al volverse pudo ver en él a Twilight y Luna, a pesar de que ellas no estaban en la instancia. De hecho salvo Celestia no había nadie más en el dormitorio.

¡Asesina! Has estado a punto de matarnos. ¡Te odiamos!—dijeron ambas a la vez.

De pronto en la otra mitad del espejo apareció la imagen de Cadence.

—Eres patética, tía. Has decepcionado a todos aquellos que creían en ti. ¡No eres princesa ni eres nada! ¡Solo eres una loca y una incompetente!

— ¡NOOOO. CALLENSE!—dijo Celestia apartándose del espejo e intentando ir hasta la ventana. En las cortinas pudo ver la imagen de Shining Armor.

—Por su culpa han muerto muchos soldados y algunos civiles. Ha traicionado a su pueblo—dijo el militar.

—NOOOO. CALLATE. ¡CALLENSE TODOS!

De pronto todas las figuras comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

—Asesina, traidora, asesina, traidora, asesina, traidora, asesina, traidora—gritaba las imágenes de los padres de Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Cadence y Shining Armor.

Celestia no pudo resistir más. Se tumbo boca abajo en la cama y cayó en un mar de lágrimas. Cuando levanto la vista pudo apreciar que no había nadie más en la habitación, y tanto el retrato como el espejo y las cortinas parecían normales. Se levantó e intento caminar sin embargo aquellas voces seguían en su cabeza _(asesina, traidora). _Estas dos palabras se repetían sin cesar en su interior debilitándola emocional y físicamente hasta que se desmayo cayendo al suelo.

En el exterior el comandante Changeling se había llevado consigo a su hija y sus soldados pero Chrysalis se quedo y entrego voluntariamente a Luna y Twilight. La nueva alicornio reconoció todos sus crímenes. Desde lo sucedido en la boda de la princesa Cadence; pasando por el secuestro de Twilight y cuatro de sus amigas, hasta finalmente el ataque que acababa de producirse en Cantelot.

—Yo soy la única responsable de mi gente. El resto lo único que hizo fue seguirme, por eso si alguien tiene que ser castigada soy yo, yo sola. Aceptaré humildemente cualquier castigo, incluso la muerte. Solo pido perdón y ayuda para mi pueblo—dijo la changeling arrodillándose ante ambas princesas de Equestria, quienes la miraron con severidad pero sin odio.

—Levántate, Chrysalis. Ya es hora de olvidar los conflictos del pasado y mirar a un futuro de prosperidad. Vuelve con tu gente y dentro de algunos días ven a verme para negociar nuestro tratado de paz—dijo Luna.

—Gracias, princesa Luna. Gracias a ambas. Nunca les podre pagar lo que han hecho por mi gente. Y princesa Twilight lamentó muchísimo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, pero me alegro de que mi hija se fijase en vos.

Mientras tanto Chrissa y su padre se encontraban saliendo de la ciudad de Canterlot.

— ¿Qué le va a pasar a mamá? Nunca debimos dejarla atrás aunque ella nos lo ordenará. La van a matar ¿Verdad?—dijo la niña llorando.

—Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar pero ella quiso quedarse sola, hicimos lo correcto. Te prometo que no te dejaré sola, hija. A partir de ahora todo será distinto entre nosotros. Me esforzaré por ser el padre que te mereces.

Chrysalis abandono la ciudad.

La princesa de las estrellas sabía que algunos nobles y militares considerarían que había dejado marchar muy fácilmente a los changelings, en especial a su líder. Habría problemas en la Corte Real pero aunque supuestamente Canterlot hubiese ganado la guerra, había que ganar la paz, eso era algo muy difícil. De pronto Twilight se acerco a Luna.

—Princesa…

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno… con todo lo sucedido apenas hemos podido hablar pero… gracias… gracias por salvarme la vida—dijo la unicornio morada abrazando a la princesa de las estrellas quien le devolvió el abrazó.

—Yeeeeah. Es una heroína, princesa Luna—dijo Applejack.

— ¿Yo? Creo que han sido los elementos de la armonía quienes…— dijo Luna soltando a la unicornio purpura.

—Si Twilight hubiese muerto los elementos hubiesen quedado inservibles. Por no hablar de lo hubiese supuesto para todas perder a nuestra amiga—intervino Rarity.

De pronto las 6 manes cogieron a Luna y la levantaron en hombros. La princesa de la noche no termino de entender este gesto pero se dejo hacer.

—Un momento. Si Twilight ya no es una unicornio entonces ¿Sigue siendo una princesa?—preguntó Applejack a la princesa de la noche.

—Por el momento sí, aunque tendrá que ser respaldada por la Corte Real y el Parlamento de Canterlot, de lo contrario dejará de ser una noble y ser convertirá de nuevo en plebeya.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Twilight continuará siendo una princesa real? ¿Cuáles serán los acuerdos de paz con los changelings? ¿Celestia será perdonada por su hermana y su estudiante? _

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo.

Aquí pretendía meter un poco de acción bélica, que ya sé que a muchos les gustan las batallas. Por eso aproveche este episodio para al mismo tiempo hacer una sutil crítica de la guerra. La guerra no tiene nada de divertido. Es algo que día a día cuesta la vida a decenas de hombres, mujeres y niños; y en la realidad no hay unos talismanes mágicos que solucionen las cosas. Por eso la conciencia positiva de Celestia le pide que acabe con el conflicto.

**LAS DOS CONCIENCIAS DE LA PRINCESA DEL SOL**

Me divertir muchísimo escribiendo esta parte. Me base en algunos dibujos animados. Cuando alguno de los personajes tiene dudas sobre algo, en uno de sus hombros aparece la imagen de un angelito y en el otro hombro aparece un diablo, quienes representan las dos conciencias de dicho individuo. En este caso en vez de un angelito y un diablejo use un juego de voces interiores que la princesa del día escuchaba en su cabeza. Observen un fragmento.

— _¿Qué haces, Celestia? Mátala de una vez. Dale el golpe de gracia (diablo o conciencia negativa)_

—_No, no puedes permitir que muera. Es como tu hija, debes salvarla (ángel o conciencia positiva)_

También quería que la princesa Luna y Twilight fuesen más dependientes de Celestia de lo que son normalmente.

**CHRISSA SE LIBRA DE LA MALDICIÓN ELLA SOLA**

Deseaba que Chrissa fuese de alguna forma recompensada por su buena conducta, de ahí que sea la única de los changelings en librarse de la maldición por sí misma, sin ayuda de los talismanes. El cómo se produce este suceso lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos.

Me apetecía que Chrysalis y su esposo expresasen de una santísima vez sus verdaderos sentimientos por su hija, pero como eran una pareja de orgullosos tuve que poner a la niña agonizando para que a sus padres se les abriese el alma.

Es posible que algunos piensen que es algo extraño que los changelings acaben convertidos en ponis. Tal vez un poco, pero es que en la serie de televisión no se explica demasiado qué o quienes son exactamente los changelings, lo único que se sabe es que se alimentaban de amor, que pretendían conquistar Equestria y que Chrysalis era su reina. Sin embargo esto plantea muchas dudas. Si Chrysalis es una reina entonces ¿los changelings son un pueblo independiente de Equestria? Si solo se alimentaban de amor ¿Cuándo no podían consumirlo de que vivían? ¿Cómo surgió su raza? Por todo esto tanto en este capítulo como en el anterior plantee unas serie de supuestas explicaciones: que los changelings aspiraban a autogobernarse ellos mismos, que tenían la posibilidad de consumir comida poni, que sufrieron una maldición, que Chrysalis era originalmente una alicornio, etc. Es posible que en futuras temporadas de la serie Hasbro desmienta estas teorías pero es un riesgo a asumir. A fin de cuentas hasta ahora solo ha habido tres temporadas y la cuarta está en camino.

**TWILIGHT VUELVE A SER UNA UNICORNIO**

Para empezar todos esperábamos que esta poni se convirtiera en princesa, pero a mí personalmente nunca me gustó la idea de que tuviese que modificar su físico para conseguirlo, por eso quería que la estudiante de Celestia volviese a su estado natural. Es posible que algunos lectores no estén del todo satisfechos con este final de capítulo, lo siento, es difícil complacer a todos. Aunque para aquellos que les guste Twilight de alicornio no tienen más que esperar a la cuarta temporada de la serie, que según algunos rumores será a finales de noviembre de 2013.

Por último aproveche para castigar a Celestia por sus acciones haciendo que su mente le juegue malas pasadas. Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo la escena del dormitorio y los supuestos fantasmas, aunque es posible que esa escena no me haya quedado muy pulida porque no soy aficionado a las novelas de terror.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5, que ya es el último de este fanfic. En este capítulo ocurrirán nuevas cosas.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**Capítulo 5**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Habían pasado quince días desde la batalla. La Corte Real se reunió por su cuenta y ambas princesas tuvieron que asistir. La asamblea se llevo a cabo en una de las habitaciones del palacio real, que estaba especialmente acondicionada para tales actos. La sala medía 20 metros de largo por 12 de ancho y 4 de altura; tenía una gran alfombra roja que ocupaba todo el suelo; sus paredes eran blancas pero gran parte de ellas lo ocupaban grandes ventanales tapados elegantemente con cortinas de seda, de color planteado y con algunas estrellas doradas bordadas a mano; del techo colgaba una lujosa lámpara de oro; y finalmente había una mesa con capacidad para veinte asistentes.

Había en total cuatro órganos políticos en Equestria: la Corte Real, el Parlamento el Senado y los tribunales.

La Corte Real estaba formada por ambas majestades y los nombres más influyentes del reino, todos ellos originarios de Canterlot. Este órgano controlaba el poder ejecutivo. Además las princesas podían crear nueva leyes o proponer la abolición o modificación de las antiguas, pero en tal caso debían llevar y legalizar tales actos ante el parlamento.

El Parlamento lo formaban en teoría los representantes de todas las ciudades de Equestria, aunque en la práctica algunos pueblos como Ponyville no estaban representados porque allí no había nobles, y este órgano no admitía plebeyos, solo funcionaba con aristócratas; para compensar esto existía lo que se llamaba "el grupo de los pequeños pueblos", un grupo de la nobleza que mantenían el contacto con los pueblos más pequeños del país y los representaban o al menos esa era la teoría, en la práctica muchas veces se representaban a sí mismos. Este organismo controlaba el poder legislativo.

El Senado estaba constituido por representantes tanto aristócratas como plebeyos de todos los pueblos y ciudades de Equestria; aunque tampoco era perfecto porque a muchos de ellos los elegía la Corte Real, especialmente a la "fracción de Canterlot", se llamaba fracción a la suma de todos los representantes de una misma ciudad o pueblo. Este organismo solo se convocaba por petición directa de los anteriores. Su poder era el mayor de todos porque podían ejercer al mismo tiempo tanto el poder ejecutivo, como el legislativo. A nivel judicial el Senado era el único organismo que podía juzgar a las princesas, por tanto toda la nobleza respondía ante él. Además el Senado ejercía de tribunal supremo.

Uno de los problemas de este sistema es que no existía un Tribunal Constitucional. Si se pensaba que alguna nueva ley era contraria a la Constitución se podía convocar a la Comisión Judicial Constitucional para que investigase el caso. Esta comisión estaba constituida por 2 miembros de la Corte Real, otros 4 del Parlamento y 8 del Senado; pero como el Senado solo se podía convocar por petición del Parlamento o la Corte y hacían falta varios días para reunir a todos los representantes, y otros tantos para elegir entre todos ellos a los de la Comisión, pues rara vez se formaba la comisión judicial.

Los tribunales ejercían el poder judicial. Estos se dividían en dos grupos "las salas plebeyas", que únicamente juzgaban a personas no pertenecientes a la nobleza; y "los juzgados aristócratas", destinados a la nobleza. A los nobles también les podía juzgar el Senado pero eso rara vez se hacía.

A Luna nunca le había gustado el sistema político. Según ella era injusto y vergonzoso que el pueblo llano no tuviese más representación en el gobierno. Más del 80% de la población era plebeya y tenían que aguantar no formar parte del Parlamento ni de la Corte Real. Muchos de esos aristocráticas ni siguiera participaban en actos sociales ni eran militares. Mejor sería elegir a gente como las manes de la armonía, ponis que estuviesen dispuestos a dar la cara por Equestria y a trabajar para defender los intereses de todos y no solos de unos pocos. Sin embargo el sistema no era tan fácil de cambiar.

Las dos altezas reales se sentaron presidiendo la reunión de la Corte Real. Celestia notó que todos la miraban con furia. De pronto uno de los nobles se levanto, se trataba de un unicornio de lomo gris con crines blancas y su cutie mark era una corona de laurel.

—Princesa Celestia, en nombre de todos debo entregarle esto—el poni extendió unos papeles a la princesa del sol, quien los examino junto con su hermana.

— ¿Cómo? Será una broma. Esto es…—comenzó la princesa Luna.

—Varias peticiones de una moción de censura contra la princesa Celestia. Están firmadas por el Parlamento, algunos oficiales del ejército y nosotros.

—Esto es un escándalo. ¡Una vergüenza! Mi hermana lleva más de 2000 años reinando. No pueden tratarla así. Además ella ha sido purificada por los elementos de la armonía.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada. La afectada no intentó defenderse, permanecía con la mirada perdida. Tras haber sido purificada por los talismanes la princesa del sol se sentía arrepentida de sus actos, y se culpaba a si misma de su antigua conducta con su hermana y los demás. Celestia llevaba más de dos semanas sin levantar cabeza. Luna le había mostrado su comprensión y cariño, lo cual en parte era un alivio pero también un palo, dado que la alicornio blanca no se sentía digna del afecto de la princesa de la noche. Además desde lo sucedido el pueblo de Equestria había empezado a tenerla miedo y a rechazarla. Finalmente se levanto otro de los nobles; esta vez era una unicornio blanca, con crines y ojos de color verde hierba, y una cutie mark con forma de diamante.

—Lo siento su majestad, pero los cargos contra usted son muy graves: uso de magia oscura, provocación de una guerra que no había sido votada y aprobada en Cortes, ni en el Parlamento; y por último intento de asesinato contra la princesa Luna y la señorita Twilight Sparkle. Además la batalla contra los changelings provocó varios muertos tanto en el ejército como entre la población civil. Los militares están disgustados, y el Parlamento y nosotros también. Ni siguiera Nightmare Moon o Discord fueron acusados en su día de tantos delitos. Según nuestros archivos el único caso similar al vuestro fue el del rey Sombra, pero él ya falleció.

— ¡No pienso consentir que se trate a mi hermana como a una criminal! Tal vez algunas de sus acciones hayan sido erróneas, pero durante todo su reinado Equestria ha vivido una periodo de prosperidad—comentó enfadada Luna.

—En realidad queríamos evitar decirles esto…—dijo la yegua blanca extendiéndoles otros papeles a ambas princesas—como pueden ver esa petición se llevó a cabo dos días después de la batalla, está firmada por el Parlamento; si prosperada la princesa Celestia sería llevada a juicio por alta traición contra el pueblo de Equestria. Sin embargo este órgano ha estado negociando, solicitamos la anulación del proceso judicial a cambio de que renunciase al poder, majestad. Si no responde ante nosotros el Parlamento convocará al Senado, acudirán representantes de todas la ciudades y pueblos del país, y será el pueblo quien juzgará sus actos.

—Es decir que ustedes y el Parlamento se han reunido sin nuestro consentimiento y sin nuestra presencia—exclamo la princesa de la noche.

—Sí, y no ha sido fácil tal negociación. Si lo hemos hecho es porque a pesar de… las circunstancias los aquí presentes aun somos leales a sus majestades, pero no podemos enfrentarnos a la vez a toda la aristocracia más a la opinión pública.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Después la princesa de las estrellas empezó a protestar por la forma en que estaban tratando a la otra alteza, pero de pronto está última intervino.

—Tienen razón, Luna. Ya es hora de que me retiré.

— ¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio.

—Equestria ya no me quiere como su líder.

— ¿Es broma? Eres la única que puede levantar el sol. Y yo quiero que continuemos reinando juntas.

Celestia no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar a su hermana de uno de sus cascos delanteros. A continuación la princesa del sol hizo brillar su cuerno, y de pronto el cuerno de Luna se volvió amarillo por unos instantes antes de recuperar su apariencia normal.

—Ahora el poder del sol está en ti, pequeña hermana. Úsalo bien. Después de esto yo ya nunca más podre levantar el astro luminoso—dijo la alicornio blanca colocando su corona en la cabeza de Luna.

— ¡Un segundo! Si usted abandona el trono, debe ser el Senado el que nombre a su sucesora—intervino el unicornio de lomo gris.

—Mi sucesora es Luna, por sangre. Yo estoy dispuesta a asumir mis errores pero no permitiré que arrastren a mi hermana en mi caída. Ahora solo ella puede mover el sol, hacérselo saber a todo el mundo—contesto Celestia—Majestad, señores… me retiró. Confió en que ustedes harán lo mejor para el país—respondió la alicornio blanca haciendo una reverencia a su hermanita, para confusión de la misma.

La ex–princesa del sol comenzó a salir de la sala mientras todos la miraban en silencio. Se marcho a su habitación, donde al mismo tiempo sonrió y soltó unas lágrimas.

_«Es lo mejor. Luna será una gran soberana, y luego están Cadence, Twilight, sus amigas… Pase lo que pase ahora ellas son el futuro. Solo espero que esos merluzos no suspendan a Twilight como princesa» _pensó la alicornio.

—Bien, señores. ¿Algún otro tema a tratar?—comentó molesta la princesa de las estrellas y ahora también del día.

—Los acuerdos de paz con los changeligs y la continuidad de la señorita Sparkle como princesa real, dado que ahora ella ya no es una alicornio, y durante el tiempo que lo fue apenas asumió responsabilidades reales—dijo un unicornio de lomo negro, crines blancas, ojos marrones y una cutie mark en forma de corona.

—Primero; yo personalmente negociaré los acuerdos junto con la princesa Cadence, y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía; segundo, respaldo la continuidad de Twilight como princesa—dijo Luna.

—Majestad, una cosa es la princesa Cadence pero las portadoras de los talismanes de la armonía son plebeyas, sería mejor algunos de nosotros o de los miembros de la nobleza del reino.

— ¿Alguien de la nobleza? La mayoría de los nobles ni siguiera son militares, ni se han enfrentado nunca a los criminales de Equestria. ¿He de recordarle a usted la lista de servicios al país de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía? Sin ellas la paz no hubiese sido posible.

—Como quiera pero tenemos algunas sugerencias con respecto a los acuerdos.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Estas—dijo el unicornio negro entregándole una lista a la princesa.

_1. Detención de la reina Chrysalis junto con su esposo y su hija._

_2. Desarme del ejercito changeling._

_3. Pena de muerte para los oficiales de alto rango de dicho ejército._

_4. Una interminación de 5.000.000 de bits, ya sea en metálico o en bienes y servicios._

—El punto 2 es razonable pero el resto es una vergüenza. ¿Queréis detener a una reina y su familia? La princesa Chrissa colaboro con nosotros ¿Y ustedes quieren tratarla como a una criminal? Por no hablar de que la pena de muerte es inconstitucional. Y la interminación es absurda, esa gente no podría reunir un millón de bits y vosotros pedís cinco millones. ¡Se acabo! ¡La asamblea ha terminado! Los tratados de paz los negociaré yo pero salvo el punto 2 del desarme, del resto ya os podéis ir olvidando.

—No vamos a consentir que se nos de de lado en las negociaciones—exclamo un unicornio azul celeste con crines verdes hierbas y una cutie mark en forma de cáliz.

— ¿No? La Constitución dice que tales acuerdos solo pueden ser tratados por la monarquía o por sus representantes elegidos por la misma. Bien… yo soy de la monarquía igual que Cadence, y las portadoras de los elementos son nuestras representantes. ¿Ustedes quieren participar? ¿Con que méritos? Ni siguiera lucharon en la batalla de Canterlot. ¡Y ahora retírense!—exclamo Luna usando la tradicional voz de Canterlot.

Unas horas después Twilight recibió una carta de Celestia.

_Querida Twilight:_

_Tú me has salvado el alma. Aquel enfrentamiento que tuvimos me hizo reaccionar. Interpusiste la paz frente a todo lo demás. Has aprendido muchísimo, ahora yo soy tu estudiante. Es verdad que en principio te vi como una posible sucesora o como alguien que podía usar sus poderes para favorecerme, pero con el tiempo me he encariñado contigo, eres la hija que nunca tuve. Tus amigas, tu hermano, mi sobrina, mi hermana y tú sois los ponis más extraordinarios que he conocido en mi vida. Al principio pensé mal de todos ustedes pero el tiempo me ha demostrado que estaba equivocada. Dile a Rainbow Dash que mañana tengo una rueda de prensa en donde limpiare el nombre de su madre. A ti y tus amigas las digo que sois grandes ponis. Perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho._

_La Corte Real junto con el Parlamento me ha cesado como princesa. Desde ahora Luna será la única gobernante, me duele pero es lo mejor para todos. _

_Mi hermana desea que dentro de cinco días tú y tus amigas os reunáis con ella en el Imperio de Cristal. _

_Una vez más os pido perdón a todas._

_Juro que todo lo que escrito en esta carta es totalmente cierto._

_Celestia._

Al recibir esta misiva Twilight quedo impresionada. Celestia ya no era princesa ¿Por qué? Y si no era princesa entonces ¿Qué era? ¿Una plebeya? Además ¿Qué era lo que realmente su mentora sentía por ella? ¿Realmente la quería o no? La unicornio morada le enseño el texto a sus amigas. Todas se miraron confusas entre ellas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. El grupo estaba reunido en la biblioteca, Spike había ido de compras.

—Celestia es la única que puede levantar el sol, luego no puede dejar de ser princesa, porque si dejase de ser princesa el sol no saldría ¡Seríaaaa un lio! ¡Sería la noche eterna! ¿Os acordáis de cuando conocimos la amenaza de la noche eterna de Nightmare Moon? Esa misma mañana yo fui la primera que vio por primera vez a Twilight, y la organice una fiesta, la fiesta fue en esta biblioteca, preparé mi ponche especial, el ponche lo había hecho por la tarde pero los ingredientes los compre por la mañana, por cierto que en el mercado me encontré a…mmm—dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Ya lo hemos entendido, cariño, pero ese no es el tema—dijo Rarity poniendo una pezuña en la boca de la poni rosa.

— ¡Santos corrales! ¿Creéis de verdad que el gobierno ha solicitado una moción de censura contra la princesa Celestia?—intervino Applejack.

—Yo a estas alturas ya no me creo nada de esa yegua—comento furiosa Rainbow Dash.

—Pero… en el caso de que sea cierto ¿Quién moverá el sol?—volvió a hablar la poni granjera.

—Twilight, deberías ir a visitarla y hablar con ella—expuso tímidamente fluttershy.

Todas miraron a la pegaso amarilla, quien se sonrojo.

—Vale iré. Rainbow podrías… Así llegaré antes.

— ¿Yo? Bueno… no sé.

Rainbow acabo accediendo por insistencia del grupo, de modo que todas salieron fuera del recinto. Una vez en la calle Twilight comenzó a usar su magia.

— ¿Estás segura de qué esto es seguro, Cerebrito?

—Claro. Bueno… solo lo estudiado, nunca lo he practicado pero… es decir… yo creo que sí—respondió la unicornio lanzándole un rayo a Dash que hizo que esta última aumentase de tamaño, hasta ser tan grande como Celestia.

—Impresionante. Rainbow, cariño. ¿Cuándo acabes con Twilight me podrías dar un paseo a mí también?—pidió Rarity.

—Yo también quiero, yo también quiero—dijo Pinkie Pie saltando y montándose encima del lomo de la pegaso azul.

—Heeeiii. A ver si ahora todas me vais a tomar por un taxi. Bájate Pinkie. Vámonos, Twili, ya hablaremos de esto.

—Ok.

Twilight espero que la poni rosa se bajará y después se subió a la espalda de su amiga y está ultima emprendió el vuelo. Gracias a la velocidad de la pegaso no tardaron mucho en sobrevolar Canterlot.

—Una pregunta ¿Cuánto dura este hechizo?

—Según mi libro 24 horas.

—Ya. Sabes que últimamente eres un poco mandona.

Twilight se quedo pensativa ¿De verdad se estaba volviendo mandona? La pegaso giro la cabeza y vio que su amiga estaba cabizbaja ¿La había molestado el comentario? De pronto volvió a hablar la unicornio.

—Lo siento, pero esto es muy importante. Tengo que saber la verdad cuanto antes. Necesito conocer si toda mi relación con Celestia ha sido real o solo una farsa. Además últimamente he estudiado este hechizo de agrandamiento, necesitaba probarlo. Te compensaré por esto, solo dime como devolverte el favor.

—Quiero que me consigas una audición con los Wonderbolts. Sabes que hace mucho que deseo entrar en su grupo.

—No sé si podré conseguir esa entrevista, pero hare lo que pueda… Tengo una idea, gira a la izquierda.

—Pero el palacio es a la derecha.

—Vamos a dar un rodeo.

…

Ya era de por la tarde cuando Twilight y Rainbow regresaron, se encontraron con Rarity, la cual les dijo que fuesen al granero de la granja de Applejack, donde estaban las demás junto con Spike. Tras reunirse allí ambas ponis se pusieron a platicar al grupo sobre su estancia en Canterlot.

— ¿Qué paso? Fluttershy me contó lo de la carta. ¿Viste a la princesa Celestia?—dijo Spike a su amiga.

—Sí. Estuve hablando con ella. Mañana anunciara a la prensa su renuncia como princesa, aunque ya lo ha renunciado ante la Corte Real. Lo más vergonzoso es que algunos miembros de la nobleza de Canterlot están encantados con su decisión, aunque también hay otros que piensan como yo, pero…

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué sucede, dulzura?—intervino Applejack.

—Después de hablar con Celestia estuve con mis padres, y he discutido con ellos.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

—Al parecer están resentidos con mi maestra por lo sucedido entre ella y yo durante la batalla contra los changelings. Ellos y mi hermano habían denunciado a Celestia por intentar ella asesinarme, Luna y yo les convencimos de que retirasen la denuncia pero siguen molestos—Twilight tomo aire y respiro despacio antes de continuar—Mi mentora se estuvo sincerando conmigo. Admitió que al principio me vio más como una sucesora o una oportunidad, pero que con el tiempo se ha encariñado conmigo. También hablo de vosotras y dijo que aunque al principio pensó mal de este grupo, el tiempo la ha convencido de que estaba equivocada, tendríais que haber visto su dulzura mientras platicábamos… Yo creo que sí me quiere…

—Perdona que te interrumpa pero ya no me lo puedo callar. Antes de pasar por el palacio Twilight me llevo al cuartel de los Wonderbolts. Allí fuimos recibidos por algunos miembros de dicho grupo. Twili se presentó a sí misma como princesa y a mí como la portadora del elemento de la lealtad, e insistió en que fuésemos recibidas por la capitana. Finalmente los Wonderbolts me permitieron apuntarme a la próxima audición, que será dentro de algunas semanas. ¡Es genial! Por fin voy a hacer las pruebas para formar parte de su grupo—intervino Dash poniendo una pezuña en la boca de Twilight.

Todas felicitaron a Rainbow Dash.

—Un momento. Creí que tú estabas temporalmente suspendida como princesa, al menos hasta que se resuelvan… ciertos problemas con el gobierno—comentó Applejack mirando a la unicornio morada.

—Es justo al contrario. Yo sigo como princesa hasta que en todo caso la nobleza me niegue el cargo.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Dashie y Twilight fueron a Canterlot. Spike y las 6 manes viajaron al imperio de Cristal, donde se encontraban las princesas Luna y Cadence.

La estudiante de Celestia se alegro muchísimo de volver a ver a su cuñada, la princesa Cadence.

Shining Armor se encontraba en Canterlot porque era general de los ejércitos de Equestria.

—Solcito, solcito—comenzaron a cantar Twilight y Cadence mientras daban pequeños saltos en el piso—Mariquitas volando—ambas ponis chocaron sus cascos delanteros—Choca los cascos y una pequeña sacudida—terminaron ambas chocando a la vez sus panderos.

Este había sido el saludo secreto de ambas yeguas desde que Twilight era una pequeña potrilla y Cadence su niñera. Aun disfrutaban haciéndolo, aunque Luna se sorprendió un poco de un saludo tan pintoresco pero se cayó, y prefirió saludar al resto del grupo mientras su sobrina y la unicornio purpura hacían su "numerito". Un rato después todas se encontraban en la sala del trono, solo faltaba Spike, quien disfrutaba en una de las habitaciones dándose un baño de burbujas. La sala era mayormente azul y de cristal, había una pequeña alfombra que conducía desde la puerta hasta el trono, donde se sentó Cadence, quien era la princesa del lugar, Luna se sentó en la alfombra cerca de su sobrina, las demás en principio permanecieron de pie ante ambas alicornios. A la princesa de cristal no le gustó esta organización e insistió que todas se trasladasen a uno de los salones del palacio donde todas podrían sentarse y estar más cómodas.

El salón tenía un diseño parecido a la sala del trono, con la diferencia de una gran mesa redonda donde todas las sillas tenían el mismo diseño, tanto la mesa como las sillas estaban hechas de un cristal muy brillante y transparente, pero a la vez muy resistente porque estaba reforzado con magia. Rarity se vio deslumbrada por el brillo de aquellos muebles.

— ¿Te molesta el brillo, Rarity? Aguarda—intervino Cadence haciendo brillar su cuerno. A los pocos segundos el cristal disminuyo su brillo.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?—se extraño Twilight.

—Por algo soy la princesa de cristal.

De pronto entró una doncella real en la instancia. Se trataba de una pegaso color mostaza, con crines naranja claro, ojos marrones y sin cutie mark. La pegaso hizo una reverencia ante las princesas preguntando si deseaban tomar algo, pero Luna y Twilight notaron enseguida que era una changeling oscura. Todas reaccionaron desconfiadamente, menos Cadence que intentó calmar al grupo.

— ¿Cómo me han reconocido?—dijo la criada tomando su verdadera forma.

—Podemos sentir tu aurea mágica—contestó Luna.

—Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de explicáoslo. Ella es Gea, la conocí poco después de mi boda. Ella estaba siendo atacada, yo la ayude y la di trabajo aquí en palacio—explicó Cadence sorprendiendo a todas los presentes.

—Más despacio, sobrina. Cuéntanos toda la historia—pidió Luna

La princesa de cristal le indicó a la criada que se sentará, esta tímidamente busco sitio al lado de Fluttershy, la pegaso amarilla parecía más gentil. A continuación Cadence empezó a contar la historia mientras en su mente visualizaba el flashback correspondiente.

…

_Cuando los changelings invasores de Canterlot irrumpieron en la mi boda y fueron expulsados por el hechizo combinado de mi esposo Shining Armor y de mí, no todos ellos abandonaron la ciudad, algunos lograron librarse de la expulsión y permanecer dentro. Celestia dio orden de detención contra los invasores, muchos fueron arrestados y sometidos a juicio. Dos días después de mi boda estaba paseando por la ciudad acompañada de mi marido y algunos guardias cuando vi una lamentable escena; en la plaza mayor había el cadáver de un changeling varón adulto, junto a él estaba una hembra tirada en el suelo mientras algunos ciudadanos algo extremistas la pegaban e insultaban. Frente a ella había un poni de tierra gris oscuro, con crines y ojos marrones, y una cutie mark en forma de lechuga. Este semental parecía ser el jefe de los otros ponis que maltrataban a la mujer._

—_Eres una ladronzuela pero te vamos a enseñar a comportarte—dijo el poni terrestre mientras los otros ponis, quienes eran cuatro pegasos golpeaban a la víctima entre todos._

— _¡Sois unos asesinos! Mi esposo y yo solo teníamos hambre—dijo la changeling con un hilo de voz, intentando concentrarse para lanzar un relámpago pero fue golpeada bruscamente por la espalda cayendo al suelo boca abajo. Los pegasos se abalanzaron sobre ella sujetándola e impidiendo que se levantara._

— _Eres una escoria como todos los de tu raza, pero no te preocupes, no te vamos a matar. Mis pegasos te llevaran a mi casa. Siempre he querido saber qué se siente penetrando a una monstruita._

— _¡Por favor no me hagáis daño. Me iré de la ciudad—suplicó la víctima mientras era levantará y sujetada por los pegasos._

—_Chisss. Callate monstruita. Te estoy perdonando la vida aunque solo sea para follarte—comento el poni terrestre._

_Mi doncella tenía varias heridas por todo el tronco y varios moratones en la cara. Miró al poni terrestre, le había robado unas manzanas pero en vez de denunciarla aquel miserable la había maltratado y humillado. Y ahora pretendía llevársela para forzarla ¿Y qué haría con ella cuándo la hubiese violado? Seguramente la mataría. La pobrecilla comenzó a temblar de miedo._

— _¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!_

_Todos se volvieron para ver quién había gritado, fui yo naturalmente._

— _¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Y por qué la maltratáis?—pregunte furiosa al poni de tierra. Mientras que los soldados y Shining Armor mantenían vigilada a mi criada y a los demás. _

—_Esta ladronzuela me robo un saco de manzanas. _

_El poni terrestre explico que era un comerciante de frutas, verduras, legumbres y otros productos. Tenía su propia tienda a poca distancia del lugar. Aquella changeling le había robado una bolsa de manzanas._

— _¿Y quién es el cadáver? _

—_Su cómplice._

—_Teníamos hambre, él era mi marido. Y ese miserable le mató—intervino la detenida mirando al poni de tierra._

— _¿Le mataste?—me escandalice._

—_Fue un accidente, alteza. Mantuvimos una pelea, yo solo quería recuperar mis manzanas._

—_Soldados arrestarles a ambos. A uno por asesino y a la otra por ladrona._

El flashback se interrumpe ante la mirada de las ponis de la armonía y de Luna. Cadence decide hacer una pausa en la historia y le pide a la doncella que les traiga a todas unos cafés y algunas pastas.

—Si quieres puedes traerte también otro café para ti, Gea.

—Gracias, alteza—respondió la criada retirándose.

— ¿Cómo acaba la historia? Me he quedado con ganas de más—intervino Rainbow Dash.

—Yo también—admitió Rarity

—Y yo, y yo—dijo dando saltos Pinkie Pie.

—Lo siento, chicas, pero tendréis que esperar al café. Necesitó un sorbo para continuar.

—Es una historia muy trágica. Cuesta creer que los ciudadanos de Canterlot se comporten de una forma tan violenta. Normalmente son gente muy pacífica—comentó Rarity.

—La mayoría de los canterloneses son pacíficos pero lamentablemente en todas partes puede haber grupos radicales y extremistas. En cualquier lugar hay individuos mejores y peores que otros—sentenció Luna.

Hubo que esperar a que Gea trajese los 9 cafés, el noveno para ella, con algunas pastas para acompañar. La doncella volvió a sentarse al lado de la pequeña pegaso. Tras tomar un sorbo de su taza Cadence reanudo la historia mientras otro flashback venía a su mente.

…

_Los dos detenidos fueron llevados al palacio real, donde fueron separados, el poni terrestre fue directamente a las mazmorras, pero mi doncella fue trasladará a una habitación para que curasen sus heridas. Se colocaron algunos guardias en la puerta para vigilarla. Shining Armor hizo investigar a ambos detenidos; ella era más difícil porque de tener antecedentes estos estarían en Changelopolis, y aquella ciudad no tenía buenas relaciones con Equestria. Él fue más fácil, se trataba de un habitante original de Manehattan con antecedentes por dos casos de violación cometidos durante su adolescencia, aquellas víctimas denunciaron pero por algún motivo, seguramente por miedo, habían retirado la denuncia; también había unos impuestos a deber porque la tienda no figuraba en la declaración de renta. Era de suponer que aquel poni terrestre se había mudado a Canterlot para huir de la ciudad donde cometió sus crímenes de forzamiento. De mi doncella no sé saco demasiado, aunque Gea confesó tener antecedentes por otros casos de robo cometidos en su ciudad de origen, aunque ella aseguraba que fueron llevados a cabo sin violencia y la cuantía de aquellos objetos era inferior a 200 bits, que era el mínimo requerido para que el responsable del hurto fuese llevado a prisión. Me indigne al enterarme de los cargos de aquel poni terrestre. Hable con Celestia, ella se quedo de piedra cuando le conté todo esto, pero tenía que viajar al reino grifo, donde se reuniría con el emperador del lugar. De modo que mi tía me dio potestad para juzgar y condenar yo misma a los detenidos._

— _¡Gentuza! ¿Cómo pudo cometer dos actos de violación? Será mejor que se lo entreguemos a las autoridades de Manehattan para que responda por sus actos—le dije a mi esposo._

— _¿Y los impuestos que debe?—preguntó Shining Armor._

—_En Manehattan le juzgaran. Qué se encarguen ellos de que pague lo que debe. _

— _¿Y la mujer changeling?_

—_Difícilmente podemos juzgarla sin su expediente. Aunque si sus declaraciones son verdaderas no tiene ningún delito grave. Propongo que la dejamos libre ¿Te parece bien?_

—_Sí—respondió él._

_Tres días después me presente a ver a mi huésped. Dijo huésped porque en vez de una celda la tenía hospedada en una de las habitaciones vacías del palacio._

— _¿Qué tal estás?—le dije._

—_Mis heridas ya están bien pero… ¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?_

—_El cadáver de tu esposo fue recuperado y enviado a Changelopolis, donde se entrego se entrego a las autoridades del lugar. El tendero al que robaste está detenido acusado de varios delitos. A ti se te ha concedido un indulto, de modo que cuando te recuperes puedes volver a tu ciudad._

—_Ya no tengo a donde ir. Mi marido era sargento, él nos mantenía a los dos pero ahora está muerto._

_Nada más decirme esto yo me puse a mirar fijamente a Gea como si fuese un mapa que estuviese estudiando. _

—_Escucha. Te daré una oportunidad, pero solo una. Si no causas problemas puedes quedarte aquí. Necesitamos pinches de cocina—la respondí._

— _¿En serio?—me preguntó con un cierto brillo en los ojos._

—_Sí, en serio._

—_No sé qué decir… gracias._

—_Ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana hablaremos de tu contrato, salario y otros detalles._

_A partir de entonces Gea se quedo con aquella habitación para ella. Al principio trabajo de pinche en las cocinas del palacio real de Canterlot, pero más adelante fue nombrada mi doncella personal. Y cuando el rey Sombra fue derrotado y mi marido y yo nos mudamos al Imperio de Cristal ella se vino con nosotros._

Aquí Cadence finalizó su relato ante la mirada perpleja de sus oyentes.

—Esa es la historia de cómo Gea se convirtió en mi doncella. Al principio Shining y Celestia no estaban muy seguro de que fuese una buena idea pero ella ha demostrado ser leal y disciplinada.

—Yo no me atrevería a decepcionarla, alteza. La debo demasiado. Podría haberme matado o dejar que otros lo hicieran, pero me ayudo cuando nadie más lo hizo, por eso le estoy agradecida—respondió la changeling con un tono que emocionó a los presentes.

Gea miró disimuladamente a su señora. Había un detalle de la historia que se había omitido. Durante los tres primeros días que ella pasó en el palacio fue la propia princesa quien la alimento con su magia del amor. Al cuarto día la changeling comenzó a alimentarse de comida poni.

Seguidamente Luna le pidió amablemente a Gea que se marcharse porque tenía asuntos que tratar en privado con las demás. La doncella se marcho dándose cuenta en ese momento de que seis de las ocho ponis del grupo no le habían sido presentadas. Las dos alicornios eran princesas reales pero ¿Quiénes eran las demás? Seguramente algunas nombres de Canterlot, era lo más probable si venían acompañando a la princesa Luna, pero había dos ponis terrestres en el grupo. Los equinos de tierra no eran nobles ¿O sí? ¿Había algún caso? Gea se preguntaba todo esto mientras salía de la instancia mirando una última vez a Cadence. Aquella princesa era pura bondad.

—Pero ¿Y el resto del personal del palacio de Canterlot sabían que Gea era una changeling?—preguntó Dash.

—Sí, claro que lo sabían. Y al principio fue un follón, muchos la rechazaban, por eso ella adopto esa forma de pegaso fijándose en la apariencia de una los pinches de la cocina, quien renuncio y se marcho porque no soportaba la compañía de Gea, a pesar de que ella nunca la hizo nada. Ahora ya todo es más fácil, ya todo el mundo se ha acostumbrado.

—¿Y aquí? ¿Sabe el resto de tu personal de la identidad de Gea?

—Sí, Dash. Todos lo saben.

— ¿Y qué fue de ese poni terrestre? ¿Le juzgaron y condenaron en Manehattan?—preguntó Applejack.

—Seguramente ya le habrán encarcelado, aunque no lo sé con seguridad. No he vuelto a saber nada de él ni ganas.

—No sabía que tras lo sucedido en tu boda Celestia ordenase detener a los changelings restantes—le comentó Twilight a Cadence.

Luna dio un suspiro y tomo la palabra.

—Pues yo sí lo sabía. Mi hermana ordeno la detención general contra todos los changelings que hubiese, no solo en Canterlot, sino en toda Equestria. Se registró discretamente a todas las ciudades. Yo nunca lo aprobé. Es cierto que algunos de los detenidos habían participado en el ataque a esta ciudad, o cometidos algunos delitos contra otras ciudades, pero otros ni siquiera tenían antecedentes. Hubo más un inocente que no se merecía acabar en prisión. Por eso hace algunos días di orden general de liberar a todos esos detenidos y que se repatriaran a su país de origen. La Corte Real no estuvo de acuerdo y me han amenazado con acudir al Parlamento, pero que hagan lo que quieran, ya están todos liberados. Si queremos firma la paz con Chrysalis tendremos que ceder en algo ¿No creéis?

—Pero eso quiero decir que antes de venir aquí Gea estuvo trabajando en el palacio de Canterlot. ¿Cómo es que nunca se supo? ¿Y por qué mi maestra no me dijo nada?.

—Mi hermana no quiso que se supiera, Twilight. Tuvo que aceptarlo porque le había dado potestad a Carence para juzgar a Gea. Por eso los sirvientes de palacio de Canterlot fueron amenazados por Celestia con ser despedidos si predicaban que entre ellos había una changeling—explico la princesa de la noche, y ahora también del día.

—Santos corrales. Princesa Luna. ¿Usted sabía esta historia?

—Sí, Applejack. Mi hermana me la contó.

EN CHANGELOPOLIS

Chrysalis había empezado las labores de reconstrucción de la ciudad. No sería fácil, constaría mucho tiempo restaurarla. Había que reparar las calles, los edificios, plantar nuevos cultivos, reactivar la economía y el comercio, etc. Se tardarían varios años en finalizar, y más teniendo en cuenta que los recursos disponibles eran muy escasos. Ojala Canterlot ayudase después de la reunión con Luna. Si los equestrianos no les auxiliaban sería casi imposible realizar aquella labor. Por si fuera poco, los changelings detenidos en Equestria había sido liberados y devueltos a la ciudad-estado; eso por un lado era algo bueno, pero también suponía más bocas que alimentar. En la cárcel por lo menos aquella gente tendría asegurada la comida pero allí eso no sería tan sencillo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cuáles serán los acuerdos de paz con los changelings? ¿Cómo afectaran esos acuerdos a Gea? ¿Las seis manes revelaran su identidad a la criada de Cadence?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

Hola bronies y lectores.

Al principio dije que este quinto episodio sería el último del fanfic, esa era la intención original, pero conforme escribía y publicaba la historia me di cuenta de que daba más de sí. Por eso habrá más capítulos. Pido disculpas por tener que retractarme, lo siento, no era mi intención.

Los primeros cuatro capítulos los subí muy seguidos porque ya casi los tenían escritos antes de abrirme la cuenta de FanFiction, pero los siguientes episodios tardaran más, especialmente ahora que ya no estoy de vacaciones y tengo menos tiempo para escribir.

Doy las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y envían sus Reviews**. **

Ahora hablemos del capítulo.

CELESTIA

La utilice para intentar plantear cómo funcionaba la aristocracia y el gobierno de Equestria. Ella es apartada del trono como castigo a sus actos. Ya saben ustedes que en esta historia la alicornio hacia de villana. Y para ser sincero es el personaje que menos me gusta de toda la serie.

RAINBOW DASH HACIENDO DE "TAXI" DE TWILIGHT

Es un detalle un poco inverosímil pero como el comienzo del capítulo parecía un tráiler político había que meter alguna escena diferente. Además me gusta cuando la unicornio usa su magia.

LA DONCELLA CHANGELING

En principio Cadence no iba a aparecer en la historia pero es un personaje que me encanta, quería trabajarla y como ella siempre ha sido muy bondadosa se me ocurrió que tuviese una changeling a su cargo. El nombre de "Gea" hace referencia al titan de la madre Tierra según la mitología griega.

En la historia que cuenta Cadence su doncella aparece siendo maltratada por haber robado unas manzanas, se dice que mataron a su esposo. Con esto quise hacer referencia a ciertos comportamientos racistas y extremistas de algunos grupos radicales. Aquel tendero podría haberse conformado con denunciar el caso del robo de sus manzanas, pero en vez de eso cometió un asesinato, y posiblemente la hubiese matado de no haber aparecido la princesa de cristal para detenerle.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LAS NEGOCIACIONES

**Capítulo 6**

**LAS NEGOCIACIONES**

Cadence y las demás continuaban sentadas en el mismo salón. Tras marcharse Gea Luna decidió por fin hablar al grupo del motivo de la reunión.

La princesa de la noche, como seguía llamándose a pesar de ahora controlaba a la vez la luna y el sol, tomo la palabra.

—Mi hermana Celestia ha sido retirada del trono, ya no volverá a reinar, aunque he conseguido convencer a la Corte Real para que la permitan seguir viviendo en el palacio; además para frustración de algunos que querían nombrarla plebeya, le he dado el título de duquesa. Ahora urge reunirse con Chrysalis para negociar los acuerdos de paz con ella. Vosotras y yo formaremos el grupo de las negociaciones junto con los representantes de los changelings. La Corte Real me hizo unas sugerencias disparatadas que son estas—empezó la princesa de la noche mostrando las sugerencias.

_1. Detención de la reina Chrysalis junto con su esposo y su hija._

_2. Desarme del ejército changeling._

_3. Pena de muerte para los oficiales de alto rango de dicho ejército._

_4. Una interminación de 5.000.000 de bits, ya sea en metálico o en bienes y servicios._

—Princesa, esto… esto no es lo correcto. El punto 2 es razonable pero el resto…—comentó Applejack.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué pensáis las demás?

Todas le dieron la razón a la poni granjera.

— ¿Mi hermano estará en las negociaciones?—preguntó Twilight.

—No. Shining Armor se encuentra en Canterlot. Y os informo que mientras nosotras estamos aquí le he nombrado provisionalmente regente del país. Se ocupará temporalmente, junto con la Corte Real, de dirigir Equestria hasta que yo regrese a Canterlot. Por la luna y el sol no os preocupéis, puedo moverlos desde aquí—explico Luna haciendo que todas la mirasen.

Cadence y Twilight, quienes eran respectivamente la esposa y la hermana de Shining, no pudieron evitar una sonrisita. ¿Él de regente de Equestria? Genial. Ambas se sentían orgullosas.

Luna de pronto comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, tía?—preguntó Cadence.

—Nada. Ji, ji, ji. Tendríais que haber visto que cara puso Blueblood cuando le dije que Shining Armor iba a ser el regente en vez de él—contestó Luna partiéndose de risa y contagiando sus risotadas a las demás.

Blueblood era el sobrino de Luna y primo de Cadence, pero a pesar de su posición de príncipe dicho semental siempre había sido un vago, y en algunos casos un maleducado.

— ¿Cuándo será la reunión con los changelings?

—Pasado mañana, Twilight.

— ¿Y por qué Celestia no forma parte de las negociaciones?

Luna y después todas miraron fijamente a la unicornio morada.

—Sabes que Chrysalis está resentida con mi hermana, juntarlas a las dos sería contraproducente para los acuerdos. Yo soy la primera que quiere que ambas se reconcilien pero hay que esperar un mejor momento. No podemos forzarlas a hacer las paces, y menos con una situación política semejante como la que tenemos entre las pezuñas. Si os elegí a todas es porque sé que actualmente la reina changeling os tiene aprecio y se siente agradecida con vosotras.

—Tiene razón. Discúlpeme, majestad.

—No hay nada que disculpar, Twilight. Sé que estás preocupada por mi hermana, te lo agradezco. Y llámame Luna. De hecho sería mejor que nos tuteásemos entre todas.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy no las tenían todas consigo, poseían muchas dudas. Ellas no eran aristócratas ni políticas, y nunca habían asistido a una reunión semejante. Sin embargo Luna trato de tranquilizarlas argumentando que Cadence y ella las guiarían. Además al ser la reunión en el Imperio de Cristal el ambiente sería relajado.

_« ¿Relajado? Aun recuerdo cuando Chrysalis me secuestro para tratar de casarse con mi esposo. Aunque si las chicas la purificaron con los talismanes merece una segunda oportunidad_» pensó Cadence.

—Luna, ¿Es preciso que yo esté en semejante asamblea? Ya sabes que Chrysalis y yo… bueno… digamos que nos llevamos bien—intervino la alicornio rosa.

—Precisamente por eso escogí este sitio, sobrina. Ahora que la reina changeling ha sido purificada es hora de que ambas superéis el pasado. No ganaremos la paz si no conseguimos enterrar las viajas redecillas.

**EN EL CASTILLO CHANGELING**

Chrissa se encontraba comiendo en el gran comedor junto con sus padres. Los últimos días habían sido muy agradables para la niña. Desde la batalla Chrysalis y su esposo se mostraban más cercanos y cariñosos con su hija, pero esta última tenía una sensación extraña, cómo si ellos la ocultasen algo.

Tras haber sido convertidos en ponis los tres changelings eran ahora alicornios. Chrissa curiosamente había sido transformada con el mismo aspecto que tenía en Ponyville; lomo azul, crines amarillas y ojos verdes, aunque aun no tenía su cutie mark; Chrysalis tenía el lomo blanco, crines amarillas y ojos azules; el marido de la reina y a la vez su comandante tenía el lomo rojo vino, con crines naranja y ojos marrones. La niña se fijo en las nuevas cutie marks de sus padres; La marca de la reina era una diadema real, la de su marido era curiosamente una probeta de laboratorio; era muy raro ¿Por qué un militar tenía una marca de investigador?

—Papá, tu cutie mark…

— ¿Sí?

—Es un poco rara ¿No? O sea si tú eres militar entonces…

—Se debe a…

—Ah, claro. No había caído.

La niña miró a su madre, esta última parecía pensativa y distante.

—Mamá, ¿Sucede algo?

—No, bueno… sí. Tenemos algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Pues… es un poco complicado…nosotros…—empezó la reina pero su esposo la interrumpió.

—Creemos que mientras esta ciudad sea reparada y salga adelante deberías volver a Ponyville. Mamá y yo tenemos que quedarnos para guiar a nuestro clan, pero tú no tienes porque vivir en un sitio que no te aporta nada. En la aldea poni tienes amigas de tu edad y su enseñanza es mejor; allí tendrías un estilo de vida más estable. Habíamos pensado hablar con Twilight y sus amigas para que te alojaran.

—Pero entonces no estaríamos juntos, papá.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Luna se encontraba en su habitación. La instancia media unos de 9 metros de largo, 7 de ancho y 3 de altura; al fondo había unos amplios ventanales tapados mediante unas cortinas blancas; las paredes era azules al igual que el techo; y el suelo estaba constituido por azulejos también azules aunque de un tono un poco más claro; lo más destacable era la cama, era suficientemente grande para al menos cuatro usuarios.

De pronto Twilight entró en la instancia.

— ¿Me ha llamado, su majestad?

—Sí pero llámame Luna. Os dije que nos tuteásemos. Además ahora eres una princesa.

—Por poco tiempo según creo.

—Twilight, antes de venir aquí presenté un recurso ante la Corte Real. Cuando firmemos los acuerdos con los changelings me ocuparé de que conserves tu posición como princesa.

—Gracias, princesa Luna. Sin embargo prefiero convocar al Senado para ello. Quiero ser elegida por el propio pueblo de Equestria.

— ¿Ser elegida por el Senado? Es muy arriesgado. Si sale bien nadie se atrevería a cuestionar tu nombramiento, pero si no te eligen la primera vez difícilmente tendrías una segunda oportunidad. El Senado está compuesto por representantes de la nobleza y de la plebe de todos los pueblos y ciudades de Equestria, solo se reúne en ocasiones para tomar importantes decisiones. Ahora que ya no eres una alicornio sería casi imposible que te eligieran. Y yo no tengo autoridad sobre dicho órgano, si te pones en sus pezuñas no podré protegerte.

—Si los equestrianos no quieren a una princesa unicornio entonces están en su derecho de negarse, y si la quieren estoy dispuesta a serlo.

— ¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí. Estoy convencida.

—No sé si admirar tu iniciativa o pensar que estás loca, pero si es lo que deseas te apoyaré. Solucionaremos primero los acuerdos de paz, y luego nos ocuparemos del Senado.

Twilight ya no quería un nombramiento directo como cuando Celestia la escogió personalmente como princesa. En su día se alegro, pero el tiempo había demostrado que una elección de ese tipo no era el camino correcto, ni tampoco una opción muy fiable. Ella quería que fuese directamente el pueblo quien la nombrase, desea el apoyo de los propios equestrianos. Ya era hora de dejar de actuar en el nombre de unos pocos. La mayor parte de los ciudadanos del país era plebeyos, igual que Spike y sus amigas, o incluso igual que sus padres y ella misma. Ser una princesa alicornio había estado bien durante un tiempo, pero ahora había vuelto a ser una unicornio. Era tiempo de poner las cosas en su sitio. Si los equestrianos no la querían como líder peor para ellos, siempre podría ser maga estatal y trabajar como hechicera para el Estado. Además también tenía su trabajo de bibliotecaria de Ponyville, el sueldo no era muy alto para su vida normal de allí era bastante.

Luna miró a Twilight. La princesa de la noche llevaba un tiempo notando que las 6 manes habían experimentado un cambio de aptitud. Antes luchaban en el nombre de ella y de Celestia, pero ahora solo pensaban en Equestria. Estaba claro que aquellas chicas ya no estaba dispuestas a pelear por alguien en concreto, ahora luchaban por todo el país. Aun así Luna estaba segura de poder contar con su ayuda siempre que lo necesitase, aunque solo fuese por simple amistad. De igual modo ella también estaba dispuesta a ayudarlas.

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Puedo hacerla una pregunta, princesa Luna?—intervino la poni purpura.

—No te contestaré a menos que me tutees.

—Pero, majestad…

— ¡Qué me tutees, pesada!

—Está bien. Luna, ¿Cómo es posible que Chrissa se librase de la maldición sin usar los elementos de la armonía? ¿Fue por qué estaba a punto de morir?

—Eso son dos preguntas, pero la respuesta es que ella sufrió un contraste de fuerzas. Es un caso muy raro, pero en teoría es posible, aunque rara vez sucede.

—No lo entiendo.

—Oh, vamos, Twilight. Eres una hechicera. ¿Quieres hacerme creer que mi hermana no te enseño el contraste de fuerzas? No te lo crees ni tú—contestó Luna riéndose.

La unicornio intento hacer memoria.

_« ¿El contraste de fuerzas? Sí. Celestia me lo comento poco antes de mudarme a Ponyville pero ¿Cómo era? El contraste de fuerzas, el contraste…»_ pensó la poni morada.

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Cuando alguien recibe una maldición para que esta se mantenga el usuario debe de albergar una cierta cantidad de maldad en su alma y su mente. Normalmente el maleficio incrementa la maldad o energía negativa del receptor, de modo que este se mantiene de forma natural. Sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de que en un determinado momento la conciencia del individuo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para aumentar la energía positiva del mismo. Si la energía positiva es mayor que la negativa la maldición ya no tiene forma de mantenerse, de modo que se rompe. Chrissa no quiso hacer daño a nadie, de modo que no tenía suficiente maldad como para estar maldita, por eso se transformo en poni. A veces el caso también puede darse a la inversa; en ocasiones alguien bueno puede dejarse llevar por la oscuridad y volverse malvado.

—Eso es, Twilight. Chrissa se libro de la maldición por ser buena y esforzarse por hacer lo correcto. Ojala yo hubiese tenido en su día tanta conciencia y fuerza de voluntad como esa niña, de haberlo hecho yo sola hubiese derrotado a Nightmare Moon, pero no pude.

—Pero, Luna. La niña se transformo con la misma apariencia que había adoptado en Ponyville. ¿No sería más lógico que hubiese adoptado una imagen diferente?

—No te sigo. ¿Quieres decir que la niña estuvo viviendo en Ponyville? ¿Y con una identidad falsa?

—Bueno… sí.

— ¿Y la obligasteis a mantener todo el tiempo esa falsa apariencia?

—Así es.

—Entonces esa es la respuesta.

La unicornio miro desconcertada a la alicornio.

—Veamos, Twilight. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se transforma en algo y se le obliga a mantener durante mucho tiempo esa misma transformación? O si lo prefieres de otra manera ¿Qué le ocurriría al transformista que permanece demasiado tiempo transformado en lo mismo?

—Si alguien se transforma durante mucho tiempo en algo, su cuerpo se habitúa a esa transformación. De modo que cuanto más tiempo pase transformado más dificultad tendría para volver a su forma original.

—Y por tanto, Twilight, si Chrissa mantuvo la misma apariencia de poni durante varios días seguidos…

—Su cuerpo se habituó a esa forma, eso explicaría porque al convertirse en poni tomo concretamente esa apariencia.

—Ya está. ¿Ves como sabias las respuestas? Solo necesitabas relajarte y razonar—sentenció la alicornio.

— ¿Sabe qué? Me ha recordado a las clases de Celestia.

—Lo sé, y me encanta—contesto Luna riéndose.

El tiempo pasó hasta que llego el día y el momento de la reunión. El grupo en principio se junto en la sala del trono pero posteriormente fueron al mismo salón donde ya antes la princesa de cristal les había contado a sus amigas la historia de Gea. En el bando de los changelings se encontraban Chrysalis y algunos de sus oficiales, aunque no estaba el comandante porque se había quedado con su gente y con su hija. En el bando de los equestrianos estaban Luna, Cadence y las 6 manes. Recordemos que ahora todos eran ponis. Cadence saludo con cierto nerviosismo a la reina changeling, quien se disculpo humildemente por lo sucedido en la boda de su anfitriona.

—Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, sé que habido problemas entre las dos por lo sucedido en vuestra boda. Os pido perdón por el daño que os hice entonces—la reina changeling hizo una ligera inclinación ante su anfitriona, y después miró a las 6 manes y a Luna—También os pido perdón a vosotras, princesa Luna y portadoras de elementos de la armonía. Ahora solo deseo que nuestros dos pueblos puedan vivir en paz entre ellos—expuso Chrysalis.

—Sois bienvenida, majestad. Yo también espero que esto sea el final de viejas redecillas. Y podéis llamarme Cadence.

A Luna le gustó la respuesta de su sobrina.

Spike se encontraba en la habitación de Twilight atiborrándose de joyas. Más tarde le dolería la barriga por comer tanto.

Gea entró en sala de la reunión para preguntar al grupo si deseaba tomar algo. Chrysalis se fijo en que la pegaso color mostaza, con crines naranja claro y ojos marrones carecía de cutie mark, además desprendía una determinada aurea.

—Vaya, vaya Cadence… No sabía que tenías a tu servicio a uno de los míos.

—La changeling revelo su forma verdadera.

— ¡Que sorpresa! Eres tú, Gea—comentó la reina changeling.

— ¿Os conocéis?—se sorprendió Cadence.

—Sí. Gea estuvo un tiempo trabajando para mí, después se casó, renunció y se marchó con su marido. Por cierto, ¿Qué fue de tu esposo, Gea?

—Lo mataron, y a mí también me hubiesen matado de no ser por la princesa de cristal.

—Será mejor que nos concentremos en las negociaciones. Gea retírate—intervino Luna

—Sí, majestad—contestó la doncella volviéndose a transformar en pegaso antes de marcharse.

La reunión duro más de dos horas, durante las cuales hubo muchas discusiones y otros tantos desacuerdos. Describir todo el dialogo sería muy monótono. Es mejor resumir e ir directamente al grano.

Los términos del acuerdo fueron los siguientes:

_1. Chrysalis conservaría su título de reina de los changelings, siendo su pueblo una sociedad semi independiente. Los changelings se autogobernarían por sí mismos salvo en dos aspectos: los impuestos y los precios de sus productos, que serían fijados por Canterlot._

_2. Equestria se comprometía a sacar económicamente adelante a Changelopolis durante los próximos 5 años._

_3. Chrysalis le debería vasallaje a Luna, aunque la influencia de esta última sobre los changelings sería mínima. _

_4. Los changelings debían reconocer igualmente la realeza de Twilight, Cadence y_ Shining Armor_. _

_5. Se aprobaba la libre circulación de mercancías y ponis entre ambos territorios. Pudiendo residir, estudiar y trabajar libremente los changelings en cualquiera de los pueblos y ciudades de Equestria y a la inversa._

_6. Se admitiría a los niños y niñas changelings en los colegios e internados equestrianos y viceversa._

_7. En el caso de los changelings que aun no habían sido transformados, por no estar presentes en la batalla, se les convertiría en ponis. En este caso las 6 manes se comprometían a convertirlos._

_8. Los changelings debían reducir su ejército y armamento._

_9. Changelopolis se comprometía a no hacer uso de las armas o la fuerza, a no ser que fuese atacado primero._

_10. Todos los acuerdos, negociaciones, peticiones, reivindicaciones, etc, sobre ambos países debían de ser pacíficas y mediante medios legales._

_11. En el caso de haber disturbios o enfrentamientos entre los changelings y los equestrianos cada raza sería juzgará en su país de origen._

_12. Se aprobaba el matrimonio entre ambas razas._

El punto 1 fue de mucha discusión. Los changelings querían una independencia plena, aunque lo que sí era seguro es que en su situación actual difícilmente podían salir adelante sin ayuda. Luna les prometió que la influencia de Canterlot sobre Changelopolis sería mínima, pero era mejor que formalmente continuasen siendo equestrianos porque así recibirían más fácilmente ayuda para reconstruir su ciudad. Finalmente se acepto.

— ¿El punto 6 no estaba ya legalizado? Chrissa estudio en Ponyville, aunque solo fuese durante unas cuantas semanas—comentó Twilight.

—Pero de forma ilegal. Ella no tenía derecho al ser una changeling, pero como se disfrazo de poni nadie lo noto. Ahora con este acuerdo el caso será legal—explico Luna—la legalizaremos su matrícula y la conservaremos sus calificaciones, se lo merece.

—Majestades, el punto ocho no es tan sencillo. Si reducimos nuestro ejército ahora que nuestro reino esta tan inestable podía haber disturbios entre los propios changelings—dijo uno de los oficiales y representantes de Changelopolis a las princesas ponis, y Chrysalis le dio la razón.

—La reducción de su ejército no tiene que ser de golpe. Pueden ir reduciéndolo progresivamente a lo largo de este año. Además cuando todos ustedes se hayan librado de la maldición volverán a ser ponis. A partir de entonces todos seremos equinos—intervino Cadence.

—Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía viajaremos a Changelopolis para aplicar a su población el contramaleficio—anunció Twilight—Hubiésemos podido ir antes pero pensamos que era preferible esperar a que tuviésemos esta reunión.

—Gracias, princesa Twilight. Me gustaría pedirles a usted y a las portadoras de los talismanes que mi hija viva en Ponyville durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que Changelopolis esté un poco más reconstruida, allí tendrá una vida más estable.

—Pero usted viviría separada de ella—señalo Applejack.

—Sí, y eso me disgusta pero debo pensar en su futuro.

—Sí ella quiere puede quedarse conmigo—se ofreció la unicornio purpura.

—Gracias.

Unas horas después Chrysalis fue al dormitorio que le habían asignado para ella. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a él. La instancia era demasiado luminosa y ella estaba habituada a su castillo donde no había casi nada de luz. Al poco apareció Gea.

— ¿Me ha llamado, su majestad?

—Sí—respondió la reina recostándose en la cama boca abajo—ya puedes empezar.

La doncella comprendió la indirecta, adopto su forma verdadera y comenzó a darle un masaje a la soberana en la espalda.

—Aaaah. Que delicia. Echaba de menos tus pezuñas. Pensar que mi antigua criada y masajista huyo de Changelopolis después de que su marido y ella me robasen aquellos pendientes…

—Él los robo, yo no supe nada entonces, me enteré después…

—Mientes, tú fuiste su cómplice. Por eso os mezclasteis y camuflasteis entre las tropas que atacaron Canterlot durante la boda de la princesa Cadence.

—Mi esposo me dijo que usted le había elegido para dirigir a una avanzadilla—contestó la criada sin dejar de dar el masaje.

—Dime, señorita ladronzuela. ¿Qué hiciste con mis pendientes? Un poco más arriba, entre los hombros.

—Los vendí por 250 bits—respondió la masajista mientras trabajaba.

— ¡¿Solo te dieron eso por ellos?! Eran muy caros. Deberías haber sacado al menos 25000 bits. Ahora un poco más abajo, en el centro de la espalda.

—¡¿250 mil?! ¡¿Tanto valían?!

— ¡No eran baratijas! Estaban hechos de diamante y oro de varios quilates. Habían pertenecido a mi bisabuela, de ella pasaron a mí abuela y a mi madre antes de que esta última muriese tras sufrir la maldición. Eran un recuerdo de familia, por eso los usaba poco para no manosearlos—exclamo Chrysalis levantándose y encarándose con Gea, quien retrocedió horrorizada hasta quedar arrinconada con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La criada miró a la otra changeling con miedo—La antigua Chrysalis por mucho menos te sacaría de este palacio a la fuerza para matarte—la reina miró fijamente a los ojos de la doncella, expresaban temor—Sin embargo últimamente no me gusta usar la violencia, lo que hare será denunciarte a las princesas ponis, y que ellas te trasladen a Changelopolis para ser sometida a juicio. ¿Sabe Cadence que está dando cobijo a una criminal?

La doncella en principio permaneció en silencio, finalmente respondió.

—Ella sabe que yo tengo antecedentes por robo, nada más. Yo ya no me dedicó a robar y todas las veces que lo hice fue por supervivencia. Renuncie a ello cuando entre al servicio de la princesa. Aquí tengo una vida estable. Por favor, no me delatéis.

Chrysalis se aparto de la pared y se alejo unos pasos de la otra changeling.

—Dame al menos una sola razón para no ir a buscar a las princesas ahora mismo.

—Yo ya no soy una ladrona, me reforme. Por favor, quiero quedarme aquí.

— ¿Para quieres quedarte? ¿Para acabar traicionando a la princesa Cadence de la misma forma que me traicionaste a mí?

—Yo… me enamore de mi esposo y él tras casarnos me convenció de que huyésemos. No quería seguir en el ejército.

— ¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver con que me robaseis?

—Según él sería todo más fácil si huíamos al reino grifo, pero antes tenía algunos asuntos personales que resolver, aunque nunca supe cuales eran esos asuntos. Quizás no fuese nada, tal vez solo era un embuste. Sin embargo yo le creí. Me prometió que me amaba y me convenció para que robásemos algunas de sus joyas, la mayoría estaban muy custodiadas, pero los pendientes…

—Estaban en mi habitación privada a la que tú tenías acceso porque además de mi masajista eras mi doncella personal, tú le facilitaste el acceso.

—Sí, pero estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos, por eso nos mezclamos con el grupo que iba a atacar Canterlot, pero el ataque fracaso. La mayoría de los nuestros fueron extrañamente expulsados de la ciudad por un extraño conjuro. De algún modo nosotros nos libramos. Al día siguiente disfrazados de ponis vendimos los pendientes a un joyero, nos dio 250 bits por ellos. Yo pensé que por fin podríamos ir al reino grifo pero mi esposo tomo todo el dinero y me abandono, dijo que ya no le servía para nada; yo me arrodille ante él suplicándole que no me dejará pero se marcho. Después quede destrozada, al cabo de unos días casualmente le volvía a ver al lado de una tienda, había robado una bolsa de manzanas y le estaban persiguiendo, al verme me paso la bolsa y me dijo que huyese. Fui una tonta, debería haber devuelto la mercancía a los dueños y marcharme, pero me asuste y huí. Por otro lado, tenía hambre, llevaba varios días sin comer de modo que empecé a masticar una de esas manzanas mientras corríamos ambos por la calle. Al principio creímos haberles despistado. Volvimos a transformarnos a nuestra verdadera apariencia, pero de pronto aparecieron el dueño de la tienda y cuatro pegasos, que al parecer eran sus trabajadores, nos atraparon. A mi marido lo mataron, a mí me dieron una paliza dejándome medio muerta y el tendero me amenazó con llevarme a su casa para violarme, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque en ese momento apareció la princesa Cadence. Ella nos detuvo al tendero y a mí, los pegasos literalmente huyeron volando. La princesa se porto bien conmigo, mando que me curasen y me dejo en libertad, después comencé a trabajar para ella. Por eso nunca me atrevería a traicionar la confianza de esta gente, de no ser por ellos ahora seguramente habría sido violada y asesinada.

— ¿Y esperas que me trague toda esa historia, Gea?

—Juro que es cierta. Usted sabe que nos camuflamos para huir de vos. Y la princesa Cadence puede dar fe del tendero, sus pegasos y el arresto.

—Esa historia es ridícula, hay cosas que no encajan. Si tu esposo se quedo con el dinero entonces ¿Por qué no abandono la ciudad directamente ese mismo día? Si cuando visteis por primera vez a ese tendero estabais disfrazados de ponis ¿Por qué no mantuvisteis esa apariencia? ¿Por qué volvisteis a vuestra autentica forma para delataros?

—No sé por qué él no huyo de la ciudad. Tal vez malgastase el dinero, o a lo mejor quería obtener más. En cuando a por qué nos volvimos a transforma en changelings… en el caso de él no lo sé, en el mío yo ya no aguantaba más. Tenía hambre y estaba débil, no podía físicamente mantenerme transformada mucho tiempo. Incluso aquí me cuesta mantenerme en mi forma de poni durante más de dos horas seguidas, tengo que hacer pequeños descansos.

—Y la princesa Celestia te permitió quedarte en Canterlot, en la mismísima capital de Equestria. ¿Esperas que me crea semejante tontería?

—Celestia quiso echarme pero su sobrina intercedió por mí. Puede preguntarle a la princesa Cadence, ella puede confirmar que trabaje en Canterlot antes de ambas viniésemos aquí.

—Aun suponiendo que todo tu relato fuese verdad, tú no tenías realmente necesidad de robarme. Fuiste mi doncella personal y la niñera de mi hija durante sus primeros años. Yo me llevaba bien contigo, tu salario era algo bajo pero necesidades más básicas estaban cubiertas. ¿Qué necesidad tenías realmente de traicionarme? ¿Y todo eso lo hiciste por un semental que cuando cobro el dinero de la venta de mis pendientes te dejo tirada?

—Él… él era tan tierno al principio… Me dijo que me quería. Yo le amaba y aun le amo aunque no se lo merezca—Gea soltó algunas lágrimas.

Ninguna de las dos changelings se habían dado cuenta pero había alguien escuchando detrás de la puerta. Y esa persona había oído toda la conversación. De pronto la reina sintió una presencia, usando su magia abrió la puerta de golpe y la espía que estaba apoyada en ella cayó al suelo.

— ¡Princesa Cadence!—exclamo Chrysalis asombrándose de que una su anfitriona fuese tan cotilla.

—Haay. Je, je, je. Lo siento. Vine a verla a su habitación para tratar con usted un asunto personal. Al pasar por el pasillo vi que Gea entraba en vuestra instancia y no pude resistirme a curiosear un poco—intervino la alicornio levantándose.

— ¿Lo ha escuchado todo?—preguntó Gea.

—Sí, no he podido evitarlo.

—Muy bien, ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Entonces según nuestros acuerdos, concretamente según el punto 11 de nuestras negociaciones, esta chica debe ser juzgará en Changelopolis—comento la reina changeling— ¿Es verdad que ella estuvo trabajando en Canterlot con conocimiento de la princesa Celestia?

—Sí, mi tía tenía que irse al reino grifo, por eso derivo en mí la potestad de juzgar a esta chica. Cuando volvió se sorprendió de que yo la hubiese liberado pero al ser yo la jueza tuvo que aceptarlo. Más tarde la convencí de que Gea trabajase en el palacio real de Canterlot. Y cuando mi esposo y yo nos mudamos aquí Gea se vino con nosotros.

—Asique tu historia es cierta, ladrozuela.

—Sí.

—No del todo, Gea. No has sido sincera conmigo—la acuso la princesa de cristal—Me dijiste que tenías antecedentes por robo pero que todos aquellos hurtos valían menos de 200 bits. Sin embargo aquí estamos hablando de joyas de 25000 bits. Dinos ¿Que otros robos nos has ocultado?

Gea trago saliva. La princesa estaba enfadada con ella, seguramente la despediría y la enviaría a juicio. Las leyes de Changelopolis eran relativamente suaves si lo robado valia menos de 200 bits; pero si valía más lo mínimo eran varios años de cárcel, y si los pendientes se sumaban a otros robos del pasado la condena podía desembocar en la horca.

— ¿Y bien, Gea? ¿Qué otros robos nos has ocultado?—intervino Chrysalis.

—Yo… no lo sé. No lo recuerdo.

— ¿No recuerdas tu pasado? Bien. Me pondré en contacto con los vigilantes de Changelopolis y les ordenaré que me traigan tu expediente. En él figuraran tus antecedentes.

—Ve a tu habitación. Te quedarás allí hasta que la reina y yo decidamos que hacer contigo. Y te aconsejo que no salgas a no ser que quieras convertirte en una fugitiva. Luego enviaré a alguien para verificar que estas en la habitación—intervino Cadence.

La doncella se marcho cabizbaja y llorando.

Tras marcharse la criada Cadence se dirigió a Chrysalis

—Majestad, necesito haceros una pregunta personal.

—Hacerla.

—Cuando usted me suplantó para intentar casarse con mi esposo ¿Él y vos mantuvisteis relaciones?

A la reina changeling se le salieron los ojos ante semejante pregunta. Finalmente contesto.

—Si por relaciones os referís a si nos acostamos juntos, y si por acostarse os referís a lo soso que es Shining Armor en la cama, entonces sí. Hubo sexo, si es que a eso se le puede llamar sexo.

—Majestad, por favor… Está hablando de mi marido.

—Tú me preguntaste. Ya han pasado más de dos años y aun no estás en estado. ¿Lo ves? No cumple con sus obligaciones de esposo.

Cadence estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Aunque Chrysalis hubiese sido purificada seguía siendo bastante insensible. La sensibilidad no era algo que pudiese obtenerse de unos talismanes mágicos, requería de un cierto carácter que solo se podía conseguir mediante la educación.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Me oyes, Chrysalis! Nada. ¡Shining es muy dulce conmigo y estoy embarazada! Aaaah— se enfureció la princesa dejando caer de golpe su secreto. Ella no le había dicho a nadie que estaba en estado. Ni siguiera Armor lo sabía.

— ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Y no te alegras?

—Tú no lo entiendes. Muchos se opusieron a que Shining y yo nos casáramos por ser él un plebeyo y yo una princesa. La nobleza nos miraba con irá, solo mis tías y nuestras familias aprobaron nuestro enlace. De no haber sido por Celestia y Luna jamás nos hubieran permitido casarnos. Mi hijo será mitad plebeyo y mitad aristócrata, muchos le rechazaran, será un marginado.

—Qué tontería ¿Cómo va a ser mitad plebeyo si tanto Shining como tú sois nobles?

—No del todo. Él es príncipe y noble por matrimonio pero no por sangre.

— ¿Y qué más da? Eso da igual, es un noble y punto.

—Sí, pero eso explícaselo a la aristocracia de Canterlot, a ver si te escuchan. Aun no se lo he dicho a nadie.

— ¿A nadie? ¿Nadie sabe qué estás en estado? ¿Ni siguiera tu esposo?

—No, tú eres la primera en saberlo, y ni siquiera sé por qué te lo he contado. Supongo que se me ha escapado o tal vez ya no podía callármelo.

Chrysalis miró a la alicornio. Estaba claro que ella estaba preocupada y disgustada. La changeling tuvo la sensación de que tenía que decirla algo que la animada, algo sensible pero ¿El qué? ¿Qué harían Luna, Twilight y las demás en una situación similar? ¿Sabrían que decir? ¿Y Chrissa sabría qué hacer? Tal vez, la niña siempre había tenido un cierto carácter. De pronto se le ocurrió algo.

—Me has preguntado antes por mi relación con Armor. Debes saber que él nunca ha querido a nadie más. Yo me hice pasar por ti y le hechice, pero hasta el último momento él no supo que era yo quien le besaba o quien se acostaba con él. Ese semental solo tenía y tiene ojos para ti, Cadence. Te ama y si vas a tener un hijo suyo debes decírselo. No te preocupes por unos cuantos tontos. Esto no es Canterlot, ahora vivís en el Imperio de Cristal. Deberías ir con las demás y confesarles la noticia, luego ve a ver a tu esposo.

La princesa de cristal miro a la changeling. Le sorprendían sus palabras, pero tenía razón. El embarazo aun apenas se notaba pero pronto se haría más visible conforme el vientre engordará. Ya no se podía disimular más, había que dar el paso y confesarlo todo. "Vayamos a buscar a las demás" comento Cadence. Ambas salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron primero a la habitación de Luna y luego en busca de las 6 manes. Chrysalis pidió reunirse en el mismo salón donde antes se habían firmado los acuerdos de paz. Todas pensaron que aquello era un retroceso ¿Acaso ahora la reina quería deshacer el tratado? El grupo se sorprendió aun más cuando Chrysalis les prohibió a sus otros changelings asistir a la reunión.

—Pero, majestad…—se empezó a quejar uno de los changelings antes de ser interrumpido.

—Esta vez no se trata de un asunto oficial, hay cosas que no son de vuestra incumbencia.

Las 6 manes se quedaron boquiabiertas ¿No era aquello un asunto de Estado? Entonces ¿Qué era?

El grupo entro en el salón donde Luna miró nerviosa a la reina changeling.

_« ¿Por qué nos habrá reunido? Si esto no es por los acuerdos entonces ¿Qué pretende?»_

—Os he hecho venir aquí porque la princesa Cadence tiene algo muy importante que comunicar—anunció Chrysalis sentándose con el grupo mientras la princesa de cristal permanecía de pie.

—Yo… tengo algo que deciros a todas, veréis…

— ¿Sí?—se impaciento Luna.

—Verás, tía. Yo estoy…

—Dilo de una maldita vez. A mí me lo soltaste de golpe—se quejo Chrysalis.

—Ya, bueno… el caso es que…

— ¡Esta embarazada!—soltó de golpe Pinkie Pie.

Todas miraron perplejas a la poni rosa de tierra.

—Pinkie, no es momento para bromear—se quejo Twilight.

—No es broma. Cadence está embarazada, luego si está embarazada va a tener un potrillo o una potrilla, es decir va a ser mamá, y si va a ser mamá tenemos que hacer una súuuupeeer fiestaaaa por el embarazo, y otra cuando dé a luz. Lo malo es que los bebes no pueden comer pastel, pero cuando puedan comer pastel les voy a hacer y regalar uno de chocolate y merengue. Tenemos que avisar a Armor y a Celestia, a todo el mundo, a toda Equestria. La princesa de cristal va a ser mamá…mmm

—Pinkie, por favor, deja de imaginar cosas—la regaño Applejack poniéndole una pezuña en la boca para que se callará.

—Ella tiene razón. Estoy de tres semanas—confesó Cadence al grupo dejándoles impactados, pero Luna no parecía sorprendida— ¿Cómo lo supiste, Pinkie?

—Una corazonada.

—A veces me das miedo.

—Yo me lo imaginaba, sobrina. He visto que tiendes a tocarte el vientre a escondidas. Para ser sincera me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras a mí en primer lugar, aunque solo fuese por el hecho de ser tu tía—se quejó Luna.

—Cadence ¿Lo sabe mi hermano?

—Aun no, Twilight. De momento solo lo sabemos nosotras.

—Vamos, Cadence. Cuéntales lo que me dijiste en el dormitorio. Todo eso del elitismo de Canterlot y demás—insistió Chrysalis.

Cadence les contó a todas la conversación que había tenido con la reina changeling.

— ¡Santos corrales! ¿Tal elitistas son los nobles canterloneses?

—Algunos sí, Applejack. Cuando yo iba a la academia de Celestia, muchos alumnos se quejaban de que ella me hubiese escogido a mí, era una plebeya, y mi mentora podría haber elegido en mi lugar a cualquier niño aristócrata—argumentó Twilight.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es un elitista?—preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Un elitista es alguien que pertenece a las clases altas, y tiende a discriminar a los ponis de clase media o baja porque considerarlos inferiores—explicó Cadence y Luna asistió.

—Eso está mal—comentó la poni rosa de tierra.

—Pero esto no es Canterlot, estamos en el Imperio de Cristal. Aquí las cosas son diferentes—puntualizo Rarity.

—Eso espero. De hecho esa fue la razón por la que mi marido y yo nos establecimos aquí.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Creí que vinisteis por la invasión del rey Sombra?—intervino la unicornio morada.

—No del todo, Twilight. Al principio vinimos para enfrentar a Sombra, pero una vez derrotado podríamos haber vuelto a Canterlot. Quisimos quedarnos y mi tía Celestia me concedió a mí la regencia de este sitio.

—Yo pensaba que las alicornios solo podían quedarse embarazadas de otros alicornios masculinos—argumento la reina changeling.

—No es exactamente así. Los alicornios pueden mantener relaciones y tener hijos con cualquier raza de poni. Lo que ocurre es que antiguamente estaba muy mal visto la mezcla de razas, ya era polémico el hecho de que un terrestre y una pegaso se casasen, asique una alicornio con otra raza imagínate el follón. Por eso en la época de mis padres estaban prohibido que los alicornios, que eran y sigue siendo la raza gobernante se mezclasen con otras razas de ponis, solo se podían relacionar entre ellos. Y por eso cuando Cadence se caso con un unicornio que además era un plebeyo hubo tanta polémica—explico Luna.

—Pero Celestia y tú… digo… Vosotras no habéis tenido hijos—intervino nerviosa Twilight.

—De jóvenes Celestia y yo fuimos tan tontas de beber el agua de la eterna juventud, ese líquido nos ha impedido envejecer y nos dejado estériles. Ya no podemos tener hijos. Por eso ahora esa agua inmunda no existe, destruimos todas sus existencias junto con su fuente para que nadie más la utilizase. Ahiiií, pero ¿Por qué os he contado todo esto, no quería recordarlo?—sentenció Luna.

—Pero princesa ¿Cómo es que en su día esa agua no la bebió nadie más aparte de usted y su hermana?—preguntó Rainbow haciendo que las otras 5 manes la mirasen enfadadas.

—Porque nadie más tenía acceso. Ese líquido provenía de una fuente subterránea custodiada por la monarquía. A veces se usaba para mezclarla con otros ingredientes y conseguir medicinas. Mi padre nos tenía prohibido a Celestia y a mí acercarnos a la fuente. Nos había advertido de que no debíamos beber nunca de ella, pero le desobedecimos. En principio el acceso estaba protegido por un hechizo que supuestamente solo mis padres podían romper, pero Celestia era muy hábil, ella logro anular el hechizo. Entramos en el subterráneo y bebimos.

En ese momento alguien entró precipitadamente en la instancia sorprendiendo a todas las presentes.

—Ya no podía más. Estos días no me habéis dejado estar casi nada de tiempo con vosotras. Sois malas—se quejo el intruso.

— ¡Spike! ¿No sabes lo qué es la privacidad?—le regaño Twilight.

—Dejad que se quede. Ven aquí, Spike—intervino Chrysalis sorprendiendo a todo el grupo mientras el dragón se le acercaba—De modo que tú eres el dragoncito del que me habló mi hija, ella tenía razón, eres muy momo.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto el reptil sonrojándose.

Twilight miró confusa pero a la vez contenta a la reina changeling. De un tiempo a esta parte Chrysalis cada vez se mostraba más amigable. Estaba claro que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mejorar y superarse a sí misma.

—Lo he oído todo. No puedo creer es que me ocultaseis lo del embarazo. Una cosa es que no me dejéis intervenir en asuntos de Estado, pero podrías haberme dicho que Cadence está esperando un bebe.

—Lo siento, Spike. Yo soy la madre y no quise que se supiera. De hecho hasta hace apenas unos minutos nadie lo sabía. Aunque me da que has escuchado toda la conversación.

—Sí. Desde detrás de la puerta. Los dragones tenemos un gran oído.

—Eres un cotilla, Spike—intervino Twilight.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga si últimamente no pasamos casi nada de tiempo juntos?

—En parte tiene razón, cariño. Con tantos asuntos que hemos tenido últimamente le tenemos un poco abandonado al pobrecito—dijo Rarity a la unicornio morada mientras abrazaba al dragón.

— ¿Tú crees? Bueno… tal vez. No te preocupes, Spike. Ya hemos negociado todo, mañana las chicas y yo viajaremos a Changelopolis para quitar la maldición a los changeling, y después regresaremos a Ponyville.

—Me temo, cuñadita, que habrá que posponer el viaje. Chrysalis y yo tenemos un asunto judicial que resolver. Y nos vendría bien vuestro consejo—intervino Cadence sorprendiendo a las 6 manes y a su tía. La princesa de cristal explico a todo el grupo el caso de Gea. Se decidió que el caso sería juzgado únicamente por Luna, Twilight, Cadence y Chrysalis.

Las siguientes horas hasta que llego la noche se hicieron un poco largas. Chrysalis mando a uno de sus changelings con una carta para entregar a su esposo. En la misiva ponía que buscase el expediente de Gea y se lo enviase al Imperio de Cristal. La respuesta decía que el expediente llegaría al día siguiente, para frustración de todas. Solo Spike se alegro porque de esta forma pudo pasar más tiempo con el grupo. A la mañana siguiente llego al mediodía el documento, se trataba de una carpeta con varias fichas en su interior. La reina changeling, Candence, Twilight y Luna examinaron aquellos papeles. Todos los delitos de Gea derivaban en lo mismo, robo tras robo; lo curioso del caso es que la mayoría de aquellos hurtos consistían en comida robada durante la infancia y adolescencia de la acusada. Daba la impresión de que aquello era fruto de la hambruna. No había casos de violencia a terceros. Parecía una ladrona de manoplas blancas.

—No hay casos de violencia, y todos los hurtos valían menos de 200 bits, algunos menos de 50—comento Luna.

—Parece que usted fue su víctima más cara, majestad—comentó Cadence a Chrysalis.

—Eso parece.

Las cuatro estuvieron debatiendo durante unos minutos más, tras los cueles Gea fue llamada a su presencia. La doncella se había pasado las últimas horas vigilada en su habitación, había comido allí y solo había salido tres veces para ir al aseo bajo condición de que los guardias le acompañasen hasta la puerta de los servicios, aunque sin entrar con ella en el interior.

Nada más llegar al salón donde se encontraban Twilight, Cadence, Luna y Chrysalis la acusada las saludo educadamente aunque se la veía nerviosa y un poco asustada.

—Bien, Gea. Hemos leído tu expediente y revisado tu caso a fondo. ¿Tienes algo que decir?—empezó Luna.

—Solamente que lamento haberles decepcionado.

—Desde este momento tienes prohibida la entrada en Changelopolis, y tendrás que pagarme una indemnización de 250.000 por los pendientes y otros 50.000 por daños y perjuicios. Ese será tu castigo—explico Chrysalis.

—Pero eso son 300 mil bits. No tengo tanto dinero.

—Ya lo sabemos, por eso cada mes un 10% de tu salario irá a parar a Chrysalis hasta que saldes toda la deuda. Tardarás algunos años en terminar de pagarla todo el montante—puntualizó la princesa de cristal.

—Y sales bien librada, ladronzuela. Ya puedes agradecer a sus altezas que hayan mediado a tu favor—comentó la reina changeling mirando a Cadence, Twilight y Luna—Por supuesto tienes derecho a librarte de la maldición, de modo que regresarás conmigo a nuestra ciudad de origen para que las portadoras de la armonía pueden aplicarte el contramaleficio junto con los demás miembros de nuestra raza, pero después de haberte convertido en poni te marcharás del lugar inmediatamente ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, majestades.

—Bien. Ahora márchate—le ordeno la princesa de la noche.

Al día siguiente los changelings se prepararon para marcharse. Las 6 manes habían acordado acompañarles a Changelopolis para usar el poder de los talismanes sobre los ciudadanos del lugar, para librarles de la maldición. Después de la batalla de Canterlot Luna había guardado y custodiado los amuletos, y se los había traído consigo al Imperio de Cristal, aunque no se los entrego a las 6 manes hasta después de firmar los acuerdos de paz. Gea acompañó a la reina changeling para ser igualmente transformada. Ambas changelings conversaban en voz muy baja.

—No olvides que no te perdonado, ladronzuela. Si te permito ir a nuestra ciudad de origen es únicamente porque tienes derecho a librarte de la maldición, pero una vez que te hayas vuelto poni te quiero fuera de Changelopolis en menos de diez segundos ¿Entendido?

—Sí, majestad. Y de nuevo creerme que lo siento.

…

**HAN PASADO DIEZ DÍAS.**

Habían pasado diez días desde que las 6 manes viajaron a Changelopolis para liberar a sus ciudadanos de la maldición. Durante este periodo de tiempo sucedieron varias cosas. Todos los changelings sin excepciones fueron convertidos en ponis. Gea tras ser trasformada tomo la forma pegaso que había adquirido en el Imperio de Cristal, color mostaza, con crines naranja claro, ojos marrones y sin cutie mark, después de librarse de la maldición abandono inmediatamente la ciudad bajo la mirada inquisidora de Chrysalis. Changelopolis se recupero un poco después de que las 6 manes usasen el poder de la armonía; por un lado todos se libraron de la maldición. Por otro lado, los edificios quedaron perfectamente restaurados y reparados, y muchas tierras de cultivo, que estaban deterioradas volvieron a ser fértiles; todo esto suponía un gran avance en la restauración de la ciudad pero aun quedaban cosas pendientes por hacer: poner en marchar varias empresas, volver a cultivar los campos, reactivar la economía y el comercio, etc. Los talismanes habían hecho un buen trabajo pero no podían hacerlo todo. Conseguir que Changelopolis recuperase su antiguo esplendor sería una tarea que requeriría años de esfuerzo y trabajo, además todos los proyectos al respecto necesitaban de financiación ¿De dónde saldría todo ese dinero? Equestria podría parte de él pero no podía asumir todo el gasto, era necesario comerciar con el exterior pero con una producción escasa y una economía débil difícilmente se podía lograr que los changelings se abriesen paso en mercados internacionales. Además durante mucho tiempo casi toda la producción de Changelopolis se había centrado en armamento y recursos militares, debido al enfrentamiento con Equestria, pero ahora que la guerra había acabado ¿Qué se haría con toda esa producción militar? Se podía intentar vender a los grifos o a los minotauros, pero eso quizás contradijese el tratado de paz, según el cual los changelings debían reducir su armamento y su ejército. Chrysalis tenía todas estas preocupaciones y escribió un mensaje a Luna consultándola al respecto. La princesa de la noche respondió negándose a la venta de armas, argumentando que ese tipo de comercialización era contrario a los acuerdos del pacto que ambas firmaron, y además contradecía la Constitución equestriana.

Celestia había confesado voluntariamente todo lo ocurrido a la prensa desde el caso de la madre de Rainbow Dash, pasando por la maldición de Nightmare Moon empleada contra Luna, el exilio de esta última; la maldición contra los changelings, quienes en principio eran un clan de ponis que aspiraba a autogobernarse por ellos mismos; hasta finalmente el intento de asesinato de la princesa de la noche y de Twilight. Los periodistas se quedaron de piedra con estas declaraciones. Después de tales confesiones la reputación de la alicornio blanca había caído en picado. Antes los equestrianos la admiraban, ahora la consideraban un monstruo y muchos empezaron a tenerla miedo. La opinión pública estaba en contra de la alicornio blanca. Luna había querido evitar estas declaraciones porque harían, y de hecho hicieron, que la reputación e imagen de su hermana cayese en picado.

— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer esas declaraciones, hermana?

—Ya no podía callarme, Luna. Equestria tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

La hermana de Celestia envió aviso a las diferentes ciudades de Equestria para convocar al Senado. La princesa intento sin éxito que la mayor parte fuesen plebeyos, dado que una mayoría aristocrática no votaría fácilmente a favor de Twilight. Parecía que la unicornio lo tenía todo en contra, 3/4 partes resultaron ser nobles y solo un cuarto fueron plebeyos. Entre este grupo no aristocrático se encontraban entre otros los representantes de Ponyville. La unicornio sabía que podía contar con el apoyo del pueblo donde vivía, pero conseguir el voto de los demás iba a ser realmente difícil.

A Rainbow Dash le entregaron la cabeza disecada de su madre, era la única parte del cuerpo de la difunta que se había conservado, el resto fue destruido. La pegaso azul hizo un enterramiento y un funeral en Cloudsdale, pero casi nadie asistió; solo fueron ella, las otras 5 manes, los padres de Rarity, los hermanos y la abuela de Applejack, las CMC y los padres de Twilight por petición de su hija; a los que no eran pegasos la unicornio morada les hizo un hechizo para que pudieran caminar por las nubes. Luna presidio tanto el entierro como el funeral e insistió en que su hermana estuviese presente, Celestia acepto pero una vez allí no se atrevió a mirar a la cara a ninguno de los presentes, en especial a Rainbow, las CMC se mostraban extrañadas de esta aptitud, las niñas no sabían nada de lo ocurrido con Celestia salvo que ya no era una princesa.

Las amigas de Twilight al principio miraron nerviosas a Twilight Velvet y Night Light porque ellas anteriormente habían acusado falsamente de traición a la unicornio morada poco antes de la batalla de Canterlot. Applejack intento sacar el tema y disculparse en su nombre y en el de todas, pero los progenitores de la unicornio morada dijeron al grupo que no estaban enfadadas, sabían que había sido un error, esto tranquilizó a las 6 manes.

En el funeral Dash se negó en rotundo en dirigirle la palabra a la alicornio blanca, pero en el posterior entierro la dijo que la perdonaba.

—Ya va siendo hora de olvidar el pasado. Mi madre seguramente no querría que estuviésemos enfadadas, y si puedo disculpar a Chrysalis puedo disculparte a ti, Celestia—dijo Rainbow intentando sonar lo más humildemente posible, cosa que para ella era difícil.

—Entonces ¿Me perdonas?—contestó la alicornio blanca.

—Sí.

Ambas ponis se abrazaron mientras las CMC las miraban confusas.

— ¿Alguna sabe que está pasando entre esas dos?—pregunto Apple Bloom a sus amigas mientras las tres miraban como Celestia y Rainbow Dash se abrazaban.

—Eso es que habían discutido por algo y se están reconciliando—intervino Scotaloo.

—No, simplemente están llorando juntas por la fallecida. Es un gesto muy tierno—comentó Sweetie Belle.

—Anda ya. Es más probable que se trate de una reconciliación—le respondió la pegaso naranja a su amiga unicornio.

—Pues yo digo que no es una reconciliación.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Qué sí.

—Que no.

—Chicas, dejar de discutir. Os está mirando la gente—advirtió Apple Bloom a sus dos amigas.

De pronto se acerco Twilight.

— ¿Qué pasa, niñas? Esto es un lugar serio. Aquí no se puede discutir y hablar a voces.

—Yo no discuto. Es la señorita unicornio la que me lleva la contraria, y ni siquiera sabe de qué habla—acuso Scotaloo a Sweetie Belle.

— ¿Será posible? Twilight, dile a la señorita Scotaloo que tiene la sensibilidad en el culo.

—Suficiente. Apple Bloom, ve con tus hermanos; vosotras dos coger el globo y regresar al pueblo. Cuando volvamos los demás ya os diremos el castigo que os merecéis por montar una escena en el entierro de la madre de Dash.

— ¿Castigadas?—preguntaron a la vez Scotaloo y Sweetie Belle.

—Sí, y si no volvéis rápidamente a Ponyville el castigo será más severo.

Como las niñas se llevaron el globo los no voladores regresaron a Ponyville mediante dos carruajes, arrastrados cada uno de ellos por cuatro pegasos blancos. Las tres potrillas se retiraron y separaron cabizbajas. Tras regresar todos a la aldea las 6 manes hablaron con las pequeñas. Tras la conversación con las menores Apple Bloom que no había intervenido directamente en la pelea fue disculpada, a las otras dos se les sanciono ayudando a la familia Apple con sus tareas en la granja durante una semana, las faenas serían realizadas después de salir del colegio. Dash les dijo a las niñas que si había discutido anteriormente con Celestia por un tema muy personal. Aunque si las CMC hubiesen leído los últimos periódicos de Ponyville sabrían cuál era el tema.

— ¿Lo ves? Se trataba de una reconciliación, cabezota—comento Scotaloo a Sweetie Belle mirándola con una mirada de superioridad.

—Sí, sí. Eres muy lista—respondió enfadada la unicornio.

Durante los dos días siguientes Sweetie Belle y Scotaloo no se hablaron entre ellas. Apple Bloom a pesar de que no había sido castigada decidió ayudarlas voluntariamente con sus tareas, y mientras las tres trabajaban la poni terrestre sacaba cualquier tema de conversación para forzar el dialogo entre todas. Del mismo modo la pequeña granjera convertía algunas actividades en juegos, como cuando tuvieron que apilar la paja del granero.

—He distribuido la paja en tres partes iguales. A ver cuál de nosotras tarda menos en colocar su parte. Big Mac me ha dejado su cronometro para calcular el tiempo—explico la poni granjera a sus dos amigas.

La actitud de Apple Broon fue verdaderamente mediadora. Al tercer día a sus amigas ya se les había pasado el enfado y volvía a ver buen ambiente en el grupo. Applejack y Big Mac se sentían orgullosos de su hermanita pequeña. Al igual que la abuela Smith quien igualmente se sentía satisfecha de su nieta más joven.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Chrissa volverá a Ponyville? ¿Cadence confesará su embarazo a su marido? ¿Qué pasará con Celestia? Mucho más en el próximo episodio._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6

Hola bronies y lectores.

En mis comentarios del capítulo anterior ya explique que en principio este fanfic iba a tener solo 5 episodios pero decidí alargarlo.

**ERROR REPARADO EN EL CAPÍTULO 5**

Pido disculpas porque al principio cometí un error en el capítulo 5, puse que Cadence celebró su boda en el Imperio de Cristal cuando en realidad se caso en Canterlot. Esa equivocación ya ha sido corregida y rectificada mediante una actualización de dicho episodio, aunque para ello he tenido que modificar ligeramente la historia de Gea, pero la modificación ha sido mínima y no afecta a la coherencia del capítulo.

**TWILIGHT ES DE ORIGEN PLEBEYO**

No se sabe realmente. Hasbro nunca ha definido demasiado los orígenes de Twilight o los de sus padres. No se sabe oficialmente si Twilight Velvet y Night Light son aristócratas o no, aunque algunos autores del FanFiction los consideran de la nobleza. En este caso quise que nuestra amiga unicornio tuviese un origen plebeyo para tratar el tema del elitismo. Si los padres de Twilight fuesen plebeyos entonces ella también lo sería, al menos al principio, aunque luego tras ser nombrada princesa entrase a formar parte de la nobleza y la realeza de Equestria.

**EL TEMA DEL ELITISMO**

Tal y como explica la princesa Luna, un elitista es una persona de clase alta que considera inferiores a las clases bajas y medias, por tanto tiende a discriminarlas. Esto es un prejuicio social algo extendido en determinados colectivos. Un elitista nunca aceptaría que un plebeyo se casase con una chica noble, y si lo hiciesen ambos novios serían víctimas de muchos prejuicios y criticas en contra.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Dejen por favor sus reviews. Nos leemos.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: EL CONDENADO POR DESCONFIADO

Hola bronies y lectores. En esta ocasión les hago esta introducción para plantearles una adivinanza _¿A qué hace referencia el título de este capítulo?_ ¿Lo saben? Quien lo adivine y quiera puede contestarme en sus reviews. Para los que no lo acierten podré la solución en el siguiente episodio. La historia se va animando, al principio no iba alargarla tanto pero es que últimamente me he enganchado a esto de escribir. Este es mi primer fanfic aunque no el único, tengo una segunda historia titulada "Los orígenes de Spike", les animo a que la lean, es muy prevé y ya está acabada.

**Capítulo 7**

**EL CONDENADO POR DESCONFIADO**

Habían pasado dos días desde el funeral y el entierro de la madre de Rainbow Dash. Shining Armor le había pedido unos días libres a Luna para visitar a su esposa, y ella le concedió un mes. Su alteza le comunico a Armor que Cadence tenía una noticia importante que comunicarle, él le preguntó de qué se trataba pero ella se negó a decirle nada, argumentando que ciertas cosas era mejor hablarlas entre cónyuges. Esta respuesta de la princesa dejo desconcertado y asustado al semental. ¿Qué le pasaría a su esposa? Si fuese algo malo seguro que Twilight se lo habría comentado, pero su hermana no le había dicho nada, entonces debía de ser algo personal. Tanto Luna como Twilight y sus amigas habían acordado entre ellas no comentarle nada a Shihing sobre el embarazo de Cadence porque preferían que fuese la embarazada la primera en darle la feliz noticia.

Armor se marchó de la sala del trono, donde estaba reunido con la princesa de la noche, pero cuando iba caminando por el pasillo se encontró con el príncipe Blueblood.

—Vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Te has divertido estos días siendo regente durante la ausencia de mi tía?—comentó Blueblood.

—Buenos días, alteza. ¿Qué desea?

— ¿Qué tal esta mi prima?

—Supongo que bien. Hace días que no la veo.

—O sea que no tienes ni idea. Ella podría tener una aventura con otro semental y tú no te percatarías.

— ¡No hable así de mi esposa, alteza!

—Solo digo que si Cadence quisiese ponerte los cuernos no te enterarías.

—Ella es su prima ¿Cómo puede hablar así de su propia familia?

—Bueno… Ella se casó con un plebeyo a pesar de ser una princesa alicornio de nacimiento. Las chicas que hacen eso no son de fiar.

— ¡Adiós!—respondió Armor marchándose enfadado.

Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en el rostro del príncipe Blueblood mientras veía al militar alejarse.

_« ¿Podría ser que a Cadence le gustase otro semental? No, no puede ser eso. Aunque… últimamente hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, y ella es muy atractiva, cualquiera se fijaría en una yegua tan linda, y aunque ella quisiese serme fiel podría tener más de un galán, la carne es débil… No. ¡No puede ser! ¡Reacciona, mentecato! Cadence nunca te engañaría ¿O sí?» _pensaba torturándose psicológicamente le pobre Armor. El malvado Blueblood había sembrado la duda en él.

El pobre equino ya no podía más. Ordenó que le preparasen un transporte militar al Imperio de Cristal. Sus soldados le pusieron a punto un dirigible con las debidas comodidades. La nave tardo unas dos horas en llegar a su destino. No había zona de aterrizaje, pero el almacén del vehículo contaba con una serie de carros que podían ser arrastrados por pegasos, y en uno de ellos Armor llego a tierra firme. Una vez en el suelo Armor no dudo un momento en ir corriendo como una bala hacia el palacio, el semental parecía una centella de tan deprisa como corría hasta que llego a las puertas, donde los guardias se las abrieron para que entrada, una vez dentro del edificio metió de nuevo el turbo para ir al dormitorio esperando encontrar en él a Cadence. Llego agotado y sudoroso por la galopada, pero no entró sino que se puso a escuchar detrás de las puertas. Se oían dos voces, una era la de su esposa pero no podía reconocer de quién era la segunda voz aunque le resultaba conocida.

Mientras tanto el dirigible fue devuelto a Canterlot.

Que gustitooo. Que pezuñas tieneees. Más arriba.

— ¿Entre los hombros?

—Sí, sí, entre los hombros.

_« ¡Santas Artemisa! ¿Pero quién hay en la habitación? ¿Qué están haciendo?» _pensó el semental.

—Deja ya de masajearme la espalda. Pasa al trasero.

—Me da vergüenza.

—Oh, vamos. Solo un masajito. Además vas a estar mucho tiempo trabajando para mí si quieres saldar tus deudas.

_« ¿Trabajando para ella? No solo me engaña sino que además le paga al otro. ¿Y cuanto le pagará?»_

—No me siento cómoda manoseando culos. ¿Podemos pasar a los cascos?

—Vale. Como quieras, chica.

_« ¿Chica? Diosa Artemisa. El otro no es un semental, es una yegua. ¿Cadence es lesbiana o quizás bisexual? Tengo que entrar»_

La habitación medía 15 metros de largo por 12 de ancho y 5 de altura. Había una alfombra marrón de seda que cubría casi todo el suelo que era de parquet, las paredes, al igual que el techo, eran de color azul cielo; la cama de matrimonio donde dormían juntos Cadence y Shining era suficientemente grande para 5 usuarios; había amplios ventanales cubiertos con una cortinas de seda; y varios armarios correderos con espejos en sus puertas.

Shining Armor entro de golpe en la instancia. Quedándosele cara de bobo, en la habitación se encontraba Gea dándole un masaje a Cadence, eso era todo. Por un simple masaje él se había montado toda una película. Se sentía estúpido, deseó que se lo tragase la tierra ¿Cómo le explicaría a su mujer que por algo así casi se muere del susto? Tal vez ella se enfadará o se estaría riendo de él toda la vida. Aun así las dudas del semental no se disiparon del todo.

Cadence se levanto y beso a su esposo en los labios, este último devolvió el beso y la doncella se marcho voluntariamente para dejarles a solas. Tras marcharse está última Armor comento que Luna le había dicho que su esposa tenía algo importante que decirle.

—Entonces ¿Luna o Twilight no te lo dijeron, querido?

—Ellas hablaron de los acuerdos con Chrysalis, y del funeral y del entierro de la madre de Rainbow Dash. Me hubiese gustado ir pero tenía obligaciones que atender. También me comentaron lo sucedido con Gea.

— ¿Nada más?

—No. Luna dio a entender que había algo más, pero al parecer debías decírmelo tú.

—Bueno… es lógico. Ciertas cosas es mejor hablarlas entre nosotros.

_«No voy a ponerme nervioso. Ante todo tranquilidad y educación»_ pensó el militar.

Ambos esposos se sentaron al borde de la cama mirando a las ventanas del fondo.

—Verás, Shining, cariño. Tú ya sabes que estás últimas semanas he estado un poco nerviosa. Y encima estos últimos días no nos hemos visto. Nos han obligado a estar separados… Podía haberte escrito pero lo que te tengo que decir sería muy frío comunicarlo por carta, era mejor que tuviésemos esta conversación en vivo y en directo.

_« ¿En vivo y en directo? Me está dando miedo»_

—Luna, Twilight y las otras tienen razón. Esto no debe ocultarse…

_« ¡Diosa Artemisa! Me he vuelto cornudo»_

—Pero… ¿Se trata de algo serio, querida?

_«Que pregunta tan tonta. ¿Desde cuándo un embarazo no es una cuestión seria?»_ pensó la yegua.

—Muy serio por supuesto. Estas cosas no son para tomárselas a la ligera.

— ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto, Cadence?

_«Parece que lo ha entendido a la primera, aunque me le imaginaba más ilusionado»_ pensó la princesa de cristal.

—Ya pronto harán cinco semanas.

— ¿Cinco semanas? ¿Llevas con esto cinco semanas y no me lo habías dicho?

—No era tan sencillo. Sabes que muchos se opusieron a nuestra boda. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían los demás.

—Pues ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione la opinión pública? Mal. Una cosa como esta no puede verse con buenos ojos. Y encima a mi propia hermana le parece bien. Es inaudito.

_«Le parece mal que yo este encinta. No puedo creerlo, estamos hablando de su hijo, de nuestro hijo. Y a él le parece mal» _pensó la princesa.

—Tu hermana tiene más valor que tú. Creía que me apoyarías pero veo que me equivocaba—Contesto Cadence completamente indignada ante la aptitud de su esposo. Armor se enfadaba de que ella estuviese esperando un hijo de él, cuando debería alegrarse y apoyarla.

— ¿Apoyarte? Me haces esto ¿Y soy yo el insensible?

—No puedo creer lo que oigo—intervino Cadence con lágrimas en los ojos—Eres un miserable. Ni siguiera te importa tu propia sangre—contestó la preñada levándose bruscamente y mirando de frente a su marido con cara enfadada.

— ¿Qué tendrá que ver mi sangre con esto?

— ¡¿Insinúas que no es tuyo?!

La princesa de cristal comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación. Armor por el contrario seguía sentado en la cama mirando a su esposa fijamente con cara de indignación.

— ¿Ahora es idea mía toda esta situación? Yo jamás te habría hecho algo semejante. Y jamás lo he hecho, la responsabilidad es tuya, Cadence. Quiero que acabes con todo esto. Y deja de moverte de un lado a otro.

_« ¿Qué acabe con todo esto? Diosa Artemisa. Quiere que aborte. Esta loco, no pienso matar a mi hijo» _pensó Cadence quedándose quieta.

— ¿Y bien, Cadence? ¿No dices nada? Acaba con todo esto de una vez. No sé qué problemas tienes conmigo, no recuerdo haberte hecho nada, pero en cualquier caso eso no es excusa.

La princesa tomo de uno de los cascos delanteros a su esposo y tiro de él hasta obligarle a levantarse, después se sitúo frente a él y le miró fijamente.

—"Esta situación" como tú la llamas, Armor, es lo que hay. Ya se han cumplido cinco semanas y pienso llegar al final.

Cadence se refería a llevar el embarazo hasta el final, es decir, quería tener al niño. No se imaginaba abortándolo. Sin embargo Shining Armor pensaba que su esposa le estaba confesando que tenía un amante y que este y ella llevaban cinco semanas de relación.

—O sea que ni siguiera te arrepientes de lo que has hecho—intervino él.

— ¿Yo? ¿Lo que he hecho yo? ¿Y tú y tu semillita qué?—contestó la princesa.

— ¿De qué semilla hablas? Yo nunca desee que esto pasara.

— ¡No doy crédito a lo que escucho! ¡Estás loco! No, peor, eres una bestia. Pensé que te alegrarías por mí, por los dos, pero ya veo de qué pasta estás hecho.

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE GEA**

Gea tras ser purificada por los elementos de la armonía tomo la forma pegaso que había adquirido en el Imperio de Cristal, color mostaza, con crines naranja claro, ojos marrones y sin cutie mark. La criada esperaba obtener su marca algún día, pero ahora le preocupaba más el castigo que le habían puesto por robar a la reina changeling. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que se le había prohibido la entrada en Changelopolis, su ciudad de origen; esto no era tan grave porque con su esposo fallecido ya no la quedaba más familia, sus otros parientes murieron hace muchos años, cuando se lanzó la maldición; no tenía nada que hacer allí. La indemnización ya era otro cantar. Según la sentencia contra ella debía de pagarle un 10% mensual de su salario, es decir 100 bits, a Chrysalis hasta saldar la deuda que tenía con ella. No tenía sentido, 100 bits mensuales eran iguales a 1200 anuales, si la deuda total era de 300 mil, eso significaba que estaría pagando durante 250 años. ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo iba a pagar durante dos siglos y medio? No tenía lógica a no ser que la reina changeling pensase que el salario de Gea era más alto, o que ella tuviese otras fuentes de ingresos aparte del sueldo que la pagaba Cadence, pero no era así, Gea no tenía ninguna segunda fuente de ingresos. A esto se sumaba otra duda, antes los changelings oscuros poseían el don de la eterna juventud pero ahora que ellos se habían librado de la maldición y convertido en ponis ¿Continuaban siendo inmortales? Lo más seguro es que no, y si ella ya no era inmortal entonces ¿Cómo iba a estar trabajando durante 250 años seguidos? ¿Y Chrysalis? ¿Ella Iba a vivir lo suficiente para poder cobrar toda la deuda? Todo esto era absurdo. Y todo por culpa de un semental miserable que la utilizó y la dejo tirada.

De pronto la criada escucho voces e insultos procedentes de la habitación de sus señores, parecía que estaban discutiendo. Ambas habitaciones estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, porque la princesa lo había dispuesto así para tener cerca a su doncella. La criada salió del cuarto y se acerco despacio hacia la puerta de los voceras. Allí se encontró con otros tres criados que escuchaban detrás de las puertas.

—Chiss. Ven, Gea. Los príncipes están peleando—cuchilleó una pegaso color crema, con crines marrones, ojos azul claro y una cutie mark en forma de abanico. Su nombre era Blab—ella le ha llamado a él estúpido e insensible.

—Chiss, que nos van a oír—se quedo un poni terrestre de lomo y ojos azul cielo, crines azul marino y una cutie mark en forma de escoba. Se llamaba Busybody.

—Chiss, callar, que esto es interesante. Él le ha llamada a ella miserable traidora—intervino una unicornio de lomo blanco, crines negras, ojos marrones y una cutie mark con forma de fregona. Respondía por Babbler.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos de pasos. Los cuatro criados se apartaron y se fueron corriendo para no ser descubiertos. Más tarde Busybody, Blab, Babbler y Gea se juntaron en el patio del palacio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se peleaban los señores, Blab?

—No lo sabemos, Gea. Aunque parece ser que la señora está embarazada del señor y él no quiere ser padre.

—No te enteras, señorita. ¿No oíste al señor insinuar que el niño no era suyo? Pues si no es suyo eso significa que la señora tiene una aventura—le respondió Babbler.

— ¡No puede ser! La princesa no es esa clase de yegua—intervino Gea.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Aunque a mí me es indiferente que ambos príncipes se acuesten con media Equestria con tal de que nos sigan pagando el salario—exclamo Busybody.

—Esa forma de pensar es egoísta, Busybody—se quejo Gea.

—No, no lo es, señorita de la deuda de los 300 mil bits, porque los que nos podemos quedar en el paro somos nosotros.

—Un segundo… ¿Y si son los dos? ¿Qué pasaría si ambos señores tienen un amante? A lo mejor tanto ella como él han puesto los cuernos al otro—señaló Blab.

—Sea como sea los perjudicados seremos nosotros y el resto del personal de palacio. Pensarlo. Primero cuernos, luego divorcio, y finalmente reducción de personal. Adiós a nuestros trabajos y sueldos—puntualizó Busybody.

— ¡Estáis todos locos! Los señores no han hecho nada. Os estáis montando una película. Yo me largo. Adiós—intervino Gea marchándose enfadada.

_«Tengo que conseguir hablar con el señor. No sé cómo pero tengo que hablarle. Seguro que todo esto es un malentendido»_ pensó Gea. La criada se puso a buscar a Shining Armor por todo el palacio, finalmente lo encontró a la salida. Estaba a punto de marcharse, en un carruaje tirado por algunos pegasos soldados, porque el dirigible de su viaje de ida se había devuelto a Canterlot.

—Alteza, ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

—No es el mejor momento, Gea. Regreso a Canterlot.

—Pero es que es muy importante.

—Si es por ti y por tu empleo no te preocupes. Cadence te va a seguir manteniendo a su cargo.

—No es eso. Lo que ocurre es…

De pronto un soldado se acercó a Armor.

—Señor, estamos listos para partir.

—Bien. Vámonos. Adiós Gea.

—Pero… señor, usted…

Shining Armor ya no la escuchaba se marcho rápidamente. Gea intentó usar sus alas para alcanzar a su alteza, pero no lo logró. El carro donde viajaba el príncipe estaba tirado por ocho pegasos soldados repartidos en dos grupos de cuatro. Un cuarteto a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda del vehículo. La pegaso por su parte no estaba acostumbrada a moverse a gran velocidad por el aire. Podía desplazarse a un ritmo moderado pero no demasiado deprisa. Alguien como Rainbow Dash posiblemente si hubiese dado alcance a Armor porque esta última estaba entrenada para volar a gran velocidad, pero Gea no tenía las habilidades de la pegaso azul amiga de Twilight. El semental vio que Gea le seguía pero se negó a detenerse.

**EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Mientras que el palacio real del Imperio de Cristal era un caos, Applejack y Rarity se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad visitando diferentes tiendas.

—No sé me mete en la cabeza por qué hemos tenido que volver aquí, Rarity.

—Applejack, Sabes que vinimos a cumplir el encargo de Luna.

—Pero ¿Por qué venir solas? Las demás podrían habernos acompañado.

—Venir todas llamaría demasiado la atención. Además sabes que después del entierro de la madre de Rainbow Twilight se translado a Canterlot para ayudar a la princesa Luna con asuntos de Estado. Dash tenía que volver a la agencia del control del clima, Pinkie bastante tiene con la pastelería, últimamente le han llegado nuevos pedidos y Fluttershy está cuidando de sus animales. Todas estaban ocupadas.

— ¿Y yo qué? Tengo trabajo en la granja.

—Ya deja de quejarte. Lo que no entiendo es porque nos mandaron con tanta discreción. Luna nos prohibido visitar a Cadence.

—No seas boba, Rarity. Cadence tiene derecho a descansar de nosotras y estar a solas con su esposo, seguramente fue por eso que Luna no quiso que fuésemos con ellos.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero el tren de vuelta no sale hasta dentro de cinco horas. Cinco horas oyendo tus quedas es para volverse loca, espero que tengas compasión de mí, Applejack.

— ¿Yo soy la insufrible, señorita Rarity? Tú eres la que te parás en todas las tiendas cuando lo que nos encargaron era algo muy preciso.

— ¿Y por eso no puedo curiosear un poco? Heiii. Allí hay una tienda de productos de belleza, ven.

Rarity se acerco a una tienda de productos de belleza y cosméticos. Observó a través del escaparate. Realmente era más grande, elegante y con una mercancía más variada que sus competidores de Ponyville. La unicornio se asomo un poco al interior y pudo ver que además de la venta de productos el local funcionaba como una peluquería. Una dependienta las vio y se acerco a ambas yeguas. Se trataba de una unicornio de lomo azul mar, crines y ojos verde hierva y una cutie mark con forma de frasco de perfume.

—Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Puedo ayudarlas?

—Sí. ¿Qué tipos de perfumes tienen?— pregunto la unicornio blanca.

La dependienta empezó a nombrar varios de los perfumes y colonias que comercializaba. Rarity escuchaba cada palabra, Applejack por el contrario se aburría y solo quería irse. De pronto la dependienta se acerco a la poni granjera.

— ¿A usted, señorita, no le interesaría uno de nuestros champús con acondicionador? Tiene un pelo muy lindo, pero da la sensación de no cuidárselo lo suficiente.

—Es que de hecho no se cuida nada el cabello. Yo siempre la insisto en que se lo deje suelto pero ella prefiero recogérselo y pegárselo a la cabeza—puntualizó Rarity mirando a la poni terrestre.

—Escuche a su amiga. Ella tiene razón. Su melena luciría más suelta y con un buen lavado. Si quiere podemos lavarla el pelo aquí, porque también tenemos servicio de peluquería. Además ese sombrero le tapa demasiado la cabeza, y aunque es lindo no es moderno. Si quiere puedo darle la dirección de una tienda especializada en sombreros femeninos, no está lejos de aquí.

_«Artemisa, dame paciencia»_ pensó Applejack.

—Mire, mi amiga es diseñadora de ahí su atuendo, pero yo soy granjera y el pelo suelto no es cómodo para trabajar. Y este sombrero es un recuerdo de mi fallecido padre.

La dependienta tuvo la impresión de estar perdiendo la batalla, al menos en parte. Con la unicornio blanca seguramente lograría hacer una venta, con la terrestre era mucho más difícil.

—Mi abuela era agricultora en Appleloosa pero no por ello descuidaba su imagen. Si usted es granjera es un oficio muy noble, pero eso no significa que no deba cuidar su físico—respondió la dependienta.

— ¿Lo ves, Applejack? Es lo que siempre te digo. Debes cuidar más tu melena. Ahora mismo te vas a hacer una sesión de peluquería, yo te invitó—intervino Rarity.

—Un segundo. Yo no…

—Venga, entre. Como es su primera vez aquí la puedo hacer un descuento del 5%—dijo la dependienta empujando a la yegua terrestre al interior del local mientras Rarity cogía a su amiga de uno de sus cascos delanteros y tiraba de ella al interior.

_«Tengo la impresión de que me están secuestrando»_ pensó Applejack mientras era arrastrada a la tienda.

A ambas ciudadanas de Ponyville las lavaron la cabeza, las recortaron las puntas, las peinaron y maquillaron. Rarity disfrutaba cada segundo, Applejack no paraba de repetir _¿Podemos irnos ya? _Al final las chicas salieron del local con varias bolsas. La unicornio había comprado varios cosméticos y algunos perfumes, la terrestre se llevo un champú con acondicionador. Después de que ambas salieran del local la dependienta se dirigió a otra poni que al parecer era la encargada. Se trataba de una unicornio de lomo gris, crines canosas, ojos marrones, con patas de gallo en el rostro y una cutie mark en forma de billete de bits.

— ¿Qué tal lo he hecho, abuela?

—Te ha costado un poco pero al final has podido con ellas.

—Esa terrestre no quería comprar nada. Le he tenido que decir que tú habías sido agricultora en Appleloosa.

—Bien hecho. Una buena venta se consigue engatusando al cliente, y si hay que mentir un poco se miente. Por cierto ¿Les hiciste el descuento de peluquería?

—En su ticket pone que sí, pero no les he descontado un bits. Ellas no son de aquí, no conocen nuestros precios y ofertas.

—Como debe ser. Bien hecho, mi nietecita.

**EN CANTERLOT**

La Corte Real se había reunido en la sala asignada a este órgano. La instancia medía 20 metros de largo por 12 de ancho y 4 de altura; tenía una gran alfombra roja que ocupaba todo el suelo; sus paredes eran blancas pero gran parte de ellas lo ocupaban grandes ventanales tapados elegantemente con cortinas de seda, de color planteado y con algunas estrellas doradas bordadas a mano; del techo colgaba una lujosa lámpara de oro; y finalmente había una mesa con capacidad para veinte asistentes. Los nobles se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron que la princesa Luna entraba acompañada de Twilight Sparkle.

—Buenos días, majestad. La pedimos que viniese para comentar con usted los acuerdos de paz con los changelings—dijo un unicornio sentado al fondo, dirigiéndose solamente a Luna pero no a Twilight—Majestad, ¿Es necesario que la señorita Sparkle esté aquí?

—Ella es princesa de Equestria, tiene derecho a estar.

—Tal vez pero es inapropiado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, después hablo una unicornio de pelaje rosa.

—Creó, señorita Sparkle, que lo que mi colega intenta decir es que… hasta que el Senado no la haya reconocido oficialmente como princesa sería mejor que no interviniera en estas asambleas.

—Justo, eso es lo yo quería decir—intervino el primer interlocutor.

Estos y otros comentarios desagradables comenzaron a manifestarse contra Twilight. Luna protesto ante tales ofensas hacia la otra princesa. Era una vergüenza ver como aquellos aristócratas trataban a una poni que tanto había hecho por Equestria. Ambas princesas ni siguiera habían tomado asiento. De pronto la unicornio morada se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida.

—Twilight ¿A dónde vas?—intervino Luna.

—No me gusta quedarme donde no se me quiere.

La unicornio morada salió fuera de la habitación, y Luna suspendió la reunión corriendo tras ella.

**EN EL CASTILLO REAL DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Cadence se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en su cama mientras se hundía en un mar de lágrimas. Aun no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido. Su marido, Shining Armor, se había puesto como un loco al enterarse de su embarazo. La había gritado, insultado, se había negado a reconocer a su hijo y la había pedido que abortará ¿Por qué su esposo se comportaba con ella con tanta crueldad? Él siempre había sido muy dulce y bueno ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de esa forma? La princesa tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla, al final despertaría y todo se quedaría en un mal sueño; Shining estaría a su lado dándola los buenos días y felicitándola por estar en estado.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Alteza, ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Gea? ¿Eres tú?—preguntó la princesa de cristal sin levantarse de la cama y secándose las lágrimas.

—Sí. Solo venía por si necesitabais algo—respondió la doncella abriendo muy despacio la puerta y entrando lentamente en el dormitorio.

— ¡Lárgate! No quiero ver a nadie—respondió la princesa volviéndose de repente y tirando uno de los cojines de la cama en la cara de la criada, pero esta lo esquivo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, alteza? Intente hablar con el príncipe Armor pero se marcho.

— ¿Se ha marchado? ¿A dónde?

—Dijo que regresaba a Canterlot.

—Asique se ha ido. ¡Ha huido el muy cobarde!

De pronto la princesa de cristal fue a su mesilla de noche y se puso a contemplar una foto donde aparecían ella y su esposo el día de su boda.

_«Ese miserable de Armor no se merece mis lágrimas. Si piensa que voy a abortar a mi hijo, y a arrastrarme como una babosa ante él está muy equivocado._

—Convoca a todos los oficiales del ejército en la sala del trono para dentro de una hora.

—Sí, princesa. Con permiso…—dijo la criada retinándose.

Su alteza había experimentado una cambió brusco de aptitud, su desesperación se había convertido en irá. No estaba dispuesta a llorar más, no pensaba darle a nadie la satisfacción de verla destrozada. La princesa se dirigió a la sala del trono, allí se encontró con varios oficiales del ejército.

—Buenos días, señores. Tengo algo que comunicarles. A mi esposo, Shining Armor, ya no le interesa nuestro matrimonio, él sabrá por qué. De modo que desde ahora y hasta nuevo aviso tiene prohibida la entrada en todo el Imperio de Cristal.

— ¡Alteza! Él es el príncipe del lugar—intervino uno de los oficiales.

—Consorte, la princesa regente yo soy. Y no pienso recibirle. Enviarle un aviso, si pone una sola pezuña aquí será arrestado de inmediato y devuelto inmediatamente a Canterlot, de donde es natural.

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante estas declaraciones.

**HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL PALACIO REAL DE CANTERLOT**

Rarity y Applejack se encontraban reunidas con la princesa Luna en uno de los salones. La instancia tenía las paredes y el techo azul oscuro, y todo el mobiliario parecía de colores fuertes y oscuros. A Rarity le resultaba tétrico.

Al llegar al palacio las chicas habían visto a Twilight pero después se habían separado de ella para reunirse a solas con la princesa de la noche.

La princesa de la noche aun no sabía que Armor había regresado a Canterlot, aunque no tardaría en enterarse.

—Princesa Luna. Esta habitación es un poco… diferente al resto del palacio ¿No?

—Sí, Rarity; al menos a la parte que tú conoces. Vosotras cuando venís de visita siempre estáis en la llamada "zona del sol", correspondiente a mi hermana, o al menos así era antes de que la despojaran de la corona. Sin embargo ahora estamos en "la zona nocturna", y aquí las habitaciones son más sombrías. ¿Trajisteis lo que os pedí?

—Sí, majestad. Aquí esta—respondió Applejack entregándole un estuche a Luna, que ella abrió para ver el contenido.

—Buen trabajo, chicas. Muchas gracias. ¿Os costó mucho encontrar esto?

—La verdad es que sí, especialmente porque cierta unicornio tenía que pararse a mirar todas las tiendas y comprar un montón de chucherías—respondió la poni granjera mirando a Rarity.

—Por lo visto ambas debisteis ir a una peluquería. Se nota que os han arreglado el pelo—contesto riéndose Luna mirando a la poni granjera la cual curiosamente llevaba el cabello suelto aunque tapado por su característico sombrero. Applejack se sonrojo.

—Sí, por iniciativa de esta poni cursi, yo no quería. Ella me obligo.

— ¿Qué yo te obligue? Lo que hay que oír. Bien guapa que te han dejado y encima me llamas cursi—se indigno Rarity.

—Ya vale, chicas. Devolverme la tarjeta.

—Sí, princesa—respondio Rarity mientras entregaba a su alteza una tarjeta de crédito.

La tarjeta era de color dorado con un logotipo y tipografías plateadas, el logotipo a su vez era la marca del sello real. Se trataba de un diseño específico que normalmente solo usaba la monarquía. Luna se la había dado a las ponis para que cumpliesen con el encargo, dado que aquel objeto era caro y ambas yeguas no lo hubiesen podido comprar por sus propios medios. La princesa se fijo en que aparte del encargo ambas emisarias venían cargadas con varias bolsas y les pregunto si el resto de las compras las había pagado también con aquella tarjeta. Ambas habitantes de Ponyville se miraron fijamente la una a la otra y tardaron unos segundos en contestar, finalmente hablo Applejack reconociendo que todas las compras las habían pagado con la tarjeta. Estos gastos consistían en lo consumido por ambas en la peluquería. Rarity se había comprado bastante ropa, algunas telas y materiales para su taller de costura y unas revistas de prensa rosa. Applejack se había comprado el champú y un arado para su granja, al cual había que sumar los portes de transporte, porque ella había encargado que se lo llevasen a Sweet Apple Acres. A todo esto había que añadir el viaje de ida y vuelta, más el almuerzo y la merienda consumidos en el Imperio de Cristal.

Luna sonrió de forma picarona para confusión de ambas emisarias. Las chicas habían tenido un día consumista a costa de la Corona de Equestria.

—Ya le devolveremos lo que gastamos, majestad.

—No hace falta, Applejack. Considerarlo un regalo.

—No debimos usar la tarjeta para comprar personales. Se lo iremos pagando poco a poco.

—Créeme, mi sobrino Blueblood tiene gustos más caros. No es necesario que devolváis el dinero.

—Pero…

—No hace falta, en serio. Ahora será mejor que nos retiremos. Vosotras tenéis que volver a Ponyville, y es mejor que lo hagáis antes de que sea la hora de bajar la luna. Ordenaré que os preparen un carruaje volador.

—Gracias, princesa—respondió Rarity.

Un rato después Luna veía a ambas ponis alejarse en el carruaje. Applejack se había sentido algo incomoda de que no la dejasen intentar devolver el dinero, pero a la princesa por el contrario le incomodaba el hecho de tener que cobrarles a las dos. Aquellas chicas habían salvado a Equestria muchas veces, nunca habían pedido nada a cambio. Resultaba un poco extraño pensar que Rarity y Applejack quienes representaban respectivamente la generosidad y la honestidad empleasen para compras personales un dinero que no era suyo, pero había que tener en cuenta que el mero hecho de tener entre las pezuñas una tarjeta con saldo ilimitado y un fondo realmente grande resultaba muy tentador. Por mucho que aquellas chicas fuesen dos de los elementos de la armonía seguían siendo dos ponis y como tales podían tener debilidades. A pesar de todo Luna pensaba que en comparación con todo lo que esas chicas y las otras 4 manes había hecho por el país aquellas compras parecían una recompensa más bien barata, por eso se había negado rotundamente a cobrarles nada. Por otro lado de no ser por ellas su alteza no se hubiera liberado de la maldición de Nightmare Moon. No estaba de más mimarlas un poco y concederles algún que otro capricho. Además era cierto que el príncipe Blueblood utilizaba el dinero de la Corona constantemente para darse caprichos bastante más caros, y él no tenía ni la mitad de mérito que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

**EN LOS JARDINES REALES DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT**

Shining Armor se encontraba supervisando a varios nuevos reclutas de la guardia real cuando se presentó un soldado con un mensaje del Imperio de Cristal. En la misiva ponía que por orden de la princesa Mi Amore Candenza el príncipe Shining tenía terminantemente prohibido el acceso a todo el Imperio de Cristal bajo amenaza de arresto inmediato si pisaba la ciudad. Armor comenzó a respirar de forma agitada. Su esposa no solo tenía un amante sino que ahora además le desterraba para verse a solas con ese tipejo. El militar se marcho precipitadamente al salón del trono, donde entró sin llamar y sin hacer reverencia alguna se dirigió a Luna poniéndole de frente la carta.

— ¿Shining Armor? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te di un mes de permiso. ¿No fuiste a ver a Cadence? ¿Qué es esta carta?

—Lea, por favor.

Luna tomo la misiva de mala gana y comenzó a leerla.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi sobrina?

— ¿Yo? Diga más bien ¿Qué me ha hecho ella a mí? Primero un amante y ahora esto.

— ¿Un amante? No digas tonterías.

—Ella misma me lo confesó. ¿Por qué creé que volví tan deprisa del Imperio de Cristal cuando usted me concedió un mes de permiso?

— ¡Ya es suficiente! Entras aquí como un loco, sin ni tan siguiera llamar a la puerta; no me has saludado; y ahora acusas a mi sobrina de ponerte los cuernos. ¡Fuera!

—Pero alteza…

—Lárgate o mando que te arresten por insubordinación ¡Fueraaa de aquiiiii!—respondió Luna haciendo que Armor se teletrasportase fuera de la instancia.

Shining fue teletrasportado al pasillo, no se atrevió a volver a entrar, la princesa parecía fuera de sí. Armor no recordaba hacer visto nunca a Luna tan enfadada. De pronto apareció Twilight.

—Hola, hermano.

— ¡Twilight! no te había visto.

—Podemos quedar después para cenar, si quieres. Spike está en Ponyville con Fluttershy, asique estoy sola esta noche.

— ¿Vas a quedarte muchos días aquí, hermanita?

—Espero que no. Añoro el pueblo. En fin… me dirigía a ver a Luna, tengo algo que decirla.

—Entonces entremos juntos, a ver si tú nos ayudas a aclarar una determinada situación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ambos entraron en la sala del trono pero esta vez de la manera correcta. Luna se dirigió primero a la unicornio morada.

—Twilight, sé que es tu hermano pero no puedo creer que le des la razón.

— ¿Darle la razón? No sé de qué me habla, princesa Luna. Yo solo venía a decirle que ya termine de estudiar esos informes que me encargo. Según sus datos…

—Olvídate de eso ahora, este asunto es más importante.

— ¿Qué asunto? No entiendo nada.

—No lo sabes ¿Verdad?

— ¿Saber qué? Me está asustando.

—Armor, enséñale la carta a tu hermana.

La unicornio purpura leyó la misiva.

—Pero ella no puede desterrarle. Mi hermano es el príncipe del lugar.

—Sí puede. Él es príncipe consorte y solo por matrimonio, mientras que ella es la regente, legalmente está en su derecho.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Cadence, hermano?

—Yo nada. Ella me pone los cuernos.

— ¡¿Queeeé?! Imposible.

—Me lo confesó ella misma y hablando entre metáforas.

—Pero… ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

Shining Armor empezó a contarles a ambas princesas la conversación que él había tenido con su esposa. Ambas escucharon sin decir una sola palabra, sin embargo el cerebro de Twilight trabajaba muy rápido, mientras su hermano hablaba ella iba asimilando y razonando todos los datos. Finalmente la unicornio purpura llegó a comprender la situación, su hermano era un desconfiado y un tonto. Cadence le estaba hablando de su embarazó y él se había montado su propia película ¿Tan poco confiaba Shining en su esposa para dudar de ella porqué si? ¿Sin pruebas ni indicios? Menudo idiota.

Luna se quedo desconcertada después de que el militar acabada de hablar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Por el contrario Twilight avanzo varios pasos hasta situarse de frente a su hermano mayor. La unicornio purpura miró al semental fijamente, él de pronto tuvo miedo, no recordaba que su hermana pequeña pudiese tener esa mirada. De pronto Twilight hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, le dio una sonora bofetada a su hermano en el lado derecho de la cara.

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un tonto y un desconfiado! ¡Cadence no te engaña! ¡Está esperando un hijo tuyo, imbécil!—dijo agresora soltando una segunda bofetada, esta vez en la mejilla izquierda. Este segundo sopapo fue incluso más fuerte y sonoro que el anterior.

Armor retrocedió tres pasos mirando con miedo a su hermana. ¿Cadence estaba embarazada? Él la había acusado de engañarle y ella solo intentaba hablarle de su estado, entonces ¿Lo de las cinco semanas se refería al tiempo de gestación? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan desconfiado y tan ciego? Cadence le odiaría a muerte, con razón le había prohibido el acceso al Imperio de Cristal. ¿De dónde había venido toda esa desconfianza? ¿Por qué se había montado él solito aquella película? Además se había quejado de ella a su tía, quien era la máxima autoridad de Equestria. Esto no solo podía costarle su matrimonio, podría suponer su expulsión del ejército. La prensa ya le puso verde cuando anunció su compromiso, e incluso tras la boda, si todo esto se sabía los periodistas sensacionalistas se iban a destornillar con él.

— ¡Diosa Artemisa, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?!

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Primero, has pecado de desconfiado; y segundo, has acusado a tu esposa de infidelidad sin pruebas ni indicios y delante de dos princesas de Equestria. ¿Sabes que legalmente podría romper tu matrimonio con mi sobrina?—intervino Luna procurando hablar relajada aunque se notaba su enfado.

—Princesa Luna, yo…

— ¡Tú mejor te cayas! Ahora largo, fuera de aquí. Tengo que hablar a solas con Twilight.

Shining Armor se mostro cabizbajo. Tras marcharse Luna se dirigió a la unicornio.

—Lo siento, Twilight. Sé que estamos hablando de tu hermano y mi sobrina, pero esto no es tanto un asunto familiar, como una cuestión de Estado. La ley dice que si un cónyuge acusa al otro de adulterio sin pruebas ni indicios, el ofendido puede solicitar el divorcio ante cualquier tribunal. En este caso al ser la ofendida una noble debemos ser nosotras o un tribunal aristocrático quien lleve el caso. Por supuesto la denuncia solo puede presentarla Cadence, pero si ella decide demandar a tu hermano seguramente tendremos que tramitar la separación de ambos. ¿Te contó él lo de la separación de bienes?

—Sí, me lo confesó. El Parlamento y la Corte Real obligaron a Shining y a Cadence a firmar la separación de bienes, de lo contrario no hubiesen consentido el matrimonio.

—Eso es, pero hay algo más. Esto tal vez te disguste pero legalmente casi todos los bienes que ahora ambos tienen en común son en realidad de la Corona; a lo que hay que sumar que Armor solo es noble por matrimonio pero no por sangre. Por eso en el caso de que los dos se divorcien tu hermano perdería su condición de aristócrata y no se quedaría con nada.

La unicornio miro a Luna durante unos segundos y después bajo la cabeza y se quedo en blanco. Su hermano había pecado de desconfiado y ahora eso podía costarle perderlo todo.

—Lo siento, Twilight. Entiendo que estés preocupada por él, y comprendo que lo que te he confesado te haya disgustado, pero te ibas a enterar de una manera u otra, me pareció que era mejor que lo supieras de mí.

—Deberíamos intentar que ambos se reconcilien, en vez de discutir temas legales—se quejo la unicornio purpura.

—Tal vez, pero quiero que estés preparada por si acaso.

—Si se separan ¿Él continuaría en el ejército?

—Supongo que sí. Eso es independiente. Sin embargo ya sabes que muchos no querían que se casasen, quizás algunos nobles podían intentar presionarle a él para que abandonase la milicia.

De pronto entró un soldado en la sala.

—Altezas, es la hora de levantar la luna.

La alicornio asintió. Se teletransporto hasta los jardines reales donde hizo brillar su cuerno para bajar el sol, seguidamente levantó la luna, quedando exhausta. Mover un solo astro ya era fatigoso, pero manipular los dos, uno detrás del otro era agotador. La princesa se teletrasporto de nuevo a la sala del trono, donde la esperaba Twilight.

—Me retiró, tengo que descansar. Buenas noches.

— ¿Usted duerme de noche?

—Sí, desde que asumí la corona de mi hermana. La mayor parte del trabajo político se realiza de día, de modo que aprovecho las noches para dormir. No te preocupes, la guardia nocturna me despertará si ocurre algo que requiera mi atención o cuando sea el momento de levantar el sol. Cuando estuvimos en el Imperio de Cristal eran los criados de Cadence los que me avisaban. ¿Te apetecería acompañarme mañana a una reunión? Es en Manehattan. Me gustaría presentarte a varios aristócratas de allí, no todos los nobles son iguales que los de la Corte Real.

—Sí. Me gustaría. No me dejaré abatir por lo de esta mañana.

—Entonces te espero en el comedor para desayunar a las nueve y media de la mañana. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, princesa Luna—dijo la unicornio viendo como la alicornio se marchaba fuera del cuarto pero por algún motivo Luna se paro en la puerta y miro a la poni unicornio.

—Twilight.

— ¿Sí?

—Ya te dicho que prefiero que me tutees.

—No me acostumbro.

Luna se encamino hacia Twilight mirándola de frente.

—Te prometo que intentaré que mi sobrina y tu hermano se reconcilien. No te preocupes, ellos se quieren mucho, no va a pasar nada. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

La ex–discípula de Celestia se quedo sola en la sala del trono. Tenía a la vez muchas dudas y sentimientos confusos hacia su hermano. Por un lado sentía lastima de él; pero por otro se encontraba enfadada ¿Cómo era posible que Armor fuese tan tonto? Aun así no tendría que haberle pegado. Al cabo de unos minutos la poni vio un resplandor blanco muy intenso que ilumino casi toda la habitación, al extinguirse Twilight pudo ver como una alicornio aparecía frente a ella.

—Princesa Celestia.

—Ya no soy princesa. Estaba con Luna en su habitación y me contó lo que ha pasado entre Cadence y Shining Armor. ¿Estás bien?

—Él es un tonto. ¿Cómo pudo tratar así a Cadence? ¿Qué motivos tenía para durar de ella? Siempre pensé que ambos eran un matrimonio muy sólido y muy bien avenido, pero ahora… Además me siento mal conmigo misma, soy egoísta, debería haber sido más comprensiva con Shining, es mi hermano y él también lo está pasando mal, pero cuando me contó lo sucedido me puse hecha una fiera, incluso le abofetee delante de la princesa Luna.

— ¿Le diste una bofetada delante de mi hermana?

—Sí, bueno… no, una no, le di dos bofetadas.

Celestia tuvo que contener unos segundos la respiración para evitar reírse. La idea de Twilight abofeteando a su hermano mayor, y en presencia de Luna, le resultaba muy cómica, pero en el fondo sabía que a la unicornio le dolía el hecho de haber pegado al semental. La alicornio blanca rodeo a la unicornio con sus alas, de pronto el cuerno de Celestia empezó a brillar y ambas se teletrasportaron a uno de los salones del castillo. La instancia destacaba especialmente por una gran chimenea, que no estaba encendida. El suelo era de parquet; las paredes y el techo eran blancos con dibujo de gotéele; había un gran mesa de madera acompañada de ocho sillas; por lo demás aquella habitación no tenía nada destacable, parecía muy poco lujosa con respecto al resto del palacio.

— ¿Reconoces este lugar, Twilight?

— ¿Cómo no? Aquí me hacía usted a mí muchas de las tutorías cuando yo era una potrilla.

— ¿Usted? Por favor, tutéame.

—No sé por qué pero me resulta raro tutearla, y no me acostumbró a que ya no es princesa. Aunque Luna me dijo que la nombró duquesa.

—Sí, me dio ese título. Aunque tú siempre te has negado a tutearme, incluso en la academia te dirigías a mí como profesora Celestia, o en algunos casos como estimada profesora.

—Siempre la he admirado, por su ejemplo quise ser maga.

— ¿Por mi ejemplo?

—Un día, cuando era pequeña, fui a ver el levantamiento del sol que usted hacía en la Plaza Real de Canterlot, quede maravillada y quise ser maga, por eso comencé a leer libros de magia, y por eso me matricule en su academia.

—En realidad el sol se puede levantar desde cualquier lugar de Equestria, pero la tradición es hacerlo siempre en el mismo sitio. En la Plaza Real, también conocida como la Plaza del Sol; pero no sabía que te había gustado tanto como para ser maga—respondió Celestia riéndose.

—No sé por qué nunca le había contado esta historia.

—Yo sí lo sé. Antes eras mucho más cerrada, de pequeña no eras capaz de exteriorizar tus emociones o pensamientos. Yo siempre estuve satisfecha con tus estudios, pero me daba pena que no te relacionases con nadie, que siempre buscarás la soledad.

—Es cierto, solo me preocupaba estudiar. Usted a veces me obligaba a ir a algunas fiestas de estudiantes pero no funcionaba, no encajaba allí o no sabía adaptarme. Además algunos alumnos, no todos pero si algunos, se quejaban de que una plebeya fuese su discípula personal. Y yo tampoco lo entendía, podría haber escogido a cualquier estudiante, no sé… alguno de los hijos de la alta nobleza pero me escogió a mí. Claro que entonces yo no había leído su diario y no sabía que lo hizo por motivos personales.

—El diario comenzaba con tu ingreso en la academia y finalizaba con la derrota del Rey Sombra, a partir de entonces no escribí más. ¿Te imaginas por qué?

—No.

—Porque no podía, Twilight. No sabía ya que poner, no tenía claro mis auténticos pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando te conocí me propuse a mí misma no encariñarme contigo pero lo hice. Creó que Luna ya te explico que ella y yo somos estériles a causa de la sustancia que nos dio la eterna juventud. Tú has sido para mí la hija que nunca podré tener. Al principio solo me interesaban tus habilidades mágicas, quise que así fuese, pero no pude continuar con ello. Lo que empezó siento una farsa se convirtió poco a poco en algo más serio, fue… fue una experiencia maravillosa, la más maravillosa de toda mi larga vida, doy gracias a Artemisa por ello, y la ruego me permita corregir mis errores, que no son pocos—respondió la alicornio soltando un par de lágrimas.

—Celestia… por favor no llores, Celestia. Has sido para mí una segunda madre, te quiero. Siento que mis padres aun estén enfadados contigo pero se les pasará. Y si cometiste errores también cometiste muchos aciertos en tu reinado. Gracias a ti Equestria es hoy una nación prospera y feliz. Además tus fallos ya han sido corregidos; Luna esta a tu lado, la madre de Rainbow Dash has sido enterrada y se ha limpiado su nombre, y los changelings se han librado de la maldición, firmado la paz con Equestria y poco a poco están reconstruyendo su ciudad—respondió Twilight dándose cuenta de pronto de que acababa de recurrir al tuteo, aunque no sabía por qué lo había hecho.

—Gracias, Twilight; pero no es del todo cierto, yo no he conseguido rectificar mis errores. Todo eso que dices ha sido gracias a Luna, a ti y a tus amigas. Fuisteis vosotras, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía quienes liberasteis a mi hermana de la maldición de Nightmare Moon, Luna fue quien limpio el nombre de la madre de Dash, y también quien ha conseguido la paz con los changeling, junto contigo y tus amigas. Yo no he hecho nada.

—Usted lo confesó todo a la prensa voluntariamente.

—Sí, ni que eso tuviese tanto merito—contestó Celestia mientras abrazaba a la unicornio.

De pronto a la poni purpura le sonaron las tripas.

—Parece que alguien tiene hambre.

—Lo siento, es que aun no he cenado. Le pedí a mi hermano que cenáramos juntos pero después él se puso a contarnos a Luna y a mí lo de su malentendido con su esposa, y entre unas cosas y otras…

— Yo tampoco he cenado aun ¿Qué tan si cenamos aquí las dos? Como cuando aun eras mi estudiante.

—Sí, me gustaría, pero…

— ¿Qué?

—Aunque ya este graduada siempre seré su alumna, profesora. Pidamos algo de cenar.

**EN LA CASA DE** **FLUTTERSHY**

La pegaso amarilla y Spike se preparaban para cenar. Luna no había dejado que el joven dragón acompañase a Twiligth a Canterlot, argumentando que él era más útil quedándose con las otras 5 manes en Ponyville, por si necesitaba contactar con ellas en algún momento. Fluttershy se había ofrecido a quedarse con el dragoncito y este le había ayudado a cuidar de los animales.

—Gracias, Spike. Los pobres animalitos han estado muy descuidados estos días que hemos pasado en el Imperio de Cristal. Ahora están mejor.

—Pero si ya hace casi dos semanas que regresamos a Ponyville.

—Bueno… no viste como estaba esto a nuestro regreso, sobretodo el caso del señor oso. Tenía una astilla clavada en la pata. ¿Te imaginas pasarte días con una astilla clavada? Pobrecillo. Además nadie había limpiado las cuevas y madrigueras de los animalitos, ni se les había dado de comer, que desastre. No debería ausentarme sin dejar a nadie a cargo de todo esto, pero no tengo a nadie.

— ¿No podrías contratar a alguien?—pregunto Spike mientras se comía un buen puñado de joyas.

—El ayuntamiento me paga una cantidad mensual por ocuparme de la fauna, para una sola poni está bien pero no es bastante para contratar a alguien más.

**MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SHINING ARMOR**

Shining se sentía hundido, no solo había tratado injustamente a su mujer sino que además su propia hermana estaba decepcionada con él. No podía creer que Twilight le hubiese sacudido aquellos bofetones, pero en el fondo las cachetadas eran lo único que no le dolían, lo que de verdad le hacía sentirse mal era el hecho de que se las hubiera dado su hermanita pequeña. Era impropio de ella, Twilight siempre había sido una poni muy pacífica y muy dulce, nunca levantaba las pezuñas contra nadie. Si su hermana se ponía en ese estado era señal de que estaba realmente desilusionada con él. ¿A quién iba a culpar? Él tenía la culpa, él solito se había metido en semejante lio. ¿Por qué había desconfiado de su esposa? ¿Por qué se había montado una película? ¿Por qué no supo entender a Cadence cuando ella le hablo de su embarazo? ¿Por qué se había quejado de ella a su propia tía, que encima era la máxima autoridad de Equestria? Armor no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sin encontrar respuestas ¿Se podía haber actuado peor? Si se podía no veía cómo hacerlo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Luna se encontraba en su habitación cuando vino un soldado nocturno a despertarla. Ya era la hora de levantar el sol. La princesa se levantó rápidamente y tras dar un bostezo se teletrasporto a la Plaza Real para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Durante los días que había pasado en el Imperio de Cristal los propios canterloneses se habían sentido extraños viendo que el sol salía sin que la princesa acudiese a la plaza para moverlo, hasta tal punto había llegado el nerviosismo que tras su vuelta la princesa tuvo que hacer unas declaraciones a la prensa, explicando que debido a su viaje no podía ir a la Plaza del Sol a diario, pero se las había arreglado para mover el astro desde el Imperio de Cristal. Aunque esto no gustó a todo el mundo, mover el sol desde la plaza era una tradición y la princesa no tenía derecho a quebrantar aquella costumbre. Luna se indignaba a veces de la forma de reaccionar de algunos Equestrianos, especialmente de algunos miembros de la nobleza. La princesa se puso a recordar entonces una lamentable escena que había presenciado ayer cuando levanto el sol, en ese momento Luna tuvo un flashback.

_Cuando Luna levanto el sol pudo observar como muchos canterloneses había acudido a la plaza para presenciar el acto, eso era normal, a muchos les gustaba acudir allí para ver el amanecer. Normalmente la gente incluso se amontonaba en filas para ver salir el sol. Sin embargo en la tercera de estas filas un potrillo unicornio estaba pegando a otro niño más pequeño, su alteza fue a separarlos._

—_Me ha quitado mi sitio—se quejo el agresor._

—_No es cierto, yo llegue antes._

—_Calla, tú no eres nadie, terrestre plebeyo._

_Luna reconoció entonces al potrillo agresor. Era el hijo menor de uno de los miembros de la Corte Real. Le había visto en algunas fiestas de la nobleza. Cuando la princesa le comentó al padre del chico lo sucedido este no pareció preocuparse lo más mínimo._

—_Bueno… no me gusta que mi hijo se pelee, naturalmente; pero si el otro empezó quitándole el sitió…_

—_El otro era más pequeño._

—_Una disputa infantil, alteza. No hay que preocuparse._

— _¿Y si el otro niño hubiese sido también un noble?_

—_Entonces sí me preocuparía._

—_O sea que el hecho de que su hijo se pelee con la plebe le parece bien._

—_No me parece bien, pero no es tan grave._

_Luna no quiso discutir más. Se marcho enfadada._

Aquí terminó el flashback.

Luna se sentía a veces muy decepcionada con estas situaciones. Ese no era el ideal equestriano. Equestria había sido fundada expresamente con la intención de radicar los prejuicios raciales y sociales, logrando así un Estado de armonía, donde nadie fuese discriminado por su raza o su condición social. Sin embargo en los últimos años poco a poco el ideal había decaído en las grandes ciudades, se mantenía más y mejor en zonas rurales como Ponyville. Luna no paraba de pensar en todo esto mientras levantaba el sol, tras subirlo se puso a observar y a caminar por la plaza, no parecía haber disputas. Decidió volver al palacio y desayunar antes de ponerse a la tarea.

**HORAS DESPUÉS EN OTRA HABITACIÓN DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT**

Twilight Sparke había pasado gran parte de la noche hablando con Celestia, ya de madrugada ambas se habían ido a dormir. Twilight tenía asignada una habitación en el llamado pabellón real, denominado así porque es donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Celestia, Luna, Blueblood y Cadence cuando está venía de visita. La instancia era grande, con suelo de parquet, una cama con capacidad para 4 usuarios con cortinas rojas de seda, la fondo había una puerta que daba a un aseo privado; las ventanas carecían de persianas pero poseían una cortinas lo suficientemente opacas como para tapar la luz, estás se encontraban cerradas.

Ya las doce cuando Twilight se despertó. Miro la hora en un reloj colgado en una de las paredes.

— ¡Las doce! ¡¿Cómo es tan tarde?! ¡Se supone que había quedado con Luna a las nueve y media!

Twilight se fue corriendo a la sala del trono. Cuando llegó al salón real fue detenida en las puertas por sus guardias.

—Princesa Twilight, su majestad no está aquí. Se fue a Manehattan.

La unicornio se quedó impactada al oír esto. Luna se había marchado sin ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a buscarla? Era una opción pero no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, Manehattan era una ciudad muy grande, no podía registrarla toda de arriba abajo; y aunque supiese donde estaba la princesa no podía presentarse de golpe llegando tarde ¿Y si Luna y los demás aristócratas estaban en una importante reunión y ella los interrumpía de repente? ¿No lo considerarían una ofensa? ¿No se enfadaría todo el mundo de que ella llegase tan tarde importunando a los presentes? Era mejor esperar a que Luna regresase y disculparse con ella.

—Entiendo, estaré en mi habitación. Avisadme cuando llegue la princesa Luna.

—Si alteza.

La unicornio purpura no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Ella normalmente era muy organizada y reflexiva; sin embargo ayer había agredido a su hermano y ahora se quedaba dormida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía pero no era algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa. La poni estuvo más de una hora reflexionando en su cuarto hasta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta, ella respondió _adelante,_ esperando que fuese uno de los guardias o de los criados avisándola de la vuelta de la princesa Luna. Sin embargo para su sorpresa fue la propia Luna quien entró en el dormitorio.

—Buenos días, Twilight.

—Buenos días, majestad, lo siento. Me quede dormida. No tengo excusa, yo…

—Ya lo sé, Twilight. Estuviste conversando con mi hermana hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, ella misma me lo dijo en el desayuno, pero no me gusta que me den platón.

—Lo siento.

—En fin… Quería que me acompañases a una reunión en Manehattan. Se trataba de una asamblea de varios aristócratas de diferentes lugares de Equestria, pensaba que podía serte una experiencia interesante en el caso de que finalmente el Senado te vote como princesa; pero como comprenderás la reunión ya ha sido, acabo de volver.

—Lo lamento. No sé qué me pasa últimamente. Ayer levante las pezuñas contra mi hermano, y hoy me quedo dormida. Yo nunca he sido así.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema. Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no te centras. Incluso alguien como tú puede verse afectada emocionalmente si la presión a la que está sometida es tan grande.

— ¿La presión?

—Sí, Twilight. Todo esto… Primero tuviste que mediar con los errores de mi hermana, después te ocupaste de los changelings, el caso de la madre de Rainbow Dash; más tarde el caso de tu hermano, tus nuevos deberes reales… Cuando estuvimos en el Imperio de Cristal tu amiga Applejack me contó lo sucedido antes de la batalla de Canterlot, todo lo referido a vuestro secuestro, que fuiste torturada en las celdas de los changelings oscuros... Todo esto es demasiado para cualquiera; secuestro, tortura, una batalla en la que casi mueres, la negociación de paz con Chrysalis… Y cuando todo parecía arreglarse de pronto te encuentras de golpe con el problema de tu hermano y mi sobrina. Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez yo también tenga parte de culpa de tu malestar. No debí pedirte que me ayudases con las responsabilidades reales, no en tu estado.

Ambas se quedaron calladas unos momentos, después volvió a hablar la alicornio.

—Regresa a Ponyville.

— ¿Qué?

—Me has oído perfectamente. Quiero que vuelvas a Ponyville, con tus amigas y con Spike. Necesitas descansar y centrarte. Yo tengo más experiencia en asuntos de Estado, podré con todo esto. Por tanto regresa al pueblo, no es un consejo, es una orden.

—Tiene razón, regresaré. Además para ser sincera echo de menos el pueblo y a mis amigas.

—Dentro de una hora te tendré listo un carro volador para que te lleve a Ponyville.

—Gracias, princesa Luna.

La alicornio se acerco a la unicornio y la abrazó.

—De nada, descansa.

Twilight salió de la instancia y se dirigió a buscar a Armor. Mientras tanto Luna se encamino al dormitorio de su hermana, pero no llego a entrar sino que se encontró con ella en la entrada.

— ¿Tienes un minuto, Celestia?

—Claro, dime.

—Necesito que me ayudes a redactar y enviar unas cartas.

—Para eso están los secretarios.

—No es eso, está correspondencia es muy importante. No es algo que se pueda mostrar tan fácilmente a los secretarios.

—Bien, vamos.

Twilight fue a buscar a su hermano, necesitaba platicar con él. Tal vez Armor se hubiese equivocado pero ella le había tratado con demasiada dureza. Se sentía mal por ello y solo quería arreglar las cosas. La unicornio buscó por todo el palacio, finalmente uno de los soldados le dijo que el semental estaba en el campo de entrenamiento militar entrenando a unos nuevos reclutas. La unicornio se dirigió allí, tardo unos diez minutos en llegar. El lugar consistía en un gran patio del palacio donde los nuevos reclutas realizaban prácticas militares. Twilight vio a su hermano de espaldas a ella a unos 30 metros, pero cuando estaba a punto de llamarla apareció de la nada el príncipe Blueblood.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién está aquí? La princesita plebeya. La niña mimada y consentida de mis tías y mi prima.

—Buenos días, alteza. Venía a ver a mi hermano.

— ¿A quién? Oh, me olvidaba. Tu hermano el militar. El plebeyo que pasó de soldado raso a cabo, de cabo a sargento primero, de sargento primero a capitán, y finalmente de capitán a comandante general de los ejércitos de Equestría. Toda una gran carrera, o lo sería si el protagonista no fuese un plebeyo de clase mediocre. Lástima que mi prima fue tan tonta como para casarse con él. Se merecía algo mejor.

—Como sea, tengo que hablar con mi hermano, déjame pasar—dijo la unicornio intentando pasar pero el principejo la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La portadora del elemento de la magia no soporta oír la verdad?

—Yo no te hecho nada. Déjame pasar.

—Qué sepas, plebeya, que no serás princesa mucho tiempo. El Senado jamás votará a tu favor.

— ¡¿Quieres dejarme pasar?!

—He estado haciendo averiguaciones. Tus padres tenían una librería en el centro de la ciudad con la que se ganaban malamente la vida, y mi tía Celestia les nombró magos estatales; y luego hizo que tu hermano ingresase como cadete en la guardia real; y todo eso después de haberte nombrado a ti su discípula personal. ¿Tú crees que te lo mereces? ¿Crees que tu familia se merece tales honores? No, no sois más que unos enchufados, pero ya me encargaré yo de poneros donde os merecéis. Cuando el Senado te haya suspendido como princesa, yo mismo presentare una petición para que tu hermano sea expulsado del ejército y tus padres de los magos estatales. Vais a volver todos a la librería.

De pronto apareció alguien a la espalda de Blueblood.

—Hola, Twilight.

—Hola, hermano.

Blueblood se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de cara a cara con Shining Armor.

—Vaya… Precisamente hablábamos de usted, señor Armor.

— ¿De mí? Es un honor, príncipe. No sabía que me teníais tanta estima como para preocuparos por mi persona.

—Graciosillo. Pues que sepáis que no me gusta veros en el ejército.

—Sí, señor. Os creó, será por eso que vos nunca habéis hecho la carreta militar.

—Usted se cree muy listo ¿No es así?

—No, señor.

—Pues que sepas, plebeyo, que en cuanto pueda voy a hacer que te echen del ejército. Creí que estarías con tu esposa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Sí, por dejarme liar por usted.

— ¿Por mí?

—Un momento ¿Qué significa esto, príncipe Blueblood? No me diga que usted tiene algo que ver con que mi hermano se haya peleado con Cadence?—intervino Twilight.

—Bueno… Yo le hice un comentario y él se montó su propia película a través de él.

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CADENCE, EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Gea acababa de entregarle a la princesa de cristal una carta que había llegado desde Canterlot, estaba firmada por su tías Luna y Celestia. Los tres primeros párrafos eran de la princesa de la noche, el resto correspondían a su hermana mayor.

_Querida sobrina:_

_No quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Lo que hagas con tu matrimonio y esposo solo depende de vosotros dos, no obstante ambos habéis sido víctimas de un malentendido, por eso te escribo para explicarte la situación._

_Armor no supo entenderte cuando le hablaste de tu embarazo, él se dejo llevar por sus inseguridades creyéndose tontamente que tú tenías un amante y se lo estabas confesando. Yo al principio no sabía nada, pero como me extraño que regresase tan pronto a Canterlot hable con él en presencia de Twilight Sparkle, quien también participó en la conversación. Tras varios minutos analizando la situación se pudo descubrir el malentendido. Twilight se fuso hecha una fierecilla, hasta tal punto que le dio dos cachetadas a su hermano en mi presencia, aunque ahora se siente mal por ello._

A partir de aquí la letra era de Celestia.

_Luna y yo queremos que sepas que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, no obstante ambas sabemos todo lo os amáis Armor y tú. Creemos que deberíais reconciliaros. Ambos tuvisteis que pelear mucho por vuestro matrimonio, no dejéis que se destruya ese amor._

_No te entretenemos más._

_Un abrazo y un beso de tus tías._

_Luna y Celestia._

Candence se quedo impactada al leer esta misiva ¿Su marido creía que ella tenía un amate? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo le había dado motivos para dudar de ella? De modo Shining Armor pensaba que ella era una de esas yeguas que se juntan con cualquiera. La princesa de cristal llamó a Gea y tras venir esta comenzó a dictarle una carta.

—Escribe, Gea.

_Hola, Shining Armor:_

_Mis tías, Celestia y Luna me han escrito explicándome el malentendido. No sé que me disgusta más; si el hecho de pensar que no querías tener un hijo, o el hecho de saber que después de todo lo que he invertido en nuestro matrimonio no confías en mí._

_Olvídate de volver al Imperio de Cristal, quédate en Canterlot o donde te apetezca, pero no quiero que te acerques a mí. Ya veo que me consideras una de esas yeguas que se acuestan con cualquiera. Yo no tengo ni nunca he tenido un amante, podría porque no me faltan atributos pero no soy esa clase de chica, y si tú crees que lo soy entonces está claro que lo nuestro no va a funcionar._

_Te quiero muchísimo Shining pero al parecer no confías en mí. Por ahora es mejor que nos demos un tiempo._

_Cadence._

—Ya está todo, alteza.

—Gracias. Envía la carta.

—Pero… ¿Eso significa que no va a perdonar al príncipe Armor?

—Si él quiere volver conmigo tendrá que ganárselo. Yo he sido la ofendida, no voy a arrastrarme como un gusano ante él.

—Sé que me meto donde no me llaman pero usted le quiere, y él a vos también.

Cadence clavo la mirada en su doncella, está última trago saliva pero de pronto el rostro de la princesa se relajo.

—Eres muy dulce—dijo la princesa de cristal sonriendo a su doncella— ¿Si te cuento cómo nos conocimos él y yo prometes guardarme el secreto?

—Por supuesto. Nunca me han gustado los chismes.

—De acuerdo.

Cadence se sentó en la cama del dormitorio, Gea en principio permaneció de pie ante ella, pero la princesa le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Su alteza se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a narrar la historia.

—Cuando Shining Armor y yo nos conocimos él era un cadete de la guardia real, y yo era una joven princesa que le faltaba un año para graduarse en la academia de magia de mi tía Celestia. Por aquel entonces mi tía Luna estaba exiliada en la luna. Un día en una Gala del Galope se presentaron unos oficiales del ejército junto con varios nuevos reclutas, entre ellos estaba Shining. Mi Tía me lo presentó como el hermano mayor de su pupila, Twilight Sparkle. Una semana después yo me ofrecí voluntariamente para ser la niñera de Twilight, quien por aquel entonces estaba en la academia, en primaria…

La doncella levanto una pezuña para pedir turno de palabra.

— ¿Usted siendo princesa fue niñera de Twilight Sparkle?

—Sí. La excusa fue que necesitaba realizar algún trabajo físico para mi currículo escolar, pero solo quería acercarme a Shining y de paso conocer a sus padres. Me encariñe muy rápido con la niña. Era una potrilla adorable, por eso me mantuve a su lado hasta después de que ella acabase secundaria. Sin embargo la nobleza de Canterlot no veía con buenos ojos que una princesa se fijase en un plebeyo, durante años llevamos la relación en secreto con la complicidad de sus padres y de mi tía Celestia. Años después mi tía Luna se escapo de la luna pero lo hizo convertida en Nightmare Moon, y casi trae la noche eterna sobre toda Equestria, afortunadamente los elementos de la armonía lograron purificarla y ella regreso al lado de su hermana mayor. Cuando mis dos tías por fin se reunieron Armor y yo anunciamos nuestro noviazgo, ya llevábamos un tiempo saliendo pero en secreto, por eso queríamos dejar de estar en la sombra. Más tarde anunciamos nuestro compromiso a la prensa, fue un caos; los periodistas sensacionalistas no paraban de inventar chismes: que sí Shining me había dejado preñada y de ahí el matrimonio; que si él era en realidad el hijo secreto de un noble; que si mis tías pensaban nombrarle su sucesor, etc. Pese a todo nuestras familias siempre nos apoyaron. El Parlamento y la Corte Real quisieron prohibir nuestro enlace, y durante un tiempo lo hicieron hasta que mis tías lograron negociar con ellos para que nos concedieran el permiso. Y por fin cuando ya todo parecía calmado unos días antes de la boda fui secuestrada y suplantada por Chrysalis, quien intentó casarse con mi esposo para conquistar Canterlot.

La princesa hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Por eso me apena todo esto. Invertí mucho en mi noviazgo para que ahora, después de casi dos años de matrimonio, Armor me diga que no confía en mí y me acuse de serle infiel porque sí, porque a él se le va la cabeza y se imagina cosas.

Blueblood continuaba molestando a Twilight y su hermano cuando de pronto los tres fueron tapados por una gran sombra de un volador situado encima de ellos, todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Celestia, quien aterrizo en frente del grupo.

—Hola a todos. Veo que estas aquí, Twilight. Mi hermana me pidió que te dijera que el carruaje ya está listo.

—Hola, tía Celestia.

—Luna y yo les tenemos mucho cariño a Twilight y Shining. Espero que estuvieses siendo amable con ellos, Blueblood.

—Claro que sí, por supuesto, pero tengo que irme. Adiós a todos—respondió el príncipe marchándose.

—Si os vuelve a molestar decírnoslo a Luna o a mí.

—Duquesa Celestia, ¿Sabía que nos estaba molestando?—pregunto Armor.

—Sabía que él vino aquí para observar los entrenamientos de los reclutas, o más bien para admirar a las jóvenes soldados; tú eres normalmente quien lleva a cabo tales entrenamientos; y también sabía que Twilight te estaba buscando. No tarde mucho en sumar dos más dos. En realidad no me envió Luna. Ahora os dejo a solas.

—Duquesa, con respecto al tema de su sobrina quiero que sepa…—empezó Shining.

—Que harás todo lo posible por reconquistarla—dijo Celestia desapareciéndose.

—Es una gran yegua—dijo Armor.

—Sí que lo es. Bueno… yo vine a disculparme contigo, hermano. No debí tratarte así. No debí pegarte…

—Chisss. Ya paso, Twilight. No hay nada que disculpar. He sido un tonto; he tratado mal a mi esposa y la he decepcionado, y también te decepcione a ti.

—Aun así no tenía derecho a reaccionar como lo hice. Te prometo que no va a volver a pasar.

—Mejor esos bofetones que la bronca que me hecho mamá.

— ¿Perdón?

—Después de estar contigo y con Luna ayer fui a cenar con nuestros padres, quería que me aconsejaran. Cuando les conté lo que había pasado ambos me reprocharon mi conducta, sobretodo nuestra madre. Tus bofetadas no me duelen, hermanita; lo que me duele es el hecho de haber desilusionado a tanta gente: a Cadence, a papá y mamá, a la princesa Luna y a ti.

La unicornio purpura abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Todo se va a solucionar. Yo no estoy decepcionada, más bien estoy preocupada. No sé cómo pero entre los dos encontraremos la forma de que te reconcilies con Cadence—respondió la yegua sin dejar de abrazar al semental.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Por supuesto, somos hermanos.

—Te quiero mucho, Twili.

—Y yo a ti, pero ahora he de volver a Ponyville.

—Que tengas un feliz regreso.

Gea miró apanada a la princesa de cristal.

—Es una historia muy romántica pero si usted puso tanto empeño en su noviazgo ¿No sería mejor perdonar al príncipe Armor? Es cierto que se ha equivocado, pero seguro que ustedes se quieren mucho el uno al otro.

— Tienes parte de razón, pero si yo le perdono a él tan fácilmente no aprenderá a respetarme, primero que se lo gane.

— ¿Cómo?

—Algo se me ocurrirá. Envía la carta.

…

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Twilight se juntó con Luna en la sala del trono. La unicornio morada acababa de llegar a Ponyville. La poni se quedo asustada de lo que vio nada más llegar, no había nadie. No se veía a ningún poni en las calles. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? La recién llegada llamo a las puertas de la tienda de Rarity pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo mismo sucedió en las demás viviendas de sus amigas. Twilight cada vez estaba más asustada ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? Aquello parecía un desierto. La antigua discípula de Celestia fue corriendo a la biblioteca, tenía la llave pero prefirió llamar.

— ¿Spike? ¿Estás ahí?

_«Aquí tampoco contesta nadie. ¿Qué está pasando?» _pensó la unicornio entrando en el lugar.

La biblioteca estaba muy oscura, Twilight entró con cierto temor. De pronto se encendieron todas las luces de golpe y varios ponis gritaron a la vez _¡SORPRESA! _Allí estaban todos; sus amigas, Spike, los Cake, la alcaldesa y la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea. La unicornio se emociono de que todos la estuvieses esperando, de pronto se le acerco Spike, quien abrazo a Twilight.

—Tenía ganas de verte.

—Y yo a ti, Spike. Sé que últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero ahora que he vuelto me quedaré en el pueblo.

De pronto Pinkie Pie cogió de uno de los cascos a Twilight y la hizo girarse para mirarla de reojo.

— ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? Luna y Celestia nos avisaron de tu regreso por vía Spike, yo les dije a todas hay que hacerle a Twilight una fiesta de bienvenida, y se lo dije a los Cake para hacerte un gran pastel y muchos dulces, y entonces los Cake me ayudaron ha hacer los pasteles y dulces para la ocasión, la decoración costo un poco por la falta de tiempo, pero yo siempre llevo a mano mi cañón de fiestas. Cuando la alcaldesa se entero de la fiesta decidió convocar a los vecinos para darte la bienvenida, al principio pensamos en hacer la fiesta en la calle, pero hacer la fiesta en la calle era muy vistoso y no hubiese sido sorpresa, además la falta de tiempo nos dificultaba decorar las calles y sus exteriores, nos vinimos todos aquí. La abuela de Applejack tuvo problemas para desplazarse pero no quería perdérselo, de modo que la trajo Big Mac en un carruaje arrastrado por él, el carruaje lo montaron entre él y Applejack, y Applejack a su vez…mmm

—Vamos, Pinkie. Te estás perdiendo el juego de ponerle la cola al poni—dijo Rainbow Dash apareciendo de repente.

— ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede seeer —contestó Pinkie marchándose apresuradamente.

—Bueno… ¿Su alteza real no tiene ninguna anécdota que contar a sus amigas?—preguntó Dash con tono vacilón.

— ¿Alteza Real? Para eso prefiero que me apodes Cerebrito, al menos no es tan cursi. Nada interesante. Papeleo y poco más.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dice Big Mac?

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que Rarity y Applejack estuvieron de compras en el Imperio de Cristal, y pagaron con una tarjeta de crédito real.

—Sí, pero eso fue porque Luna les encargo…

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso fue lo que compraron?

—Sí.

—Ya, bueno… eso y la ropa, las revista, los productos de belleza, los materiales para la tienda de Rarity y la azada de la granja de Applejack ¿No?

Twilight fue a responder algo pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra tres potrillas se abalanzaron sobre ella, eran las CMC. Esta acción produjo un efecto llamada, de pronto cada vez más ponis se abalanzaron sobre la unicornio purpura, todos la saludaban al mismo tiempo, y la hacían preguntas sobre su instancia en Canterlot. La pobrecilla yegua no sabía qué contestar, ni a quien responder primero. Todo el mundo hablaba a la vez y nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello. Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy se encontraban al fondo de la multitud intentando saludar a su amiga pero no lograban pasar entre todos aquellos ponis apelotonados unos con otros.

—Cuéntanoslo todo, Twilight— pidió Daisy. Era una poni terrestre de color rosa con la crin de color verde claro y de ojos verdes con una Cutie Mark de dos margaritas.

—Deben ser muy lujosas y grandes las habitaciones del palacio ¿No?—comentó Lily. La cual era una poni terrestre con el cuerpo es de color rosado, crines rubias, ojos color amarillo miel y su cutie mark eran tres lirios debido a su oficio de experta florista.

— ¿Son muy guapos los sementales aristócratas?—pregunto Bon Bon. Se trataba de una terrestre con el cuero color crema pálido y una crin azul marino con una línea rosa. Su Cutie Mark eran tres dulces de limón con envoltura.

Estás y otras muchas preguntas eran planteadas a Twilight a gran velocidad, y lo peor era que todas ellas se exponían al mismo tiempo. Todo el mundo hablaba a la vez sin escucharse unos a otros, y sin darle tiempo a la unicornio purpura para que contestase.

De pronto apareció la alcaldesa.

—Por favor, necesito hablar a solas con usted, señorita Sparkle.

—Muy bien, vayamos fuera.

Ambas salieron fuera de la biblioteca mientras varios ponis de ambos sexos las seguían con la mirada.

—Les agradezco la fiesta, aunque casi me aplastan entre todos—intervino la yegua purpura riéndose un poco.

—Es normal. Todo el mundo quiere saber de ti y de tu instancia en Canterlot.

—No fue tan interesante, solo ayude un poco a la princesa Luna. Y casi todo lo que hice fue estudiar diferentes informes y comentarlos con ella—respondió Twilight evitando nombrar el caso de su hermano.

—Quiero que me aclares las cosas, Twilight. La mitad del pueblo dice que ya no eres una princesa, la otra mitad dicen que sí. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

—Por el momento sigo como princesa pero dentro de algunos días el Senado se reunirá. Si ellos votan en mi contra dejaré de ser princesa y me convertiré en plebeya.

—Deseo que te elijan, ojala lo consigas, pero en el supuesto caso de que no te escogieran ¿Has pensado en ser concejala de Ponyville?

— ¿Concejala? Pues no, no lo había pensado.

—Entonces piénsalo, solo como posibilidad. Dos de los concejales del ayuntamiento se van a jubilar. A mí me sería muy útil tenerte en mi equipo. Y cuando yo me retire podrías ser la nueva alcaldesa del pueblo.

—Lo pensaré.

—Gracias, ahora será mejor que volvamos dentro.

Ambas entraron de nuevo en la biblioteca.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Shining Armor se reconciliara con su esposa? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

¿Han resuelto la adivinanza?_ ¿A qué hace referencia el título de este capítulo?_ La respuesta en el próximo episodio.

Este ha sido hasta ahora el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Voy a comentarlo.

**EL MATRIMONIO DE SHINING ARMOR Y LA PRINCESA MI AMORE CADENZA**

Empezaré diciendo que la relación entre Shining y Cadence nunca me ha terminado de convencer, podría ser magnífica si Hasbro trabajase más a los personajes, pero en la serie los dos son muy planos, carecen de personalidad, de no ser así les reto. Que alguien describa la personalidad de estos dos personajes sin usar las palabras _princesa, príncipe, militar _y_ amor._

En esta historia quise centrarme en la princesa Cadence. Quería un personaje variable, que experimentase compasión y amor como cuando se comparece de Gea, pero también sufrimiento como en el caso de cuando siente que su marido ha sido injusto con ella, y por último irá hasta el punto de prohibirle a Shining volver a entrar en el Imperio de Cristal. Quería una chica que se hiciese notar. El problema es que para ello había que ponerla en situación, por eso utilice al pobre Armor. A lo mejor algunos no les termina de convencer el papel que juega Armor en este capítulo. Yo pienso que juega un papel genial; hace de desconfiado, pero también de arrepentido, y por último se le ve muy unido a su hermana.

**PRÍNCIPE BLUEBLOOD**

Es un personaje con muchas posibilidades para interpretar papeles negativos, es decir, hace muy bien de villano, aunque no valdría para hacer de héroe a no ser que se reformará.

**LA TARJETA DE CREDITO**

Es simplemente un detalle juerguista. El capítulo se estaba poniendo muy dramático, había que meter humor, por eso hice que Rarity y Applejack fueran de compras al Imperio de Cristal. Queda pendiente por explicar qué fueron a comprar ¿Cuál fue realmente el encargo que les hizo la princesa Luna? Eso se sabrá en uno los próximos capítulos, aunque no pienso decir en cuál.

**LOS CRIADOS DE CADENCE **

Sus nobles: Busybody, Blab y Babbler significan respectivamente entrometido, habladora y charlatán, según el traductor de Google. Estos tres ponis no pertenecen a Hasbro, son una invención mía.

**GEA**

Este personaje es de mi invención y me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Al principio iba a tener un hijo, un bebe varón, de ahí el nombre de Gea, "Madre Tierra" según la mitología griega. Sin embargo al final el bebe fue descartado porque ya había muchos personajes en el relato. Por otro lado al principio tenía pensado que Gea apareciese únicamente en los capítulos 5, 6 y en el último; pero me di cuenta de que tenía más potencial.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Espero sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: AFECTO Y SUFRIMIENTO 1ª PART

**Capítulo 8**

**AFECTO, SUFRIMIENTO Y POLÍTICA. 1ª PARTE**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Twilight regreso a Ponyville y sus amigas la organizaron aquella fiesta. La unicornio invitó a todas a desayunar aquel día en la biblioteca porque quería contarles el caso de su hermano. En principió la poni pensó en hablar con ellas al día siguiente del festín, pero ella y Rainbow se levantaron con resaca, de modo que prefirió esperar. Ahora que ya habían trascurrido 72 horas desde la fiesta y la resaca estaba superada era mejor oportunidad para organizar un desayuno con todas sus amigas. Spike preparó avena y tostadas, mientras que Pinkie Pie aportó magdalenas, tortitas, pasteles, pastas y bollos, Applejack trajo zumo de manzanas preparado por ella misma. Aunque en total eran 6 ponis y un dragón era demasiada comida para un desayuno, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Twilight antes de ver como nada sobraba en la mesa, la cual había sido agrandada por un hechizo, y se trajeron varias sillas prestadas por algunos de los vecinos de Ponyville. Spike se había comprometido en devolverlas cuando acabasen de desayunar.

Presidia la mesa Twilight; a su izquierda estaba Applejack seguida Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie; a la derecha de la unicornio morada se encontraba Fluttershy seguida de Rarity y Spike.

—Gracias por venir, chicas. Necesito contaros algo.

—Adelante, dulzura. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras—comentó Applejack mientras devoraba un tortita.

—Applejack, cariño. Te agradecería que no hablases con la boca llena—la regaño Rarity.

—Oh vamos, señorita costurera. No seas tan gruñona—la vacilo Rainbow Dash.

—No soy costurera, soy diseñadora de moda.

—Como quieras, disculpa—intervino Dash antes de volverse hacia Applejack y susurrarla al oído _costurera suena mejor._

—Y remilgada—cuchicheo la poni granjera.

Applejack y Rainbow comenzaron a partirse de risa para sorpresa de las demás. Rarity tenía la sensación de que se estaban burlando de ella porque no paraban de mirarla. Spike debido a su fino oído de dragón había escuchado los comentarios y también se reía.

— ¿De qué vais los tres? ¿Os estáis riendo de mí?—interrogo la unicornio blanca.

—ja, ja, ja. No, bueno… ja, ja, ja un poquito sí. Ja, ja, ja. Es que no lo has…ja, ja, ja… puesto, ja, ja, ja… en bandeja. Ja, ja, ja, ja—contestó Dash haciendo que su amiga primero se sonrojase y luego se cruzase de pezuñas enfadada.

—Spike ¿Tú también?

—Lo siento. No me podido contener—respondió el dragoncito sin dejar de reírse.

— ¡Sois un trío de tontos!

— ¡Ya vale! Sabéis que me gustan las bromas pero esto no es gracioso. Además Twilight tenía algo importante que decirnos—protestó Pinkie Pie sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. La poni rosa tenía una mirada muy seria, algo muy inusual en ella.

Normalmente la poni rosa era la bromista del grupo por excelencia, pero en esta ocasión aquello no le parecía divertido. Rainbow, Applejack y Spike se estaban pasando con Rarity, una cosa era una broma pero la estaban llevando al extremo. Además estaba claro que Twilight tenía algo que decir, debían escucharla.

La aptitud de Pinkie hizo que las risotadas cesasen y todo el grupo se sumiera en el silencio.

—Vale. Twilight, explícanos lo que sea.

La unicornio purpura dio las gracias a Pinkie por cederle la palabra, después comenzó a explicar el tema de su hermano y Cadence. Todas escuchaban la historia en completo silencio. Fluttershy se entristecía mientras escuchaba; la princesa Cadence y Armor se quería mucho, y pensar que debido a un lamentable malentendido ambos habían terminado enfadados, que lastima. Rainbow Dash comenzaba a sentirse furioso contra el príncipe Bluebloob, el muy miserable había insultado a Twilight y a Shining Armor. Applejack y Spike se sorprendieron bastante al saber que Twilight había abofeteado a su hermano, era impropio de ella. Toda esta anécdota dejo de piedra a los oyentes pero sirvió para que a Rarity se le pasase el enfado y a los demás las ganas de reírse.

—Y esto es todo, chicas.

—Lo siento, dulzura. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—No lo estas, Twilight. No mientas—intervino seriamente Spike haciendo que todas la mirasen.

—En serio, Spike. Estoy bien.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?

— ¿Cuál mirada?

—La misma que se pone cuando algo te ronda por la cabeza. A mí no puedes engañarme tan fácilmente. Tú me has criado ¿Recuerdas? Eres como mi madre, y te conozco perfectamente. ¡Oh, por el amor de Artemisa! Estamos todos aquí. ¿Cuándo vas a explicarnos realmente lo que te ocurre?

—Te estás pasando, dragoncito.

— ¡No! Tú te estás pasando, Twilight Sparkle. Reúnes al grupo y luego no te sinceras con sus miembros, aquí presentes.

De pronto Applejack dio un golpe en la mesa.

— ¡Ya basta, Spike! No la presiones más. Ya ha dicho lo que tenía que decir.

—No, Applejack, tú no lo entiendes. Ninguna parecéis entenderlo. Hay algo que le reconcome la cabeza a Twilight, no sé qué es, pero sea lo que sea no se atreve a decirlo. Todas me tomáis por un niño pero a mí me ha criado ella, es como mi mamá y sé que hay algo que la atormenta.

Las amigas de Twilight miraron primero al dragón y luego a la unicornio.

—Dulzura, si Spike tiene razón… si hay algo que te estás guardando entonces dínoslo—pidió Applejack.

—Tiene razón, cariño. Dinos lo que sea—intervino Rarity.

—En serio, no pasa nada más.

La unicornio purpura finalmente estallo.

— ¡Esta bien! ¿Queréis saber lo que me pasa? ¡QUÉ ES TODO UNA MIERDA! ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?! Cuando firmamos la paz con Chrysalis creí que todo volvería a la tranquilidad, y ahora de golpe surge esta situación. ¡Es todo una mierda! ¿Por qué no podemos estar tranquilas? ¿Por qué Artemisa nos pone a prueba tan de seguido? Primero nos secuestraron, después nos maltrataron en las mazmorras de los changelings, participamos en la batalla de Canterlot, donde podríamos haber muerto. ¿Y todo eso para qué? Para qué Blueblood nos insulte a Shining y a mí. Y luego el caso de mi hermano ¿Por qué él fue tan tonto? ¿Por qué yo le pegue? ¿Por qué Cadence le desterró del Imperio de Cristal? ¡¿Por qué ha sucedido todo esto?! ¡MALDITA SEA!—comentó furiosa la poni morada antes de derrumbarse encima de los hombros de Fluttershy, quien estaba sentada a su derecha, y comenzar a llora.

—Ahora lo veo claro, Twilight. Te has estado callando todo esto hasta ahora mismo—intervino Spike haciendo que todas le mirasen menos la unicornio purpura, quien seguía con la cabeza apoyada en los hombros de la pegaso amarilla mientras lloraba—Lo sucedido en las mazmorras de Changelopolis y en la batalla de Canterlot te afecto bastante, pero te callaste. Hiciste como que te resbalaba pero nunca te ha resbalado. Has estado cargando con ese lastre todo este tiempo.

Las otras 5 manes miraron a Spike de forma interrogativa. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Twilight se había quedado afectada por todo aquello? Y si era así ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta en su momento?

—Twilight. ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tiene razón, Spike?—preguntó Applejack.

La unicornio violeta seguía llorando y no dijo nada, únicamente asistió lentamente con la cabeza. La afectada se encontraba muy nerviosa y respiraba agitadamente. A todo el grupo se le partió el alma en dos ante el sufrimiento de su amiga. Pinkie Pie había adoptado la expresión de Pinkamena y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Fluttershy también tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, pensaba que su obligación en ese momento era mantenerse calmada para animar a su amiga, la pegaso amarilla se limito a sostener a Twilight y dejar que esta llorase para desahogarse. Los demás no derramaban lágrimas por fuera pero por dentro si lo hacían.

—Tiene sentido, dulzura. Cuando estuvimos capturadas en Changelopolis tú fuiste la única en ser torturada. Y en la batalla de Canterlot fuiste la que más cerca estuvo de la muerte, y además casi mueres a causa de Celestia, que para ti es como una segunda madre—volvió a platicar la poni granjera—Luego tú nos contaste que Celestia fue denunciada por tus padres, aunque acabasen retirando la denuncia, y que desde entonces los tres no se hablan entre ellos. Además tuvimos que mediar con los acuerdos de paz. Y ahora ocurre el caso de tu hermano y tu cuñada. ¡Santos corrales! Has estado cargando con todo esto sin hablarlo con nadie ni quejarte nunca de nada; con razón estás tan afectada.

— ¿Por qué nos lo dijiste? Pudiste haber hablado con nosotras desde el principio, o con tus padres—intervino Rarity.

La afectada dardo unos segundos en responder.

—No quería que pensaseis que era una cobarde, o que pasaba de mis obligaciones como elemento de la armonía—contestó nerviosamente Twilight, que seguía llorando encima de Fluttershy.

—Heiii. Un segundo. Ninguna hemos pensado nunca que seas una cobarde, eres muy valiente, Twilight, pero deberías haberte sincerado con nosotras desde un principio—intervino Rainbow Dash.

Después de este último dialogo nadie dijo nada más durante un rato. Todo el mundo prefirió que la la poni violeta terminase de desahogarse. Twilight aun lloró un poco más hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando.

—Me siento estúpida. Pensareis que soy una potrilla.

—No, Twilight. Nadie piensa eso—intervino la pegaso amarilla.

—Gracias, Fluttershy, y perdona por tener que cargar conmigo.

— ¿Para qué están las amigas?—contestó la pegaso mientras abrazaba a la unicornio, las otras ponis y Spike se sumaron al abrazo.

—Gracias. No sé qué haría sin vosotros—contestó la unicornio purpura sonriendo.

Twilight sintió el calor del grupo. Hasta hacía un momento estaba muy disgustada pero ahora estaba feliz. Se sentía arropada y protegida por sus amigas y Spike. Sabía que la querían, y ahora también entendía que no solo no la consideraban una cobarde, sino que además se sentían satisfechos con ella y estaban dispuestos a ayudarla. La unicornio purpura se seco los ojos con la pata delantera izquierda y sonrió abiertamente.

—Spike, toma nota, por favor.

— ¿Vas a escribir una carta a Celestia?

—Sí. Aunque ya estoy graduada ella para mí sigue siendo mi maestra. También enviare una copia a mis padres.

_Estimada profesora:_

_Tenía miedo de exteriorizar mis sentimientos y frustraciones por temor a que todos pensasen que era una cobarde, o que no me tomaba las cosas en serio. Mis amigas y Spike me demostraron que estaba equivocada y que guárdamelo todo para mí me hacía mucho daño. _

_Los amigos y la gente que te importa están siempre dispuestos a ayudarte, pero difícilmente pueden hacerlo sin tú no confías en ellos y les pides ayuda. Del mismo modo yo también estaré dispuesta a ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesiten. _

_Tu fiel alumna ahora y por siempre._

_Twilight Sparkle._

—Ya está todo.

—Gracias. Ahora haz una copia para mis padres. Cambia el _estimada profesora _por _queridos papá y mamá _y_ tu fiel alumna ahora y por siempre _por_ vuestra hija. _Luego envía ambas cartas.

— ¿Spike puede enviarle cartas a tus padres? Creía que solo podía enviárselas a Celestia.

—No exactamente, Dash. Spike tiene un hechizo de contacto para comunicarse con Celestia y con mis padres. Puede enviarles cartas a cualquiera de ellos, pero no puede enviárselas a otros ponis. Es lógico si lo piensas. Desde que me mude a Ponyville cada vez veo menos a mis padres, de esta manera mantengo el contacto con ellos, aunque sea por escrito.

— ¿Y tu hermano, Shining Armor, también puede comunicarse con Spike?

—Lamentablemente no. Al principio el hechizo solo abarcaba a mi mentora, cuando ella me envió aquí fui antes a ver a mis padres para ampliar el hechizo con ellos y con mi hermano, pero en aquel entonces yo no sabía que el hechizo tenía un máximo de tres usuarios, de modo que entre Celestia y mis padres ya se cumplía el cupo, por eso Shining no pudo ser incluido.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Cadence se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación estudiando unos documentos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Entró Gea.

—Buenos días, alteza. El príncipe Blueblood ha venido a visitarla.

— ¿Mi primo esta aquí? Qué raro. Normalmente no le gusta venir de visita.

— ¿Le dejo pasar?

—Sí, claro.

_« ¿Qué otra opción queda que recibirle? Seguro que no vendrá para nada bueno» _pensó Cadence mientras el visitante entraba en su cuarto.

—Hola, prima. Tienes buen aspecto—dijo el semental abrazando a la princesa.

—Hola, Blueblood. ¿Qué haces aquí?—respondió Cadence devolviendo el abrazo sin ningún interés.

—Vine en cuanto me entere.

— ¿De qué te enteraste?—respondió la yegua alejándose un par de pasos del semental.

—De lo que ese plebeyo, que tienes por marido, te hizo. Quiero que sepas que estoy de tu parte. De hecho he realizado una lista de los mejores abogados de Equestria—respondió el principejo pasándole un papel a la princesa de cristal, quien lo tomo, lo miró un momento sin el más mínimo interés y se lo devolvió a su primo.

— ¿Y para qué quiero yo semejante listado?

—Es obvio. Necesitarás un letrado para tramitar tu divorcio.

— ¿Mi divorcio?

—Bueno… Me imagino que después de lo sucedido no seguirás casada con semejante impresentable.

—Gracias por tu interés, pero es mejor que te vayas.

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

—Te lo agradezco pero no necesito tu ayuda.

—Es decir, que vas a seguir casada con ese sujeto.

—Lo que yo haga o no con mi matrimonio no te incumbe.

—Oh, por favor… Te insulto y calumnio.

La princesa miró fijamente a su primo.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—Todo Canterlot lo sabe. El miserable de Armor va gritando a voces que tú le pones los cuernos y por eso le expulsaste del Imperio de Cristal para poderte ver a solas con tu amante.

— ¡Mientes!

—No, no miento. Incluso se presento como un loco en la sala del trono para quejarse de ti a nuestra tía Luna.

— ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti? Tú nunca aprobaste nuestro noviazgo ni tampoco te ha parecido bien nunca nuestro matrimonio.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero sabes que yo nunca miento.

—Entonces ¿Por qué nuestras tías me han escrito contándome lo que realmente sucedió con mi esposo en Canterlot?

_« ¿Celestia y Luna escribieron a mi prima? Malditas, siempre se adelantan a mis jugadas» _pensó el principejo.

—No sé nada de ninguna carta de nuestras tías. Posiblemente ellas solo quisiesen tranquilizarte.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante—respondió Cadence.

—Buenos días a todos. Le dije a la doncella que no anunciará, quería sorprenderos.

Tanto la princesa como su primo se mostraron sorprendidos de esta visita. Se trataba de Celestia.

—Ti… tía—intervino el príncipe.

—Hola, Blueblood. Espero que no estuvieras molestando a tu prima.

—Yo… esto…

—Ha venido a sugerirme que me divorcie.

—Pues yo he venido a aconsejarte lo contrario.

— ¡Este matrimonio se tiene que acabar! Ese tal Armor no es digno de estar en nuestra familia.

—Márchate de aquí, sobrino.

—Ya no soy un potrillo, y tú ya no eres princesa. No tienes derecho a darme órdenes. Siento decírtelo tía pero tú ya no pintas nada—contesto furioso Blueblood a Celestia.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Celestia fue quien nos crio! ¡¿Cómo osas hablarle a nuestra tía en ese tono?!—respondió Cadence mirando con irá a su primo— ¡Fuera! Ahora estás en mis dominios, y nunca más volverás a ellos.

De pronto el cuerpo de Blueblood comenzó a levitar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y fue lanzado de golpe al exterior estampándose contra el suelo.

—Cadence, ya basta. Es tu primo—intervino Celestia.

Los tres ponis habían salido al pasillo.

—No necesito que me defiendas, tía.

—No te perdonaré esta ofrenda a nuestra familia. No quiero volver a verte, miserable—intervino la princesa de cristal.

—Me las pagarás, prima, juro que te arrepentirás de esto.

De pronto Celestia se puso entre medias de sus dos sobrinos.

—Ya es suficiente. Sois primos y os habéis criado juntos. Disculparos entre vosotros.

—No pienso pedir disculpas a esta loca. Nosotros somos una familia real, una familia sagrada. La sangre de los fundadores y los reyes de Equestria corre por nuestras venas. Y esta miserable primero se casa con un unicornio plebeyo contaminando su plasma, y ahora resulta que está embarazada. Su hijo será un mestizo, con sangre real y sangre ordinaria al mismo tiempo. ¿Y soy yo el malo de esta historia?

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡¿Mi marido indigno de esta familia?! ¡Tú eres el único indigno! ¡¿Qué has hecho tú por nuestra familia?! ¿Qué has hecho por la Corona, o por Equestria? ¡Nada! ¡Nunca haces nada de provecho, solo ofendes a los demás! ¡Y encima llamas mestizo a mi hijo! ¡TE ODIOOOO!—respondió Cadence completamente fuera de sí. Aquel miserable había insultado a su marido y a su hijo, un hijo que aun no había nacido y sin embargo era igualmente insultado por Blueblood.

—Por favor, sobrina, cálmate. Blueblood, tu padre, mi hermano, no era como tú. Él siempre trato a los demás con amabilidad y respeto, sin importar si eran nobles o plebeyos. Tú por contrario ofendes a tu familia, a los tuyos… Antes no eras así, de niño eras más juicioso y respetuoso…

— ¡Ahora resulta que el villano de esta familia soy yo! Y me lo dices tú. ¿Tú? Que trataste de asesinar a tu hermana.

Celestia de pronto se quedo en blanco con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Tía? ¿Qué le pasa, tía?—intervino la princesa completamente asustada, de pronto miró a su primo con ida— ¡Guardias! ¡A mí la guardia!

De pronto varios soldados aparecieron en el pasillo. La princesa les ordenó que acompañasen a Blueblood hasta Canterlot.

—Sí vuelves a pisar el Imperio de Cristal la próxima vez mandare que te trasladen a las mazmorras. No quiero volver a verte.

— ¡Me voy pero te arrepentirás de esto!

Los militares se llevaron al príncipe, Cadence se volvió hacia su tía que seguía sin reaccionar salvo por el hecho de haber llorado. La princesa introdujo a Celestia en el dormitorio, y la hizo sentarse en la cama junto con ella. Durante varios minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, la alicornio más joven únicamente se dedicaba a acariciar la melena de su tía, en la dirección del pelo, y un par de veces la beso en la mejilla derecha. Poco a poco Celestia empezó a calmarse.

—Gracias, mi niña. Sin embargo Blueblood tiene razón, Luna estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa. Yo no soy digna de esta familia. No me merezco el cariño de mi hermana ni tampoco el tuyo.

—No digas eso. Tía Luna ya me escribió contándome lo sucedido, ella te ha perdonado y yo también. Sé que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti, pero no tienes que cargar con todo tú sola. Luna y yo estamos dispuestas a ayudarte.

— ¿Luna te escribió? ¿Cuándo?

—Poco después de que tú confesases todo a la prensa. ¿Quieres ver la carta?

—Sí, por favor.

La princesa se dirigió a un cajón cerrado con una cerradura mágica, introdujo su cuerno en él, lo hizo brillar y el cajón se abrió; del interior la poni saco una misiva que le paso a su tía, esta última comenzó a leerla.

_Querida sobrina:_

_Seguramente ya habrás leído las declaraciones que tu tía Celestia ha hecho a la prensa. Yo no estaba a favor de tales confesiones, porque como consecuencia de las mismas ahora toda Equestria se volcará contra mi hermana._

_Tienes que entender, mi niña, que aunque tales confesiones son totalmente ciertas también es verdad que Celestia fue purificada por los elementos de la armonía, por tanto ya no es la misma poni que era cuando cometió tales errores. Merece ser perdonada, y es moralmente nuestra responsabilidad perdonarla y ayudarla a superar sus males. El gobierno y el pueblo se han manifestado en su contra. La pobrecilla esta arrepentida, quiere rectificar pero nadie parece darla ninguna oportunidad para ello._

_Sé que tú siempre le has tenido mucho cariño a mi hermana. Ella fue quien te crio desde que eras un bebe, es como tu madre; por eso te pido que no pienses tanto en la prensa o en los errores de Celestia, piensa en todo el amor que has recibido de ella. Quiérela mucha, mi niña, te necesita, nos necesita a ambas. Yo por mi parte prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi pezuña por ayudarla, pero tú también debes apoyarla. _

_Twilight Sparkle piensa igual que yo, ella misma ha perdonado a Celestia y se ha mostrado comprensiva y cariñosa con ella._

_Te dejo, que ya sabes que no soy buena dando discursos y menos aun escribiéndolos. _

_Un beso y un abrazo de tu tía._

_Luna_

Celestia termino de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos. Prácticamente era una declaración de todo el afecto que Luna sentía por ella.

— No soy digna. No me merezco el cariño de mi hermana. Yo la maldije, la exilie de Equestria por un milenio y trate de asesinarla junto con Twilight Sparkle—dijo la alicornio blanca antes de tumbarse en la cama boca abajo y hundirse en un mar de lágrimas.

—Todo eso ya paso, tía. Luna y Twilight ya te han perdonado, saben que estás arrepentida. Y yo estoy dispuesta a permanecer a tu lado.

—Te quiero mucho, mi niña—dijo la alicornio blanca abrazando con fuerza a su sobrina.

—Y yo a ti. No te reprocho nada. Eres como mi madre. Te prometo que todo se solucionará, los padres de Twilight al final se reconciliaran contigo, y Equestria acabará olvidándolo todo—Cadence sin pensarlo se recostó de pronto encima de su tía, fue como un impulso, cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo y se levanto de golpe—Perdón, me he dejado llevar.

—No tienes que disculparte, de niña muchas veces te quedabas dormida en mi regazo—respondió la unicornio blanca secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo a su sobrina.

—Sí pero entonces era una potrilla, ahora que soy adulta no debería…

—Oh, Cadence. Tú para mí siempre serás mi niña, no importa cuánto crezcas, ven.

Celestia se situó en la cama, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y los cascos estirados. Cadence conocía esa postura, la sobrina tímidamente se subió en la cama y se recostó boca arriba encima de su tía como cuando aún era una niña, la unicornio blanca comenzó a acariciar las crines de la princesa. Cadence empezó a sentir un cierto calor maternal.

_« ¿No debería ser yo quien animase a Celestia y no a la inversa?»_ se pregunto Cadence para si misma.

La princesa de cristal nunca había conocido a sus padres, ellos fueron asesinados cuando ella aun era una bebe, los responsables fueron un grupo de aristócratas rebeldes que pretendían matar a toda la familia real para subir al poder. Este grupo conocido como _**"Di razza pura"**_ predicaban la soberanía de los unicornios sobre todas las demás razas, y consideraban que los pegasos y ponis terrestres debían ser sus esclavos; en tanto que los alicornios debían dedicarse únicamente a mover los astros pero como un servicio sacerdotal sin funciones políticas. _"Di razza pura" _habían matado primeramente a los padres de Blueblood y luego a los de Cadence; por aquel entonces Luna continuaba exiliada en la luna, de modo que Celestia tuvo hacerse cargo de la crianza de sus dos sobrinos. Afortunadamente los rebeldesal final se extinguieron, algunos murieron peleando contra los soldados equestrianos, la gran mayoría fueron arrestados y posteriormente juzgados y condenados a muerte; finalmente su cúpula cayó y con ella toda la organización. A partir de la desaparición de estos criminales la pena de muerte quedo abolida en Equestria.

Cadence y Blueblood habían sido educados por Celestia. Sin embargo no siempre ambos primos habían tenido la misma personalidad. De niño Blueblood fue muy tímido hasta la llegada a la adolescencia, esto le dificultaba el trato con otros potrillos de su edad; además él no tenía talento para la magia, por lo que nunca ingreso en la academia de hechicería de Celestia, sino que fue a un instituto privado para aristócratas. Cadence por el contrario era mucho más sociable y atrevida, y mucho mejor con sus poderes por lo que se matriculo en la escuela de su tía, a pesar de todo ambos se querían mucho dado que habían sido criados casi como hermanos. Todo esto cambio con la llegada de la adolescencia. Blueblood al estar en un colegio donde todos eran nobles empezó a frecuentar cada vez más con grupos juveniles de aristócratas, quienes miraban a la plebe por encima del hombro, esto hizo que se volviera cada vez más elitista. Por el contrario en la academia de Celestia el alumnado era más variado; había algunos nobles pero también había muchos plebeyos y eso facilitó que Cadence se juntase con chicas de su edad sin distinción de su clase social. Además la forma de comportarse de ambos jóvenes era totalmente opuesta; Blueblood nunca dejaba que nadie del colegio le tutease, ni siguiera los profesores o los directivos del centro. Cadence por el contrario siempre recurría al tuteo, no le gustaba que los otros estudiantes la llamasen alteza ni le hiciesen reverencias, ella prefería ser tratada como una alumna más no como alguien especial; la sobrina de Celestia tomaba ejemplo de su tía, quien en la academia se hacía llamar profesora Celestia no princesa, y nunca recurría a reverencias con sus propios estudiantes o con los otros profesores.

Fue en su último año en la academia cuando la princesa de cristal conoció a Twilight Sparkle. A Blueblood nunca le gustó que su prima frecuentase con las clases medias, ni tampoco que se ofreciese a ser la niñera de una plebeya; a partir de entonces la relación entre ambos primos cayó en picado; y cuando Cadence anunció que se había enamorado de Shining Armor ambos dejaron de hablarse. Blueblood nunca acepto el noviazgo ni el matrimonio de su prima.

— ¿Y tú y Shining, cariño? ¿Piensas volver con él?

—No lo sé. Me da miedo pensarlo. Él también lo ha pasado mal, yo le quiero pero por lo visto no confía en mí. ¿No debería ser yo la que te mimase a ti?

Celestia no respondió a la pregunta, solo se limitó a reírse para confusión de su sobrina.

—Él te ama muchísimo. Luna ha sido testigo de su arrepentimiento. Su propia familia le reprocho su conducta. Quiere disculparse pero no puede hacerlo si tú no le dejas, cariño. Para que una relación funcione ambas partes deben poner de su parte y ceder un poco ante el otro.

—Lo sé. Ambos tendremos que poner de nuestra parte si queremos estar juntos.

—Eso es, tesoro. Cede un poco.

—De acuerdo, me reuniré con Shining para hablar con él pero no aquí.

—Donde y cuando tú quieras—contestó Celestia acariciando la melena de su sobrina.

—Esta situación debe parecerte ridícula ¿Verdad? Soy una yegua adulta, casada y embarazada pero aquí me tienes mimoseando como una potrilla.

—Todos necesitamos que nos mimen de vez en cuando.

—En tal caso yo debería mimarte a ti y no a la inversa.

—Ya lo has hecho, mi niña. Todo el cariño que me has dado antes me ha hecho reaccionar. Tú ya te has ocupado de mí, ahora deja que yo me ocupe de ti.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

La princesa de cristal se levanto de la cama y contestó _adelante. _Entró Gea anunciando que los señores Twilight Velvet y Night Light habían venido a visitarla.

_«Caramba. Hoy debe ser el día oficial de las visitas»_

—Que pasen.

Entraron en la instancia los padres de Twilight, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de Celestia, a quien prefirieron no mirar. Ambos visitantes hicieron una reverencia a la princesa de cristal pero está última se limito a abrazar a sus suegros.

—No me esperaba vuestra visita, pero me alegra que estéis aquí.

—Queríamos hablar contigo. Nuestro hijo nos contó vuestro malentendido, comprendemos que estés molesta, pero él te quiere…—comenzó Velvet pero la princesa la interrumpió.

—Yo también le quiero y le he dicho a mi tía Celestia, aquí presente, que voy a reunirme con él para hablar del asunto; pero antes quiero que nosotros cuatro platiquemos tranquilamente pero no en este cuarto, que no cabemos, mejor en uno de los salones.

**EN PONYVILLE**

Twilight ya estaba más calmada, y el grupo se dispuso a recoger los restos del desayuno. Rainbow Dash devolvió las sillas prestadas, Twilight recogió la mesa e hizo que recuperase su tamaño normal, Applejack, Spike y Fluttershy lavaron los platos y demás cacharros. Pinkie Pie regreso a la pastelería porque los Cake la esperaban para que comenzase su jornada laboral. Rarity se marcho a su casa donde la esperaba su hermanita, Sweetie Belle.

Mientras fregaban los cacharos la poni granjera, la pegaso amarilla y el dragoncito conversaban en voz baja entre ellos.

—Soy un bocazas. No debería haberle dicho nada a Twilight.

—No, Spike. Hiciste lo correcto. Twilight estaba cargando ella sola con demasiadas cosas, y no quería admitirlo ni pedir ayuda a nadie. Ese lastre la estaba haciendo mucho daño. Gracias a ti y a Fluttershy ha podido desahogarse, y ahora podrá empezar a relajarse aunque al principio le cueste un poco—contestó Applejack.

—Applejack tiene razón. Hiciste lo que debías. Todas lo pensamos—intervino la pequeña pegaso.

—Gracias, chicos.

—Je, je. Parece que el nene dragón está madurando—contestó Applejack rodeándole el cuello con una de sus pezuñas delanteras al reptil mientras que con la otra le rascaba la cabeza.

— ¿Podemos continuar lavando los trastos?—intervino el dragón apartándose de la poni granjera.

Nada más entrar a la Boutique del Carrusel, que para Rarity era su tienda y al mismo tiempo su vivienda, la unicornio se encontró de golpe con su hermanita en la entrada.

—¡Que morro tienes, hermana mayor!

—Hola, Sweetie Belle.

—Hola, pero que coste que sigo enfadada por no dejarme ir a casa de Twilight.

Rarity suspiro. La unicornio recordó entonces que cuando su hermanita pequeña se mudo a vivir con ella el primer día fue muy difícil para las dos. Rarity siempre había sido muy organizada y perfeccionista, y no estaba acostumbrada a convivir con nadie y menos con una niña, ni tenía suficiente paciencia para ello. Todo esto hizo que Sweetie Belle se sintiese herida sin que su hermana mayor se diera cuenta. Cuando Rarity finalmente fue consciente de sus errores intento disculpase, pero no tenía mucha practica en tratar con potrillas, por ello sus disculpas no tuvieron ningún éxito. Afortunadamente para las dos Applejack y Apple Bloom hicieron de mediadoras. Finalmente ambas unicornios se reconciliaron durante una competición conocida como "La hermandad de los cascos". Desde entonces Rarity se había prometido a si misma tener más paciencia con su hermana pequeña, no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores.

—Vayamos a la cocina, por favor—pidió Rarity.

—Vale—aceptó Sweetie Bell de mala gana.

Las dos se fueron y entraron en la cocina, en donde la unicornio mayor pidió que ambas se sentaran. Sweetie Bell fue la primera en tomar asiento mirando furiosamente a Rarity, esta última se sentó frente a la niña.

_«No debo ponerme nerviosa. He de controlar mis gestos y mi tono de voz, Sweetie es muy sensible»_ pensó la unicornio mayor.

—Bueno… Sweetie Bell, no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo…

—Pues lo estoy, seguro que Pinkie os trajo un montón de dulces y no me invitaste.

—Oh vamos, Sweetie, te deje preparado el desayuno antes de irme. Ya te explique que Twilight necesitaba hablar con el grupo.

— ¿Y por qué yo no podía ir? Vamos a ver…

—No era ninguna fiesta como la de hace tres días. Twilight nos contó algo a todas.

— ¿Y qué es ese algo?

—No puedo decírtelo.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque es muy personal. Si tus amigas te confesasen un secreto tú te lo callarías ¿Cierto? ¿O es que lo hiráis predicando a voz en grito? Di ¿Lo contarías?

La pequeña unicornio miro a los ojos a su hermana mayor.

—No, supongo que no lo diría—reconoció Sweetie Bell.

—Entonces supongo que entiendes porque no puedo decirte lo de Twilight.

—Sí, supongo que lo entiendo.

—Espero que no sigas molesta conmigo.

La niña miro a la poni adulta y luego bajo la cabeza. Rarity en el fondo tenía razón, si Twilight tenía problemas era normal que se apoyase en sus amigas.

—Vale, lo siento—intervino Sweetie Bell mirando levemente a su hermana mayor.

—No importa. Ah, se me olvidaba. Me he dejado una bolsa en la entrada de la casa. ¿Puedes traerla? Dentro hay una cosa para ti.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?—pregunto la niña muerta de curiosidad.

—Si traes la bolsa a la cocina te lo enseño.

— ¡Sí, señora!—contestó la pequeña saliendo corriendo de la cocina y volviendo a toda prisa con la bolsa.

— ¿Es esta?—preguntó la menor sosteniendo una bolsa totalmente blanca, sin ningún logotipo ni letras.

—Esa es. Mira en su interior.

Sweetie Bell abrió la bolsa y vio que había un envoltorio dentro. Era un papel de color rojo, lo rompió y lo que vio dentro le extraño, era un segundo envoltorio de color blanco, lo rompió también mientras su hermana la miraba de reojo. La niña quedo asombrada cuando vio aquel contenido, eran dulces: magdalenas, suizos, cruasanes, galletas y pastelillos de chocolate y merengue.

— ¿Y esto, Rarity?

—Permíteme explicarte.

Rarity comenzó a explicarla a su hermana la procedencia de aquellos dulces mientras tenía un flashback.

_Ayer al mediodía mis amigas y yo nos encontrábamos en la granja de Applejack, estábamos recolectando manzanas. Twilight aprovecho entonces para invitar al grupo a desayunar con ella al día siguiente._

— _¡Otra fiesta! Llevaré muchos dulces para la ocasión._

—_Solo es un desayuno, Pinkie Pie._

—_Da igual, Twilight. Yo llevaré muchos dulces._

—_Yo puedo traer zumo de las manzanas que hemos recogido—se ofreció Applejack._

—_Es buena idea esa de desayunar todas juntas—reconoció Rainbow Dash._

—_Hablare con los Cake para que me dejen prepararlo todo para mañana—comento Pinkie._

—_Tampoco es necesario que te traigas media tienda—rio Dash contagiándonos su risa a todas. _

—_Pinkie, si no te es mucho follón podrías, por favor, prepararme aparte unos pocos dulces para llevárselos después a Sweetie Bell—dije yo._

—_Yo también quiero algunos para mis hermanos y mi abuela—se encapricho Applejack después de mí, es una copiona._

—_Vale. Primero preparare los dulces del desayuno, y luego aparte me ocuparé de vuestros encargos._

Aquí termina el flashback y el relato de Rarity.

—Y eso es todo, Sweetie.

La unicornio pequeña se quedo pensativa. ¿Rarity había encargado esos dulces para ella? De ser así ella no lo sabía. Rarity vio que su hermanita tenía la mirada en blanco. La unicornio mayor se asustó, se levantó de la mesa y camino hasta su hermana, a continuación la amiga de Twilight se agacho un poco para situarse a la altura de la niña y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Sweetie? Sweetie Bell ¿Qué te pasa? Ah—dijo la unicornio mayor justo antes de que su hermanita le diese un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

—Eso es por los dulces. Y esto para disculparme por el bollo que te montado antes—dijo la niña besando de nuevo a su hermana pero esta vez en la mejilla derecha.

—De nada. Bueno… come alguno ¿No?

—Ahora no, prefiero llevarlos a la casa club. Hoy es domingo y hay reunión de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. ¿Te parece bien?

—Que te diviertas.

—Gracias. Adiós—exclamo la pequeña unicornio cogiendo los dulces, y saliendo a toda prisa de la casa mientras su hermana la miraba sonriendo.

_«Que contenta va. Bueno… hay que ponerse a trabajar. La Boutique del Carrusel no se va a abrir sola»_ pensó Rarity.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE**

Ya todas las amigas de Twilight se habían ido y ella se había quedado a solas con el joven dragón.

—Spike.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Estaba barriendo nuestra habitación—contestó el reptil soltando la escoba.

—Debería habértelo dicho hace un rato pero… muchas gracias.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué, Twilight?

—Porque gracias a ti he tenido el valor de desahogarme, y sobretodo… porque tú siempre estás ahí, Spike—contestó la poni purpura abrazando a su amigo—gracias, gracias.

—De nada. Bueno… tengo que… terminar de barrer—contestó el dragoncito separándose de la poni y cogiendo de nuevo la escoba.

_« ¿Me lo parece a mí o es un poco vergonzoso?»_ se pregunto a si misma la yegua mientras sonreía.

**EN EL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT**

Luna se encontraba en la sala del trono, en donde acababa de recibir a Fancy Pants. Era un unicornio aristócrata de Canterlot, de color blanco, crines azules, un pequeño bigote del mismo color que sus crines, un cuerno extremadamente largo, ojos azulados y tres coronas como cutie mark.

—Bienvenido, señor Pants.

—Buenos días, majestad. ¿Me mandasteis llamar?

—Así es. Quiero haceros unas preguntas, y es mi deseo que sea totalmente sincero conmigo. Esto es un tema muy serio asique las sutilezas sobran. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, majestad—contestó nerviosamente el semental.

—No os pongáis nervioso, os lo ruego. Esto no es un interrogatorio. Iré al grano. Repasemos juntos nuestro sistema de gobierno. Por un lado estamos las princesas reales, por otro la Corte real, el Parlamento, los tribunales, y el Senado. ¿Usted está al tanto de todos y cada uno de esos órganos?

—Sí, es decir, conozco las funciones de todos y cada uno de ellos pero nunca he entrado en política.

— ¿Y por qué no? En cierta ocasión el Parlamento le propuso formar parte de él ¿No es así?

—Rechace el cargo.

— ¿Por qué? Era un honor.

—Preferiría no contestar a esa pregunta.

—Lo siento, debéis contestar a todo cuanto os pregunte.

—De acuerdo, pero puede que la respuesta os ofenda. No apruebo la organización del Parlamento.

—Explíquese.

Fancy Pants se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. No le gustaba hablar de política, y menos aun con la soberana del país.

—El Parlamento debería estar formado por representantes de todos los pueblos y ciudades de Equestria, pero no es así. Muchos pueblos pequeños no están representados porque ese órgano no admite plebeyos, solo aristócratas. No obstante el censo demuestra claramente que el 80% de la población son plebeyos. ¿Puede explicarme, su majestad, como es posible que el Parlamento represente al pueblo, si rechaza a más de la mitad de la población?

—Esta "el grupo de los pequeños pueblos" para representar a aquellas ciudades donde no hay aristocracia.

—Por favor… pero si ese grupo es una farsa. ¿Cuándo esos nobles han defendido unos intereses que no sean los suyos?

Después de este último dialogo el semental miró a la princesa temeroso de sus palabras. Se había dejado llevar y eso tan vez le saliese caro.

—Lo siento, majestad, yo…

— ¡No os disculpéis! Dije que no quería sutilezas, solo sinceridad. Además tenéis razón, es necesario un cambio. El problema es que dicho cambio no es fácil de llevar a cabo, la mayor parte de la nobleza es demasiado elitista y no lo aceptaría.

—Majestad ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

—Hacerla.

—Se oyen rumores de que la Corte Real se negó a reconocer a la princesa Twilight como autoridad real.

—No son rumores. Es totalmente cierto. La Corte le hizo el vacio. Fue una vergüenza. Ella ha salvado Equestria muchas veces y aun así se la trato como si fuese una don nadie.

— ¡Santa Artemisa! Pobrecilla.

— Os seré sincera, señor Pants. Si os he hecho estás preguntas es porque necesito vuestra ayuda. Usted conoce a gente. Debéis buscar a otros aristócratas que respalden la candidatura de Twilight Sparkle como princesa, y que también nos respalden a nosotros.

— ¿A nosotros?

—Usted, mi hermana y yo presentaremos entre los tres un recurso para que los plebeyos sean admitidos en el Parlamento. Habrá quien se oponga y nos critique. Nos arriesgamos a perder parte de nuestras amistades, y a ser considerados unos locos por parte de muchos aristócratas, incluso por parte de la plebe y de la prensa. Si no quiere formar parte de todo esto dígalo ahora, pero si acepta no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Es una decisión difícil. Por favor, deme unos días para pensármelo.

—Lo siento, necesito una respuesta ahora.

Fancy Pants quedo pensativo. ¿Él tenía que proponer al Parlamento que admitiese a los plebeyos entre sus miembros? Era una locura, el Parlamento jamás lo aceptaría. ¿Y sus amistades? Fancy estaba bien relacionado entre la elite de Canterlot, incluso tenía amigos en otras ciudades de Equestria, pero si ellos se enteraban de esto muchos le darían la espalda, algunos quizás le apoyasen pero no todos. No obstante de conseguirlo sería un hecho histórico, una forma de saltar a la historia de Equestria.

_«Qué harían mis padres si aun viviesen» _pensó el semental.

De pronto Fancy Pants tuvo un flashback.

_Fancy se visualiza así mismo con tan solo ocho años. El potrillo aun no tenía su cutie mark ni su característico bigote, y su cabello era corto. Se encontraba en compañía de sus padres, dos unicornios procedentes de la elite de Canterlot. Uno era un semental de cuero blanco, crines rubias, ojos azules y una cutie mark en forma de corona real. La madre del niño era una unicornio de lomo color crema, crines verde hierva, ojos verdosos y una cutie mark en forma de diadema. Los tres se encontraban en una terraza de su mansión mirando las estrellas de la noche. La terraza tenía un suelo de azulejos blancos, una verja de un metro y medio de altura, una mesa de madera de caoba y cuatro sillas del mismo material; por lo demás Fancy no recordaba demasiado la decoración de la terraza y tampoco el jardín que había debajo de ella. Para él lo verdaderamente importante y recordable era los buenos momentos que había vivido allí con sus padres._

— _¿Sabes cuál es esa constelación, tesoro?_

—_La osa mayor, mamá._

—_No, es la osa menor._

—_Mira bien el cielo, mi niño. ¿No notas nada en común en todas las constelaciones?—le preguntó su padre._

—_No, son muy diferentes unas de otras, papi._

—_Sí, pero una sola estrella o incluso dos no forman una constelación. Todas las constelaciones están formadas por varias estrellas perfectamente alineadas y colocadas de forma armoniosa. _

—_Así es y debe ser Equestría, tesoro. Una sociedad formada por muchos y diversos ponis, organizados de forma armoniosa para que sean felices. Si una de las estrellas de la osa menor desapareciese la constelación perdería su belleza porque estaría incompleta. Del mismo modo es necesario que todos los ponis de Equestria sean bien conservados, y para eso todos deben ser tratados con el mismo respeto—intervino su madre._

—_Últimamente, mi niño, algunos nobles se ponen a predicar ideas tontas sobre que algunos ponis deben despreciar a otros que supuestamente son inferiores. Tu mamá y yo no queremos que escuches a esos tontos. Debes acepte respetar pero respetando tú también a los demás. Debes ser justo e imparcial con todo el mundo, no importa si los demás son ponis terrestres, pegasos, unicornios o alicornios, ni tampoco sin son nobles o plebeyos. Tú siempre respeta a los demás—intervino su padre._

Aquí termina el flashback.

—Acepto, su majestad.

—Me alegro, gracias por vuestra colaboración. Le mandaré llamar dentro de una semana. Ahora retirados por favor.

—Sí, majestad, con permiso.

El semental salió de la sala del trono y posteriormente del palacio. A la salida le esperaba Fleur de Lis. Se trataba de una unicornio alta, de piel blanca, con crines de color rosa claro. su Cutie Mark eran tres flores de liz.

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué quería la princesa?

Fancy empezó a narrarle a Fleur toda la conversación que habían mantenido él y la princesa Luna.

— ¿Y lo vas a hacer? ¿Presentaras semejante petición al Parlamento?

—Sí. Tal vez te disguste, lo lamento pero…

—Chiss, calla, bobo. Algunas de mis amigas y yo te apoyaremos.

— ¡Fleur!

— ¿Lo dudabas, futuro esposo?

—Nunca dejarás de asombrarme. Te quiero mucho, querida.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor.

Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis tuvieron un impulso, y aunque estaban en una calle pública eso no les impidió que sus labios se fundiesen en un apasionado beso. Cuando terminaron pudieron observar que muchos curiosos, tanto adultos como algunos potrillos, se habían aproximado a ellos y los observaban con curiosidad. Fleur se sonrojo, pero Fancy intervino predicando a voz en grito que le había pedido la pezuña a la yegua hacía tres días durante una cena, y se casarían en dos meses.

— ¡Fancy, aun no lo habíamos anunciado!

—Por eso mismo, cariño. Que se entere toda Equestria. ¡Fleur de Liz y yo nos amamos y nos vamos a casar!

Normalmente Fancy Pants no solía ser tan impulsivo, era bastante formal y discreto. Sin embargo la situación era algo especial, estaba profundamente enamorado de su prometida, se sentía feliz y no le importaba que toda Equestria supiese de su felicidad. En ese momento el semental solo tenía ojos para Fleur ¿Qué más le daban las formas? ¿Qué importaba la discreción? ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber más maravillosa para él que la chica que amaba?

La multitud estallo en aplausos y felicitaciones. Dos de los ciudadanos más ilustres y queridos de Canterlot iban a contraer matrimonio. Algunos plebeyos canterloneses cogieron a los novios y los subieron a hombros. La novia no terminaba de entender este gesto y estaba un poco asustada, pero Fancy le dijo _es una especie de vitoreo, déjate llevar. _Ambos aristócratas estuvieron montados siendo llevados a hombros durante unos cinco minutos hasta que los transportistas se cansaron y los depositaron lentamente en el suelo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿El Parlamento aceptara la propuesta de Luna? ¿Fancy Pants se casará? ¿Y qué será de los padres de Twilight y Celestia?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8.

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

En el capítulo anterior plantee una adivinanza, prometiendo que daría la respuesta en este episodio. El capítulo séptimo se titula _"El condenado por desconfiado"_; la adivinanza era ¿A qué hace referencia este título? **El condenado por desconfiado** es una comedia de teatro de Tirso de Molina. En ella vemos el caso de un hombre que es engañado por el diablo y condenado al infierno por no confiar en Dios. En el episodio siete Blueblood siembra la duda en Shining Armor haciéndole creer que Cadence podría tal vez tener un amante, como consecuencia Armor tiene muchos problemas por desconfiar de su esposa. A su vez la princesa de cristal también sufre.

Este capítulo 8 decidí dividirlo en varias partes porque era muy extenso. Podría haberlo hecho en una sola entrega, pero no quería un episodio extremadamente largo.

En esta entrega quise que hubiese un cierto afecto entre los personajes. En los capítulos anteriores ya había muchos conflictos, primero con Celestia y Chrysalis haciendo de villanas, y luego con Blueblood tocando las narices. Por eso en esta ocasión quise crear un cierto calor fraternal entre los personajes. Al principio en este episodio no iba a aparecer el sobrino de Celestia, pero me di cuenta de que sin él el texto parecía un poco cursi, por eso lo metí.

El tema del Parlamento equestriano se menciona en el capítulo 5 "Un nuevo comienzo".

**FANCY PANTS Y FLEUR DE LIS**

Aparecen juntos en una escena de un episodio de la segunda temporada de MLP titulado _**"La crema y nata"**_. En dicho episodio no se especifica qué relación hay entre estos dos ponis. Algunos dicen que son novios y otros que esposos. Como no hay nada oficial yo les puse como una pareja de prometidos en matrimonio. En dicho episodio Fancy muestra un carácter respetuoso y amable con Rarity y sus amigas, por lo que es de suponer que él respetaba a las clases medias, por tanto seguramente su esposa o que realmente fuese también lo haría.

Los padres de Fancy nunca han aparecido en la serie ni se sabe nada de ellos. Su diseño me lo invente yo.

**CADENCE Y BLUEBLOOD**

Oficialmente no se sabe nada de los padres de Cadence y Blueblood, pero Hasbro ha dado a entender que ambos son sobrinos de la princesa Celestia, por tanto si Celestia es su tía deberían ser hijos de Luna pero Luna no tiene hijos, de ahí mi hipótesis de que los padres de ambos sobrinos fueron asesinados.

**DI RAZZA PURA.**

Palabras italianas que significan_ "pura raza". _Al principio el término estaba escrito directamente en español, pero con ayuda del traductor de Google lo traduje al italiano. No obstante los traductores no siempre son perfectos, de modo que si hay alguna falta de ortografía o de traducción, por favor, háganmelo saber en sus rewiens.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Dejen, por favor, sus rewiens.

Nos leemos.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: AFECTO Y SUFRIMIENTO 2ª PART

**Capítulo 9**

**AFECTO, SUFRIMIENTO Y POLÍTICA. 2ª PARTE**

Eran las 12:00 de la mañana cuando Fancy Pants salió del palacio real, después de hablar con la princesa Luna, esta le había ordenado visitar a Twilight en Ponyville para presentarla sus respetos. Tras reunirse con Fleur de Lis ambos aristócratas decidieron ir a visitar a la princesa Sparkle al pueblo, aunque la prometida del semental no tenía obligatoriamente que ir, pero por acompañar a su amado decidió viajar con él. Ambos nobles tomaron un carruaje volador guiado por cuatro pegasos blancos.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

La princesa de cristal, la duquesa Celestia y los padres de Twilight y Shining Armor, Twilight Velvet y Night Light, se encontraba reunidos en el mismo salón donde Cadence les había contado a su tía Luna y a las 6 manes la historia de Gea. La sala era mayormente azul y de cristal, tanto la mesa como las sillas estaban hechas de un cristal muy brillante y transparente, pero a la vez muy resistente porque estaba reforzado con magia. La princesa hizo un hechizo para disminuir el brillo de la sala, de manera que no molestase a sus ocupantes. A continuación su alteza se dirigió al grupo.

—Me reuniré con Shining para intentar aclarar las cosas con él, pero no aquí, no en el Imperio de Cristal. Cuando volvías a Canterlot decirle, por favor, que le espero a medianoche en el mismo lugar donde él me pidió matrimonio. No obstante primero me gustaría pediros a vosotros tres que hagáis las paces. Conozco a Twilight, sé que a ella no le gusta veros enemistados, aunque solo sea por ella debéis intentar hacer un esfuerzo.

—No es tan simple, alteza. Especialmente porque no estamos hablando de un simple enfado…—comenzó Velvet pero la princesa la interrumpió.

—Por favor, te he dicho muchas veces que me tutees. Soy tu nuera. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? Ya lo hacías cuando era más joven y hacia de niñera de tu hija.

—Sí pero entonces era distinto. Ambas éramos más jóvenes, y tú aun no habías sido nombrada regente del Imperio de Cristal.

— ¿Y eso que importa?

—Importa. Antes eras una adolescente, ahora eres una princesa gobernante.

—Night, por favor, di algo—pidió Cadence.

Night Light miró desconcertado a la princesa y luego a su esposa, a continuación se dirigió a esta última.

—Velvet, si ella quiere que la tuteemos debemos respetarlo.

—Pero Night…

—Es una petición. Ella misma lo está pidiendo. Y sinceramente a mí me gusta más el nombre de Cadence que el de alteza—comento el semental riéndose a continuación.

—Gracias—respondió la princesa sonriéndole al padre de Twilight—Será mejor que nos tuteemos entre todos.

—Señores, yo… yo solo quiere decirles una vez más que lamento lo que paso con su hija. Fue culpa mía—intervino Celestia mirando tristemente a los padres de Sparkle.

—Exacto. Fue culpa suya, casi la mata—exclamo Velvet.

—No vamos a olvidar el caso tan fácilmente. Y que coste que si retiramos la denuncia que pusimos contra usted fue solo porque nuestros hijos nos lo pidieron—intervino Night mirando a la duquesa Celestia.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo hice! Estuve a punto de causar la muerte de Twilight y la de mi hermana. Eso es algo con lo que mi conciencia cargará durante el resto de mi vida, y como de vieja no puedo morir nunca me libraré de ese peso. No pretendo justificarme, no tengo justificación; pero quiero que sepan que quiero a su hija como si fuese mía.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, después volvió a hablar la princesa.

—Cálmate, tía. Estamos todos un poco nerviosos. Pediré que nos sirvan un café para calmarnos.

**EN CANTERLOT**

Luna se había reunido con la Corte Real, para sorpresa de sus miembros dado que se suponía que aquel día no tenían ninguna reunión. La sala medía 20 metros de largo por 12 de ancho y 4 de altura; tenía una gran alfombra roja que ocupaba todo el suelo; sus paredes eran blancas pero gran parte de ellas lo ocupaban grandes ventanales tapados elegantemente con cortinas de seda, de color planteado y con algunas estrellas doradas bordadas a mano; del techo colgaba una lujosa lámpara de oro; y finalmente había una mesa con capacidad para veinte asistentes. Nadie se explicaba el motivo de la asamblea, habría que esperar a la llegada de su majestad para que se aclarase todo, cosa que no tardo mucho, de pronto Luna entró en la instancia.

—Buenos días señoras y señores—dijo la princesa sentándose.

—Buenos días, majestad—contestaron todos haciendo una reverencia.

—Supongo que se preguntaran por qué les he llamado. Iré al grano. Dentro de menos de tres semanas el Parlamento se va a reunir para valorar el caso de Twilight Sparkle. Es mi deseo que ustedes la respalden como princesa de Equestria.

Todos los presentes miraron confundidos a la soberana. De pronto se levantó una unicornio blanca, con crines y ojos de color verde hierba, y una cutie mark con forma de diamante.

— ¿A cambio de qué, majestad?

— ¿Perdón?

—Suponiendo, y ya es mucho suponer, que nosotros respaldemos a la señorita Sparkle ¿Qué sacamos a cambio?

— ¿Qué sacáis a cambio? Cuando os nombraron miembros de la Corte Real jurasteis fidelidad y obediencia incondicional a la monarquía y a realeza.

De pronto se levanto un unicornio de lomo gris con crines blancas, su cutie mark era una corona de laurel.

—Sí, exactamente. Juramos fidelidad y obediencia incondicional a la monarquía y a realeza. No obstante la señorita Sparkle no es de la realeza, ni siguiera es de la nobleza puesto que sus padres y ella misma son de origen plebeyo. Si nosotros la respaldamos ella o usted tendrá que ofrecernos algo a cambio; un título de duque estaría bien, dado que todos nosotros, salvo usted, somos condes.

—Y una reducción del 10% en los tributos que pagamos a la Corona—volvió a platicar la unicornio blanca.

Luna se indigno ante semejantes sujetos. Aquellos nobles pretendían comerciar con su lealtad a la monarquía. Twilight y sus amigas habían salvado Equestria muchas veces, de no ser por ellas aquellos aristócratas no estarían cómodamente sentados, serían esclavos del Rey Sombra o de Nightmare Moon, o tal vez de ambos ¿Quién sabe? O quizás de ninguno porque Discord hubiese destruido toda Equestria de no haberle detenido y reformado en su momento. ¿Por qué aquellos ponis le hacían el vacio a una princesa que tantas veces había dado la cara por proteger al país? Aquel comportamiento era de lo más vergonzoso. Sin embargo Luna sabía que Twilight nunca sería respaldada por el Senado si no contaba con suficientes apoyos, y la Corte Real podía suponer un colectivo muy influyente; no es que con ella la victoria estuviese totalmente asegurada, no se podía tener la seguridad absoluta, pero las posibilidades eran mucho más altas con el apoyo de la Corte y más bajas sin él. Había que negociar.

—De acuerdo. Acepto sus condiciones. Dentro de tres días les tendré listos sus títulos de marqueses, en donde figurara un descuento del 5% en sus tributos. A cambió quiero que todos ustedes redacten y firmen un documento en donde reconozcan a Twilight Sparkle como princesa de Equestria, pero deben firmar todos, sin excepciones.

—Dijimos un título de duque y un 10%—intervino la unicornio blanca.

—Y yo les ofrezco un 5% y un título de marqués o nada.

—Entonces no respaldaremos a la candidata.

—De acuerdo. Puede cesarles de su cargo y buscar a quien sí respalde la candidatura de la princesa Twilight.

Los aristócratas miraron furiosos a la soberana.

La Corte Real debía de estar formada por un mínimo de 10 miembros y un máximo de 20, sin contar las princesas reales. En este caso eran 15 miembros más la princesa Luna. Al ser tantos no voy a describírselos físicamente a todos uno por uno, porque entonces este capítulo tendría más páginas que "El Quijote". Además la historia ya tiene demasiados personajes. Por eso solo he presentado a dos de los miembros de la Corte.

—De acuerdo, majestad. Tenemos un trato. Aceptamos el título de marqués y el 5%—intervino el unicornio de lomo gris.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Se levanta la sesión.

Nadie se había fijado en que mientras todos conversaban alguien estaba detrás de la puerta, usando un hechizo de audición para expiar la conversación.

_«Esto no le va a gustar a mi señor»_ pensó el espía antes de marcharse a los aposentos del príncipe Blueblood.

El principejo se encontraba tumbado boca arriba tranquilamente en su cama mientras se cepillaba a una muñeca de látex con forma de yegua. Su alteza ya había intentado varias veces, sin éxito, ligar con varias jóvenes. Sin embargo todas sus posibles conquistas habían fracasado; todas las chicas se quejaban del carácter grosero del semental. De modo que como no podía tirarse a yeguas reales tenía que dar rienda suelta a su sexualidad con la muñeca, a quien había puesto nombre, pero para no ofender a quien se llamé igual no diré como se llamaba el juguete, no vaya a ser que alguna lectora se mosqueé, y con razón.

De pronto llamarón a la puerta. El príncipe guardo a su "compañera" bajo la cama y grito _adelante_. Entró en la instancia un semental unicornio, de cuero marrón claro, crines y ojos marrón oscuro, y una cutie mark en forma de bandeja.

—Alteza, traigo noticias.

—Pues dilas de una vez.

—La princesa Luna ha convencido a la Corte Real para que respalden a la señorita Sparkle como princesa.

— ¡¿Queeeé?! Propio de mi tía. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, me han informado de que Fancy Pants también apoya a la candidata, y esta convenciendo a otros aristócratas de que también lo hagan.

— ¡Mierda! Ahora Twilight será más fuerte que nunca. Fancy está muy bien relacionado, si él y la Corte apoyan a esa plebeya es casi seguro de que el Senado votará a su favor. Y si ese órgano nombra formalmente a esa asquerosa como princesa de Equestria nadie podría cuestionar su nombramiento.

—Alteza. Tal vez no fuese tan malo que Twilight fuese princesa, quiero decir, ella es un elemento de la armonía…

—Tengo entendido que tu hija ha solicitado una beca para la academia de "Nuestra señora Artemisa", sería una lástima que se la negasen por culpa de la estupidez de su padre. Tengo contactos ¿Sabes?

—Por favor, alteza. No lo hagáis. Es mi hija, os lo ruego.

—Entonces espero mayor esmero y lealtad por tu parte.

—Sí, alteza—contestó el terrestre arrodillándose ante el príncipe y besándole su casco delantero izquierdo. Este gesto se llamaba "El arrodillamiento". Se había usado en las primeras monarquías equestrianas como una forma de mostrar respeto y sumisión a la realeza. En teoría había sido abolido por el abuelo materno de Celestia y Luna, quien consideraba que el gesto era demasiado exagerado y humillante para quien lo realizaba, a partir de entonces solamente se hacía una simple inclinación como reverencia. Sin embargo Blueblood lo empleaba en privado con sus servidores.

Aquel criado se llamaba Lineage Under, en realidad era de origen noble pero su familia era de barones, el rango más bajo de toda la aristocracia de Equestria. Su patrimonio era muy bajo para ser un noble, de hecho económicamente pertenecía a la clase media. Su bajo rango y sus bienes le habían obligado a buscar trabajo en la Corte hacia ya cuatro años. Había entrado a servir directamente a Blueblood esperando ganarse su favor, lo cual fue un gran error porque el principejo no le tenía la más mínima estima y le humillaba a menudo.

—Espero que hayas conseguido lo que os pedí.

—Sí, alteza—contesto el criado intentado ponerse de pie, pero el principejo le obligo a continuar arrodillado.

— ¿Te he dado permiso para levantarte?

—Bueno… no, pero pensé…

—Aquí el único que piensa soy yo, que para algo soy el príncipe.

—Sí, alteza.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está ese pueblerino?

—En mi habitación, bueno… en la habitación que yo tengo asignada.

— ¿Y qué hace allí?

—Pensé que allí podrías hablar con él sin que nadie os molestará.

— ¿Es broma? Crees que yo me voy a desplazar para hablar con la plebe, ni loco. Tráele a este cuarto.

—Sí, alteza.

**EN PONYVILLE**

Spike oyó que llamaban a la puerta de la biblioteca y fue a abrir. Su sorpresa fue bestial, en la puerta había dos ponis que al parecer eran de la nobleza pero ¿Qué hacían allí? Detrás de ellos varios habitantes del pueblo los miraban de reojo.

—Cariño. Tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo nos mira—comentó una unicornio alta, de piel blanca, con crines de color rosa claro. su Cutie Mark eran tres flores de liz.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Solo son un grupo de curiosos, algo indiscretos pero inofensivos—respondió un unicornio de color blanco, crines azules, un pequeño bigote del mismo color que sus crines, un cuerno extremadamente largo, ojos azulados y tres coronas como cutie mark.

—Ya sé, pero me da corte.

Spike miró a ambos equinos preguntándose por qué habían llamado a la puerta si ahora le ignoraban.

—Disculpen. ¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Oh, perdone. Estábamos distraídos. Ella es Fleur de Lis y yo soy Fancy Pants. Buscamos a la princesa Twilight Sparkle. La princesa Luna nos informo de que ella se hospedaba aquí.

—Pasen, por favor, ella está en la ducha. Ahora le avisó.

—No la molestemos, será mejor esperar—intervino el semental mientras ambos visitantes entraban en la biblioteca y el dragón cerraba la puerta.

Fleur no paraba de mirar de reojo a Spike.

—Disculpe mi curiosidad pero ¿Usted es un dragón?

—Sí, lo soy. Me llamó Spike.

—Pero no tiene alas.

—Aun no. Twilight dice que me saldrán cuando mi cuerpo termine de desarrollarse, a saber cuándo será eso.

— ¿Twilight? ¿Tutea usted a la princesa?

—Todo el pueblo lo hace. Ella misma fue quien dijo que no quería recibir ningún tratamiento real en Ponyville, eso fue dos semanas después de su coronación. Además ella fue quien me crió, se podría decir que es mi madre adoptiva.

Ambos nobles se quedaron asombrados ante las declaraciones de Spike. ¿La princesa Twilight se había negado a recibir tratamiento real en el pueblo? ¿Por qué? Y lo que era aun más extraño ¿Ella había adoptado a un dragón?

—Perdone, señor Spike, ¿Nos disculpa un momento?—intervino la yegua llevándose aparte al semental.

—Todo esto es muy raro, Fancy. O este dragón miente, o es que la princesa Twilight es muy extraña.

—Fleur, durante el viaje de ida a Ponyville ya te explique que la princesa nació y se crio como una plebeya, es normal que sus formas no sean totalmente aristocráticas. Además si ella quiso criar a un dragón ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—Los dragones tiene fama de ser terroríficos y muy peligrosos.

—Eso es lo que se dice pero yo no veo que Spike sea así.

—Bueno… quizás tengas razón. De todos modos ya nos hemos comprometido con la princesa Luna, no hay vuelta atrás.

—Yo me comprometí, tú no tienes que estar aquí si te sientes incomoda. Puedo buscarte un transporte de vuelta a Canterlot—contestó Fancy Pants.

—Me quedo, no te dejaré. Además si nos vamos a casar es mejor que nos acostumbremos a trabajar juntos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

—Podríamos irnos en cuanto presentemos nuestros respetos a su alteza, pero yo pienso pasar el día en el pueblo, quiero ver como es la relación entre sus aldeanos y la princesa Twilight; pero tú puedes regresar a Canterlot cuando gustes.

—Me quedo contigo.

De pronto apareció la unicornio morada.

—Twilight, estos señores preguntan por ti—intervino Spike.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? Ah ¿Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis?

—Veo que nos recuerda, alteza. Nos conocimos en una ocasión, en una fiesta en los jardines reales del palacio de Canterlot—intervino Fancy.

—Lo recuerdo. Mis amigas y yo empezamos a compórtanos de un modo… poco aristócrata, algunos se ofendieron y comenzaron a volcarse en contra nuestra, pero usted nos defendió. Después conocimos a la señorita Fleur. Y también coincidimos en la boda de la princesa Cadence.

—Así es, alteza. Sin embargo estamos aquí por encargo de la princesa Luna. Hemos hablado con ella, o mejor dicho, Fancy hablo con ella… el caso es que nosotros dos os respaldaremos ante el Senado. A partir de ahora estamos a vuestra disposición—contesto Fleur haciendo una reverencia que el semental imitó.

—Veréis, alteza. Después de hablar con la princesa Luna, antes de abandonar la sala del trono ella me ordeno venir a veros para comunicaros nuestro apoyo y presentaros nuestros respetos—explico Fancy.

**EN CANTERLOT**

Blueblood se había reunido con un terrestre de cuero verde hierva, ojos del mismo color, crines amarillas y una cutie mark en forma de casa.

—Alteza, con todos mis respetos esa propiedad…

—Voy a pagáosla generosamente.

—Pero una vez que sea vuestra, usted…

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué no la cobráis un alquiler? Así iríais poco a poco recuperando el dinero de la compra.

— ¿Qué os preocupa? Necesitáis el dinero ¿No?

—Sí pero no quiero que mi inquilina…

— ¿Sufra? La elección es muy simple, o ella o vuestro hijo. Yo escogería lo segundo.

—De acuerdo alteza, acepto su oferta.

—Sabía elección.

_«Que ella me perdone. Este príncipe es un monstruo, pero por mi hijo soy capaz de pactar con el diablo en persona. Afortunadamente esa chica tiene familia y amigos que la ayudaran»_ pensó el poni de tierra mientras firmaba unos papeles.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Celestia, Twilight Velvet, Night Light y la Cadence continuaban reunidos mientras se tomaban un café. La princesa estaba preocupada, sus suegros no parecían tener intención de perdonar a su tía. ¿Qué se podía hacer al respecto? Una posibilidad era que su alteza usase su poder del amor para intentar reconciliarlos, pero no era del todo una buena idea porque en este caso no se trataba de un simple enfado, había mucha irá de por medio y la supuesta reconciliación solo sería efectiva mientras dudase el hechizo, después volverían a las andadas. Cadenza había intentado dialogar y razonar con ambas partes pero sin demasiado éxito. De pronto a la princesa se le ocurrió una idea, si no podía usar la magia para manipular sus emociones entonces podía intentar que recordasen ciertos recuerdos. Su alteza disimuladamente activo su cuerno y de pronto Celestia, Twilight Velvet y Night Light tuvieron un flashback.

_Los cuatro adultos se encontraban cenando en el apartamento de los padres de Twilight en compañía de esta última, quien por aquel entonces era una potrilla. Armor no estaba con ellos porque se encontraba en el ejército como cadete. Cadence ya había estado otras veces en el edificio debido a que era la niñera de Twilight pero para Celestia era la primera vez que se encontraba allí, había venido por invitación de Velvet y a petición de su sobrina. Al comienzo de la noche los padres de Twilight estaban un poco cohibidos de tener en su casa a la soberana del país, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y se consumía la cena el ambiente era cada vez más relajado._

— _¿Un poco más de ensalada, princesa Candenza?_

—_Sí, gracias Velvet, pero no hace falta que me llames princesa._

—_Además ahora se llama Cadence, mamá—corrigió Twilight._

— _¿Perdón?_

—_Tú hija me puso el "mote" en la academia. Ahora todo el colegio me llama así, y en cuanto los periodistas sensacionalistas hablen de ello, que lo harán porque son unos pesados, toda Equestria me llamará Cadence. Total no importa, me queda bien el nombre. ¡Princesa Cadence! Suena bien ¿No?_

—_Suena muy bien. Cadence te queda mejor que Cadenza—intervino la potrilla._

_Night Light fue a decir algo pero Celestia se le adelanto._

—_Eres de lo que no hay, Twilight. No sé por qué pero pienso que tú vas a dar mucho de qué hablar, tanto en la academia como fuera de ella—dijo riéndose la alicornio blanca contagiando su risa a todo el grupo menos a la niña que no entendía el chiste._

— _¿Qué tal esta el príncipe Blueblood?—_ preguntó _Night a Cadence intentando cambiar de conversación._

—_Se encuentra bien. Me pidió que os agradeciese de su parte la invitación para la cena, pero es que había quedado para estudiar con unos compañeros de su instituto—respondió la princesa mintiendo, en realidad el príncipe se había negado a ir, argumentando que no estaba dispuesto a pecar de ordinario yendo a cenar a un apartamento de mala muerte con una familia de plebeyos. Celestia y Cadence sabían la verdad pero no pensaban decírsela a sus anfitriones, por eso habían inventado la excusa de los estudios, era época de exámenes en los colegios, de modo que no tenía nada de extraño que los estudiantes se juntasen en grupos de estudio para preparar los exámenes. _

_Velvet no dejaba de mirar a su hija. Desde que la niña se matriculo en la academia cada vez la veía menos, por eso la yegua había organizado esta cena, a la que había invitado a Celestia y a sus sobrinos. En más de una ocasión los padres de Twilight habían estado a punto de sacarla del colegio y matricularla en otra escuela que no fuese un internado, pero la niña parecía feliz en la academia y sus habilidades mágicas se estaban desarrollando bien; por eso al final tanto Velvet como Night tomaron la determinación de dejar a su hija interna._

De pronto el flashback cambia.

_Un año después de la cena Twilight enfermo de neumonía, en pleno invierno. Aunque en la actualidad se habían desarrollado tratamientos mágicos muy eficaces, que hacían sanar al paciente en tal solo unos minutos, en aquel entonces esta enfermedad no se trataba con magia. Aquel año ya se había dado tres casos de menores fallecidos por esta enfermedad. Fueron días angustiosos, en donde tanto la familia de Twilight como Cadence y Celestia estuvieron muy preocupados. Sin embargo Velvet y Celestia estuvieron más unidas que nunca, apoyándose la una a la otra. Fueron momentos muy duros y de mucha angustia, pero a la vez muy tiernos, en donde se desarrollo un cierto calor fraternal entre todos los que querían a Twilight, quien finalmente se curó._

Estos y otros flashbacks fueron sucediéndose alternativamente en las mentes de los padres de Twilight y de Celestia. Todos mostraban recuerdos, unas veces felices y otras tristes pero siempre la unicornio morada era la protagonista. Todas estas imágenes demostraban como una simple potrilla había conseguido unir a su familia con la familia real, como el cariño y el afecto que desprendía Twilight hacía que todos se encariñaran con ella, y se llevasen bien entre ellos. O casi todos, Blueblood era la excepción. Finalmente el último flashback mostraba a los padres de Twilight junto con su hijo mayor en compañía de Celestia, Luna y Cadence. Esta última y Armor les habían pedido permiso a sus familias para desposarse. Night quedo desconcertado sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir; Velvet se sentía nerviosa, sabía que los jóvenes se querían pero la diferencia de clase social era demasiado alta, Equestria jamás permitiría tal matrimonio. Finalmente Luna y Celestia habían logrado tranquilizar al grupo, diciéndoles que si los chicos de verdad se amaban ellas mediarían para que pudiesen casarse.

Seguidamente los padres de Twilight tuvieron más flashbacks, pero esta vez no eran provocados por la princesa de cristal, los estaban teniendo por sí mismos. En ellos se veía a Twilight pidiendo que retirasen la denuncia que habían puesto contra Celestia, rogándoles en pleno funeral y en el entierro de la madre de Rainbow Dash que se reconciliasen con la alicornio blanca... Poco a poco entre distintos flashbacks paso más de una hora. Para entonces los Twilight Velvet, Night Light y Celestia se miraron entre ellos sin decir una sola palabra. Velvet se levanto, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la alicornio blanca, la miro con expresión triste y de pronto, como movida por un impulso, la abrazo fuertemente contra ella.

—No puedo seguir enfadada contigo para siempre, Celestia. No puedo.

—Velvet, lo siento tanto…

Night se sumo al abrazo. Cadence pudo notar que aquel abrazo no era normal, desprendía un cierto calor fraternal y familiar. La princesa más joven sonrió y estuvo tentada de unirse al abrazo pero no lo hizo, prefirió que los otros tres ponis tuviesen su momento de ternura.

_«Por fin se han reconciliado. Bueno… supongo que ahora me toca a mí arreglar las cosas con Shining»_ pensó la princesa de cristal.

**HORAS DESPUÉS EN PONYVILLE**

Ya estaba anocheciendo Fleur de Lis y Fancy Pants habían estado todo el día visitando el pueblo porque el semental tenía curiosidad por saber cómo vivía la princesa Twilight. Los dos nobles habían visitado la granja de Applejack, la tienda de Rarity, los animalitos de Fluttershy; Rainbow Dash les había hecho una demostración práctica de sus habilidades voladoras, que impresiono a los dos visitantes, y finalmente la pastelería de los señores Cake, donde trabajaba Pinkie Pie. Ambos nobles quedaron impresionados con esta visita, y más cuando Dash les informo, en pleno Sugar Cube Corner, que sus amigas y ella eran las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía; esto dejo impactados tanto a Fancy como a Fleur ¿Aquellas seis ponis eran las portadoras de los talismanes? ¿Las heroínas que derrotaron a Discord y al Rey Sombra? ¿Las que lograron liberar a la princesa Luna de la influencia de Nightmare Moon? ¿Las que lucharon en la batalla de Canterlot? Resultaba difícil de creer, no tenían aspecto de militares ni de heroínas; además todas tenían oficios un poco modestos: Rainbow Dash trabajaba para la fábrica del clima, Fluttershy cuidaba de los animales, Pinkie Pie era pastelera, Applejack era una granjera, Rarity era la única con un oficio más glamuroso, como diseñadora de moda. De todos modos todo esto era más fácil de asimilar, pero lo que resultaba realmente impactante era que Twilight siendo princesa ejerciese de bibliotecaria. Podría ejercer al menos como alcaldesa. Podría vivir en el ayuntamiento. Además los dos nobles pudieron ver como Spike tenía razón cuando decía que la princesa no recibia ningún tratamiento real, y era tratada como una aldeana más; incluso se juntaba en lugares públicos con sus amigas y otros ponis como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

En un primer momento ambos habían pensado que Sparkle al no recurrir a ningún tratamiento real no se hacía respetar y los vecinos no la tenían ninguna consideración ni afecto. Sin embargo esta primera y mala impresión había sido descartada. Conforme iba transcurriendo la mañana ambos aristócratas pudieron observar que los ponyvillenses era una gente muy amigable y acogedora. Querían a la princesa, y aunque no la reverenciasen se podía observar un respeto natural derivado de la convivencia y del aprecio que la tenían y no de la autoridad. Además se podían apreciar ciertos gestos que para aquellas gentes eran de lo más normal, en tanto que para los canterloneses eran muy polémicos; por ejemplo, la princesa se juntaba en la pastelería con sus amigas como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, eso en Canterlot sería una utopía, allí el mero hecho de que dos o más personas de diferente clase social compartiesen mesa en un lugar público era motivo de escándalo. Al principio a ambos aristócratas, en especial a Fleur, les había costado adaptarse al ambiente de Ponyville, pero como eran gente respetuosa y amable poco a poco conforme avanzaba el día habían logrado integrarse.

Fleur recordó entonces un artículo que había leído hacía un mes en una revista de la prensa rosa, en él dos señoras de Manehattan, una aristócrata y otra de clase media, habían sido ridiculizadas simplemente por tomarse juntas un café en una famosa cafetería de la ciudad; en realidad aquella plebeya era la maestra del hijo de la noble, seguramente ambas estuviesen hablando de los estudios del niño. Fleur no conocía a las protagonistas de aquel artículo, tal vez fuese por eso que a la hora de leer aquella revista está le había parecido muy cómica y entretenida; sin embargo a su madre que también la había leído le resultó indígnate. La novia de Fancy tuvo entonces un flashback.

_Fleur se encontraba en compañía de su madre; una unicornio de lomo veis, crines canosas, ojos azul cielo, un cuerno largo, patas de gallo en el rostro y una cutie mark con forma de taza de té._

—_En serio, hija. No sé cómo puedes leer esta basura._

—_Vamos, mamá. Solo es una simple revista._

— _¿Una simple revista? Pues mira yo no conozco a nadie de los que aparecen aquí, pero he leído todos estos artículos. Bonita forma de ridiculizar a la gente._

— _¿Ves? Tú también la lees._

—_Porque para poder juzgar algo primero hay que conocerlo. A mí no me divierten estás cosas. Y sobretodo el caso de las dos señoras de Manehattan, pobrecillas. _

—_Solo son chismes inofensivos._

— _¿En serio? Esa señora y la maestra se estaban tomando un café ¿Y por eso todo este escándalo? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿A quién molestaban o hacían daño con ello? La prensa sensacionalista es lo más bajo de todo el periodismo._

—_Tú tienes amigos periodistas._

—_Es cierto, tengo amigos en el mundo del periodismo; pero son gente seria. Ponis que han llevado a cabo importantes reportajes e investigaciones. El autentico periodismo se centra en cosas importantes y no en humillar a la gente. Espero que por lo menos tu padre, que en paz descanse, y yo te enseñásemos a no juzgar precipitadamente a los demás ni a humillarles._

Aquí termina en flashback.

_«Ahora pienso que mi madre tenía razón. Aquellas ponis de Manehattan fueron tratadas injustamente, y a saber cuántos más artículos de ese mismo tipo hay publicados y publicándose ahora mismo» _pensó Fleur.

Fancy Pants y la princesa Luna tenían razón, hacían falta cambios pero no solo en el Parlamento sino también en la educación. Había que enseñar a los potrillos desde muy pequeños a no tener prejuicios y acertar a todo tipo de gente, con Fancy se había hecho, sus padres siempre fueron muy juiciosos a ese nivel; pero no todo el mundo había recibido la misma educación que el semental. En comparación con las grandes ciudades Ponyville daba la sensación de ser un lugar muy acogedor, donde sus ciudadanos no se limitaban a juzgarse y criticarse mutuamente.

Fleur volvió a mirar al grupo. Todos se encontraban en ese momento de vuelta en la biblioteca, donde Fancy hablaba con Rarity; Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash jugaban a ponerle la cola al poni; Spike y fluttershy conversaban entre ellos, aunque la yegua aristócrata no prestaba atención a lo que decían; y Twilight estaba leyendo en la mesa de la biblioteca, la aristócrata de Canterlot se acercó a la princesa.

—Alteza. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro, Fleur. Dime y llámame Twilight. Espera un momento.

La unicornio morada hizo un hechizo para agrandar la mesa, esta vez no era tan grande como cuando todo el grupo estaba desayunando, pero aun así cabían 4 usuarios. Seguidamente Twilight le pidió a Fleur que se sentase.

—En el tiempo que Fancy y yo llevamos aquí he observado que algunas de las costumbres de Ponyville son diferentes a las de Canterlot, lo cual no es malo. Solo que…

— ¿No te acostumbras a este tipo de ambiente?

—No del todo.

—Es normal, solo habéis estado aquí menos de un día. Es muy poco tiempo para habituarse al pueblo.

—Pero Fancy se ha adaptado muy rápido.

—A lo mejor él es más adaptable a los cambios.

—Es cierto. Fancy Pants siempre ha sabido adaptarse a todo tipo de gente y de ambientes, eso es algo que admiro de él, y trato de imitarle pero no lo consigo. De todos modos os quiero pedir perdón porque al llegar aquí mi primera impresión de vos fue… no sé cómo decirlo… errónea.

—Lo note.

— ¿Lo notasteis, alteza?

—Llámame Twilight. Y sí lo note. Menudo cuadro para unos aristócratas de Canterlot. Una princesa de origen plebeyo siendo la bibliotecaria de un pueblo, negándose a recibir ningún tipo de tratamiento real, negándose a usar escolta y merendando en una pastelería pública. Seguramente pensaríais los dos que estaba loca. Además resulta que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía son un grupo de yeguas plebeyas de clase media, lo cual para vosotros dos debió de ser toda una sorpresa.

Fleur se sonrojo de pronto. Realmente todo lo que había dicho la princesa era exactamente lo que había pensado ella. ¿Fancy Pants también lo pensó en algún momento? Posiblemente.

—Lo siento.

Twilight miró a la aristócrata un tanto confundida ¿Por qué se disculpaba tanto? Ni ella ni Fancy habían hecho nada malo en el tiempo que llevaban en Ponyville. Que diferentes eran del príncipe Blueblood, él no tenía reparo en humillar e insultar a quien fuese, pero aquella pobre chica se sentía mal simplemente porque notaba que no terminaba de encajar; lógico, el pueblo era muy diferente a Canterlot, no era tan fácil adaptarse a un cambio tan brusco en tan poco tiempo. A la unicornio purpura cuando se mudo a Ponyville también le resulto difícil en su día adaptarse al pueblo e integrarse en el grupo de sus actuales amigas.

—No tienes porque disculparte tanto, no has hecho nada. Yo también soy canterlonesa, también me costó integrarme en la aldea cuando me mude aquí. Date tiempo; te estás atormentando a ti misma sin motivo.

— ¿Usted es de Canterlot?

—Dime de tú. Nací y me crie en Canterlot pero allí nunca tuve amigos, nunca desarrolle mis habilidades sociales… Podría irme a vivir con la princesa Luna pero ¿Para qué? Yo no necesito un palacio. Podría incluso hospedarme en el ayuntamiento, de hecho la alcaldesa me lo ofreció poco después de que me coronasen, pero esta biblioteca me permite seguir estudiando magia y hechicería. Soy feliz viviendo aquí. Tengo a mis amigas y una vida estable. Y suponiendo que la princesa Luna me necesite para algo siempre puedo ir a visitarla.

—Es que creo que antes, sobretodo cuando hemos estado en la pastelería, he estado un poco fría y distante. Especialmente con Pinkie Pie, no me acostumbro a sus formas exageradas, debería disculparme con ella.

—Pinkie Pie es una chica muy alegre; le gustan las fiestas, las risas, las bromas… No hay que olvidar que ella es la portadora del elemento de la risa. Al principio cuesta acostumbrarse a su humor, a mí al menos, pero cuando la conoces bien te das cuenta de su verdadero carácter. Es muy responsable y trabajadora, siempre se preocupa de quienes la rodean; y cuando quiere ponerse seria lo hace. Sin ir más lejos esta mañana todas mis amigas, Spike y yo desayunamos aquí porque yo tenía algo que comunicarles; Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Spike aprovecharon para tomarle el pelo a Rarity ¿Sabes lo que hizo Pinkie? Les mando callar muy tajantemente y luego me cedió a mí la palabra. Sin embargo no veo por qué estas tan intranquila, Pinkie no se ha quejado de ti, no creo que este enfadada contigo.

—Pero esta misma tarde cuando estábamos en la pastelería ella intentó acercarse a mí, y yo no supe entenderlo entonces, prácticamente la esquive todo el tiempo.

— ¿Eso piensas? Creo que estás algo confundida. ¿Pinkie puedes venir, por favor?—intervino Twilight llamando a su amiga para sorpresa de Fleur.

Pinkie estaba jugando una segunda partida de ponerle la cola al poni con Spike y Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Cuando oyó que su amiga la llamaba se presento de pronto como una centella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Twilight? Sea lo sea dilo rápido. Es mi turno y Dash no deja de hacerme sombra, pero no me va a ganar.

—Es solo un instante. ¿Verdad que tú no estás molesta con Fleur de Lis?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué he de estarlo?

—Pues díselo a ella, a mí no me cree.

— ¿No está molesta conmigo, señorita Pinkie? Ya sabe, por mostrarme antes tan distante y distraída con usted cuando estábamos en la pastelería.

—Claro que no estoy molesta. Usted no me ha hecho nada.

— Pinkie Pie, te estamos esperando. ¡Si te rajas gano yo!—gritó Dash.

— ¡Eso sí que no!—intervino la poni rosa regresando inmediatamente al juego.

Fleur miro alejarse a la poni rosada mientras sonreía.

—Ya has visto. Pinkie no estaba molesta contigo, Fleur—comento Twilight.

—Tiene razón, gracias.

— ¿Ahora vas a preguntarme por Spike?

—No sé si debo.

—Spike nació de un huevo que yo incube mediante magia en mi examen de ingreso en la academia de hechicería de Canterlot. Me encariñe con él desde el principio, y le pedí permiso a Celestia para criarlo. Él me considera su figura materna, y la verdad es que ha sido como un hijo para mí, me ayuda con mis estudios y con las faenas de esta casa-biblioteca. Es verdad que no es frecuente que un dragón sea criado por ponis, según me dijo Celestia en una ocasión no hay antecedentes, al menos que se sepa. Aunque se rumorea que Star Swirl The Bearded crio a más de un veintena de dragones, pero eso no está demostrado históricamente, y de ser así lo más probable es que los hubiese criado de forma salvaje, y no en Canterlot y en una aldea poni.

La aristócrata miró asombrada a Twilight. Fleur se había disculpado porque pensaba realmente que debía hacerlo, pero ella esperaba que la princesa se enfadase y le llamase la atención; en vez de eso se encontraba con una chica que la animaba, comprendía sus sentimientos, y le explicaba las cosas sin ningún reparo. Fleur empezaba a entender porque aquella princesa era tan querida entre sus vecinos ponyvillenses. Estaba claro que Twilight estaba dotada de una gran inteligencia y sensibilidad. Por eso seguramente Luna quería que fuese nombrada princesa por el Senado. De pronto se acerco Fancy Pants.

—Es hora de volver, Fleur.

—Sí. Ya voy. Ha sido un placer platicar usted, alteza… digo Twilight.

Fancy y Fleur se despidieron cordialmente de todo el grupo. Ambos se encaminaron a la salida de la biblioteca pero cuando iban a salir intervino Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Se van ya? Qué lástima si se quedasen unos días les haría una fiesta de bienvenida y para celebrar su compromiso. Toma, Fleur, esto es un regalo de despedida—dijo la poni rosa entregando un envoltorio a la aristócrata, dentro había un pastel de chocolate y merengue.

—Gracias, Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Su compromiso?—se extraño Twilight.

— ¿No te lo han dicho? Ambos son novios y se van a casar, luego si se van a casar hay que hacerles una fiesta, y luego otra fiesta de despedida de solteros, y otra tras la boda; y otra para celebrar que Fleur está embarazada desde hace una semana.

— ¡¿Queeeé?!—Exclamo Fancy Pants— ¿Estás en estado?

—No, es decir no creo... Aunque he tenido un retraso con mi celo pero eso no significa nada.

—Siiiiií, Fancy y Fleur van a ser papás—exclamo Pinkie.

—Espera, Pinkie Pie ¿Tú cómo sabes que nos vamos a casar, y que estoy embarazada?

—Una corazonada.

—Pinkie Pie tiene un sexto sentido. No hay quien se lo explique, pero a veces adivina las cosas antes de que sucedan—explicó Applejack.

—Perdónenos un momento, por favor—intervino Fleur llevándose a un lado al semental para hablarle a solas en voz baja.

—Espero que no tan pronto. Sería un escáldalo que me quedase en estado antes de la boda—comentó Fleur.

—Tendremos que asegurarnos, amor mío—intervino Fancy.

—Pero no lo entiendo. Usábamos protección… ¿O no usaste protección, Fancy?

—Sí pero… bueno… durante nuestro último acto se me rompió el preservativo.

— ¡Fancy Pants!

—Lo siento. Me daba vergüenza decírtelo, perdóname.

Fleur de Lis miro al semental con cara de furia, pero en tan solo unos segundos su expresión cambió a una cara apenada y preocupada que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

—Si es cierto… Si estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… ¿Me harías abortar?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Todos pensaran que nos casamos por el niño no por nosotros. Nos van a comer crudos.

— ¡Lo que piensen los demás me importa un rábano!

— ¡Fancy!

—Yo no me voy a casar con Equestria, me voy a casar contigo, con la chica que amo. Si a los demás no les gusta peor para ellos. Y si vamos a ser padres mucho mejor, si el niño se parece a ti será muy lindo.

Fleur no supo que contestar, se limito a abrazar y a besar a su prometido apasionadamente. Por un momento ambos olvidaron que seis ponis y un dragón les estaban mirando.

—Heiii, tortolitos, dejar un poco para la boda y la luna de miel—bromeó Rainbow Dash.

—Lo siento, princesa. ¿Qué pensareis de nosotros?—exclamo Fancy sonrojándose al igual que Fleur, quien también se puso roja.

—Pienso que tenéis mucha suerte de amaros mutuamente—aclaró Twilight— ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—En dos meses—contestó Fancy.

—Bien. Pues si el Senado finalmente me confirma como princesa yo misma oficiaré la ceremonia.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, Fancy. En serio.

— ¿Tú puedes oficiar ceremonias de boda, Twilight?

—Cualquier miembro de la realeza puede, Dash.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

En este episodio quise dar protagonismo a Cadence como princesa del amor, de ahí que ella reconcilie a los padres de Twilight. También quise enfocar a Luna como gobernante.

En principio los capítulos 9 y 10 iban a ser uno solo, pero de ser así el episodio noveno sería muy extenso por eso lo dividí.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Dejen, por favor, sus reviews.

Nos leemos.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: AFECTO Y SUFRIMIENTO 3ª PT

**Capítulo 10**

**AFECTO, SUFRIMIENTO Y POLÍTICA. 3ª PARTE.**

La princesa Cadence se encontraba comiendo con sus suegros y su tía. Era agradable ver que Celestia y los padres de Armor se habían reconciliado. Mientras tanto Gea se encontraba en su habitación cuando entró una criada a verla. Era una pegaso color crema, con crines marrones, ojos azul claro y una cutie mark en forma de abanico. Su nombre era Blab. Gea por su parte también era una pegaso; de color mostaza, con crines naranja claro, ojos marrones y sin cutie mark.

—Hei. Gea, cuéntame. Tú sabes lo que realmente esta pasando. ¿A qué sí?

— ¿Perdón?

—Oh, vamos. Tú estás muy cerca de la señora. Seguro que sabes si ella tiene un amante como se rumorea, o si por el contrario es el príncipe Armor quien tiene una aventura.

—Mira que eres cotilla.

—Vengaaa, no te hagas de rogar. Cuéntame.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Es decir, que sabes algo.

—No, no sé nada. La señora es muy reservada pero yo confió en los príncipes, y no creó que ellos se engañen el uno al otro.

— ¿De verdad no sabes nada?

—Te lo prometo.

—Bueno… será mejor que me vaya. Adiós.

—Adiós.

En realidad Gea sabía muchas cosas. Cadence le había contado cómo se conocieron ella y su marido, además le había enseñado las cartas que le habían escrito Luna y Celestia. La doncella sabía mucho, pero no tenía intención de ser una chismosa; ella era de la honesta aptitud de ver, oír y callar. La princesa confiaba en ella por eso la hacía su confidente. ¿Cómo iba a traicionar esa confianza? Aquella doncella se sentía en deuda con la princesa de cristal; esta última la había rescatado cuando aquel tendero la maltrato, la había curado y cuidado, la había conseguido un trabajo y un estilo de vida estables, y finalmente la había defendido de que Chrysalis la llevase a juicio por haberla robado en el pasado. Gea se sentía profundamente agradecida con la princesa de cristal, y no pensaba decepcionarla traicionando su confianza, si Blab y los otros criados del palacio eran unos cotillas malpensados peor para ellos, ella no les seguiría el juego.

**EN CHANGELOPOLIS**

Chrissa se encontraba en su habitación del palacio de la ciudad-estado, practicando sus habilidades transformistas. Lo curioso es que tras haber sido liberados de la maldición todos los changelings habían perdido su capacidad de convertirse en otros ponis, menos la niña, ella mantenía todos sus poderes intactos. Nadie sabía el por qué de esta circunstancia, aunque algunos decían que era debido a que la pequeña no fue purificada por los elementos de la armonía, sino que se libro de la maldición por meritos propios, los más religiosos decían que simplemente era la voluntad de Artemisa. De ser lo segundo difícilmente podría corroborarse. A todo esto hay que decir que antes Chrissa podía transformarse en poni terrestre, en pegaso o en unicornio, pero no lograba convertirse en alicornio, ahora había logrado esta cuarta transformación.

_« ¡Bien! Ya puedo convertirme en alicornio, claro que ya soy una alicornio pero cambiar de un cuerpo terrestre a uno alicornio casi instantáneamente es todo un logro» _pensó la niña.

En esto entró la madre de la niña.

—Cariño.

—Sí, mamá.

—Hemos retrasado tu vuelta a Ponyville porque las princesas de Equestria tienen sus propios problemas, pero ya no tardarás mucho en volver.

—Me gusta vivir con papá y contigo. Ahora nos llevamos bien.

—A mí también me gusta que estemos juntos, pero allí tendrás un estilo de vida mejor y más estable. Además allí tienes amigas de tu edad.

**EN CANTERLOT**

Luna se había reunido en la sala del trono con dos embajadores procedentes de Saddle Arabia. Estos representantes parecieron sentirse decepcionados cuando se enteraron de que la princesa Celestia había abandonado el trono. Al menos había sido nombrada duquesa, eso ya era algo. Los títulos nobiliarios tanto en Equestria como en Saddle Arabia eran seis en total, los cuales por orden descendente de importancia eran: príncipe/princesa, duque, marqués, conde, vizconde y barón. Resultaba decepcionante que la antigua princesa del sol ya no ostentase el poder. Los embajadores por un lado estaban decepcionados y por otro confundidos, no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con nadie que no fuese Celestia, a Luna apenas la conocían, pero supieron interponer sus obligaciones frente a sus dudas. Estos enviados explicaron que era intención de sus gobernantes crear una nueva línea de tren de mercancías que comunicase la capital de Saddle Arabia con Canterlot, las obras comenzarían en su país dentro de quince días, y se calculaba que en un año y medio la vía del tren entraría en territorios equestrianos, ambos esperaban la aprobación de la princesa y su aportación en bits para el proyecto. Luna respondió que tenían su permiso para la construcción del tren, pero con respecto al dinero no era tan fácil porque Equestria ya estaba destinando recursos para otros fines, especialmente para la reconstrucción de Changelopolis, de modo que si los equestrianos contribuían económicamente con el proyecto del tren esta aportación sería mínima e insuficiente, aun así Luna les recomendó que apelasen a la asociación de grandes empresarios de Equestria, a ellos les podría interesar que se facilitasen las relaciones y el transporte de mercancías entre ambos países, por tanto tal vez aportasen dinero para la causa, y en ese caso aquel dinero sería privado no público. Los embajadores se marcharon decepcionados y enfadados al saber que Luna no contribuiría a su causa, ambos salieron de la sala del trono dejando sola a la princesa.

_«Que agotador. Y pensar que esta ha sido la sexto de las reuniones de hoy… ¿Cómo lo haría mi hermana? Debería estar con ella en el Imperio de Cristal, pero ahora no puedo ausentarme»_ pensó Luna.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Cadence y los demás habían terminado de cenar y habían vuelto a la sala de cristal donde antes se habían reunido. De pronto la princesa tuvo una duda.

—Hay algo que me intriga. ¿Os habéis encontrado aquí por casualidad?— pregunto su alteza a Celestia y los padres de Twilight.

—Pues sí. Antes de venir aquí Luna me dijo que no tenías pendiente ninguna visita hoy—aclaró la alicornio blanca.

—No puede ser, porque eso mismo fue lo que nos dijo a mi esposo y a mí antes de que viniésemos aquí—intervino Velvet.

Todos se miraron confundidos entre ellos unos segundos hasta que por fin comprendieron lo sucedido. Luna había planeado aquel encuentro, seguramente con la intención de que su sobrina, que era la princesa del amor, reconciliasen Night Light y Twilight Velvet con Celestia.

_«Pobre hermana. Desde que recibió mi corona ha tenido que cargar con la responsabilidad del país y de nuestra familia al mismo tiempo. Incluso, en algunos aspectos, se ha ocupado de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, especialmente de Twilight. Nunca pensé que Luna pudiese soportar tanta responsabilidad, ni que tuviese tales dotes de mando. Ahora entiendo porque mi padre quiso dejarla el trono» _pensó Celestia.

— ¿Os quedaís a dormir? Hay habitaciones de sobra—comentó Cadence.

—Yo sí, sobrina.

—Nosotros dos no, no queremos abusar de ti—intervino Velvet.

—No es ningún abuso, preferiría que os quedaseis. Además es muy tarde para volver a Canterlot.

—De acuerdo nos quedamos, aunque con lo que ronca mi esposo se despertará medio palacio—contestó la madre de Twilight riéndose de su marido.

— ¡Velvet!—protestó Night.

—Lo siento, cariño. No me he podido contener.

Las tres yeguas se partieron de risa, e incluso contagiaron sus risotadas a Night Light. Al final los cuatro acabaron riéndose.

**AL ANOCHECER EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE**

Ya se habían marchado las amigas de Twilight, Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis. Spike se encontraba preparando la cena cuando su fuego de tragón hizo aparecer una carta de Celestia. El dragoncito llevó la misiva a Twilight, quien la leyó de inmediato.

_Querida Twilight:_

_Recibí tu última carta. Me emociono que aun pienses en mí como tu mentora. _

_Te gustará saber que me encuentro en el Imperio de Cristal con Cadence y tus padres. Mi sobrina ha conseguido que ellos me perdonasen y nos hemos reconciliado. _

_Luna me contó que te encontró muy afectada cuando te mando de vuelta a Ponyville, yo también lo note cuando estuve hablando contigo aquella noche. Espero que te mejores ahora que te has sincerado y has expresado tus sentimientos._

_No te dejes nunca dominar por tus inseguridades ni otras emociones negativas, Twilight, ese fue mi gran error. Me deje dominar por mis tinieblas y ya sabes los resultados. Confió en que tú seas más inteligente que yo y nunca cometas mis mismos errores u otros similares._

A partir de aquí la letra del padre de Twilight.

_Ahora soy yo, tu padre, quien te escribe._

_Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Twilight. Todos lo están pero debes aprender a tener más seguridad en la gente que te quiere. No quieras hacerlo todo tú sola, no olvides nunca que tienes una familia y unos amigos dispuestos a ayudarte._

A continuación la letra era de la madre de Twilight.

_No queda mucho más que decir. El pesado de tu padre y Celestia me roban protagonismo. Je, je. Que sepas que Cadence se va a reunir con tu hermano para hablar con él y tratar de que ambos se reconcilien, lo harán fuera del Imperio de Cristal por deseo de ella._

La siguiente escritura era de Cadence.

_Twilight, como dice tu madre me citaré con Shining para tratar de arreglar las cosas. No te diré el lugar de la cita, ya te lo contará él. Qué sepas que tus padres, mi tía y yo hemos pasado un buen día todos juntos. Al principio el ambiente fue un poco tenso, pero después de que Celestia se reconciliase con tus padres todo se relajo._

_Un beso y un abrazo de tu familia._

_Night Light _

_Twilight Velvet_

_Celestia_

_Cadence_

El rostro de la poni morada se ilumino al leer esta misiva, ni siguiera se fijo en la particularidad de las firmas. Según el protocolo los nombres de los firmantes deberían haber sido ordenados por orden alfabético, en cuyo caso irían así: Cadence, Celestia, Night Light y Twilight Velvet. Otra posible forma de ordenación era por jerarquía aristocrática; en cuyo caso iría primero el nombre de Cadence, por ser ella una princesa; después el de Celestia, por ser una duquesa y finalmente los nombres de los padres de Twilight, que eran plebeyos. Sin embargo se había invertido el orden de la jerarquía aristocrática, los nombres de los padres de Twilight habían sido escritos en primer lugar, después el de Celestia y por último el de Cadence. ¿Por qué se había hecho así? Lo más probable es que los autores hubiesen firmado indisciplinadamente, sin atenerse a protocolos ni formas aristocráticas. Aquella carta no era un documento oficial, ni iba dirigida a ningún organismo público o privado, era una misiva personal escrita en plan familiar.

—Twilight, son buenas noticias ¿Verdad?

—Sí, Spike. Las mejores. Mis padres han perdonado a Celestia y ambos bandos han hecho las paces. Al parecer Cadence hizo de mediadora, es una poni increíble. Además mi cuñada se va ha citar con mi hermano para hablar con él.

—Me alegro mucho por ti y por tus padres, en serio.

—Gracias, Spike. Sé que eres sincero—dijo la poni abrazando al dragón.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

— ¿Quién será a estas horas? Son más de las diez de la noche—se quejo el dragón yendo abrir.

Twilight se quedo asombrada y al mismo tiempo asustada cuando vio entrar a aquel visitante.

— ¡Blueblood! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Sorprendida? Bueno… yo también lo estoy. No suelo hacer esto ¿Sabes? No suelo rebajarme a viajar en mitad de la noche a un pueblucho de mala muerte, donde solo hay aldeanos rústicos y ordinarios, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, _quien algo quiere algo le cuesta._

—No sé qué quieres pero vete de aquí ahora mismo.

— ¿Esas son formas de recibirme? A fin de cuentas somos parientes, sobretodo porque la tonta de mi prima se caso con tu hermano. Solo he venido a darte una noticia.

— ¿Una noticia?

— ¿Conoces La Boutique del Carrusel?

—Sí, claro. Es la tienda de mi amiga Rarity.

—Corrijo. El local pertenecía a otro poni. Tu amiguita pagaba un alquiler por él, pues bien… el antiguo casero me vendió la propiedad esta mañana. Acabo de echar a esa costurera y a su hermanita a la calle. Al parecer han ido a casa de sus padres.

— ¡¿Queeeé?!—exclamaron a la vez la yegua y el dragón. Este último trato de abalanzarse sobre el principejo, pero Blueblood lo esquivó y luego lanzó un rayo contra el reptil dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¡Spike!—exclamo la unicornio mientras acudía en auxilio de su amigo.

—No temas. Solo está inconsciente.

— ¡Eres un monstruo!—contesto la poni arrodillándose y tomando en brazos a su compañero, el cual se había golpeado contra una de las estanterías de la biblioteca

—Soy generoso. Estoy dispuesto a devolverle la propiedad a Rarity, con una condición, que tú renuncies formalmente a tu título de princesa.

— ¿Qué?

—Si no lo haces tu amiguita se quedará sin su tienda para siempre. Me he estado informando de tus amigas. Podría buscar algún recurso legal para expropiar la granja a Applejack, o la pastelería a Pinkie Pie. ¿Sabes que conozco a varios directivos de la fábrica del clima? ¿Qué te parecería si les recomendasen que despidieran a Rainbow Dash? ¿Y tiene Fluttershy en regla sus permisos municipales para el cuidado de la fauna? Porque si no tiene en regla su papeleo le pueden caer entre tres meses y dos años de prisión.

Mucha gente puede sufrir por tu culpa, por tu cabezonería. Elije plebeya, tus amigas o tu título.

Twilight seguía en el suelo mirando al pobre Spike quien seguía inconsciente, pero no parecía estar gravemente herido, se repondría. Sin embargo sabía que ahora Blueblood la tenía a su merced. Si no aceptaba su sucio chantaje haría sufrir a Rarity y luego al resto de sus amigas, pero si aceptaba ¿Qué garantía había de que el príncipe devolviese realmente La Boutique del Carrusel? ¿Cómo sabía que no la estaría chantajeando toda la vida, de un modo u otro y por diversos motivos?

—Lo dicho, pueblerina. Si no renuncias a ser princesa Rarity se quedará sin Carrusel para siempre, y luego iré a por el resto de tus amiguitas. Adiós—intervino el principejo desapareciéndose del local.

Twilight acostó a Spike que seguía inconsciente y salió precitadamente hacía la casa de los padres de Rarity, al llegar vio luz en las ventanas por una de ellas pudo ver a su amiga llorando y hablando con su madre en una sala de estar, posiblemente su padre y su hermanita estuviesen con ellas pero desde la ventana la vista era reducida, porque había unas cortinas medio echadas que tapaban gran parte de la visibilidad, aunque tanto mejor, de esa forma la unicornio también quedaba disimulada. La unicornio morada uso un hechizo de audición para espiar la escena.

— ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto, mamá? Ese local era mi casa, mi negocio, mi sueño. Ya no tengo nada.

—Tranquilízate, cariño. Ese príncipe indigno no se saldrá con la suya. Apelaremos a la princesa Luna o a los tribunales—le respondió su madre haciendo un autentico esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

De pronto se oyeron pasos entrando en el salón.

—He conseguido dormir a Sweetie Belle—comentó el padre de Rarity.

Twilight ya no quiso oír más. Se sintió tentada de llamar y entrar pero prefirió esperar. Era mejor que su amiga permaneciese a solas con sus padres, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Por la mañana habría tiempo de buscar una solución.

**A MEDIANOCHE EN LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO REAL DE CANTERLOT**

Un unicornio esperaba en ese momento la cita con su amada, a quien el mismo había tratado injustamente por pecar de desconfiado. De pronto de unos arbustos apareció una alicornio

—Hola, Shining—saludo la alicornio.

— ¡Cadence! Cadence, por favor, perdóname. Yo me equivoque, malinterprete las cosas…

— Shining, no entiendes nada. Yo te quiero, te quiero muchísimo pero si no hay confianza entre nosotros… si no confías en mí entonces…

—Si confió en ti. Te confiaría mi vida. Perdona si últimamente he sido un tonto.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que esto que nos ha pasado no nos volverá a ocurrir?—intervino la princesa.

—Nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a pasar. Yo por mi parte prometo ser más juicioso a partir de ahora, no volveré a ofenderte—contestó Armor.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada luego volvió a hablar el príncipe.

—Mira la luna. ¿Recuerdas que fue aquí, en una noche de luna llena, donde me declaré?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Estabas algo nervioso pero te arrodillaste medio templando, y me pediste la pezuña mientras me colocabas un brazalete en el casco delantero derecho—contestó la princesa riéndose.

— ¿Un brazalete como este?—dijo el semental sacando de la nada un estuche que contenía un brazalete de oro con las iniciales de su amada.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Es una reproducción de tu brazalete original, yo mismo lo mande hacer después de que Luna me explicase las cosas—contesto Armor arrodillándose.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Princesa Cadence. ¿Me harías el honor de perdonar a un tonto? ¿Me harías el honor de seguir siendo mi esposa? ¿Y de dejarme ser el padre de nuestro futuro hijo?

Cadence miró asombrada a su marido. No sé esperaba esto de él, no se imaginaba que Armor estuviese dispuesto a disculparse recreando la escena de cuando se le declaro. La yegua miró al semental que seguía arrodillado sin moverse. De pronto la princesa de cristal también se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura que él y lo abrazo.

—Sí, ¡Sí! ¡Siiiiiií! Quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que criemos a nuestro hijo los dos. Nunca debí negarte la entrada en el Imperio de Cristal, perdóname.

—Tú eres la que me debe perdonar. Ha sido culpa mía—respondió el semental que seguía abrazado a su esposa.

—Te he echado de menos, Shining.

—Yo a ti también, mi princesa, mi amor.

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, después poco a poco empezaron a tocarse. Al final sin apenas darse cuenta los dos acabaron apareándose como pareja en pleno jardín. Sin embargo no llegaron a la penetración, porque en Equestria se pensaba que era muy peligroso que una yegua fuese penetrada en pleno embarazo, porque podía ser peligroso para el vientre y por tanto se corría el riesgo de aborto.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué será de Rarity ahora que no tiene La Boutique del Carrusel? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Luna y Celestia ante la aptitud de su sobrino? ¿Cederá Twilight al chantaje de Blueblood?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Al principio este capítulo 10 iba a estar unido al 9, pero como el episodio noveno era demasiado extenso decidí dividirlo. En estos dos capítulos quise crear un contraste entre Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis y el príncipe Blueblood. Mientras que los dos primeros se muestran amigables con los habitantes de Ponyville, el principejo continúa tocando las narices. Además aproveche el personaje de Fleur para criticar a la prensa rosa, que en mi modesta opinión, es lo más bajo de todo el periodismo. Los periodistas serios se dedican a investigaciones y reportajes. De todos modos mis opiniones personales no tienen que coincidir con las de los demás, a quien le guste leer prensa rosa está en su perfecto derecho y lo respeto.

En principio Chrissa no iba a aparecer en este capítulo, y de hecho no aporta gran cosa en él; pero según sus reviews parece ser que algunos lectores echaban de menos a la niña, por eso la metí.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Dejen, por favor, sus reviews.

Nos leemos.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: DERPY ES ARRESTADA

**Capítulo 11**

**DERPY ES ARRESTADA**

Tras haberse reconciliado la princesa My Amore Cadenza y Shining Armor regresaron al Imperio de Cristal, eran más de los dos de la madrugada cuando volvieron. Nada más llegar fueron sorprendidos por algunos guardias nocturnos, quienes al ver a ambos príncipes juntos comprendieron que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ambos esposos se fueron a su dormitorio, fueron muy sigilosos para no despertar a Celestia ni a los padres de Shining, quienes se habían quedado a pasar la noche. Cadence tampoco quiso despertad a Gea.

A la mañana siguiente fue todo un placer para Armor poder desayunar en compañía de su esposa, sus padres, y la condesa Celestia; y más aun cuando se enteró de que Twilight Velvet, Night Light y la alicornio blanca habían hecho las paces y su hermana lo sabía. Todo el grupo mostraba una gran alegría. Finalmente todo se había arreglado, o eso es lo que todos pensaban en ese momento, porque evidentemente no estaban informados del caso de Blueblood.

_«De modo que por fin todo se ha solucionado. Twilight estará radiante, se le ha exigido demasiado últimamente pero ahora que todo se ha normalizado podrá relajarse, y yo también. No volveré a actuar de forma precipitada»_ pensó Armor.

— ¿En qué piensas, mi amor?—prenguntó Cadence sonriendo a su marido.

—En que me alegra que todo se haya solucionado, y en que tengo una esposa maravillosa—respondió el semental besando a la alicornio, mientras el resto del grupo sonreía.

—Aunque tengo una duda. ¿Gea sabía lo del embarazo?

—Sí, desde el principio. Ella ha sido quien ha estado conmigo durante toda la gestación, y quien me ha acompañado al médico y a los cursillos de preparación del parto; aunque Luna, Chrysalis, Twilight y sus amigas creen que fueron las primeras en enterarse, pero a la que se lo conté todo desde el primer momento fue a Gea. Necesitaba donde apoyarme. Evidentemente todo esto se hizo en secreto.

—Bueno… ha hecho un buen trabajo pero ahora será yo quien este contigo en todo esto.

—Eres de lo que no hay, sobrinita. Me lo tendrías que haber dicho a mí en primer lugar, que soy casi tu madre—se quejo Celestia.

—Lo que está hecho, hecho esta—respondió la princesa riéndose.

**EN PONYVILLE**

Spike se había levantado muy excitado. Durante la noche Twilight le había hecho un hechizo para dormir, para que descansará hasta el día siguiente, del mismo modo que también se lo hizo a sí misma, de lo contrarío no habría logrado pegar ojo después de lo sucedido con Blueblood. El dragón estaba completamente furioso, y se dedicaba a empaquetar sus cosas para irse a saber dónde.

—Spike, no seas loco. ¿A dónde vas?

—A Canterlot, a entrevistarme con cierto sujeto, y darle una patada donde yo me sé.

—Para, tranquilízate, te lo ruego—dijo la unicornio bloqueando la entrada.

— ¡Apártate de la puerta, Twilight!

La poni hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que el dragón levitase a una altura de dos metros.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame, bájame!

—Spike, entiendo lo que sientes, pero si actuamos de forma precipitada perjudicaremos aun más a Rarity. La monarquía no tiene potestad sobre la propiedad privada, de modo que Luna no podrá ayudarnos directamente, únicamente podría intentar mediar con su sobrino. Si tú agredes a Blueblood te acusaran de agresión contra un miembro de la Casa Real, es un cargo muy grave, podrías acabar en la cárcel de por vida o desterrado de Equestria. Comprendo que estés furioso pero hay que pensar muy bien lo qué debemos hacer—contestó la poni depositando suavemente a su compañero en el suelo.

—Mierda. Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Twilight?

—Antes que nada tienes que saber toda la historia, dado que Blueblood te dejo inconsciente.

La unicornio se pone a relatar al dragón el chantaje del principejo mientras tiene un flashback.

— _¿Conoces La Boutique del Carrusel?—me pregutó Blueblood._

—_Sí, claro. Es la tienda de mi amiga Rarity—le respondí._

—_Corrijo. El local pertenecía a otro poni. Tu amiguita pagaba un alquiler por él, pues bien… el antiguo casero me vendió la propiedad esta mañana. Acabo de echar a esa costurera y a su hermanita a la calle. Al parecer han ido a casa de sus padres—intervino Blueblood._

— _¡¿Queeeé?!—exclamaron a la vez la yegua y el dragón. Este último trato de abalanzarse sobre el principejo, pero Blueblood lo esquivó y luego lanzó un rayo contra el reptil dejándolo inconsciente._

— _¡Spike!—exclamo la unicornio mientras acudía en auxilio de su amigo._

—_No temas. Solo está inconsciente. _

— _¡Eres un monstruo!—contesto la poni arrodillándose y tomando en brazos a su compañero, el cual se había golpeado contra una de las estanterías de la biblioteca_

—_Soy generoso. Estoy dispuesto a devolverle la propiedad a Rarity, con una condición, que tú renuncies formalmente a tu título de princesa._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Si no lo haces tu amiguita se quedará sin su tienda para siempre. Me he estado informando de tus amigas. Podría buscar algún recurso legal para expropiar la granja a Applejack, o la pastelería a Pinkie Pie. ¿Sabes que conozco a varios directivos de la fábrica del clima? ¿Qué te parecería si les recomendasen que despidieran a Rainbow Dash? ¿Y tiene Fluttershy en regla sus permisos municipales para el cuidado de la fauna? Porque si no tiene en regla su papeleo le pueden caer entre tres meses y dos años de prisión._

Aquí termina el flashback.

—Eso fue lo que paso, Spike.

— ¡Santa Artemisa! No es solo Rarity, va a por todas vosotras. Quiere presionarte para que renuncies a tu corona.

—Sí, y si la cosa se pone aun peor tendré que aceptar.

— ¿Qué? No puedes, si haces eso te chantajeará toda la vida. Irá buscando una excusa tras otra.

—Lo sé pero no puedo consentir que nuestras amigas sufran por mi culpa.

— ¿Tu culpa? Tú no has hecho nada, es ese miserable quien lo hace todo.

En ese momento Spike escupió una carta de Celestia.

_Querida Twilight._

_Le pedí a mi tía que te enviase esta carta._

_Solo quería decirte que anoche me reconcilie con tu hermano. Estamos los dos juntos en el Imperio de Cristal, junto con mi tía Celestia y tus padres._

_Ya todo está solucionado Twilight, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Concéntrate ahora en tu nombramiento por el Senado._

_Un beso y un abrazo de tu cuñada y amiga._

_Cadence_

**EN MANEHATTAN**

El antiguo casero de Rarity, un poni terrestre de lomo verde hierva, ojos del mismo color, crines amarillas y una cutie mark en forma de casa, se encontraba en compañía de su esposa, una pegaso de color crema, crines y ojos azul cielo y una cutie mark en forma de pluma de búho. Ambos se encontraban en un pasillo el cual tenía el suelo compuesto por azulejos de mármol, las paredes blancas, al igual que el techo y varias butacas para sentarse. La yegua se acerco al semental.

—Sigues pensando en Rarity ¿Verdad, querido?

—Siento que la traicione.

—No tenías elección. Además no es una traición, tú eras su casero y vendiste la propiedad de forma legal, eso es todo.

—Él me lo dijo. Dijo que en cuanto fuese suya la propiedad la echaría de allí.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué Blueblood se interesó por Carrusel. Pago incluso más de lo que valía ¿Y todo eso para expulsar a su inquilina? Lo lógico sería que la hubiese continuado alquilando, aunque solo fuese por recuperar parte de lo invertido.

—Creo que iba directamente a por Rarity, querida.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero ahora ella se ha quedado sin casa y sin trabajo al mismo tiempo.

—No tenías elección. Era ella o nuestro hijo. Hiciste lo correcto.

—Tal vez, pero no me siento orgulloso.

**EN PONYVILLE**

Twilight se había reunido en la biblioteca con todo el grupo para explicarles lo sucedido con Blueblood y Rarity. Esta última ya sabía del chantaje del príncipe porque él mismo se lo dijo al expulsarla de la Boutique. Spike estaba fuera del recinto.

—Rarity, entonces tú…

—Sí, Twilight. Ese miserable me ofreció devolverme el local si te convencía de que abandonases tu corona.

—Hay algo más que tenéis que saber, chicas. Blueblood no va a conformarse con Rarity y conmigo. Me dijo que si no cedía iría a por todas vosotras. Me amenazó con quitaros vuestros trabajos y propiedades. Me da mucha rabia pero voy a ceder ante él. No permitiré que os haga daño.

— ¡No! Ni se te ocurra, Twilight Sparkle. Si cedemos ante ese miserable esta vez nos estará chantajeando y amenazando a todas una y otra y otra vez—comentó Rarity.

—Dulzura, Rarity tiene razón. No podemos ceder—intervino Applejack.

—No vamos a darle el gusto a ese miserable—exclamó Rainbow Dash.

—Además no te dejaremos sola frente a ese tonto—platicó Pinkie Pie.

—Estamos juntas en esto—dijo Fluttershy.

—Chicas, ¿Estáis seguras?

—Sí, Twilight. Somos las mejores amigas y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. No nos abandonaremos, pelearemos juntas—intervino Dash y las demás asistieron.

De pronto Spike entró en la biblioteca.

—Twilight, chicas. Tenéis que saber esto. He preguntado a varios de los vecinos y me han dicho que el antiguo casero de Rarity y su esposa han viajado a Manehattan con el dinero de la venta de Carrusel, pero eso no es todo, resulta que el hijo de ambos…

— ¡¿Queeeé?!—exclamaron todas a la vez.

—Apple Bloom me dijo que el chiquillo llevaba más de una semana sin ir a la escuela, pero no pensé…—intervino Applejack.

—Por eso mi casero vendió el local. No me sorprende.

En ese momento llamarón a la puerta, abrió Spike y entro Derpy Hooves. Se trataba de una pegaso de lomo gris claro, crines amarillo claro, ojos bizcos de color miel y una cutie mark en forma de burbujas. Esta poni era la cartera del pueblo, tras saludar a todo el grupo le entrego una carta a Rainbow Dash. La pegaso azulada abrió el sobre y leyó la misiva de su interior. En dicho documento decía que Dash debía presentarse dentro de tres días en el recinto de los Wonderbolts para asistir a la audición. La interesada se emociono, por fin iba a realizar las pruebas, finalmente entraría a formar parte del grupo volador más prestigioso de Equestria, ese había sido siempre su sueño y ahora por fin iba a realizarse. La pegaso miró agradecida a Twilight recordando que fue esta última quien le consiguió la audición aquel día que ambas viajaron juntas a Canterlot para que la unicornio purpura se entrevistase con Celestia. Antes de pasar por el palacio ambas fueron derechas al cuartel general de los Wonderbolts, cuya dirección se encontraba en el remitente del sobre, y allí Twilight se impuso como princesa, cosa que rara vez hacía, y se entrevisto con la capitana de los voladores solicitando una audición para Rainbow Dash, la portadora del elemento de la lealtad. La capitana al principio se mostro desconcertada argumentando que la candidata tenía un tamaño demasiado grande en comparación con el resto de los aspirantes. La unicornio violeta comentó que Dash era del mismo tamaño que cualquier pegaso normal, pero aquel día su cuerpo había sido agrandado temporalmente por un hechizo, siendo del mismo tamaño que Celestia, pero el hechizo solo duraba 24 horas, después la pegaso recuperaría su tamaño normal. Era cierto Twilight había agrandado a su amiga para que esta última la transportase hasta Canterlot, para entrevistarse con Celestia. La capitana de los Wonderbolts estuvo a punto de negarse a admitir a Rainbow pero como aquella unicornio era una princesa real finalmente accedió.

Mientras Dash daba saltos eufórica Spike redactaba la carta de Twilight, pero nada más terminarla la unicornio purpura se la entrego a Derpy, quien se entretenía mirando a la pegaso azul mientras ignoraba lo que la unicornio purpura dictaba al dragón.

—Por favor, Derpy, debes dar esta carta a la princesa Luna, solo a ella—comentó Twilight entregándole la misiva a la pegaso gris.

— ¿Directamente a Luna, Twilight? Sabes que las cartas dirigidas a las princesas se entregan directamente a la guardia, quien las examina por si tienen restos de magia, y luego las pasan a la monarquía.

De pronto todo el grupo se había vuelto a mirar a Twilight y Derpy.

—No, no puedes dársela a nadie más. Tienes que entrevistarte con la princesa. Diles a todos que te envió yo. Diles que te envía la princesa Twilight.

—Está bien. Terminaré de entregar el correo y luego iré a Canterlot.

—Tienes que ir ahora mismo. Es urgente.

— ¿Ahora?

—Ahora mismo.

—Pero el correo…

—Twilight, yo puedo llevar la carta—se ofreció Dash.

—Heiii. ¿Crees que no puedo hacer mi trabajo? Pues voy a entregar la misiva ahora mismo, señorita. Y tú vas a entregar el resto de la correspondencia—intervino Derpy enfadada entregándole la bolsa del correo a la pegaso azul.

— ¿Yo?, pero yo…

Las amigas de la pegaso azul sonrieron maliciosamente.

—Rainbow, te ha tocado.

—Pero, Twilight… yo no soy cartera.

—Bah, dejarla. Rainbow no podría entregar las cartas, se haría un follón con las direcciones. Sería capaz de entregar una misiva para los Cake en pleno ayuntamiento—vaciló Applejack.

— ¿En serio, señorita granjera? Pues me voy a entregar las cartas ahora mismo, y ya verás cómo no comentó un solo error—respondió Dash saliendo de la biblioteca con la correspondencia.

— ¿Lo ven, dulzuras? Dashie es muy fácil de convencer. Basta con picarla un poco—expuso Applejack.

—Que mala eres, cariño—dijo Rarity a Applejack. Esta última le sonrió a su amiga para confusión de la unicornio blanca.

_«A veces Applejack da miedo. A saber qué está pensando»_ pensó Rarity.

—Bueno… ya que Rainbow Dash va a ocuparse de mis cartas, yo llevaré la misiva de Twilight a Canterlot.

—Gracias, Derpy. Recuerda que este mensaje solo es para la princesa Luna, pide una audiencia con ella, y si alguien te pregunta dile que te envía la princesa Twilight—respondió la unicornio purpura.

—Vale, me voy. Adiós a su alteza y a sus damas de compañía—vaciló la pegaso gris marchándose.

—"Su alteza y sus damas de compañía" Que bueno, ja, ja, ja—contesto Spike riéndose y contagiando su risa a sus amigas.

—Dulzura, ¿Por qué no enviaste la carta a Celestia y que ella se la pasase a su hermana?

—Ayer recibí una carta de mis padres, de Celestia y de Cadence. Están todos en el Imperio de Cristal. Y esta mañana recibí una misiva de mi cuñada, se ha reconciliado con mi hermano. Están todos juntos. Si envió la carta directamente a mi maestra ella tendría que viajar hasta Canterlot para entregarla a su hermana. Por eso es mejor que Derpy la lleve directamente, irá más rápido.

—Pero Celestia puede teletransportarse, Twilight—intervino Spike.

—Teletransportarse desde el Imperio de Cristal hasta Canterlot no es tan sencillo, requeriría mucha magia porque es mucha distancia. Celestia podría pero ahora que ella y los otros están tranquilos no quiero molestarles por el momento.

—Heiii. Un momento. Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Qué quiso decir Derpy cuando dijo que las cartas que se envían a la monarquía pasan primero por la guardia real?—interrogo la poni rosa.

—Es obvio, Pinkie. Cualquier criminal podría hechizar la correspondencia enviada a las princesas, por eso siempre se entregan las cartas a los soldados y a los magos estatales para que las revisen previamente—explicó Twilight.

—Pero las cartas de Spike…

—Esas son enviadas directamente a Celestia, pero en este caso ella les hace un hechizo de prueba para asegurarse de su veracidad. Aunque en la práctica muchas veces no lo hace porque confía en él y en mí.

**TRES HORA DESPUÉS EN LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT**

Derpy había sido interceptada por varios soldados pegasos, quienes la obligaron a aterrizar en los jardines reales para interrogarla, la mensajera se encontraba rodeada de varios soldados quienes le impedían llegar a la sala del trono. La pegaso les había dicho que llevaba una misiva personal que solo podía entregar a la princesa Luna, y que venía de parte de Twilight pero los militares no la creían. Aquellos guardias estaban un tanto confundidos, sin saber qué hacer y lo peor es que el comandante Armor no se encontraba presente. Si la pegaso gris era realmente una mensajera de la princesa Twilight entonces según el protocolo debían escoltarla a presencia de la princesa Luna, pero ¿Y si mentía? ¿Qué pasaría si se trataba de una criminal que quisiera manifestarse o atentar contra su majestad? Uno de los soldados se acerco a otro militar, que Derpy pensó que era un oficial, y le pregunto _¿Qué hacemos, sargento? _Este último no respondió directamente, parecía reflexionar, de pronto se acerco a la mensajera.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Derpy, Derpy Hooves, señor.

— ¿De dónde es?

—De Ponyville, señor.

— ¿Ponyville? No es una ciudad de pegasos.

—Hay ponis de todo tipo, señor.

—Ya. Usted dice que le envía la princesa Twilight.

—Sí, señor.

—Enséñeme su documentación.

Derpy saco su cartera y le mostro al oficial su D.N.I. El militar miró el carnet y lo devolvió.

_« ¿Y ahora que hago yo con esta? Es bien sabido que la princesa Twilight vive en Ponyville, podría ser realmente una enviada suya, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Será mejor avisar a su majestad y que ella decida» _pensó el oficial.

Los soldados comenzaron a rodear a Derpy, quien se estaba comenzando a asustarse, el sargento se le acerco y le dijo que la acompañarían a una sala mientras informaban a su majestad, después se la comunicaría si la princesa le coincidía o no una audiencia. Sin embargo cuando el grupo estaba comenzando a moverse apareció de pronto el príncipe Blueblood; este último preguntó al sargento qué quién era aquella pegaso gris y qué quería, el oficial respondió que la chica afirmaba que venia de Ponyville por encargo de la princesa Twilight y pedía una audiencia con la princesa Luna para entregarla un mensaje privado.

_«Vaya… asique ahora esa asquerosa de Twilight envía pueblerinas para chivarse de mí, pero si creé que se lo voy a poner fácil está equivocada»_ pensó el principejo.

—A ver ese mensaje, dámelo—le ordeno el príncipe a la pegaso.

—No, alteza. Con todos mis respetos prometí que solo entregaría esta carta a la princesa Luna.

—Quítenle la carta—ordenó el principejo a los soldados.

Los militares sujetaron a Derpy y le quitaron a la fuerza la misiva. El sargento miraba la escena cabizbajo, aquel comportamiento no le parecía correcto ni apropiado, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una orden real. No podía enfrentarse a un príncipe de Equestria.

Alteza, todo esto es innecesario. No es preciso que os molestéis por estos asuntos, yo puedo hacerme cargo—intervino el sargento.

Uno de los soldados le paso la correspondencia al príncipe, quien la leyó.

_«Twilight y las otras ordinarias quieren jugar duro, vale. Que se preparen»_ pensó Blueblood.

— ¿Qué significa esto? Esto no son más que patrañas e insultos contra mi tía. Seguro que eres una anarquista—acuso el principejo a la pegaso gris.

—No, se equivoca. Esa carta es de Twilight.

— ¡Mientes! Puede que yo no me lleve bien con Twilight Sparkle, pero ella no es una criminal y nunca escribiría tales insultos contra mi tía Luna—respondió Blueblood quemando la misiva con una rayo que surgió de su cuerno.

—Señor, esa nota era una prueba.

—Lo siento, sargento, estaba furioso y me he dejado llevar. Llévense a esta criminal a la cárcel de yeguas de Canterlot.

— ¡No! ¿Qué hacen? Suélteme, no he hecho nada, suélteme—grito la pegaso gris mientras los soldados se abalanzaban sobre ella y se la llevaban presa.

—Alteza, con todos mis respetos, sin la carta no tenemos pruebas contra esta chica—intervino el sargento.

—De eso ya nos ocuparemos, sargento.

—Sería mejor llevarla a presencia de la princesa Luna y que ella le interrogue.

—Mi tía ya tiene bastantes asuntos de estado que atender, no necesita que nosotros le compliquemos más la vida. Atenla las alas a las espalda, o mejor ya lo haré yo—contestó el principejo tomando una cuerda que le pasó uno de los soldados y atando a Derpy con ella.

El sargento miró a la detenida. Lo de atarla las alas era un procedimiento habitual pero aquella cuerda estaba demasiado apretada, sino se aflojaba un poco dejaría marcas a la detenida.

—Alteza, esa cuerda habría que aflojarla, está demasiado prieta.

— ¿En serio? Pues yo creo que no. Los criminales no se merecen tanto mimo—contestó el principejo haciendo brillar su cuerno y apretando aun más las ataduras.

El sargento no estaba conforme con este arresto pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una orden real, no podía enfrentarse al príncipe.

—Alteza, deberíamos al menos informar a la princesa Luna—intervino el militar viendo como aquella pegaso gris era llevada a prisión sin una acusación formal, ni pruebas ni una fiscalía que hablase en su contra. Aquel arrestó, según el militar, era un abuso de autoridad.

—No se preocupe, yo informare a mi tía—contestó el principejo marchándose.

_«Por supuesto no pienso informar a nadie de nada»_ pensó Blueblood.

A Derpy la llevaron hasta un carro donde en la parte de detrás, la de carga, en vez de mercancías había una gran jaula donde encerraron a la prisionera sin desatarla las alas. Después la jaula fue tapada con una lona, y cuatro soldados terrestres comenzaron a arrastra el carro por las calles de Canterlot hasta que llegaron a la cárcel. Allí se bajo a la pegaso del carro y se la introdujo en el recinto, donde la recibió una funcionaria que intercambió algunas palabras con los cuatro soldados que acompañaban a la nueva reclusa, esta estaba cada vez más asustada y sin entender por qué la trataban así. Finalmente la funcionaria le dijo _sígueme. _Derpy miró a la yegua de la prisión mientras ambas paseaban por un amplio pasillo totalmente blanco donde había varias celdas. Se trataba de una poni terrestre de mediana edad, con el lomo naranja oscuro, crines canosas, ojos marrones y una cutie mark en forma de llavero. Al final las dos llegaron hasta una celda, donde la funcionaria desato las alas a la pegaso. La terrestre miró el lomo y las alas de la nueva reclusa, donde antes estaba la cuerda ahora había rojeces, por lo visto los nudos habían sido hechos con demasiada fuerza y le habían dejado marcas. A continuación Derpy fue introducida en una de las celdas, que tenía el número 57, sin embargo la funcionaria seguía mirando sus rojeces.

— ¿Le duele?

—Un poco.

—Ahora vuelvo.

La terrestre se marcho y regreso al cabo de cinco minutos en compañía de dos guardias pegasos, ambos sementales. Sacaron a la pegaso de la celda y se la llevaron con ellos.

— ¿Adónde me llevan?

— ¡Silencio!—ordeno la funcionaria.

La funcionaria, los guardias, y la detenida retrocedieron por el mismo pasillo en sentido contrario hasta una puerta negra situada en un lateral, la atravesaron y pasaron a otro corredor donde había dos filas de cuatro puertas a cada lado, en la tercera de la izquierda ponía "enfermería". La funcionario llamó y alguien contestó desde el interior _adelante. _La poni de crines canosas y la pegaso gris entraron dentro, mientras que los dos guardias pegasos se quedaban fuera vigilando.

—Buenos días, señora. ¿Una nueva?

La que había hablado era una unicornio negra, con crines blancas, ojos color miel y una cutie mark en forma de jeringuilla.

—Sí, vengo a que la examines. Tiene algunos roces de cuando la arrestaron.

—Adivino. La ataron las alas con mucha fuerza ¿Verdad? Mentecatos—respondió la unicornio—Túmbense boca abajo en la camilla.

Derpy obedeció y se tumbo.

—Perdonen, pero aun no sé por qué estoy aquí.

—Pues si no lo sabes tú, muchacha, no esperaras que yo lo adivine—respondió la unicornio sonriendo.

—No te hagas la tonta, niña, no lo soporto. Fuiste acusada de posible agresión contra la princesa Luna, aunque es verdad que de momento no hay nada probado—respondió la terrestre.

—No hice nada. Twilight me envió a Canterlot a entregar un mensaje privado a la princesa Luna. Y fui acusada injustamente.

—No te muevas tanto, no puedo examinarte bien… No tienes nada serio, solo unas cuantas marcas.

— ¿Dices que te envió Twilight? ¿Te refieres a Twilight Sparkle? ¿La candidata a ser elegida princesa por el Senado? —interrogo la terrestre.

—Sí.

La poni de tierra se quedo pensativa un instante, después dijo que hablaría con la directora del centro sobre el caso de Derpy. La unicornio aplico una hechizo de curación sobre la pegaso, que hizo que desaparecieran sus rojeces, después la auscultó y peso porque era el procedimiento habitual en estos casos. Seguidamente la detenida fue conducida de nuevo al pasillo de las celdas, donde se la encerró en la 57. La pegaso gris vio alejarse a los dos guardias y a la funcionaria, le preguntó su nombre pero ella no se lo dijo. Al cabo de veinte minutos la poni terrestre regresó pero no venía sola, la acompañaban dos guardias pegasos, pero no eran los mismos de antes, también había una pegaso de lomo azul añil, crines violeta, ojos azul cielo y una cutie mark en forma de mazo. La detenida fue sacada de las celdas y conducida por las otras dos ponis hasta una sala donde lo único que había era una gran mesa metálica y cuatro sillas del mismo material. Las paredes y el techo eran blancas, y una bombilla sin lámpara colgaba del techo. La terrestre, la pegaso azul y la detenida entraron en la sala mientras que los pegasos montaban guardia en la puerta.

— ¿Es usted la señorita, Derpy Hooves?—interrogo la pegaso azul añil.

—Sí, señora.

—Soy la señorita Governess, la directora del centro, normalmente no suelo hablar directamente con las nuevas reclusas pero la señorita Cells, encargada de las celdas, me ha hablado de su caso y me ha llamado la atención.

Derpy miró a la poni terrestre, quien estaba sentado al lado de la directora, de modo que se llamaba Cells, un nombre original para ella, significaba celdas.

—Oiga directora, yo no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. En tres horas tengo que recoger a mi hija del colegio.

—Eso yo no tengo por qué saberlo, no soy del departamento de menores. Coopere y saldrá de aquí antes, aunque no en tres horas.

—No he hecho nada.

— ¿Usted afirma que fue a Canterlot por encargo de la princesa Twilight?

—Sí, señora.

— ¿Para entregarle una carta personal a la princesa Luna?

—Sí, señora.

— ¿Y dónde está esa carta?

—La rompieron.

— ¿Quién?

—El mismo que ordeno mi arrestó, el príncipe Blueblood.

Ambas funcionarias quedaron impactadas con esta respuesta. Después volvió a hablar la directora.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Para qué iba el príncipe a romper su misiva y mandar que la arrestaran?

—No lo sé.

_«Esta historia parece absurda pero si esta chica es una enviada de una princesa real entonces podría meterme en problemas por retenerla sin pruebas, y encima no hay ningún fiscal que haya hablado en su contra» _pensó la directora.

— ¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmar lo que usted ha dicho?

—La princesa Twilight puede confirmar que me entrego la carta. Y en ese momento también estaban presentes sus amigas.

— ¿Qué amigas?

—Las señoritas Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy.

—Esos nombres me suenan… Un momento… ¿Se refiere a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía?

—Sí, ¿Las conoce?

—No en persona, pero son famosas entre los grupos de seguridad del Estado. Ellas salvaron Equestria muchas veces. Hare una cosa, enviaré a alguien a Ponyville para que se entreviste con sus supuestas amigas, si ellas confirman lo que dicho podrá marcharse esta tarde. En cuanto a su hija ¿Hay alguien que pueda recogerla en el colegio en su lugar?

—En principio no, yo soy madre soltera, pero tal vez alguno de los aldeanos. En Ponyville los vecinos nos conocemos entre nosotros.

—Eso es todo por ahora. Cells, acompaña a la señorita a su celda, yo mandaré a alguien a Ponyville.

Derpy fue llevada de nuevo a su celda, preguntándose si la directora realmente enviaría alguien al pueblo o solo era una excusa para quitársela de encima. Lo que más le preocupaba era su hija, Dinky Doo, ella ahora estaba en la escuela pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegase la hora de salida y no hubiese nadie para recogerla? ¿Y qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué la habían arrestado? Menuda anécdota para una potrilla.

Al cabo de dos horas un soldado pegaso blanco se presento en el ayuntamiento de Ponyville pensando que Twilight se hospedaría allí, pero le dijeron que ella se alojaba en la biblioteca municipal. Lo más fuerte fue la reacción de la alcaldesa al enterarse de la detención de Derpy, esta última envió a varios pegasos en busca de las 6 manes citándolas en la biblioteca, además hizo que preparasen un carruaje volador con capacidad para ocho usuarios y que lo llevasen a la puerta de la casa de Twilight. Seguidamente poco a poco las 6 manes fueron reuniéndose y se juntaron todas junto con el pesaso blanco, quien se identifico como un enviado de la cárcel de yeguas de Canterlot. Spike, la alcaldesa, Twilight y sus amigas se enojaron al saber de la detención de Derpy confirmando su historia. Rainbow no paraba de quejarse de dicho arrestó. La alcaldesa sugirió que las 6 manes y el soldado, quien con todo aquel follón no llego ni a presentarse por lo que nadie supo su nombre, fuesen a la prisión para hablar con la directiva del centro e intentar sacar a Derpy, y los demás accedieron.

—Spike, si no volvemos a tiempo recoge a la hija de Derpy cuando salga del colegio, y si pregunta dile solamente que yo envié a su madre a Canterlot para entregar una carta—intervino la unicornio morada.

—Comprendido.

De modo que las portadoras de los talismanes y el militar subieron a un carruaje arrastrado por seis pegasos soldados. Este último yendo solo y por si mismo había tardado más de dos horas en llegar desde Canterlot a Ponyville pero ahora en aquel transporte, manejado por seis pegasos, solo se tardo 30 minutos en llegar desde el pueblo a la prisión. El vehículo tenía capacidad para ocho ocupantes aunque solo eran siete.

El grupo tuvo que hablar con la directora del centro, confirmando la versión de Derpy. La funcionaria se negó a tutear a Twilight argumentando que ella se atenía a ciertas formas por ser una funcionaria del Estado. Aunque esto no hubiera supuesto un problema para la unicornio purpura, puesto que Rainbow y Fluttershy también lo eran; la primera trabajaba para el departamento del clima, que era una agencia estatal, y la segunda cuidaba la fauna de Ponyville cobrando un sueldo municipal por ello. En cambio Sugar Cube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres y Carrusel eran negocios y propiedades privadas, con la circunstancia de que la boutique ya no existía por culpa de Blueblood.

—Comprenda, alteza, que la historia de la señorita Hooves sonaba un poco extraña, aun así decidí comprobarla. Le aseguro que la reclusa ha recibido un buen trato. Ordenaré que la suelten para que puedan marcharse todas cuando antes—comento la directora a Twilight estando las dos junto con el resto de las manes en el despacho de dirección.

—Gracias por avisarnos, directora.

—Gracias a usted por venir, alteza. Aquí cada historia de las nuevas reclusas resulta más disparatada que la anterior, pero en el deber de las funcionarios del centro comprobar si las nuevas internas dicen la verdad o no, hemos de respetar la presunción de inocencia.

—Comprendo. ¿Qué fue de la carta que yo le entregue a Derpy?

—Según ella el príncipe Blueblood le quito y le rompió la misiva. Y también afirma que fue él quien ordeno su arresto, pero yo no acabo de creérmelo.

—Yo si me lo creó y también creó saber el por qué. Se trata de un asunto personal entre el príncipe, la princesa Luna y yo, un… asunto familiar—respondió Twilight sin querer entrar en detalles.

— ¿Ustedes son parientes?

—Mi hermano es el esposo de la prima de Blueblood.

—En fin… será mejor que se marchen con su amiga.

Rarity se puso a mirar el despacho donde todos se encontraban. El techo era blanco con dibujo de coleteé, las paredes eran del mismo diseño, había amplios ventanales tapados por unas cortinas veis, un gran escritorio donde estaba sentada la directora, detrás de él había una estantería con varios libros, la mayoría de derecho. Rarity se fijo de pronto en que la directora y Twilight eran las únicas que estaban sentadas, a las demás las habían obligado a permanecer de pie.

_«Que desconsideración, al menos podrían habernos traído unas sillas, vale que Twilight es una princesa pero las demás también tenemos derecho a sentarnos ¿No?. Cuando antes nos marchemos de este sitio mejor» _pensó la unicornio blanca.

**EN PONYVILLE**

Spike había recogido a Dinky del colegio llevándosela consigo a la biblioteca. La niña era una unicornio de color pálido púrpura, una melena rubia, ojos amarillos parecidos a los de Derpy aunque la menor no era bizca, y una cutie mark con forma de herradura.

— ¿Y dónde se fue mi mamá?

—A Canterlot, Twilight le mando a entregar una correspondía para la princesa Luna.

— ¿Y por qué tarda tanto?

—No sé, supongo que Luna estaría ocupada con asuntos de Estado y la haría esperar. Por eso Twilight me pidió que te fuese a buscar a la escuela, tu madre vendrá luego a recogerte.

— ¿Tienes algo que merendar?

—Tengo algunas galletas ¿Te apetecen?

—Sí.

Durante el viaje de regreso a Ponyville Twilight estuvo cabizbaja, ella era quien había enviado a Derpy a Canterlot, por lo que se sentía responsable de la detención de la pegaso gris. La unicornio violeta se llegó a disculpar dos veces seguidas, a pesar de que tanto Derpy como el resto de las manes insistían en que no era su culpa.

—Por última vez, Twilight. Tú no hiciste nada, yo fui a llevar una carta, es mi deber como cartera.

—Pero yo…

—Tú no tienes culpa, cariño. Blueblood llevo a cabo un abuso de autoridad—la interrumpió Rarity.

—Le dijimos a Spike que recogiese a tu hija en el colegio, ella cree que todavía estas en Canterlot, no sabe nada de la detención. Ahora debe estar en la biblioteca—expuso Applejack.

—No sé qué decir… solo… gracias a todas—intervino Derpy.

El grupo fue directo a la biblioteca para que la pegaso gris recogiese a su hija. Esta última preguntó a su madre por su instancia en el palacio de Canterlot, Spike que estaba de espaldas a Dinky pero de frente a Derpy le guiño un ojo a la madre de la niña, quien comprendió la indirecta.

—Ha sido un rollo. Tuve que esperar horas para poder ver a la princesa Luna.

— ¿Y al final la viste, mamá?

—Sí y la pude entregar la carta. Y al regresar aquí me cruce con Twilight y las otras quienes también venían a la biblioteca. Vámonos a casa, cariño—dijo la pegaso gris cargando a la pequeña sobre su lomo—adiós a todos y gracias a ti Spike por ocuparte de Dinky.

Seguidamente Derpy y su hija se marcharon quedándose en la biblioteca Spike y las 6 manes. Twilight se dejo caer en una butaca.

—Menos mal que la directora de la cárcel nos aviso, podrían haber pasado días sin que supiéramos qué había sido de Derpy. En serio, chicas, tengo que ceder ante Blueblood. Tendré que renunciar a la corona.

—Ni se te ocurra, Cerebrito. Eso ya estaba hablado. Acordamos entre todas hacer frente a ese miserable.

—Pero… Dash, ya has visto que sucio juega. Obligo al casero de Rarity a venderle Carrusel, expulso de allí a Rarity junto con su hermana, y ahora ha sido capaz de mandar que arrestasen a Derpy. Quién sabe cuál será su próxima víctima.

**AL ANOCHECER, EN CANTERLOT**

Celestia y los padres de Armor y ya había regresado, los dos últimos se fueron a su apartamento mientras que la unicornio blanca se llegó hasta el palacio, allí le dijeron que su hermana se encontraba en la sala del trono, la mentora de Twilight entró en el salón del trono y saludo a Luna quien la recibió alegremente, pero al cabo de unos instantes se presentó el sargento de la guardia diurna. Se notaba que el militar tenía algo que comunicar a su alteza pero no se atrevía en presencia de la duquesa.

—Sargento, lo que tenga que decir puede expresarlo en presencia de mi hermana—intervino Luna.

—Sí, majestad. Veréis…

El militar informó a la princesa de lo sucedido entre el príncipe Blueblood y la pegaso gris porque no se sentía conforme con la detención de esta última.

—Entonces, según su historia mi sobrino ordenó arrestar a esa pegaso.

—Sí, majestad. Aunque, con todos mis respetos, no apruebo tal detención. No tenemos pruebas contra la sospechosa y ningún fiscal se ha manifestado en su contra. Por eso he decidido venir a comunicaros tal suceso.

—Seguramente Blueblood pensó que ella pretendía infiltrarse en el palacio. ¿Dónde está ahora la detenida?

—Fue enviada a la cárcel de yeguas de Canterlot.

—Entiendo. ¿Y la carta?

—El príncipe Blueblood la destruyo accidentalmente en un momento de frustración pero yo la recupere. Aquí esta—respondió el sargento entregándole la misiva—Recogí los restos y las cenizas y les aplique un hechizo de restauración. Este tipo de magia normalmente la empleamos los soldados para el mantenimiento del material militar, lo que no sabía es que funcionase con cartas, pero probé y tuve suerte.

Luna tomo la misiva y la leyó.

—Ha hecho muy bien en informarme y entregarme esta carta. Buen trabajo, sargento.

—Gracias, majestad ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

—Hacerla.

— ¿Creéis que realmente esa pegaso era una enviada de la princesa Twilight?

—Sí, esta carta es la prueba de ello.

—Entonces ¿No son una serie de ofensas contra vos? El príncipe la leyó antes de quemarla y dijo…

—Qué se presente mi sobrino ante mí—ordeno Luna interrumpiendo al militar.

—Sí, majestad—respondió el oficial marchándose.

Celestia que no había intervenido durante toda la conversación habló de pronto.

— ¿Puedo leer esa carta?

—Ten, Celestia. Lee.

_Estimada princesa Luna:_

_Me dirijo a usted con el mayor de los respetos. No es mi intención ofenderla a usted ni a su familia. Sin embargo le informó de que su sobrino, el príncipe Blueblood, se ha hecho con la propiedad de la casa de mi amiga Rarity con el único fin de expulsarla del local, cosa que ha hecho. Seguidamente Blueblood me ha chantajeado diciéndome que a menos que yo renunciase a ser princesa, él no devolvía la propiedad a Rarity, incluso ha llegado a amenazarme con hacer daño a todas mis amigas sino cedo ante él._

_Soy consciente de la gravedad de estas acusaciones, y también de que estamos hablando de vuestro sobrino. Ojala nada de esto hubiese pasado._

_He hablado de este asunto con Rarity y el resto de mis amigas, ellas no están dispuestas a ceder ante el príncipe y yo tampoco._

_Un respetuoso saludo_

_Twilight Sparkle_

—No puede ser. Blueblood es como es pero no puedo creer que haya hecho todo eso.

—Yo estoy en el trono ahora y me guste o no debo verificar los hechos, Cely—respondió Luna.

—No seas muy duro con él.

—Deja de tratarle como a un potrillo. Es un semental adulto, tiene edad para responsabilizarse de sus actos. Entiendo que tú le criaste, es como tu hijo, pero yo no pienso mimarle como a un niño.

— ¡Luna!

—Ya oíste las declaraciones del sargento. Si ha cometido una detención ilegal entonces ha abusado de su poder como príncipe.

En esto llamarón a la puerta y luna dio permiso para entrar. Se presentó un soldado diciendo que se había recibido un mensaje de la alcaldesa de Ponyville, según el cual Derpy fue arrestada en el palacio real y conducida a la prisión de yeguas de Canterlot, pero las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía habían viajado a la cárcel para prestar declaración y solicitar la liberación de la detenida. Celestia se llevo un casco a la cara, aquel relato coincidía en muchos aspectos con lo que le acababa de narrar el sargento. Seguidamente vino otro soldado con la misma información, con la única diferencia de que en esta ocasión el remitente resulto ser la directora de la cárcel.

Seguidamente se presentó el príncipe Blueblood en el salón del trono. El principejo se sorprendió bastante de encontrar a sus dos tías juntas.

—Buenas noches, tías. Uno de los soldados me dijo que Luna quería verme.

—Hola, sobrino. Me vas a explicar cierto suceso relacionado con una pegaso y una carta ¿A qué sí?—intervino Luna—Además quiero que hablemos de cierto local llamado Carrusel.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Luna y Celestia con lo sucedido con su sobrino? ¿Blueblood será castigado? ¿Rarity recuperada Carrusel? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

En principio el arresto de Derpy iba a ocupa capítulos, dependiendo de la extensión de los mismos. Sin embargo últimamente estoy ocupado con la preparación de unas oposiciones, por eso estoy apurando un poco los capítulos y resumiendo la historia. Además ahora tengo en mente un nuevo relato sobre Trixie, aunque todavía es solo una idea, ni siguiera he escrito aun el primer episodio.

En este capítulo quise criticar los abusos de autoridad, de ahí la detención de Derpy. Ya sé que esto es un fanfic, pero en el mundo real también a veces se dan casos de abusos de autoridad, y de detenciones injustas.

Derpy es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, me gustaría que tuviese más protagonismo, pero he leído en internet que lo van a quitar de la serie, esto se debe a la polémica que ha generado por tener los ojos bizcos. A pesar de ser uno de mis favoritos decidí usarlo para que fuese detenida, pero como le tengo cariño hice que tuviese una detención suave, por eso no llega a pasar ni 24 horas en prisión y además está la escena de la enfermería para suavizar.

Dinky Doo ha aparecido varias veces en la serie como una potrilla de fondo sin voz. Lo curioso es que se le ha visto en cada ocasión con una cutie mark diferente, en este caso yo escogí una herradura como marca de belleza. Curiosamente Hasbro nunca ha confirmado que Dinky sea hija de Derpy ni tampoco lo ha desmentido, pero muchos fans así lo creen por el gran parecido de ambos.

**LA CARCEL**

Nunca aparece ninguna cárcel en la serie de MLP pero es de suponer que alguna habría en Equestria, algún criminal habrá por ahí. El personal de la prisión no pertenece a Hasbro, son personajes diseñados por mí.

**LOS SOLDADOS DE LA GUARDIA DIURNA DEL PALACIO**

Los soldados que arrestan a Derpy no tienen descripción física, esto se debe a que ya demasiados personajes y diseños distintos en el fanfic.

**¿RAINBOW DASH Y**** FLUTTERSHY SON FUNCIONARIAS?**

Quizás. Oficialmente no se sabe si la agencia del control del clima y el cuidado de la fauna son trabajos municipales. Hasbro no ha especificado nada al respecto.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Dejen por favor sus rewiens.

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: LOS MILITARES

**Capítulo 12**

**LOS MILITARES**

Celestia y Luna se encontraban con Blueblood en la sala del trono, esperando a que su sobrino les explicase lo sucedido con el arresto de Derpy y la expulsión de Rarity del local de Carrusel. Sin embargo la mirada de ambas alicornios eran distinta. Luna se encontraba furiosa mientras que la unicornio blanca se sentía decepcionada, esta última había criado a su sobrino desde que él era un bebe, era como su hijo, y le dolía que él actuase de una forma tan miserable.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hablar de una vez, sobrino?

—Tía Luna, todo esto tiene una explicación.

—Dila. Estoy deseando oírla.

—Esa pegaso se presento diciendo que traía un mensaje para ti de parte de Twilight, pero ni la guardia ni yo la creímos, porque veamos… ¿No suena extraño que ella no le entregase la carta previamente a los soldados, o a los magos estatales? Creí que podía ser una manifestante, o peor aun una delincuente, de modo que ante la duda ordene provisionalmente su arresto. Si la chica es inocente podrá probarlo.

—Ya lo ha probado. Twilight y sus amigas hablaron a su favor y la directiva de la cárcel la liberó.

—Me alegro. Es bueno que todo haya acabado bien.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está la supuesta carta que esa mensajera traía?

—No lo sé, creó que se perdió.

—Entonces ¿Qué es este papel?—intervino Luna enseñándole la misiva a su sobrino.

El principejo trago saliva, aquello era imposible. Él había destruido ese documento para evitar que le comprometiese pero allí estaba, allí se encontraba aquella maldita misiva.

—Vaya… habéis encontrado la carta.

—Magia de restauración, Blueblood—comentó Celestia.

—Tía Cely, yo nunca hasta ahora había visto ese papel.

— ¡Mientes! Los soldados de la guardia han declaración que tú leíste esta carta, y luego la destruiste. Incluso, en el supuesto caso de que esa pegaso hubiese mentido, tú no tenías pruebas ni indicios contra ella. ¡Fue un arresto ilegal! ¡Un abuso de autoridad!—intervino Luna.

—Y no solo eso, Blueblood. Este mensaje afirma que has expulsado a Rarity de su casa; y que la has amenazado a ella, a Twilight y sus amigas—intervino Celestia.

El principejo miró fijamente a sus tías durante un instante, ya no podía seguir disimulando, le habían descubierto, realmente el arresto de esa pegaso fue un error; no es que se arrepintiera pero había sido una mala jugada, ahora sus tías finalmente habían visto de que pata cojeaba.

—Está bien, quería hacer las cosas de forma más discreta pero ya me habéis descubierto, os seré sincero. Pase lo que pase no permitiré que Twilight Sparkle sea nombrada princesa por el Senado. No importa con quien tenga que pelear, lo siento por la pegaso pero ella era un mal necesario. Y si con su detención se hubiese logrado que Twilight renunciase a su corona, entonces no me hubiese importado encarcelar a todos los pegasos de Equestria, aunque eso hubiese supuesto un gran desastre climatológico.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!—exclamo Celestia.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Me he vuelto loco ¿Sabes por qué? Porque odio a Twilight. Ella ni siguiera es de la nobleza pero primero se convirtió en tu discípula, después en elemento de la armonía y luego en princesa. Ni siguiera tiene buen gusto, podría vivir aquí, pero se empeña en residir en una biblioteca de un pueblucho de mala muerte, y ni siguiera acepta ser tratada como una alteza real. ¡¿Y esa ordinaria es considerada una miembro de la realeza?!

—O sea que no te arrepientes de tus actos.

—No, tía Celestia. No me arrepiento, aunque si Twilight renuncia a su corona le devolveré Carrusel a Rarity.

—Ese local lo vas a devolver ahora mismo, Blueblood, es una orden—intervino Luna.

—Lo siento pero no puedes obligarme, el local ahora es una propiedad privada mía, no tienes potestad sobre ella.

—Si no lo haces por las buenas atente a las consecuencias.

— ¿Es una amenaza, Luna?

—Tómalo como quieras pero tus actos son lamentables.

—Tienes razón, son peores incluso que tratar de traer la noche eterna a toda Equestria.

Luna se quedo con los ojos en blanco y la mirada perdida. Celestia se dio cuenta de que las palabras de su sobrino la habían afectado. La unicornio blanca miró furiosa al semental, este último trago saliva. Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y empujo a su sobrino contra la pared, quedando este tirado en el suelo.

— ¡Eres un miserable! He criado a un monstruo. Intentaste enemistad a tu prima con su marido, y ahora humillas a mi hermana, a una pobre pegaso y las salvadoras de Equestria.

—Tía, yo… lo siento.

— ¡Mientes! No te arrepientes de nada. Márchate.

—Me iré si quiero, yo soy un príncipe y tú una simple duquesa. Ahora eres mi súbdita y no puedes darme órdenes.

Legalmente el principejo tenía razón. Antes Celestia era la princesa regente de Equestria, pero ahora que la alicornio blanca había abandonado la corona ya no formaba parte de la realeza, lo que físicamente la convertía en súbdita de los príncipes equestrianos, incluido Blueblood.

— ¡¿Cómo osas hablarle a mi hermana en ese tono?!

Blueblood miró a Luna y se asustó. La princesa de la noche tenía la mirada llena de furia y su cuerno estaba activo. El príncipe comprendió que estaba acorralado, tenía a sus dos tías en su contra, y seguramente su prima terminaría enterándose de todo y les daría la razón a ellas. Había puesto a toda su familia en contra de él.

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda suspenderte como príncipe, porque esa decisión solo la puede tomar el Senado. Sin embargo ya te estás largando de este palacio, y te negaré el acceso a los fondos de la Corona. A partir de ahora tus criados personales trabajaran para mi hermana y para mí—intervino Luna.

—No puedes hacerme esto. Me lo quitas todo.

—Te lo mereces.

—Tía Celestia, di algo. Di algo, por favor.

— ¿Ahora soy tu tía? Creí que habías dicho que solo era tu súbdita. No te mereces nada. Cuando se resuelva el caso de Twilight yo misma te denunciaré ante el Senado, y solicitaré que te quiten tu título.

— ¡¿Queeeé?!

—Tu padre, mi hermano, fue un gran príncipe. Él era un semental con principios, que trataba a los demás con justicia y amabilidad fuesen quienes fuesen; pero tú no te le pareces en nada.

—No os atreveréis. Si sabéis lo que os conviene sabréis que eso no es buena publicidad. Ya me imagino los titulares "Princesa regente del Estado putea a su único sobrino".

—Sí, es cierto, no es una buena imagen. La prensa se va a destornillar con esta familia, pero yo me sé otro posible titular "Príncipe abusa de su poder, y amenaza a las salvadoras de Equestria"—comentó Celestia.

—Estáis locas las dos, pero la nobleza no permitirá que me hagáis esto.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿El Parlamento y la Corte Real? Ellos te rechazaron cuando quisiste formar parte de esos órganos ¿O te refieres a las jóvenes aristócratas que se quejan de tu comportamiento en las fiestas?—expuso Luna.

—No puedo creer que mi propia familia me haga esto.

—No, Blueblood, te lo has hecho a ti mismo. Podrías tener una familia y unos amigos cariñosos contigo, pero has preferido humillar a todo el mundo—intervino Celestia.

—Por respeto a mi hermana, quien te ha criado como a su propio hijo, te doy una última oportunidad. Devuelve la propiedad de Carrusel a Rarity, y luego discúlpate en público con la pegaso detenida, Twilight y las demás. Si lo haces te levanto el castigo—comentó Luna.

—No pienso humillarme ante esa gente, no cederé.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción. Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche pero mañana te marcharás de este palacio, sin ningún criado y sin un céntimo del dinero de la Corona. Y te recuerdo que no tienes ingresos propios. Conservarás tu título de príncipe pero sin privilegios que lo acompañen.

— ¿A dónde voy a ir?

—No lo sabemos, Blueblood, y sinceramente nos da lo mismo—dijo la alicornio blanca.

—No podéis hacerme esto, no podéis dejarme sin nada.

—Lo siento, Blueblood. A fin de cuentas eres nuestro sobrino, te he dado la oportunidad de enmendarte pero la has rechazado. Ahora márchate y déjanos a solas—expuso Luna.

El príncipe abandono cabizbajo la sala del trono, lo había perdido todo. Conservaría el título pero ¿De qué le servía sino iba acompañado de sus privilegios? Ahora tendría que marcharse solo fuera del palacio ¿Adónde haría? Y sin dinero ¿De qué iba a vivir? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Trabajar? Incluso le habían quitado a sus criados ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Qué se sirviese a sí mismo? ¿Qué hiciese las cosas por sí mismo?

Si Blueblood hubiese sido un semental más sensato lo lógico es que se hubiese dado cuenta de sus errores. Luna le había dado la posibilidad de enmendarse, le había propuesto levantarle el castigo si él se disculpaba con Twilight, Derpy y las demás. Podría haber devuelto Carrusel a Rarity, pedir perdón a todos, y respaldar a la unicornio violeta ante el Senado. Sin embargo el malvado príncipe estaba realmente furioso contra Twilight y sus amigas. Blueblood pensaba que las 6 manes habían puesto a su familia en su contra, las supuestas salvadoras de Equestria eran en realidad unas yeguas malas y mezquinas, que sembraban la cizaña entre él y sus parientes. El odio de Blueblood hacía las 6 manes iba en aumento, en especial hacía Twilight, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella era la más culpable, la que le había quitado el cariño de sus familiares para quedárselo ella; pero tarde o temprano la unicornio morada pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho.

A todo esto hay que añadir que el elitismo equestriano normalmente era muy alto, sobretodo en Canterloy y Manehattan, pero normalmente nadie era tan bestia como el príncipe. No obstante había varios casos de intransigencia de la nobleza con respecto a las clases medias; por ejemplo cuando la Corte Real se había negado a reconocer a Twilight como princesa solamente por ser ella descendiente de una familia de plebeyos; o el caso de las dos señores de Manehattan, que al ser las dos de distinta clase social fueron ridiculizadas por la prensa rosa por tomarse juntas un café en un lugar público; o cuando el Parlamento quiso prohibir en matrimonio de Armor y Cadence, por ser él un plebeyo y ella una princesa de nacimiento. Sin embargo todas y cada una de estas anécdotas tenían algo en común, y es que las ofensas que pudiesen haberse derivado de ellas normalmente se reducían a insultos orales, o a escritos periodísticos desagradables para sus protagonistas, pero nadie había sido enviado injustamente a prisión como se hizo con Derpy, ni se le había privado de su casa y de su empresa como en el caso de Rarity. En la mayoría de los casos los elitistas equestrianos pecaban de intransigentes, cabezotas, o a veces incluso de maleducados pero normalmente nadie era tan bestia como Blueblood.

¿De dónde provenía realmente toda esta intransigencia? La causa de ella podía resumirse en tres palabras: **falta de educación**.Equestria había sido fundada originalmente con el ideal de crear un Estado de amistad y armonía, en donde nadie fuese discriminado por nadie, por desgracia con el tiempo parte del ideal se había perdido, y eso provocaba que algunos equestrianos actuasen de forma errónea.

Por otro lado el elitismo no siempre se practicaba entre nobles contra plebeyos, también había discrepancias entre los propios aristócratas, por ejemplo, el criado del príncipe, Lineage Under, era de origen noble pero como su linaje era bajo se dedicaba a servir al principejo, quien le humillaba a menudo, tal y como ya se vio en el capítulo 9. Incluso entre los propios plebeyos había estatus, por ejemplo, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon pertenecían a una familia adinerada y se dedicaban a molestar a las CMC, a pesar de que las cinco niñas eran plebeyas. Y es por todo esto que hacían falta cambios en Equestria; había que admitir a los plebeyos en el Parlamento y mejorar la educación de los equestrianos, enseñándoles desde muy pequeños a respetarse mutuamente y no tener prejuicios de ningún tipo.

Sin embargo también había gente con principios e ideales, como Fancy Pants o Fleur de Lis; pero el elitismo era como un diablejo que trataba de imponerse incluso sobre sus opositores, y esto lo hacía provocando dudas e inseguridades en aquellos que trataban de hacerle frente; como cuando, en el capítulo 9, Fleur que no se integraba del todo en Ponyville, se sentía mal por ello y tenía un cacao mental. ¿Recuerda usted que incluso llego a disculparse con Twilight y Pinkie Pie porque se sentía mal consigo misma por no terminar de acostumbrarse a ellas? Y eso a pesar de que tanto la poni terrestre rosa como la unicornio morada le habían contestado que no se sentían ofendidas ni tenían nada que disculparla.

Para acabar con el elitismo y demás prejuicios sociales no era suficiente con unos talismanes mágicos, los amuletos de la armonía eran poderosos pero no podían hacerlo todo, hacía falta la colaboración mutua de muchos ponis con buenos valores; gente como las 6 manes, Luna, Cadence, Armor, Fancy Pants, Celestia, Fleur de Lis, etc. Se necesitaría mucho tiempo y trabajo para cambiar las cosas para mejor.

A la mañana siguiente Blueblood se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su criado a su lado. Este último le dijo al príncipe que sus tías lo esperaban para tomar el desayuno, y que ya no estaría más tiempo a su servicio porque ellas le habían prohibido tener criados. De pronto entraron tres soldados de la guardia en el dormitorio.

—Alteza, la princesa Luna y la duquesa Celestia le esperan para desayunar. Debe acompañarnos.

—Ahora voy. Salgan fuera.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos.

—Lo siento, alteza, pero cumplimos órdenes—contestaron los soldados prendiendo al príncipe y acompañándole a la fuerza hasta el comedor. Una vez allí los soldados le hicieron postrarse ante Celestia.

—Blueblood, mira bien a tu tía. ¿No tienes nada que decirla?—intervino Luna.

—Hermana, esto no es necesario. En serio.

—Sí es necesario, Celestia. Este desagradecido te insulto anoche. Y también ha humillado a mucha gente.

El principejo intento levantarse pero los soldados se lo impidieron.

— ¡Basta! ¿Qué queréis de mí?

—Pide perdón a mi hermana, y haz el gesto del arrodillamiento.

El arrodillamiento era una forma antigua de respeto que empleaban los súbditos de las primeras monarquías equestrianas con los miembros de la realeza. Consistía en que el súbdito se arrodillaba y besaba el casco delantero izquierdo de los miembros de la Casa Real. En teoría había sido abolido y prohibido por el abuelo materno de Celestia y Luna, quien consideraba que aquel gesto era demasiado exagerado y humillante para quien lo realizaba, a partir de entonces solamente se hacía una simple inclinación como reverencia. Sin embargo Blueblood lo empleaba en privado con sus servidores, y ahora Luna lo empleaba con él. A todo esto hay que añadir que Luna nunca jamás había empleado el arrodillamiento hasta ese momento, lo había oído nombrar históricamente pero nunca lo había usado. Celestia durante su reinado si lo empleo en ocasiones pero muy pocas veces, y todas ellas con criminales. Sin embargo Luna estaba decepcionada y enfadada con su sobrino y se lo quería hacer pagar, le daba igual que Celestia ya no fuese princesa, o que él fuese un príncipe y su propio sobrino. Blueblood había tratado mal a demasiados ponis, y cuando se le dio la oportunidad de enmendarse la rechazó.

Presionado por los soldados Blueblood tuvo que humillarse ante sus tías, especialmente ante Celestia, a quien beso el casco mientras decía _perdóname, tia Celestia_.

—Bien, Blueblood mi hermana y yo estuvimos hablando anoche, y pensamos que tenias razón cuando dijiste que quitarte tus privilegios no sería una buena imagen ante la prensa. Por ello no lo haremos.

—Menos mal que habéis entrado en razón—respondió el principejo levantándose.

—Aun así serás castigado—expuso Luna.

— ¿Cómo?

Seguidamente Luna le dijo a su sobrino que había hablado con su hermana y entre las dos habían pensado un castigo adecuado para él. Blueblood ingresaría como cadete en el ejército de Equestria, cuyo servicio militar duraba 2 años pero se lo prologarían 5. El entrenamiento militar le proporcionaría disciplina, y le prepararía física y mentalmente para ser un verdadero príncipe. Además conforme a las leyes militares, que predicaban la igualdad e imparcialidad, durante el periodo de adiestramiento al principejo le serían retirados su título, sus privilegios y sus poderes reales; a efectos físicos sería como un plebeyo, porque no se permitían favoritismos con los reclutas. Además iría al cuartel de Appleloosa, uno de los más estrictos.

— ¡¿Queeeé?! Es una broma. Yo no quiero ser cadete, no quiero, no quiero, noooooooooo.

—Llévenselo, señores. Y nada de mimos—ordeno Luna viendo como su sobrino era sacado a rastras mientras pataleaba y chillaba igual que a un niño al cual le hubiese dado una rabieta.

—Bueno… ¿Continuamos desayunando, Cely?—preguntó Luna cuando su sobrino y los militares abandonaron la instancia.

—Ahora que lo dices Blueblood no ha desayunado.

— ¿En serio? Vaya… que lástima.

—Lo del arrodillamiento sobraba. Has estado muy dura con él.

—Sé porque lo dices, es como tu hijo, pero debe aprender a comportarse. Espero que el ejército sepa pulirle, fue idea tuya.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS EN PONYVILLE**

Chrysalis y su esposo se habían reunido en la biblioteca con la unicornio morada. Chrysalis tenía el lomo blanco, crines amarillas y ojos azules; el marido de la reina y a la vez su comandante tenía el lomo rojo vino, con crines naranja y ojos marrones. La poni purpura pudo contemplar por primera vez las cutie marks de ambos changelings. Seguramente las marcas habían aparecido tras ser transformados en equinos. La marca de la reina era un diadema real, la de su marido era curiosamente una probeta de laboratorio; era muy raro ¿Por qué un militar tenía una marca de investigador?

—Señor, esa cutie mark…

— ¿Le sorprende, alteza? Antes de ser militar me dedicaba a la investigación y fabricación de medicinas mágicas. Incluso llegue a desarrollar algunos productos. De hecho el ungüento que a usted le aplicaron en nuestro castillo es una invención mía.

La habitante de Ponyville se acordó entonces de lo que le había dicho Chrissa en el castillo changeling.

_**«Este producto es un ungüento mágico de mi padre, él no sabe que se lo cogido, normalmente se usa para curar a los oficiales del ejército changeling pero supongo que funcionará igualmente con ponis»**_

—Y no es su único producto. Aquella poción que te di para curarte las alas, y además te hizo dormir, también es una invención de mi marido—comentó la reina.

—Es sorprenderte—dijo Twilight.

— ¿Por qué? Éramos un amplió ejército, es normal que tuviésemos nuestro propio personal sanitario y demás especialistas—comentó el changeling masculino.

—Por cierto comandante. ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila?

—Asclepio pero casi todos me llaman comandante, a secas.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Chrysalis?

—Dime.

—Cuando tu hija estuvo viviendo aquí pude notar que tenía un aspecto algo… peculiar, quiero decir, su cuerno era igual que el de los ponis y no tenía el cuerpo agujereado ¿A qué se debe?

—Sí, es extraño ¿Verdad? Chrissa tenía una apariencia equina. Ella nació así.

—Y hablando de nacimientos ¿Los changelings os reproducís por crisálidas o de forma vivípara?

—En principio todos nosotros somos vivíparos, ya te explique que éramos ponis originalmente, pero al transformarnos en changelings oscuros tuvimos que desarrollar la reproducción por crisálidas para sobrevivir. Es muy efectiva, mediante este método una sola hembra puede producir entre 5-10 crías en menos de dos semanas. Sin embargo Chrissa nació de forma vivípara, porque yo así lo quise, es una princesa y se merecía un nacimiento digno.

—Y otra cosa. Cuando estuve hablando contigo durante aquel desayuno, tú me dijiste que la maldición de los changelings fue lanzada hace 1500, no me cuadran los cálculos. Si fue lanzada poco antes de que Luna fuese exiliada de Equestria, y si ella solo estuvo fuera durante un milenio y regreso hace unos cuatro años…

—Es que la maldición no es tan antigua. Me entenderías mal o quizás no me supe explicar. Hace 1500 años comenzó la historia de mi clan, de los changelings; o al menos los documentos más antiguos que se conocen son de esa época, pero la maldición no es tan antigua; veamos… la maldición se lanzó aproximadamente una semana después de que Luna fuese exiliada a la luna, si ella estuvo fuera 1000 años y regreso hace cuatro pues son 1004 años, no llega porque este último año aun no termina, estamos en otoño.

—Pero entre 1004 y 1500 hay una diferencia de 496 años ¿Qué paso en ese periodo?—interrogó Twilight.

—No soy buena en historia. Supongo que mi raza se iría extendiendo hasta que cayó víctima de la maldición. En cualquier caso ahora ya da lo mismo, la maldición fue rota gracias a ti y a tus amigas. Y nosotros, los changelings ya no podemos transformarnos en ponis, ni reproducirnos por crisálidas, tenemos que hacerlo de forma vivípara; ni tampoco poseemos la juventud eterna.

— ¿Ya no tenéis vuestros poderes?

—Seguimos teniendo magia, pero esas cualidades las adquirimos como consecuencia de la maldición. Ahora que ya no estamos malditos no tenemos esas facultades.

—Salvo en el caso de Chrissa. Hemos comprobado que sigue teniendo intactos sus poderes, salvo la juventud eterna, aunque ella envejece a menor velocidad, vivirá más tiempo que nosotros pero acabará envejeciendo. Sin embargo ella todavía puede convertirse en otros ponis y usar la reproducción por crisálidas, aunque dudo que quiera reproducirse de esa manera—puntualizó Asclepio.

—Pero… ¿Por qué es la única que conserva sus poderes?—preguntó Twilight.

—No lo sabemos, pero hemos hecho pruebas a todos los miembros de nuestra raza y ella es la única que no ha perdido sus poderes—respondió la reina changeling.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después Chrysalis retomo la palabra.

—Hemos venido a verla por lo que hablamos usted y yo sobre Chrissa—comento la líder de los changelings.

—Si ella quiere quedarse conmigo, yo no tengo problema, aunque no creo que quiera separarse de ustedes. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

—Nos encontramos casualmente con una de sus amigas al venir hacia aquí y se quedo con ella. Era un potrilla amarilla de cabello rojo.

—Esa es Apple Bloom.

**EN LA CASA ÁRBOL DE LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS**

Se encontraban reunidas Chrissa y las CMC, estas últimas se quedaron asombradas de que su amiga se hubiese convertido en alicornio. Chrissa curiosamente había sido transformada con el mismo aspecto que tenía en Ponyville; lomo azul, crines amarillas y ojos verdes, aunque aun no tenía su cutie mark. La pequeña changeling comenzó a contarles todo lo sucedido; el secuestro de las manes, su fuga, la batalla en Canterlot, el poder y los efectos de los elementos de la armonía, etc. Las niñas no salían de su asombro. ¿Todo eso había sucedido? La batalla salía descrita en la prensa, pero porque no sé había informado del caso del rapto.

— ¿Y por qué Applejack no me ha dicho nada de todo esto? Soy su hermana—se quejo Apple Bloom.

—Seguramente porque Twilight no quería que se supiese demasiado, eso me dijo mi mamá. De modo que guardarme el secreto—comentó la alicornio.

—Entonces ¿Te vas a quedar de nuevo en el pueblo?—intervino Sweetie Belle.

—Eso es lo que quieren mis padres. Dicen que aquí tendré una vida más estable y un mejor colegio.

— ¿Y no estás contenta de volver?

—Por un lado sí porque me gusta estar con vosotras y vivir con Twilight, pero no quiero separarme de papá y mamá.

—Un segundo. Hay algo que no me ha quedado claro. Según esa historia entonces ¿Tú eres una princesa de Changelopolis?—pregunto Sweetie Belle.

—Sí pero digamos que no uso mucho el título—respondió molesta Chrissa.

—Mola. Una alteza real y nosotras sin saberlo—intervino Scotaloo mirando de reojo a su amiga.

—Si me vuelves a llamar "alteza real" te electrocuto el pandero, niña. Espero que toda esta historia no os lie la cabeza. Yo sigo siendo la misma.

—Entonces te llamaré princesita—contestó burlonamente la pegaso naranja.

—Chrissa y punto.

—Princesita, princesita, prince…Heeiii. Bájame—exclamo Scotaloo al verse levitada en el aire—No tiene gracia, bájame en seguida.

—Eso por llamarme por mi nombre.

—Quiero bajar, quiero bajaaar.

Apple Broom y Sweetie Belle no dijeron ni hicieron nada. Se limitaban a mirar la escena entre sus dos amigas.

—Chicas, hacer algo. Decirla a esta loca que me baje.

—Encima me llamas loca—se quejo la alicornio subiendo más a la pegaso pero teniendo mucho cuidado de que no tocase el techo porque entonces podría haberse golpeado la espalda.

Scotaloo miro hacia abajo. Apple Broom le estaba susurrando al oído a Sweetie Belle, la unicornio respondió con otro susurro pero la pegaso no escucho lo que decían, aunque debió ser algo gracioso porque ambas se empezaron a reír. Curiosamente casi a la vez de comenzar aquellas risas Chrissa deposito lentamente a su amiga en el suelo. A continuación la alicornio se partió de risa.

—Solo estaba bromeando. Ja, ja, ja. Tendrías que haberte visto la cara.

—Sí, menudo careto pusiste. _"quiero bajar, quiero bajar"_. Parecías una potrilla bebe. Ji, ji, ji, ji—intervino Apple Broom.

—No ha tenido gracia. Sois unas niñas malas y os burláis de mí—se quejo la pobre pegaso.

—No te enfades, Scot, pero… es que no lo has puesto en bandera. Ja, ja, ja— expuso Sweetie Belle.

Scotaloo se encogió de brazos y miro furiosa a sus tres amigas, quienes no paraban de reírse, pero la risa era contagiosa y pronto la propia pegaso se estaba igualmente riendo.

—Ahora en serio, Chrissa, tú no tienes cutie mark. ¿Te gustaría formalmente ser una CMC?—dijo Apple Broom dejando de reir.

Los adultos changelings dejaron a su hija en Ponyville, al cuidado de la unicornio purpura. Chrysalis le prometió a su hija que la visitarían a menudo.

Al día siguiente era sábado. Twilight le encargo a Chrissa que fuese al mercado a comprar unos productos para hacer la comida, porque Spike estaba ocupado ayudando a los Apple con la granja, y la unicornio había recibido una carta de Luna que quería leer. Chrissa aceptó ir a la compra de buena gana pero a la vuelta se encontró con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

—Hola, chicas.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?—preguntó Tiara molesta.

—Soy Chrissa.

— ¡No puede ser! Ella es una unicornio y tú…—empezó Silver.

—Yo me he convertido en alicornio, aunque quizás os interese más saber que vuelvo para quedarme durante al menos dos o tres años.

— ¿Queeeé?—exclamaron ambas ponis de tierra a la vez.

—Es mucho tiempo para pasarlo discutiendo, por eso os pido disculpas por el accidente del barro. Le he prometido a Twilight que no volvería a usar mis poderes para agredir a alguien, pero si volvéis a molestarme puede seguir vuestro ejemplo y chivarme a la maestra y a vuestros padres.

—Con o sin alas sigues sin tener tu cutie mark. Eres una perdedora—dijo Tiara.

—Que tengáis un buen día—contestó Chrissa alejándose.

_«Bien. Esta vez me he controlado. Ahora no habrá problemas»_ pensó Chrissa.

Al llegar a la biblioteca la niña se encontró con una nota en la puerta.

_Chrissa:_

_Spike y yo nos hemos tenido que ir al ayuntamiento, porque ha venido a visitarnos Celestia de parte de su hermana. Al parecer mi mentora quiere hablarnos de algunos temas de Estado. Perdona por no esperar a que regresases, todo fue muy rápido. ¿Te acuerdas de la carta que recibí esta mañana? Pues era un aviso de la visita de mi maestra. Luego te explicó todo con más calma. Puedes entrar al interior, la puerta no está cerrada con llave._

_Twilight._

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL AYUNTAMIENTO DE PONYVILLE**

La alcaldesa había cedido su propio despacho para que la princesa Twilight se reuniese con el grupo. En realidad podrían haberse juntado todos en la biblioteca, pero la unicornio morada no quiso arriesgarse a reunirse en presencia de Chrissa, porque consideraba que la niña aun era joven para ser testigo de cierto temas.

El despacho medía 12 metros de largo, 10 de ancho y 4 de altura. Tenía la paredes de amarillo claro, el techo era blanco, las ventanas eran grandes y estaban tapadas con cortinas blancas hechas de algodón; había una alfombra veis que cubría casi todo el suelo; y una gran mesa madera con veinte sillas a juego.

El grupo estaba formado por Celestial, Spike, Twilight, sus amigas y Derpy, esta última había sido avisada por Rainbow Dash. La alicornio blanca explicó que venía a verles de parte de su hermana. Luna hubiese querido presentarse en persona pero sus obligaciones reales la mantenían ocupada. La mentora de Twilight le dijo a Derpy que tanto la princesa de la noche como ella misma lamentaban su arresto, y que para impedir futuros malentendidos habían dado su descripción física a las unidades de la guardia del palacio, además Celestia le entrego a la pegaso gris una especie de carnet, que en realidad era un pase, con él podía presentarse directamente ante Luna en el supuesto caso de que tuviese que llevarle alguna otra correspondencia. A continuación la alicornio expuso que había un recurso para recuperar Carrusel. Dado que la compra del local se había hecho con el dinero de la Corona sin contar previamente con la autorización de Luna, quien al ser la princesa regente y jefa de Estado, era la administradora de dichos fondos, la operación mercantil se podía deshacer, en ese caso el antiguo casero recuperaría la propiedad pero tendría que devolver el dinero que recibió por la misma.

— ¿Y bien Rarity? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a denunciar el caso?

—No, duquesa Celestia. No puedo. No podemos hacer eso. Es una locura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque hace poco Spike estuvo preguntando a los vecinos, y se entero de algo muy gordo. El hijo de mi casero, de tan solo diez años, está enfermo de encefalomielitis equina. Su padre vendió Carrusel para trasladar al niño a Manehattan. Devolver ese dinero implicaría no continuar con el tratamiento. La encefalomielitis sino se trata a tiempo puede ser mortal, y aunque no sea mortal puede producir lesiones irreparables. A mí me encantaría recuperar Carrusel pero no lo hare sacrificando a un inocente, eso… eso sería terrible—dijo Rarity mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Rarity, Luna y yo no sabíamos nada de todo esto, en serio—comentó apenada Celestial viendo que la unicornio se estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Rarity, tranquila. Encontraremos otro modo. Por favor, maestra, tiene que haber otra manera. Tiene que haber otra forma de recuperar el local sin perjudicar a nadie.

—Seguramente la habrá, Twilight, no te preocupes. Me informaré y os mantendré informadas—intervino Celestia antes de salir de la biblioteca, a la salida le esperaba un carro volador. El grupo no se movió de la biblioteca, ni siguiera Twilight quien se mantenía al lado de Rarity.

Rarity se sentía al mismo tiempo satisfecha y furiosa consigo misma. Había tenido la oportunidad de recuperar Carrusel y la había desaprovechado, pero de no hacerlo habría puesto en peligro la salud de un potrillo, además si el antiguo casero recuperaba la propiedad ¿Qué le obligaba a él a volver alquilar el local? ¿Y por qué se lo iba a alquilar de nuevo a ella?

**EN EL CUARTEL MILITAR DE APPLELOOSA **

Blueblood acababa de llegar y apenas había tenido tiempo para instalarse porque de inmediato lo llamaron para entrenar, el principejo cometió un error al decirle al sargento-instructor que los baños eran raquíticos y muy sucios. El instructor era un unicornio gris, con crines negras, ojos marrón oscuros y una cutie mark en forma de espada.

El grupo se encontraba en un estadio al aire libre. La pista del mismo, en forma de rotonda, tenía una longitud de un kilometro, alrededor de la rotonda había una zona de césped, donde el grupo practicaba sus ejercicios.

En total era 20 cadetes, cinco de los cuales eran yeguas y el resto eran sementales. De los machos 6 eran unicornios, incluido el principejo; otros 4 eran terrestres, y otros 5 eran pegasos. De las hembras, 3 eran pegasos, 1 era una terrestres y la última era una unicornio. Las yeguas y los sementales se hospedaban en diferentes pabellones porque los dormitorios y los baños no podían ser mixtos, pero las prácticas se realizaban en los mismos lugares de entrenamiento. La mayoría de los ejercicios eran comunes para todos; aunque también había pruebas de vuelo para los pegasos, y adiestramiento en magia militar para los unicornios. Las pruebas de fuerza física eran comunes para todo el grupo. De pronto el instructor tomo la palabra.

—Bien, señores. Al parecer los baños son pocos higiénicos según cierto sujeto, de modo que van a pasarte todos ustedes las próximas cinco horas fregando váteres. Por supuesto las chicas en su pabellón y los chicos en el suyo, sabéis que los aseos no pueden ser mixtos. Si a alguien no le gusta el trabajito que se queje al señorito Blueblood.

Todos los reclutas miraron con furia al principejo, cinco horas seguidas fregando suponía incluso quedarse sin el rancho del mediodía.

—Está la vas a pagar, bajeza—le cuchicheo uno de los reclutas.

— ¡Sargento! Este me está amenazando.

— ¿Te he dado permiso para hablar? ¿O es que crees que mereces un trato especial?

—Bueno yo…

— ¡Firmes! ¡Todos a formar!

Todos los soldados se pusieron en formación.

—Que se os mete a todos una cosa en la cabeza. No se quienes sois ni mi importa, pero sí sé lo que sois. Sois un puñado de excrementos que aspira a formar parte del ejército de Equestria. Pues bien, el ejército no hace distinciones, ni favoritismos. Y aquí no hay ninguna diferencia entre uno u otro recluta. Yo no juzgo ni evaluó a nadie por ser noble o plebeyo, semental o yegua, terrestre, pegaso o unicornio; o por adorar a Artemisa u otro Dios, o simplemente ser ateo; ni siguiera me importa si sois heterosexuales, homosexuales u os acostáis con vacas. Para mí todos y cada uno de vosotros sois una pandilla de insignificantes, y lo seguiréis siendo hasta que os graduéis. Y antes de iros a fregar váteres vais hacerme todos treinta flexiones ¡Ahora!

Todo lo que había dicho el oficial era cierto. En el ejército equestriano no se tenían tantos prejuicios; daba el igual el sexo, la raza, el estatus, la religión o las tendencias sexuales de cada. Lo único verdaderamente importante era atenerse a un determinado orden y a una determinada disciplina. Lo que implicaba un cierto sentido del deber, responsabilidad, lealtad, obediencia, etc. Si surgía una emergencia o una misión, el mero hecho de que los soldados fornicasen con perros o con vacas daba igual, pero si se mostraban desobedientes y cometían errores que pusieran en peligro la misión, o la seguridad de la unidad eso eran palabras mayores. Si ese mismo concepto modificado ligeramente lo aplicasen los padres con sus hijos y los profesores con sus alumnos, tanto en Equestria como en el mundo real, habría más gente como las manes de la armonía y menos tipejos como Blueblood.

Todos los reclutas al cabo de pocos minutos habían hecho las 30 flexiones, salvo Blueblood quien solo había logrado hacer 5 y ya no podía más.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿El señorito se cansa? Aquí no quiero nenas ¿Entendido?

—Pues ya tiene cinco—contestó el principejo mirando a las únicas cinco yeguas de los veinte reclutas.

—Ellas son reclutas y han hecho sus ejercicios como todos. Aquí la única nena es usted.

Blueblood se enfado por el tono de voz del instructor e intento darle una bofetada, pero este le detuvo la pezuña a escasos milímetros de su cara, y después comenzó a retorcerle la pata delantera derecha.

—Aaaaaaah.

—Parece que la nena quiere medirse con su instructor, sin problema.

El oficial soltó de pronto al principejo y todos los demás reclutas se dispersaron formando un círculo. El instructor dijo al príncipe _atáqueme, quiero ver lo qué sabe hacer. _Blueblood se abalanzó sobre su oponente, pero este último lo esquivo con gran facilidad y con uno de sus cascos traseros le dio una patada en el pompis, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. El príncipe se volvió y le disparo un rayo aturdidor al instructor, la misma técnica que había usado con Spike en la biblioteca, pero el oficial se protegió con un escudo, y aprovechando que su oponente tenía la guardia baja le dio un sonoro puñetazo por debajo de la barbilla, seguidamente el oficial comenzó a golpear a su oponente a gran velocidad. Todos los reclutas miraron asombrados a su superior ¿Cómo podía reaccionar tan deprisa? Blueblood estaba recibiendo una montonera de puñetazos tanto en el pectoral como en la cara, incluso algunas patadas. Finalmente el principejo se desplomo en el suelo boca abajo sin haber sido capaz de tocar a su oponente. El instructor le cogió de ambos cascos delanteros y comenzó a retorcérselos.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaah

— ¡¿Crees que puedes levantarle la pezuña a un superior?! Pues no. Eso es un delito. Podría hacer que te arresten por ello.

—Suelteme, sueltemeeeeeee.

— ¿Eso es una orden, bajeza? Porque aquí las ordenes las doy yo—contestó el oficial retorciendo las extremidades cada vez con más fuerza—Es usted un mierda, salvo por el escudo ni siguiera he tenido que usar magia para batirme con usted.

—Ah, ah, ah. Suélteme, por favor.

El instructor dio un último tirón y la extremidad derecha de Blueblood crujió antes de que su adversario le soltase.

—Lleven a la nena a la enfermería.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué tal le irá a Blueblood en el ejército? ¿Tratará de vengarse de Twilight y sus amigas?_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores:

En este capítulo quise seguir insistiendo en el elitismo equestriano y en la carencia de la educación de Equestria.

En este episodio es la primera vez que se menciona el nombre del padre de Chrissa, se llama Asclepio. En la mitología griega este era el nombre del Dios de la curación y de la salud.

Ahora una pregunta para todos ustedes. ¿A cuántos les gustaría que Twilight terminase como princesa? ¿Y a quienes no les gustaría? Contesten en sus rewiens, por favor.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: ANTES DE LA AUDICIÓN

Hola bronies y lectores.

Ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final, aunque no voy a decir cuántos. Agradezco a todos mis seguidores que se hayan mantenido fieles a mi fanfic. Y un especial agradecimiento al autor de FanFiction, Sg19, cuyos reviews y sugerencias han servido para mejorar la historia. Este capítulo está dedicado a dicho autor y a su relato _"El secreto de Diamond Tiara", _en el cual está basado una parte de este episodio.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**ANTES DE LA AUDICIÓN**

Había pasado un mes desde que Chrissa regresó a Ponyville y Blueblood ingresó en el ejército. La audición para ingresar en los Wonderbolts, en la cual participaría Rainbow Dash, ya debería haberse celebrado pero se había aplazado, aunque nadie sabía el por qué de este retraso, sin embargo Twilight y las demás no tardarían en descubrirlo.

En la biblioteca de ponyville Spike escupió de pronto una carta de la princesa Celestia, que en realidad era un mensaje de la princesa Luna. El dragón entrego la misiva a la poni morada.

_Querida Twilight:_

_Le pedí a mi hermana que te enviase esta carta._

_Dile a tu amiga Rainbow Dash que la audición para los Wonderbolts se realizará dentro de una semana. Esto se debe a que en esta ocasión el evento no se celebrará en el cuartel de dicho grupo volador, tal y como es tradicional. Las pruebas se celebraran en el estadio de Cloudsdale de la competición anual del Mejor Volador de Equestria. Aprovecharé el evento para reunir a los líderes de los países vecinos con la intención de mejorar las relaciones internacionales. Por ello después de la audición habrá un almuerzo oficial en el palacio real de Canterlot._

_He organizado un gran palco donde acudiremos los representantes de los reinos aliados de Equestria, mi hermana, mi sobrina Cadence y yo; también he invitado a la reina Chrysalis y a su esposo pero no estoy segura de que acepten. Quiero que tú, tus amigas, Spike y Chrissa también asistáis al palco y a la comida. Tu hermano lamentablemente no estará con nosotros, porque será el responsable de la seguridad. Tú irás como princesa de Equestria, yo misma te presentaré ante el resto de los invitados._

_No quiero excusas, Twilight Sparkle, os quiero a todos allí, en especial a ti._

_En otro orden de cosas Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lis, algunos otros nobles que se han unido a ellos, mi hermana y yo hemos presentado un proyecto de ley ante el Parlamento. Según este recurso queremos que los plebeyos y las clases medias formen parte de dicho órgano. Mucha gente ha empezado a criticarnos solo por eso, incluso a Fancy le han dado la espalda muchos de sus supuestos amigos, nos consideran una pandilla de locos idealistas. Por eso es necesario reforzar nuestras alianzas._

_Me enteré por boca de mi hermana que Rarity se negó a denunciar a su antiguo casero, debido a lo sucedido con el hijo del mismo. Creó que la aptitud de tu amiga fue admirable, propia del elemento de la generosidad, pero será difícil recuperar Carrusel. Todo sería más fácil si mi sobrino aceptase devolver el local pero es muy terco. Podemos presentar una apelación ante los tribunales, pero el juicio podría tardar en salir, y luego tendría que llevarse a cabo todo el proceso judicial y esperar a que salga la sentencia; estamos hablando de entr años. Seguiré investigando._

_Eso es todo. Espero vuestra asistencia sin excepciones._

_Un saludo de tu amiga._

_Princesa Luna de Equestria._

La poni violeta termino de leer la carta y se le puso la cara en blanco. ¿Cinco años iba a tardar Rarity en recuperar Carrusel? ¿Y por qué Luna insistía tanto en que fuesen al evento? Ella y sus amigas ya tenían pensado ir para animar a Dash pero ¿Qué necesidad había de ir a un Palco donde no conocían a casi nadie, y donde la gente estaría más pendiente de platicar entre ellos que de ver la actuación? Spike le preguntó a la yegua adulta por la carta, ella tardo unos segundos en responder y luego le paso la misiva al reptil y a la niña diciendo _lean esto, por favor. _Tanto Chrissa como el dragoncito se quedaron impactados al conocer el contenido de la misiva.

—Twilight, yo no quiero ir, no así. Apple Bloom y las otras iban a ir con Big Mac. Él mismo se ofreció a acompañarnos. No quiero ver a Celestia, aun recuerdo que casi nos mata—comentó nerviosamente Chrissa.

—Ahora que lo dices recuerdo que Applejack ya me había comentado que su hermano se ofreció a llevarte junto con las CMC.

—Yo quiero ir con mis amigas.

—Eres la princesa de Changelopolis. Debes venir conmigo como tal.

—No, por favor, no quiero ver a Celestia y tú tampoco deberías ¿Y si lo vuelve a intentar?

— ¿Intentar qué?

—Matarnos.

— ¡Chrissa! Celestia fue purificada por los elementos de la armonía, ella ya no es malvada y esta arrepentida. Su familia la perdono, mis amigas y yo también…

_«Tiene razón. Si Celestia fue purificada debería ser perdonada, pero no sé si puedo olvidar lo que paso; pero Twilight y Luna perdonaron a mis papás…»_ pensó la niña.

La poni adulta y Spike notaron de pronto que la pequeña alicornio tenía la mirada perdida, y se encontraba cabizbaja.

— ¿Chrissa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el dragón.

—Es que… de pronto me he acordado de algo…

De pronto la niña comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a Twilight, a pesar de que era Spike quien había preguntado, mientras tenía un flashback.

—_Después de que mis padres y los otros changelings que atacaron Canterlot fueron purificados por los elementos de la armonía mi padre se llevó a todos nosotros de vuelta a Changelopolis, pero mi madre se quedo, yo no quería, quise incluso quedarme con ella pero mi padre no me dejo. Ella se entrego a Luna y a ti, y yo… yo tenía miedo. Creí que la condenarías a muerte o que la encarcelaríais de por vida. Pensé que no volvería a verla—_en esto Chrissa soltó una lágrima_—Mas tarde estalle de alegría, ella regreso y yo no paraba de abrazarla, todos los changelings se alegraron pero ninguno tanto como mi papá y yo. _

Aquí termina el Flashback.

—Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente a Luna y a ti que dejaseis marchar a mi mamá. Ni siguiera me pude despedir de Luna ni darle la gracias por perdonarla, y salvarme a mí la vida. Yo… yo soy egoísta porque no consigo perdonar a Celestia—expuso la pequeña changeling con cara de tristeza, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Chis. No digas eso, no eres egoísta, eres una niña; y ya has pasado por demasiadas cosas. Primero yo te ataque en el bosque y luego fuiste amenazada por mi mentora. ¿Sabes qué? No tienes por qué ir a Canterlot sino quieres, y si deseas ir con Big Mac y tus amigas ve con ellos. Yo se lo explicaré a Luna.

— ¿Estás segura, Twilight?—preguntó el dragoncito.

—Sí, Spike. Chrissa ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas. Nadie va a obligarla a ir a Cloudsdale.

—Gracias, muchas gracias—dijo la pequeña abrazándose a la poni purpura.

—Spike, ¿Tú que vas a hacer? ¿Prefieres ir a Canterlot con Big Mac o conmigo?

—Si no te importa prefiero la primera opción. ¿Qué pinto yo en un palco donde soy hay políticos? Sin ofender, princesita.

—No me ofendo, dragoncito—contestó la poni sonriendo.

**EN CANTERLOT**

Luna se encontraba en la sala del trono cuando entro su hermana a verla. La alicornio blanca pidió quedarse a solas con la princesa. Seguidamente Celestia le dijo a su alteza que Twilight le había escrito anunciando que Chrissa y Spike acudirían al evento por su cuenta, porque la niña prefería estar en las gradas con sus amigas, y era lo mejor para ella.

—Ahora tengo que marcharme a una reunión en el Parlamento. Escríbele a Twilight diciéndole que si la niña y Spike no quiere venir con nosotras lo entenderé, pero ella debe asistir obligatoriamente como princesa de Equestria—intervino Luna.

—Sí, hermana. Se lo comunicaré—respondió Celestia.

En ese momento llamarón a la puerta. Luna contestó _adelante _y entró en la sala del trono la capitana de los Wonderbolts. Esta última saludo educadamente a la princesa y a la duquesa, después expuso que la audición de su grupo debería realizarse en el cuartel general del mismo.

—Majestad, con todos mis respetos, la audición debe celebrarse en el cuartel general de los Wonderbolts y no en Cloudsdale.

—Entiendo su postura pero vendrán personalidades de otros países a ver la actuación. En el cuarte no cabríamos todos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué tiene que venir nadie? Esto no es una competición. Normalmente las actuaciones de los Wonderbolts las llevan a cabo miembros que llevan en el grupo al menos un año. A los nuevos se les somete previamente a un entrenamiento antes de dejarles actuar.

—No sabía nada de todo esto, pero ya es tarde para echarse atrás. Las gradas están disponibles para la venta de más de mil entradas. Lo recaudado se enviará a Saddle Arabia, como contribución para la construcción de su nueva línea de tren de mercancías.

**EN CHANGELOPOLIS**

Chrysalis y su marido, Asclepio, había recibido otra misiva de Luna invitándoles al evento, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ir, sobretodo porque ambos sabían que muchos países del exterior aun desconfiaban de los changelings, de modo que asistir a tal evento sería exponerse a sus comentarios y a sus frías miradas. Además había aun mucho que hacer para reconstruir la ciudad. Sin embargo rechazar la invitación podía ser considerado una ofensa de cara a Equestria. Se decidió que solo acudiría Chrysalis en calidad de reina, su esposo permanecería en la ciudad para guiar a su clan. Asclepio insistía en que su esposa llevase al menos una escolta de diez soldados pero ella se negó, argumentando que no podía presentarse armada porque podía ser interpretado de forma ofensiva, pero accedió a llevar una dama de compañía para no ir sola.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Cadence y Armor habían recibido otra nota de la princesa de la noche, aunque el semental ya estaba enterado de todo porque su majestad se lo había comentado.

— ¿Y por qué no podemos ir los dos juntos? Somos los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal. Ahora que había arreglado las cosas entre nosotros…

—Cadence, ya te explique, y viene también en la carta, que yo me ocuparé de la seguridad del evento.

—Que se hagan cargo otros. Yo hablare con mis tías.

— ¿Sabes que te pones muy linda cuando estas molesta, cariño?

— ¿Yo? Que tonto eres—contesto la yegua sonrojándose mientras el semental le acariciaba la mejilla antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

Una hora después la princesa de cristal se encontraba en su habitación en compañía de Gea. Cadence le dijo a su doncella que dentro de pocos días iría a Cloudsdale, y ella le acompañaría como su dama de compañía.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo de dama de compañía?

—Sí, Gea. Shining esta vez no puede acompañarme. Luna le ha designado como encargado de la seguridad, y no quiero ir sola.

—Entiendo, pero no conozco los modales de la Corte de Canterlot.

—No te preocupes, tú imítame e intenta ser discreta.

—Tal vez sería más adecuado elegir a alguien más, no sé. Seguro que otras criadas del palacio tienen mejores modales que yo.

—Tal vez pero no confío en ellas. No soy ciega ni sorda. Sé lo que estos días el personal ha estado cuchilleando a mis espaldas, que si yo tenía una aventura, que si mi marido me encañaba con otra… Si, lo sé todo. Y también sé que tú has sido la única en no pensar mal de Shining y de mí.

—Seguramente esos cotilleos no eran malintencionados. Simplemente la gente cuando se aburre se inventa cosas; pero no lo entiendo, si lo sabía ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no les llamó la atención?

— ¿De qué hubiese servido? ¿Les hubiese convencido de lo contrario? Podría haberles llamado la atención siete veces al día y solo hubiese aumentado sus "fantasías". Las otras criadas son unas chismosas y los criados masculinos también lo son, por eso mi dama tienes que ser tú, solo confío en ti.

—Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo en Canterlot, y de dejarnos a ambas en mal lugar.

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Era lunes y Chrissa salió de la biblioteca para ir al colegio. La semana pasada había tenido un examen de matemáticas y hoy posiblemente se conocerían los resultados. La niña se encontró en la puerta de la escuela con las CMC. Recordemos que la pequeña alicornio ahora era miembro del grupo. No tardaron en aparecen Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

—Hola, lloronas—saludo Tiara a las cuatro CMC.

— ¿Qué quieres, Diamond? Respondió Apple Bloom.

—Nada, solo que Silver y yo vamos a sacar mejor nota que vosotras.

—Puede pero eso está por ver—respondió Chrissa.

—No esperarás que habiéndote incorporado a las clases a estas alturas del curso saques una notaza—comentó Silver.

—No espero nada, nos vemos en clase—contestó la nueva miembro de las CMC siendo seguida por sus amigas.

Todos los alumnos fueron poco a poco entrando en el aula y sentándose en sus pupitres correspondientes, la última en entrar fue la maestra, la señorita Cheerilee, quien coloco una carpeta roja encima de su mesa.

—Voy a decir las notas de los exámenes. Apple Bloon ha sacado un 7,5; Chrissa tiene un 9, felicidades Chrissa, es la mejor nota de la clase, no es fácil una nota así habiéndose incorporado al curso a esta alturas; Diamond Tiara tienes un 3, hay que estudiar más; Scotaloo un 7; Silver Spoon tienes un 8,9, es la segunda mejor nota de la clase después del 9 de Chrissa; Sweetie Bell has obtenido un 6,5; Dinky Doo un 6, Pipsqueak tienes un 5, Twist has sacado un 5,20…

En Equestria los exámenes se puntuaban con una calificación de 0 a 10 puntos, siendo 0 la nota más baja y 10 la más alta; por tanto un 9 era una buena nota.

— ¡No es justo!—protestó Tiara.

— ¿Cómo dices, Diamond?—interrogó la maestra.

— ¿Por qué Chrissa tiene un 9? La primera vez que estuvo aquí no paso ni un mes en Ponyville, ahora regresa a mitad de curso y saca un 9. No es justo.

—Cada uno tenéis la nota que os merecéis según vuestras respuestas en las preguntas del control. Tus problemas estaban muy mal efectuados. Te lías con las operaciones y lo peor es que razonas mal, tienes ejercicios donde has dividido cuando había que multiplicar y a la inversa. Deberías tomar ejemplo de Silver y Chrissa. Y quiero verte después de clase en el despacho de tutoría.

— ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Nadie más ha suspendido?

—Para ser sincera no. Los demás han sacado al menos un cinco, tú eres la única que has suspendido el examen.

Esta respuesta de la maestra hizo que muchos de los alumnos se rieran de Tiara.

— ¡Silencio todo el mundo!—exclamo la maestra haciendo callar a todos.

A continuación la maestra siguió diciendo las calificaciones al resto de los alumnos.

—Bien. Eso era todo. Ahora sacar los cuadernos de apuntes, hoy toca ciencias naturales. Quería hablaros hoy de un tipo de serpiente muy raro que solo existe en Equestria, aunque es una especie casi extinguida dado que hay muy pocos ejemplares. ¿Alguien ha oído hablar de la Paralyzing Snake? ¿Nadie? Bien. Veamos… La Paralyzing Snake se distingue fundamentalmente porque al contrario que la mayoría de las serpientes, ella es diurna; su cuerpo mide aproximadamente entr metros dependiendo de su edad, tiene rayas horizontales rojas y amarillas; y lo más curioso es que su veneno no mata pero paraliza completamente la zona donde se produce la mordedura, y no se conoce ningún antídoto, de ahí su nombre que significa "Serpiente paralizante".

En ese momento Dinky Doo levantó la pezuña para pedir turno de palabra.

—Señorita Cheerilee, si no existe ningún antídoto. ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien es mordido por una de esas serpientes?

—Los casos de víctimas de mordeduras por una Paralyzing Snake son muy pocos, porque por un lado es una especie de la que hay pocos ejemplares, y normalmente no son ofensivas. Solo atacan si son provocadas o tienen hambre. Sin embargo actualmente hay 15 casos diagnosticados de mordidas por este reptil en toda Equestria, y sus víctimas han acabado paralíticos debido a la parálisis de sus patas o incluso de su cuello o espalda.

—Pero aquí en Ponyville no creo que haya ninguna—intervino Tiara.

—Es cierto, eso es porque normalmente no les gusta este clima. Las Paralyzing normalmente suelen darse en zonas húmedas o pantanosas.

Este tipo de serpiente no existe realmente, de ahí la expresión de _"solo existe en Equestria"_.

A la salida de clase aprovechando que a Tiara no se la veía Silver se acercó a las cuatro CMC.

—Chrissa, espera.

— ¿Qué quieres, Silver?

—Solo quería felicitarte, un 9 es una notaza.

—Gracias aunque tú has sacada casi la misma nota.

—Casi, me falto una decima, pero en el siguiente examen de lenguaje sacaré más nota que tú.

— ¿En serio? Entonces la que saque peor calificación tiene que invitarle a la otra a un helado de chocolate en el Sugar Cube Corner.

—Hecho, pero yo prefiero el helado de vainilla.

—De acuerdo. ¿Trato hecho?

—Vale, tenemos una apuesta—contestó Silver chocando los cascos con Chrissa.

— ¡Silver Spoon! ¿Qué estás haciendo con esas?—chillo de pronto una voz que procedía de las espaldas de las cinco niñas. Silver y las cuatro CMC se giraron y vieron a Tiara, quien se acerco a la Silver.

—Contesta. ¿Qué haces con estas perdedoras?—intervino Diamond mirando furiosa a la poni terrestre gris.

—Yo… hablábamos del examen.

—Chrissa y Silver han hecho una apuesta, se trata de…—comenzó a explicarse Scotaloo de forma maliciosa.

— ¿Es verdad eso, Silver?

—Bueno… yo… sí. Solo es un reto, un simple helado, nada más.

—Ya, y lo haces a mis espaldas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas traicionarme?

— ¿Qué? No. Yo… yo solo quería…

— ¡Ya basta, Tiara! Se supone que Silver es tu amiga. No tienes por qué hablarle así—se quejo Apple Bloom para sorpresa de todas.

—Yo… regresó a casa, hasta luego. Vámonos Tiara, por favor—contestó Silver alejándose en compañía de Diamond.

La potrilla de tierra gris aun no se podía creer que Apple Bloom hubiese intentado defenderla. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Silver y Tiara siempre habían intentado molestar a las CMC, en especial a Apple Bloom entonces ¿Por qué esta última la defendía? No tenía sentido, ¿O sí lo tenía?

**EN EL CUARTEL MILITAR**

El sargento-instructor se dirigió a Blueblood y los otros cadetes, preguntando si entre los unicornios del grupo había alguno con dotes de magia curativa. Una de los cadetes levantó la pezuña, se trataba de una yegua de lomo verde claro, crines rojas, ojos marrones y una cutie mark en forma de jeringuilla.

—Usted, de un paso al frente—ordenó el instructor a la unicornio.

—Señor, sí señor—respondió la yegua dando un paso al frente.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Señor, soy la cadete Healing Magic.

—Bien. Dice usted que posee magia curativa. Es un don muy raro, que no sé da demasiado a menudo.

—Señor, lo sé señor, pero yo tengo ese poder.

— ¿En serio? Comprobémoslo. Nena, ven aquí.

Blueblood se acerco molestó de que su superior siguiese sin mostrarle el menor respeto y llamándole nena, pero cuando volviese a ser príncipe se las pagaría todas juntas. Ese tipejo iba a ser expulsado del ejército, igual que todos los reclutas masculinos, que desde que llego no habían parado de gastarle novatadas y de burlarse de él. El oficial miró maliciosamente al principejo, saco una navaja y le hizo un corte en el casco delantero derecho mientras el afectado chillaba de dolor, algunos reclutas se escandalizaron, otros miraban divertidos la escena.

—Recluta Healing Magic. Cúrele a la nena.

—Señor, sí señor—contestó la yegua haciendo brillar su cuerno mientras palpaba la herida.

Todo el grupo pudo ser testigo de cómo el corte se cerraba y dejaba de sangrar. El oficial comprobó los resultados.

—No está del todo mal, pero se ha quedado una pequeña costra. Tendrá que mejorar su técnica. En una situación de emergencia la regeneración debe ser totalmente perfecta, de lo contrarío podría ser peligroso para la unidad. Usted se incorporará al personal militar sanitario, y recibirá un entrenamiento adicional de hechizos curativos. Después de terminar nuestro entrenamiento preséntese a la capitana-doctora Melinda.

—Señor, sí señor.

Dos horas después todos los cadetes se retiraron a sus pabellones. Cuando su alteza ya iba a entrar en el edificio Healing Magic le dio alcalde.

—Blueblood, espera.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Oye, no te preocupes tanto por el sargento, es duro con todos pero al final te le ganarás si mejoras como recluta.

—Gracias, pero no te metas.

—Oh, vamos. Somos compañeros.

—Somos reclutas, es todo.

—Podríamos entrenar por nuestra cuenta ¿Qué tal esta noche aquí mismo una hora después de la cena?

—No gracias.

—Bueno… yo estaré aquí si cambias de idea.

**EN CASA DE DIAMOND TIARA.**

La pequeña potra llegó a su casa, una vez más la encontraba vacía. ¿Dónde se habían metido sus padres? Seguramente hablando con gente de negocios, o yéndose de fiesta. La pequeña fue derecha a su cuarto, donde cogió una especie de libreta y se puso a escribir en ella.

_Querido diario:_

_Una vez más mis papás no están en casa. Nunca están de hecho. Nunca entenderé por qué quisieron ser padres, para presumir, supongo._

_Hoy Silver estaba riéndose con las cuatro Cutie Mark Crusaders, en adelante las lloronas o simplemente CMC. Son unas falsas. Van de víctimas pero me quieren quitar a mi mejor amiga, no lo consentiré, Silver Spoon es mi amiga no la suya._

_He estado hoy en tutoría después de clase. La maestra me ha dicho que voy mal en lengua, mates e historia. De la historia me ha dicho que confundo las épocas y que no presto atención; pero es que es un rollo ¿Qué me importa a mí cuándo o cómo se fundó Equestria? ¿Por qué me va a interesar si Equestria y Saddle Arabia formaban al principio un único país y luego se separaron? De matemáticas la profe dice que razonó mal los ejercicios y realizo incorrectamente las operaciones. De lengua me ha echado la bronca; la maestra dice que no uso suficientes mayúsculas, que pongo pocos puntos y seguidos, que no uso punto final al final de cada párrafo, que escribo mal varios nombres propios y que no usó bien las tildes. Admito que las tildes se me dan mal (por ejemplo; el, mi y tu, se acentúan cuando son pronombres pero no se acentúan si son artículos) ¿Y cómo narices se distingue cuándo son una cosa y cuando son otra? La profe dice que la distinción hay que hacerla por el contexto de la frase. Y luego para rematar va y me dice "Tiara, la única forma de pulir un testo, es que una vez escrito se relea muchas veces, y se corrija y reescriba otras tantas" No soportó las clases, en serio, no sé cómo Silver saca siempre buenas notas._

_Soy un desastre y eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que en el fondo todo el mundo sabe que soy un desastre menos mis padres. Y sin embargo ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Hablar con papá y mamá y pedirles que me ayuden con los deberes? Si lo hiciera solo podrían pasar dos cosas; una, que no me hicieran caso; y dos, que me pusieran un profe particular. Yo no tengo ganas de mediar con una profesor casero, bastante tengo con la maestra._

_Para terminar de complicar las cosas en la escuela estoy cogiendo fama de abusona, dicen que me peleo en las CMC, es falso. Yo nunca he tenido apenas relación con la mayor parte de mis compañeros de clase. Mi única amiga es Silver; y respecto a las lloronas puede que no me lleve bien con ellas, pero nunca hemos llegado a pelearnos, como mucho hemos discutido pero sin llegar a levantarnos las pezuñas. Incluso cuando Chrissa nos hizo levitar y nos tiro al barro a Silver y a mí, lo único que hizo realmente fue ensuciarnos, ninguna salió lastimada, aunque al señor Spoon y a mi papá les exageramos la anécdota para dejar en mal lugar a la señorita alicornio. Dijimos entonces que Chrissa nos había sorprendido y atacado a traición, sin ningún motivo. Claramente no le contamos a nadie que nosotras previamente estábamos molestando a sus amigas, ni que mi amiga la llamó estúpida. Aunque si el papá de Silver y el mío fuesen más normales y se preocupasen realmente de nosotras lo lógico es que hubiesen investigado los hechos; podrían haber hablado con cualquiera de los otros niños del colegio, quienes estaban en el recreo en el momento de la pelea, y les hubieran dicho la verdad; pero por supuesto nada de eso pasó. Nuestros padres simplemente pusieron verde a Chrissa y le montaron un bollo a Twilight._

_A veces pienso que Silver se mete en líos por mi culpa, por hacerme caso. La cuestión es que ella vale más que yo. Es buena en los estudios, y es mucho más sociable o lo sería si yo la dejase más suelta; el problema es que entonces se daría cuenta de que yo no valgo nada en comparación con ella y dejaría de ser mi amiga. Si ella dejase de quererme entonces yo me quedaría sola y no quiero estar sola. En el fondo no me importa que las CMC tengan o no cutie mark, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Silver Spoon se acerque a ellas y se haga su amiga, porque entonces me abandonaría. A mí Silver me importa mucho, es casi como una hermana, no soportaría perderla, es todo lo que tengo. Aunque nunca he entendido por qué ella se ajunta conmigo si yo no puedo aportarle nada. Ella a mí me aporta mucho pero yo a ella no, no puedo; es mucho mejor que yo. _

_A veces pienso que solo puedo ser sincera contigo, querido diario. Solo contigo puedo sincerarme y desahogarme._

Diamond Tiara oyó la voz de su padre, quien acababa de llegar a la casa. La niña rápidamente guardó el diario, no deseaba que nadie más lo leyese. Seguidamente la pequeña se limpio dos lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, se miró un momento en el espejo de su cuarto y salió al recibidor. Allí se encontraba su padre, Filthy Rich. Se trataba de un poni terrestre; de cuero marrón claro, con las crines peinadas y de color gris oscuro, y los ojos azul grisáceos; llevaba un cuello como de traje y camisa blanca, con una corbata roja y con un dibujo del dólar en la punta; su cutie mark eran tres sacos de dinero.

—Hola, papá.

—Hola, mi niña. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—La maestra me recibió en el aula de tutoría. Y quiere hablar con mamá y contigo mañana después de clase.

— ¿Con quién te has peleado esta vez?

—No me he peleado, he suspendido mates.

— ¿Otra vez? Igual que en la anterior evaluación. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? ¿Cuándo piensas ponerte a estudiar en serio?

— ¿Y donde esta mamá?

—Fue a Manehattan a visitar a unas amigas, pero no me cambies de tema. No entiendo como no parás de suspender.

—La profe ha dicho que esta evaluación me van a quedar mates; y posiblemente también lengua e historia aunque estas dos últimas asignaturas dependen de los exámenes finales.

— ¡Artemisa, dame paciencia! Eres una inútil. Un suspenso en matemáticas y otras dos materias a punto de suspenderlas. ¿A quién habrás salido? Tu madre y yo no suspendíamos nunca. Aunque nosotros nos tomábamos las cosas en serio no como tú que eres una vaga. Vas a estar sin paga hasta que apruebes los exámenes.

— ¿Sin paga? Pero papá…

_«No te creas que dice que él estaría dispuesto a estudiar conmigo. Es licenciado en ciencias empresariales, que incluye contabilidad. Los problemas de matemáticas del colegio deberían ser un juego para él, pero ¿Para qué molestarse en ayudarme a estudiar? En esta familia todo es cuestión de dinero» _pensó la niña.

—Papá, yo… tal vez tenga que repetir este curso.

—Espero que no. Espero que te esfuerces y no seas tan inútil como para llegar a eso, aunque como eres incapaz de aprobar ningún examen seguro que sí necesitaras repetir.

**EN EL CUARTEL MILITAR**

Healing Magic se presentó en la enfermería donde le dijeron que encontraría a la capitana Melinda. Allí la cadete se encontró con una unicornio con una bata blanca, dicha vestimenta no permitía ver su cutie mark. La yegua era de color café con leche, con crines marrón castaño con mechas rubias naturales y sus ojos marrón claro. La yegua de la bata blanca estaba mirando algo a través de un microscopio.

—Buenas días, ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó la cadete golpeando la puerta, aunque esta estaba abierta.

—Pase—respondió la medico abandonando el microscopio para mirar a la recién llegada.

—Estoy buscando a la capitana Melinda. Mi instructor me envía a verla.

—Bien. Yo soy quien buscas.

— ¿Usted es la capitana?

—Soy la doctora Melinda. Capitana de esta academia militar.

—Señora, discúlpeme señora. Debo entregarle esto—contestó la cadete dándole un sobre a su superiora.

La médico abrió el sobre, leyó una carta de su interior y miró a la cadete.

—Aquí me dice tu instructor que posees magia curativa, quiere que hagas prácticas conmigo. Sin embargo no lo veo claro ¿Tienes formación médica?

—Señora, no señora.

— ¿Nunca has estudiado medicina?

—Señora, no señora.

—Entonces ¿Qué queréis tu instructor y tú que haga yo contigo? Para ejercer la medicina no basta con tener poderes curativos, se necesitan también conocimientos. Yo hice en su día una carrera militar, la cual no solo me proporciono una formación como soldado, sino también una preparación universitaria, pero yo invertí 5 años en graduarme en esta misma academia. ¿Qué estudios tienes?

—Señora, tengo hasta el bachillerato.

—De modo que nunca has hecho una carrera universitaria.

—Señora, no señora.

—Tienes dos opciones, novata. Una puedes terminar tus dos años de servicio aquí y luego continuar estudiando; o dos, puedes solicitar lo que se llama una carrera militar, que es básicamente lo mismo que estás haciendo ahora, pero con la diferencia de que estudiaras a la vez una carrera universitaria, la que elijas, y su periodo es de cinco años. De todos modos te enseñaré algunas nociones básicas de medicina. Ven todos los días a esta hora a verme. Ahora busca a tu instructor y dile lo que te he dicho.

—Señora, sí señora.

**POR LA NOCHE DESPUÉS DE LA CENA**

Healing Magic se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento cuando apareció el principejo.

—Vaya… has venido.

— ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—No sé, no parecías muy convencido esta mañana.

—Bueno… ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Por la lucha, atácame.

— ¿Qué?

—Si no puedes tumbarme a mí menos aun a nuestro instructor, ataca.

—No peleo contra chicas.

Healing no respondió sino que le soltó un puñetazo a Blueblood, este se enfureció y trato de golpearla pero ella le esquivo y contrataco con una rayo, que le dejo aturdido al príncipe durante algunos segundos, momento en que la yegua aprovecho para darle a la vez dos patadas con ambos cascos traseros en pleno estomago. El semental quedo magullado y tirado en el suelo.

—Muy mal, Blueblood. No sigues mis movimientos, solo atacas a boleo, y dejas desprotegida tu defensa. ¿No has aprendido nada en nuestros entrenamientos? ¿Cómo esperas que el sargento no te llame nena si tienes menos disciplina que un niño de guardería? Al parecer tu periodo es de cinco años, pues como sigas por ese camino serán cinco años muy largos.

— ¿Me ayudarías a entrenar?

—Sí, a mí también me vendrá bien. Además tal vez yo también este aquí todo ese tiempo. La capitana-doctora Melinda me ha propuesto hacer una carrera a la vez que mis entrenamientos militares, lo llaman carrera militar y son precisamente cinco años, aun no he respondido pero ella y nuestro instructor quieren una respuesta en dos días. Creó que voy a aceptar.

— ¿Estás loca? Tu periodo es de dos años ¿Y quieres estar cinco? A mí me obligan pero tú no tienes necesidad.

—Me gusta estar aquí, es duro y difícil pero en el fondo es agradable.

— ¿Agradable? Este sitio es peor que el tártaro.

—Cuestión de gustos.

Blueblood miro de pronto a la yegua, a la luz de las farolas que alumbraban el campo se veía hermosa, además hasta ahora no se había quejado de él. El principejo recordó entonces que normalmente todas las chicas que conocía se terminaban quejando de él, pero aquella cadete se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarle con sus prácticas. El semental comenzaba a sentir un cierto calor en el pecho.

—Perdóname pero me tengo que ir. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

—De acuerdo, adios.

_«¿Me lo parece a mí o esta chica es realmente hermosa?»_ pensó el príncipe.

**EN PONYVILLE**

Twilight recibió una carta de su mentora. Junto a la misiva venían adjuntas varias invitaciones para asistir a la audición de los Wonderbolts.

_Querida estudiante:_

_Sabes que la audición de los Wonderbolts se llevará a cabo en pocos días. Es posible que algunos aldeanos de Ponyville quieran venir a verlo. Las entradas aun no han salido a la venta pero ya más de uno está pendiente de ellas. Por eso le he pedido a mi hermana que me permitiese enviarte unas cuantas invitaciones para que las repartas entre quien tu quieras. Dile a Rainbow Dash que tanto Luna como yo le deseamos suerte. No olvides que mi hermana quiere que tus amigas y tú asistáis al palco y a la comida._

_Tu maestra._

_La duquesa Celestia._

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS EN PONYVILLE**

Fluttershy se encontraba en compañía de Rarity. La pegaso amarilla le había pedido a su amiga que la acompañada a ver un edificio del pueblo. Se trataba de un antiguo restaurante que había cerrado hacía ya tres meses y desde entonces estaba abandonado. El dueño se había trasladado a Canterlot donde había fundado otro local y había puesto en venta su viejo edificio que hasta la fecha aun no se había vendido.

— ¿Para qué quieres que vayamos, Fluttershy? No querrás comprar el local.

—Claro que no, pero al parecer la alcaldesa y Twilight nos citarón allí. No sé qué quieren pero Twilight dijo que es importante. Lo peor es que no hay luz.

Ambas ponis entraron en el local. No se veía nada, pero de pronto la sala se ilumino y la unicornio pudo ver para su sorpresa que todas sus amigas, la alcaldesa, varios aldeanos, sus padres, las CMC incluyendo a Chrissa que era su nuevo miembro, y al fondo estaban Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis.

— ¡Sorpresa!—gritaron todos a la vez.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto?—se extraño la unicornio blanca.

—Esto es el nuevo Carrusel, Rarity. O lo será en cuanto se hagan algunas reformas—explico Fancy.

— ¿El nuevo Carrusel? Pero… no entiendo.

—Es muy fácil. Te he comprado el local, y Fancy y Fleur se han ofrecido voluntarios para pagar las posteriores reformas y el coste de los nuevos materiales—expuso la unicornio morada.

— ¿Has comprado el local, Twilight? ¿Cómo?

—Al igual que Blueblood uso parte del dinero de la Corona para comprar el anterior Carrusel, yo he hecho lo mismo con este local, para algo soy una princesa aunque no me guste presumir de ello.

—Un momento. ¿Tú tienes acceso a los fondos de la Corona?

—Sí, Dash. Cualquier miembro de la monarquía tiene acceso a esos fondos. Aunque yo nunca los había usado hasta este momento, porque normalmente Spike y yo nos desenvolvemos con mi sueldo de bibliotecaria. Antes cobraba también una pensión de estudiante pero me la quitaron cuando me gradué en la academia de hechicería de Canterlot.

— ¿Quieres decir que nunca habías usado el dinero de la Corona?—se extraño Fleur de Lis.

—No, Fleur. Nunca lo había usado. Esta ha sido la primera vez y bajo previó consentimiento de la princesa Luna; pero ya está bien de hablar de dinero, estábamos hablando de Rarity.

_«Luna me contó que Twilight fue coronada hace poco más de un año. ¿En todo esto este tiempo no había usado el dinero de la monarquía? No usa el dinero de la Corona para fines propios, y lo hace por ayudar a Rarity. Te admiro, Twilight Sparkle. Eres humilde, comprensiva, inteligente, sensible… Eres el ejemplo que todos los equestrianos tendremos que seguir si queremos que Equestria sea grande y prospera. Ojala el Senado vote a tu favor. Si hay alguien que se merece ser princesa eres tú» _pensó Fleur de Lis mirando sonrientemente a la unicornio morada.

Rarity miro desconcertada a todo el grupo. ¿Le estaban ofreciendo resurgir como diseñadora?

—Pero… yo… no puedo hacerlo. Habría que hacer reformas, conseguir materiales…

—Eso ya está en camino. He hablado con una empresa de reformas de Canterlot. Vendrán mañana para hablar contigo; además la madre Fleur conoce a gente que pueden ser tus proveedores. Durante los cuatro primeros meses Fleur y yo nos haremos cargo de todos los gastos. Solo falta que digas sí—comento Fancy a Rarity.

—Yo… no sé… os lo agradezco pero me parece un abuso que os sacrifiquéis por mi… no puedo aceptarlo.

Fleur le tomo a Rarity de la pezuña con mucha suavidad.

—Aceptar una oferta así de la gente que te quiere no es ningún abuso, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, sí lo sea dejar que cierto sujeto se salga con la suya. El mismo tipejo que me humillo a mí en la última Gala del Galope, todo sea dicho. Por favor, acepta.

—De acuerdo… Acepto y muchas gracias… gracias, gracias, gracias—contestó Rarity mientras abrazaba a Fleur llorando de felicidad.

Rarity se sentía emocionada, hasta hace poco se lo habían quitado todo y ahora sus amigos se lo daban de nuevo. El antiguo local del Carrusel seguía en poder del principejo pero en el nuevo podría empezar desde cero. Los padres de la unicornio blanca miraron con gratitud a Twilight, Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis, ellos sí parecían unos auténticos príncipes y no ese maldito de Blueblood.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? Parece que las cosas se arreglan ¿Qué tal le irá al príncipe en el ejército? ¿Cómo funcionará el nuevo Carrusel? ¿Qué pasará con Tiara y las CMC? ¿Rainbow Dash aprobará la audición?_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Tal y como ya dije en la introducción, este capítulo esta dedicado al autor de fanfiction Sg19. Y la parte del episodio dedicada a Diamond Tiara esta ligeramente basada en el fanfic _"El secreto de Diamond Tiara"_ del mismo autor.

**LA SERPIENTE PARALYZING SNAKE**

Este tipo de serpiente no existe realmente, me la invente. Su colorido, rayas horizontales rojas y amarillas, hace referencia a la bandera de España, que es mi país.

**DIAMOND TIARA**

Siempre me había preguntado por qué Tiara molestaba a las CMC. La hipótesis que se me ocurrió es ella tenía miedo de que Silver se fuese con otras niñas, porque temía quedarse sola. Se dice que sus padres no la hacían caso. Lamentablemente en la realidad a veces se dan casos de niños que se vuelven problemáticos o violentos por la falta de atención de sus progenitores. Afortunadamente la mayor parte de los padres son más cuidadosos, no todos son como los de Diamond. La madre de Tiara nunca ha aparecido en la serie de MLP, e incluso se rumorea entre los fans que podría estar muerta. Sin embargo en el capítulo de _"Babs Seed"_ (el cuarto de la tercera temporada) la prima de Apple Bloom les dice a Tiara y a Silver _"Si seguís molestando a mis amigas hablare con vuestras madres de vuestro mal comportamiento"_. Por tanto es de suponer que tanto Diamond como su amiga sí tienen madre aunque estas nunca hayan salido en la serie.

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: LA AUDICIÓN

**Capítulo 14**

**LA AUDICIÓN**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Rarity consiguió el nuevo local del Carrusel. Durante este tiempo comenzaron a efectuarse reformas, que durarían al meno semanas; para ganar tiempo las telas, cosedoras y demás materiales ya estaban encargados, para que todo se organizase después de que acabasen las obras. Resucitar Carrusel iba a ser duro pero se conseguiría. Fue una suerte para la unicornio blanca que Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis asumiesen los costes de las remodelaciones del local y del aprovisionamiento del mismo, porque ella con sus ahorros nunca hubiese podido asumir tales gastos por sí sola, aunque en el fondo no le gustaba tener que depender de sus amigos.

Rainbow Dash estaba cada vez más emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, solo quedaban 2 días para la audición de los Wonderbolts, la cual se celebraría en el estadio de Cloudsdale. A pesar de que aun faltaban 48 horas para la celebración los preparativos para el viaje ya habían comenzado. Twilight y el resto de las manes habían sido invitadas por la princesa Luna al Palco; Chrissa y Spike también fueron invitados pero rechazaron el convite porque preferían ir por su cuenta con Big Mac; de modo que la unicornio morada repartió las invitaciones que le había mandado Celestia entre Chrissa, Spike, las CMC, Big Mag, los Cake, la señorita Cheerilee, Derpy, su hija Dinky Doo, y finalmente Granny Smith. Las invitaciones eran de asientos situados en la parte más altas de las gradas, lo cual era una ventaja al tratarse de un espectáculo aéreo, donde las actuaciones se efectuarían a gran altura; de estar en la parte más baja sería más difícil ver a los participantes. Applejack se mostró reacia de que su abuela se trasladase a Cloudsdale, era un viaje muy pesado para una poni tan mayor, pero la anciana insistió en que si iban todos sus nietos ella iría también, no hubo manera de convencerla de lo contrario; para su comodidad Twilight reservo un globo solo para ella y sus tres nietos, el resto viajaría en dos carros voladores. La alcaldesa de Ponyville sugirió que las seis manes viajases en un carro volador individual solo para ellas, y el resto en un segundo vehículo. Los Cake hablaron con unos vecinos para que se quedasen con sus hijos. Finalmente la poni purpura dijo que el día del evento les haría un hechizo a todos los que no eran pegasos para que pudiesen caminar sobre las nubes.

**LA NOCHE ANTERIOR A LA COMPETICIÓN**

Las seis manes, junto con la familia Apple, Chrissa y Spike y las CMC cenaron en Sweet Apple Acres. Granny había preparado voluntariamente su pie de manzana, que tanto Pinkie como Spike y las cuatro CMC devoraban sin piedad.

— ¡Quiero más, por favor!—gritaron a la vez las cuatro potrillas, el dragón y la poni rosa.

—Jo, ya es el tercero que os tomáis. Dejad un poco a los demás—se quejo Rainbow.

—No te preocupes, jovencita. Hay postre suficiente para todo el mundo—contestó Granny.

—Deberían ser más moderados. Les dolerá la tripa si comen tanto—advirtió Applejack.

A pesar de la advertencia de la poni granjera el grupo repitió. Pinkie y Spike al final acabaron con un empacho pero las cuatro niñas no parecían empachadas. Rarity le preguntó a su hermanita si no se sentía mal después de comer tanto y esta última le contesto _sin ofender pero las jóvenes no nos empachamos ni engordamos tan fácilmente, _esta respuesta molesto a la hermana mayor de Sweetie Bellepero esta se calló prefiriendo no discutir con la niña y menos en público. De pronto, sin que nadie supiese cómo ni cuándo se había hecho, la casa apareció de pronto decorada para una fiesta, de lo cual claramente se había encargado Pinkie Pie.

— ¡No quiero caras largas! ¡Mañana es el gran día de Rainbow Dash! ¡Hay que festejar!—gritó Pinkie.

El grupo no quiso buscarle la lógica a cómo era posible que su amiga rosa en unos segundos, y a espaldas de todo el mundo, hubiese decorado la casa de forma festiva, ni de dónde habían salido las dos tartas y los pasteles que estaban encima de la mesa, a pesar de que hacia tan solo unos segundos salvo el pie de manzana no había más dulces en la casa. Seguramente Pinkie tenía aquellas chucherías escondidas. A pesar de que ya habían comido demasiado pie de manzana, tanto la poni rosa como el dragón empezaron a devorar aquellos nuevos dulces. El grupo comenzó a integrarse en el ambiente festivo pero cuando apenas habían pasado veinte minutos Spike escupió una carta. Rarity le pidió a Twilight que leyese aquella misiva en voz alta para que todos pudieran conocer su contenido, la poni violeta acepto y comenzó la lectura. La primera parte del mensaje estaba escrito por Celestia.

_Querida Rainbow:_

_Luna y yo te deseamos suerte en la audición de mañana. Ya estoy deseando ver el espectáculo, seguro que tú y los demás participantes asombráis a todo el estadio. No olvides que aunque la audición es a la 13:00 debes presentarte ante la capitana de los Wonderbolts una hora antes. Ella te espera en el estadio. Junto a esta misiva te envió tu pase de entrada._

A partir de aquí la letra era de Luna.

_Queridas amigas:_

_Le deseo personalmente a Rainbow buena suerte para mañana. Os espero a las demás en el palco para ver la actuación. Después de que termine la audición tendremos una comida en el palacio real junto con los líderes de algunos países internacionales. No hace falta que llevéis ropa, los grifos no usan prendas, de modo que se ha decidido que nadie irá de traje. Por supuesto las seis estáis invitadas al almuerzo real, espero veros allí. Llevar puestos vuestros elementos de la armonía, no los necesitareis pero quiero mostrárselos a nuestros invitados._

_Buena suerte de nuevo para Rainbow Dash._

_Vuestras amigas._

_Princesa Luna de Equestria_

_Duquesa Celestia._

Twilight termino la lectura en voz alta y se quedo un poco extrañada ¿?Por qué tanta insistencia en que ella y las demás se juntasen con los líderes internacionales?

—Cerebrito, ¿Dónde están los talismanes?

—Los tengo en la biblioteca. Los guarde después de que purificásemos a los changelings, pero ¿Por qué Luna insisten tanto en presentarnos a los líderes internacionales?

—Dulzura, ahora eres una princesa. Debes de aceptar que tendrás que asumir funciones de representación frente al exterior.

—Tienes razón, Applejack.

—No le demos más vueltas, Cerebrito. Seguro que Luna tiene sus motivos, ya le preguntaremos, ahora divirtámonos—insistió Rainbow.

—Tienes razón, Dash.

**EN EL CUARTEL**

Blueblood y Healing Magic se entrenaban por su cuenta creando escudos mágicos de protección. La yegua era más hábil pero al semental no se le daba bien.

—Tu defensa es muy baja, Blueblood. Para que el escudo sea eficaz debes concentrarte más.

— ¿En serio? Vale, probemos de nuevo—respondió el príncipe realizando un nuevo escudo—a ver si ahora logras atravesar mi protección.

Healing no respondió sino que lanzó un rayo que atravesó sin dificultar la barrera.

—Mierda—se quejo el principejo.

—En vez de decir tacos trata de atacarme—contestó la chica creando su propio escudo.

El príncipe lanzó varios ataques pero ninguno sirvió.

—Razona, Blueblood. ¿De qué tipo de magia es el escudo?

—Ni idea.

— ¿No lo sabés?

—No.

—Aaaah. Arcana. ¿Con que se contrarresta la magia arcana?

—No te sigo.

—Atacar no significa golpear a lo loco. Tienes que romper la defensa del adversario. Si mi hechizo es de magia arcana necesitas un ataque que contrarreste, y por tanto anule, el escudo. ¿Con que tipo de magia se anula la magia arcana?

—Ni idea, Magic.

La yegua se quito el escudo para descansar, y pidió que hiciesen ambos una pausa. Después comenzó a platicar.

—Hay al menos seis tipos de magia: **Arcana**, que sirve para defender; **Macister y Hércules**, que sirven para atacar; **Gaia**, que se emplea para manipular los elementos de la naturaleza y también el clima, es muy rara; **Gea**, es una variante de Gaia, se emplea para mover objetos, crear luz o teletransportarse; y **Curativa**, para sanar heridas aunque no funciona con enfermedades.

— ¿Solo hay esos seis tipos de magia?

—Que yo conozca sí, seguramente hay alguno más.

— ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre un hechizo Macister y uno Hércules?

—Poca. De hecho antes solo había el tipo Macister, pero al final a alguien se le ocurrió crear una segunda categoría de los hechizos de ataque, y a partir de entonces surgió la categoría Hércules. La diferencia supuestamente es que los hechizos Hércules son más poderosos que los Macister. Hasta ahora solo estabas atacando con magia Macister, necesitas un Hércules ¿Qué tal la lanza relámpago? Fíjate en mí.

Magic comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de poder en su cuerno, a continuación soltó una especie de relámpago con forma de tridente, el cual impactó en el suelo produciendo un agujero y varias brisas de césped quemadas.

El semental miró asombrado a su compañera. ¿Cómo es qué Healing Magic sabía todo eso?

—Ahora tú, Blueblood. Inténtalo—pidió la chica mientras se colocaba de nuevo el escudo.

El semental emito el ataque de su compañera, le salió bien, pero el impacto no solo logró atravesar la defensa de Healing sino que la golpeo provocándole una quemadura en el costado derecho de su lomo. La afectada cayó al suelo lastimada.

— ¡Healing! ¿Te encuentras bien? Yo no quería… se me fue la pezuña.

—Es solo una quemadura. Observa—respondió la yegua haciendo brillar su cuerno mientras palpaba la herida. Blueblood pudo observar aliviado como la chica se curaba a sí misma—Lista, gracias a la capitana he mejorado mi poder de curación. Descansemos un poco.

—Entendido. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Healing?

—Por lo mismo que tú, supongo.

—No creo. A mí mi familia me obligo a venir.

—Vaya… yo ingrese voluntariamente. Quería servir a Equestria. Además siempre he sido muy dada al trabajo físico. No todos podemos ser príncipes, yo soy hija de dos panaderos de aquí.

— ¿De aquí? ¿De Appleloosa?

—Sí.

—Pero tienes poderes curativos…

—Sí, es curioso porque mis bisabuelos maternos eran unicornios, pero mi madre es una poni terrestre y mi padre es un pegaso. De pequeña tuve algunos problemas, mis padres querían que aprendiese a desarrollar mis poderes pero ellos no podían enseñarme magia. Intente ingresar en la academia de hechicería de Canterlot pero suspendí las pruebas de admisión, de modo que me presente en otra academia de Manehattan, allí el examen de entrada fue un poco más fácil y aprobé. Sin embargo mis padres no podían mudarse a esa ciudad, tuve que matricularme como interna a la edad de los once años; allí fue donde aprendí los diferentes tipos de magia. la lanza relámpago me la enseñó un compañero de mi último curso. Durante los diez años siguientes mi padre y mi madre solo podían visitarme dos o tres veces al año. A los veintiuno quise entrar en la universidad pero aquí en Appleloosa no hay ninguna. Una posibilidad era haber vuelto a Manehattan, o quizás viajar a Canterlot, sus universidades son las más famosas de toda Equestria, pero no quise apartarme de nuevo de mi familia. Además mis padres ya habían gastado sus ahorros en mi escolarización, no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de una carrera. Por eso he aceptado quedarme aquí 5 años, y hacer una formación militar y al mismo tiempo una diplomatura de medicina. Es duro, requiere mucho trabajo y una cierta disciplina, pero al menos ahora mi formación la paga el ejército.

—Menuda historia. Tuviste una infancia algo agitada. Bueno… será mejor que nos retiremos es tarde. Buenas noches.

—Que descanses—respondió la yegua mientras veía como el semental se marchaba.

Healing Magic se encamino al pabellón de las cadetes femeninas pero para su sorpresa en la puerta se encontró con que su instructor le estaba esperando.

—Buenas noches, cadete Healing.

—Señor, buenas noches, señor.

— ¿Sabe que hago aquí?

—Señor, no señor.

—La estaba esperando a usted. Sé que ha estado entrenando por su cuenta a la nena.

—Señor, con todo respeto, he leído que los cadetes pueden realizar prácticas extra por su cuenta, siempre y cuando que no alteren el buen funcionamiento del cuartel.

—Cierto. Legalmente no han hecho nada malo, pero me preguntó ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Le gusta la nenaza?

—Señor, no lo sé señor. No estoy segura.

—Él es un príncipe aunque no se comporte como tal, y usted ni siguiera es noble.

—Señor, sí señor. Lo sé.

—Además le enviaron aquí entre otras cosas por su rechazó a las clases medias. Pueden ustedes continuar entrenándose juntos si quieren pero procure no disgustarse si él la rechaza, lo más probable es que lo haga, tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero al final la rechazará solo por ser usted una plebeya. Ahora vallase a dormir.

—Señor, sí señor. Gracias por sus consejos, señor—contestó la recluta retirándose.

_«Pobre niña. Es una buena recluta pero ese desgraciado la hará daño»_ pensó el oficial.

Blueblood ya estaba acostado. Los otros reclutas ya se habían dormido desde hacía tiempo pero él no dormía. Permanecía en silencio con los ojos abiertos. Tenía la esperanza de que Healing fuese una noble pero no lo era ¿Le gustaba una plebeya? No, no tenía sentido. Él había estado toda su vida rechazando a las clases medias ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de una panadera, cuyos padres era un pegaso y una poni de tierra? Nada de todo aquello tenía la más mínima lógica. Él siempre había rechazado que su prima se desposase con un plebeyo; y que Twilight siendo plebeya se convirtiese en princesa; entonces ¿Cómo iba a interesarse por alguien como Healing Magic? Sin embargo aquella chica se había abierto a él, le había ayudado, había conseguido que su instancia en el cuartel fuese más agradable, incluso había mejorado un poco en sus ejercicios gracias a ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cortar la relación? Parecía lo más sensato pero entonces ¿Healing no se sentiría herida? ¿Y qué más daba que ella se sintiese mal? ¿O acaso le importaba? Sí le importaba eso era señal de que él sentía algo por ella ¿O no? El semental tenía dos voces contradictorias en su cabeza, cada una de ellas le aconsejaba una cosa diferente, y el principejo no sabía a qué atenerse.

_«¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes que dejar de ver a esa chica»_

_**«No, ella te gusta ¿Qué importan sus orígenes o su clase social? Sigue con ella»**_

_«¡Narices! No seas tan tonto como para liarte con una chica tan simple»_

_**«Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti ¿Vas a rechazarla sin más? La dejaras destrozada»**_

_«¿Qué te importa si ella sufre o no? Eso no es de tu incumbencia»_

_**«Fuiste enviado aquí por tu mala aptitud. ¿No has aprendido nada de los errores del pasado? No hagas daño a Healing Magic»**_

_«Si te enviaron aquí fue precisamente por culpa de las clases medias, de gente como esa plebeya ordinaria y pobretona, que ni siguiera puede permitirse cursar una carrera universitaria. Dila que no quieres volver a verla»_

_**«Ella podría ser el amor de tu vida. No debes abandonarla»**_

_«Antes que el amor esta la decencia. Dila que muchas gracias por su ayuda pero que no quieres volver a verla»_

Estos y otros pensamientos similares y contradictorios fluían dentro de la cabeza de Blueblood. El semental tenía un gigantesco cacao mental. No sabía si realmente debía o no abandonar a Healing.

**EN CASA DE LOS PADRES DE SCOTALOO**

La pequeña pegaso acababa de volver a su casa tras regresar de la granja de los Apple. Lo llamativo era que a pesar de que Scotaloo era una pegaso, sus padres eran ponis terrestres, esto se debía a que algunas veces algunos ponis heredaban la raza de alguno de sus antepasados y no de sus padres, como en el caso de los hijos de los Cake. La fallecida abuela materna de la niña había sido una pegaso, y la menor por consiguiente había nacido como tal.

—Hola. Ya llegue.

—Hola, cariño—respondió su madre abrazándola. Se trataba de una terrestre de lomo marrón madera, crines amarillo claro, ojos marrón oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de pala.

—Bienvenida, cielo. Tenemos algo que proponerte—intervino el padre de la menor. Un semental de lomo gris claro, crines negras con algunas canas, ojos marrones y una cutie mark con forma de maceta.

Los tres se sentaron en un sofá del salón.

—Me has dicho que querías proponerme algo, papá.

—Sí. ¿Te apetecería ir a la escuela de voladores de Cloudsdale? Allí estudio Rainbow Dash y le fue muy bien.

—Pero mamá y tú no podéis vivir en Cloudsdale.

—Cierto, por eso tendrías que ir como interna del centro—argumentó la madre.

— ¿Interna? ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo para que os enfadéis? ¿Ya no me queréis aquí?—se levanto la niña bruscamente.

—Tranquilízate, cariño. Nadie está enfadado contigo. No tienes que irte sino quieres, pero estamos preocupados por ti—le contesto suavemente la yegua adulta, haciendo que la niña se sentará.

— ¿Preocupados?

—Sí, cariño, mucho. Al ser tu madre y yo terrestres te hemos educado como una poni de tierra, y creemos que eso es injusto para ti. Tus habilidades voladoras no están desarrolladas; por eso pensamos que tal vez preferirías estar en Cloudsdale, con otros pegasos como tú; pero sino quieres ir no vayas, nadie va a obligarte—intervino el padre de la niña.

—No quiero irme. Os echaría de menos a vosotros y a mis amigas. Ya sé que no he aprendido apenas a volar, solo puedo elevarme un poco pero esa no es la solución. Yo quiero quedarme aquí con vosotros, seguir en la escuela de Ponyville y quedar con las CMC.

— ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí, mamá.

—De acuerdo. Olvidémonos de la escuela de Cloudsdale.

—Gracias. Yo os quiero mucho. Me siento feliz de que seáis mis padres, no os cambiaría por nada. Y mi educación no ha sido tan mala, lo del volar ya se solucionará.

La niña y sus padres se abrazaron grupalmente.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN PONYVILLE**

Las seis manes y los demás se preparaban para viajar a Cloudsdale donde Rainbow participaría en la audición de los Wonderbolts, el espectáculo comenzaría a la 13:00 pero la pegaso debía personarse ante la capitana del grupo como muy tarde a las 12:00, de modo que a las 10:40 ya Twilight había hecho el hechizo de caminar sobre las nubes a todos los no pegasos que fuesen a ver la actuación. Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara también acudirían con sus padres, pero ellos irían por su cuenta, aunque la poni purpura había usado también su poder en ellos. Todo el grupo se había reunido en la granja de los Apple. En el globo viajarían Apple Bloom, Big Mac y Granny Smith, porque Applejack había dicho que prefería ir con sus amigas; Las 6 manes y Spike viajarían un uno de los dos carros voladores; y finalmente Chrissa, las CMC, Big Mag, los Cake, la señorita Cheerilee, Derpy y Dinky Doo viajarían en un segundo carro, más grande que el primero. Rarity miro un momento a las niñas, en total eran cinco menores: Apple Broom, Dinky Doo, Chrissa, Scotaloo y Sweetie Belle. Demasiado chiquillería para Granny y Big Mac, por eso a la unicornio blanca le gustaba la idea de que hubiese otros adultos con las jóvenes. Aunque se utilizasen tres transportes distintos el grupo había acordado juntarse en Cloudsdale.

— ¿No queréis ir en el globo, jovencitas?—dijo la abuela Apple.

—No, gracias Granny. Preferimos viajar por nuestra cuenta, pero descuida que nos juntaremos allí—contestó la poni purpura, quien sabía que el globo no cabían todos. La unicornio morada lo había alquilado para la comodidad de los Apple, sobretodo de Granny Smith, quien por su edad era preferible que viajase de forma más cómoda que en un carruaje de Pegasos.

El alquiler del transporte de los Apple le había costado a Twilight 200 bits, que salieron de su sueldo de bibliotecaria, porque se negaba a usar de nuevo los fondos de la Corona, estos solo los había usado una sola vez para comprar el nuevo Carrusel a Rarity, y se negaba a emplearlos de nuevo. El globo tenía la cesta hecha de mimbre pero estaba coloreada de rojo, unas cuerdas también rojas aunque de un tono más claro, unían el cesto al contenedor de helio, el cual costaba de una tela rosada tirando a purpura. Tenía capacidad para 5 usuarios aunque solo había 3.

Los carros voladores costaron 420 pero fueron pagados entre todas las 6 manes, o sea que tocaron a 70 bits por cabeza.

Como aun faltaban unos minutos para marcharse, para hacer tiempo Apple Bloom, Chrissa, Dinky Doo, Scotaloo y Sweetie Belle contemplaban los carros voladores que se encontraban aparcados en el granero. Eran dorados, con un grabado plateado en forma de sol a ambos lados, y tenían un par de ruedas para poder ser arrastrados por tierra. Por delante había unos enganches para que los pegasos que vendrían después se colocasen para llevarlos por los aires.

—Mola. ¿De verdad vamos a viajar aquí?—intervino Scotaloo.

—Eso parece pero ¿Quién se supone que va a conducir estos trastos?—comentó Sweetie Belle.

—La alcaldesa dijo que enviaría algunos pegasos soldados para tirar de él. Twilight al parecer pensaba pedirles el favor a unos conocidos de Rainbow Dash, pero la alcaldesa insistió en que ella es una princesa y debía viajar de forma más formal—explico Chrissa.

De pronto se escucho una voz a las espaldas de las tres niñas.

—Es que Twilight siempre ha sido muy rústica. ¿No podía haber conseguido algo más lujoso?

Las cinco niñas se volvieron de espaldas, encontrándose de pronto con Diamond, que era quien acababa de hablar.

—Tiara ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola. Menuda forma de saludarme. He venido con mis papás para que Twilight nos hiciera el hechizo de caminar sobre las nubes. Silver y sus padres también están por ahí. Es un milagro que hayáis conseguido entradas. El papá de Silver y el mío reservaron las nuestras gracias a un amigo suyo de Canterlot—intentó presumir la niña rica.

— ¿Qué asientos tenéis?—intervino Scotaloo.

—En la cuarta fila de las gradas de arriba.

—No está mal pero nosotras estaremos en la parte más alta, allí se ve mejor los movimientos aéreos de los participantes.

— ¿En la parte más alta? ¿Te refieres a la fila más alta de las gradas? Pero si el periódico dice que fue destinada para algunos miembros de la nobleza y sus invitados.

—Pero es que a nosotras nos invitó Twilight y ella consiguió las entradas de la duquesa Celestia—contestó Dinky Doo.

A Tiara se le quedo una cara de frustración que no podía con ella. ¿Aquellas pobretonas tenían mejores entradas que ella? ¿Por qué? Era injusto. Eran unas enchufadas de dos princesas de Equestria.

—Tú calla, Doo. Nadie te ha preguntado. Yo no me estaba dirigiendo a ti—le respondió fríamente Tiara.

— ¡Ya basta, Diamond! Primero no tienes por qué contestarle así a Dinky; y segundo siempre estas molestando, y ya nos estamos cansando de ti—intervino Scotaloo.

—Hablo la pegaso no voladora. ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Doo? Aunque tampoco me extraña. Si yo fuese la hija de una monstruito también me avergonzaría y buscaría que alguien me protegiese.

Este último dialogo enfureció a todas las presentes. Tiara acababa de llamar monstruo a Derpy, sabiendo que esta última era bizca. Por un momento Diamond pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar porque Dinky Doo se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Mi madre no es ningún monstruo, tú sí lo eres—dijo Dinky comenzando a tirar del pelo a Diamond mientras las otras niñas trataban de separar a ambas combatientes.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

La pelea ceso y las seis menores asombradas miraron al frente. Se acercaban dos yeguas adultas, una era Derpy, que era quien acababa de gritat, y la otra era la madre de Tiara. Esta última era muy parecida a su hija; tenía el lomo rosa, los ojos azules, las crines morado oscuro, y su cutie mark tenía forma de un billete de bits. Respondía por Lucrecia.

Dinky acusó a Diamond de insultar a su madre, Tiara quiso negarlo pero las otras niñas confirmaron la versión de Doo. La madre de Diamond obligo a su hija a disculparse después quiso darle algunos bits a Derpy como indemnización pero la pegaso no los acepto.

—Guárdate tu dinero, Lucrecia. Sería mejor que hablases con su hija para que no fuese por ahí peleándose con otras niñas.

—Disculpa, Derpy. Por ahí no paso. Lamentó que mi hija te insultará pero era la tuya quien estaba tirando del pelo a mi pequeña.

—Eso está mal, hablare seriamente con Dinky; pero tu hija siempre está molestando a otras niñas. ¿No me crees? Pregúntales a estas potrillas. Haríais bien tu marido y tú en prestar más atención a Tiara, antes de que la cosa se os escape de entre las pezuñas.

— ¿Crees que no sé educar a mi hija?

—Creó que no lo intentas.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Los padres tienen que tener una aptitud educadora con sus hijos, tú y Filthy os comportáis como un banco. No soy la única que piensa así. Sé que la señorita Cheerilee estuvo hablando contigo, y también Applejack os ha mencionado varias veces a tu esposo y a ti que Tiara molesta a Apple Broom ¿No es así? Todavía no es tarde para cambiar las cosas. Si pasases más tiempo con tu hija y hablases más con ella lo comprobarías. Reacciona antes de que pase algo realmente desagradable.

— ¡Suficiente! Vámonos Tiara.

Diamond no se movía. Había escuchado todo el dialogo en absoluto silencio. Derpy en el fondo tenía razón, sus padres no pasaban suficiente tiempo con ella; pero lo que hasta ahora no sabía es que ese mismo sermón que la pegaso le había soltado a su madre también lo pensaban la maestra y Applejack.

—Tiara. ¡Vámonos de una vez! ¿Qué esperas?

En ese momento Tiara hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, y tal vez fue un impulso y no una reacción racional. Se acerco cabizbaja a Derpy y su hija y sin apenas mirarlas les dijo _lo siento, lamento haberlas insultado. _Esta segunda disculpa sonó mucho más sincera que la primera, porque la primera vez Tiara había empleado un tono muy forzado y se la notaba enfadada, pero ahora su tono era más suave, más triste y se notaba que estaba disgustada. No era propio de Diamond disculparse dos veces. Seguidamente Lucrecia y su hija se marcharon, pero esta última miraba con tristeza hacia la pegaso adulta y a Dinky.

_«Tal vez si hubiera nacido en una familia diferente mis papás se preocuparían de mí» _pensó Diamond soltando una lágrima a espaldas de su madre.

Cuando Diamond Tiara y Lucrecia se marcharon Derpy se dirigió a su hija.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a pelear, Dinky.

—Pero mamá ella empezó. Tiara te llamó monstruito.

—Me da igual lo que llamará. No quiero que te pelees con otras niñas ¿Entendido? Y a vosotras os dijo lo mismo—intervino la pegaso adulta mirando primero a su hija y luego a las CMC.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros, Dinkie Doo. A mí me han llamado cosas mucho peores que monstruo desde que era una potrilla más pequeña que tú, pero eso no te da derecho a pelearte. Me duele más que mi niña se comporte como una salvaje que el hecho de que me insulten. Tiara es una maleducada pero tú no tienes que hacer lo mismo que ella. ¿Comprendido?

—Aaah. Sí, mama. Comprendido.

—Y vosotras no creáis que os vais a librar de esto. Hablare con vuestras familias—comentó Derpy a las CMC.

**EN CLOUDSDALE**

La princesa Luna llevaba a cabo una rueda de prensa en compañía de su hermana. El grupo estaba reunido en la entrada del estadio.

—Princesa Luna, al _Pegasus express_ le gustaría saber ¿Por qué han sido invitados los líderes internacionales a este evento.

—Es un buen momento para reforzar nuestras alianzas con el exterior. Después de la competición habrá una comida oficial en el palacio de Canterlot.

—Princesa, soy del _Nuevo Canterlot. _¿Todo esto no será para que la princesa Twilight se gane el respaldo de los líderes extranjeros frente al Senado?

—Para nada. Si Twilight Sparkle es finalmente aceptada por el Senado o no eso es independiente. No tiene nada que ver con la presencia de nuestros invitados.

—Duquesa Celestia, al _Mundo Cloudsdale_ le gustaría saber cómo lleva el hecho de que usted ya no gobierne y toda la responsabilidad recaiga sobre su hermana.

—Por favor, señores. Mi hermana Celestia no tiene que contestar a una pregunta tan personal—intervino Luna, pero la alicornio blanca quiso responder.

—Abandone el trono presionada por la Corte Real y el Parlamento. Sin embargo pienso que la labor que ha llevado a cabo Luna desde que su corona y la mía se unificaron en torno a ella es admirable. Mi hermana en tan solo unas semanas ha conseguido cosas que yo nunca logre en mis años de reinado. La paz con Changelopolis es un hecho, las relaciones entre las clases altas y medias están mejorando, nuestros aliados están satisfechos, etc. Doy gracias a Artemisa por dejar a mi hermana en el trono y espero que continúe reinando durante mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien, señores. Posiblemente haya más preguntas pero ya no hay tiempo para más. Les ruego que nos disculpen—intervino Luna desapareciéndose junto con su hermana para sorpresa y frustración de los periodistas.

Las dos alicornios se teletransportaron al estadio, concretamente a la zona de las gradas, que aun estaba vacía porque aun no habían abierto las puertas del recinto.

—No fuiste sincera ¿Verdad? Todo esto es por Twilight ¿Me equivoco?

—Cierto, Cely. Espero que los líderes apoyen a Twilight. Sin embargo es verdad que también espero reforzar nuestras alianzas, especialmente ahora que después de nuestra petición al Parlamento muchos nos han criticado. Mira, eso podrían haberlo preguntado los periodistas. Ni una sola pregunta sobre nuestra propuesta de ley para que los plebeyos sean aceptados en el Parlamento, y en cambió se muestran cotillas contigo recordándote malos recuerdos.

—Yo sí fui sincera. Realmente estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Luna.

—Gracias, hermana.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Luna?

—Porqué aquí es el primer sitió donde vendrán Twilight y los demás. Quiero que los recibamos antes del espectáculo.

— ¿Van a venir aquí directamente? ¿A la zona de las gradas? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo he arreglado junto con Armor.

— ¿Perdón?

—Ya lo veras.

**EN PONYVILLE**

Ya todo el mundo se montaba en sus vehículos para partir. Cuando solo llevaban recorridos la mitad del camino aparecieron de pronto un grupo de soldados pegasos procedentes de Canterlot. Uno de ellos, que al parecer era un oficial se acercó a Twilight.

—Alteza, por orden de su majestad la princesa Luna debéis dar todos un rodeo. Nosotros escoltaremos vuestros transportes hasta su destino.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo ignoró, princesa. Solamente cumplimos órdenes. No os preocupéis. Iréis a Cloudsdale pero por un camino más largo.

En el otro carro y en el globo también los soldados se mostraron decididos. El grupo no tuvo más remedio que desviarse. Pasaron por la ciudad de Los Pegasus y posteriormente se dirigieron a Cloudsdale, donde aterrizaron en el recinto de las gradas. Nada más bajar los pasajeros el globo y los dos carros fueron llevados a una zona apartada que se empleaba como garaje. Todos fueron recibidos por Celestia y Luna. Esta última explico que les habían desviado a propósito del sendero original para evitar a los periodistas, quienes pretendían entrevistar a Twilight y para poder saludarles antes del evento. Luna tras saludar a las 6 manes se acerco a Derpy, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el caso de su arrestó en presencia de su hija. Después ambas alicornios saludaron a las demás. Chrissa se mostraba asustada y esquiva con Celestia, esta última lo noto y trato sin éxito de acercarse a la pequeña.

—Chryssa, por favor, no me tengas miedo. Lo que paso entre nosotras en Canterlot fue terrible, pero te prometo que nunca más volverá a darse una situación semejante—intervino la alicornio blanca viendo como la joven changeling se escondía detrás de Twilight.

—Hermana ¿Podrías, por favor, acompañar a Rainbow a ver a la capitana de los Wonderbolts?—pidió Luna.

—Sí, de acuerdo—respondió Celestia marchándose con Dash.

—Tranquilízate, niña. Nadie va hacerte daño—comento Luna a Chrissa.

—Lo siento, princesa. No pretendía ofenderos a vos o a vuestra hermana. Es que yo… yo…

—Chiss. Tranquila. Ya paso todo. Tanto Celestia como tú necesitareis un tiempo para superar lo que paso entre vosotras.

—Ya sé que han pasado algunas semanas desde entonces pero gracias por ayudarme en Canterlot, y por haber dejado marchar a mi mamá—comentó la pequeña alicornio cabizbaja sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Luna.

—Era lo correcto. No hay nada que agradecer. No te preocupes tanto. Ahora todo está bien—respondió la princesa de la noche abrazando a la niña con cierta ternura.

Salvo en el caso de las 6 manes y las CMC el resto del grupo no entendían de qué estaban hablando la princesa y la niña. ¿Por qué Chrissa tenía miedo a Celestia? ¿Desde cuándo la pequeña conocía a Luna y a su hermana? ¿Y qué era ese asunto de la madre de la niña? Big Mag, Granny, los Cake, la señorita Cheerilee, Dinky y Derpy se acercaron despacio a la princesa Luna.

—Alteza, disculpe nuestra curiosidad pero ¿Podemos saber el motivo de vuestra conversación?—preguntó la señora Cake.

—Se trata de un asunto que atañe a la madre de esta niña, mi hermana y yo. Twilight y sus amigas igualmente están implicadas. Y me temo que también las otras niñas. ¿Se lo contaste a tus amigas, Chrissa?—comentó Luna.

—Sí, princesa, menos a Dinky—respondió la pequeña alicornio señalando a la hija de Derpy—Mis amigas me prometieron guardarme el secreto.

—En cualquier caso este no es el mejor lugar para tratar este tema. Pronto la gente empezará a entrar en el estadio. Ya que estáis aquí os aconsejo que ya os sentéis en vuestras localidades. Y vosotras, portadoras de la armonía ¿Listas para venir conmigo?

— ¡Sí!—contestaron a la vez Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

—No—respondió tímidamente Fluttershy.

— ¿No? Fluttershy ¿Qué te ocurre?—se extraño Rarity.

—Vamos a tener que estar en un palco lleno de gente extraña. Me da corte. ¿Por qué nos hizo venir?

Luna suspiro.

—Porque los líderes extranjeros han oído hablar de vuestras gestas como portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y sé que les gustará conoceros. Además Twilight y yo necesitamos ganárnoslos. No quería tener que decíoslo de una forma tan directa, pero mi sobrino no es el único aristócrata que no quiere que Twilight sea una princesa. Hay muchos otros nobles que están en su contra.

—Pero… ¿Por qué, princesa?—preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Porque Twilight nació como una plebeya, y eso es muy frustrante para algunos conservadores. Mi sobrino abusó de su poder, pero estos otros nobles son mucho más sutiles, actúan legalmente, por lo que resulta prácticamente imposible sancionarlos.

—No es justo. Twilight no ha hecho nada a nadie ¿Por qué esa gente la trata así?—se quejo de pronto Applejack haciendo que todas la mirasen.

—Comprendo tu frustración, amiga mía. Tienes razón. Twilight no ha hecho nada malo a nadie, pero algunas personas valoran más los orígenes, o la clase social; en vez de los valores y meritos personales de cada uno. No debería ser así pero las injusticias existen. Incluso Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis han sido criticados.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Por qué?—se sorprendió Rarity.

—Primeramente por presentar, junto con Celestia y conmigo, una petición para que los plebeyos sean admitidos en el Parlamento; y cuando el Parlamento además se entero de que ellos respaldaban a Twilight las críticas y quejas aumentaron.

El grupo quedo impactado ante las declaraciones de Luna ¿Tan elitistas eran los nobles equestrianos como para actuar en contra de Twilight? ¿Tanto odiaban a una princesa que había salvado Equestria varias veces?

— ¿Trajisteis los talismanes?

—Sí, los tengo aquí mismo—respondió Spike mostrando el cobre de los elementos de la armonía.

—Bien hecho, Spike. Repártelos por favor. Le daremos el suyo a Rainbow Dash cuando le veamos en la comida.

Las 5 manes se colocaron sus respectivos talismanes.

—Spike, Chrissa. Aun podéis venir con nosotras al palco si queréis—ofreció Luna pero estos rechazaron la oferta.

Luna miró a las 5 manes y notó el desanimo del grupo, al parecer el enterarse de la intransigencia de la nobleza les había afectado. La princesa de la noche se limitó a teletrasportar a sus amigas al palco mientras el resto los demás ocupaban sus asientos. Chrissa, Spike, las CMC, Big Mag, los Cake, la señorita Cheerilee, Derpy, su hija Dinky Doo, y finalmente Granny Smith tenían unas buenas localidades en la primera fila de las gradas superiores, pero quizás lo que nadie se había planteado es que en esa misma zona ellos eran los únicos plebeyos, el resto eran aristócratas, y conforme se iba llenando el estadio la nobleza comenzó a mirarles a todos con un cierto desdén. Incluso a Chrissa a quien nadie identificó como la princesa de Changelopolis, todos pensaron que era una aldeana de Ponyville. La pequeña alicornio tenía un asiento de pasillo, a su lado estaba Apple Bloom seguida de Sweetie Belle, Scotaloo, Big Mac, Derpy, Dinky Doo, Cheerilee, Spike, Granny Smith, el señor Cake y finalmente la señora Cake.

No tardo mucho en empezar a entrar la gente y en llenarse todo el estadio. La señora Cake estaba sentada al lado de una señora aristócrata que iba con un potrillo de unos 6 años. El niño era un pegaso de lomo lila, crines negras, ojos marrones y aun no tenía cutie mark. Lo curioso es que fuese un pegaso porque la mayoría de los nobles equestrianos eran unicornios. Esto se debía a que durante la fundación de Equestria los únicos nobles fueron la princesa Platino y los miembros de su corte. No obstante a lo largo de la historia de Equestria se habían concedido títulos nobiliarios a algunos pegasos y terrestres que habían realizado servicios especiales al país o a la Corona. Celestia les ofreció el título de condesas a las seis manes tras la derrota de Discord, pero ellas lo rechazaron argumentando que como portadoras de la armonía no aceptarían tal recompensa, porque los amuletos y ellas mismas no buscaban fama ni gloría, solo hacían lo correcto.

—Oye, mamá. Mira que grupo de gente tan rara—dijo el niño señalando a los Cake y el resto de su grupo.

—Chis. No se señala. Ustedes perdonen, cosas de niños—dijo la noble mirando primero a su hijo y luego a los Cake.

—No se preocupe—contestó la señora Cake.

Después el niño no volvió a decir nada pero seguía mirando con curiosidad a los Cake.

El potrillo pegaso no fue un caso único, y de hecho fue el caso más leve. Muchos miembros de las gradas comenzaron a mirar a los aldeanos de Ponyville especialmente a Spike; algunos con cierta curiosidad, otros con desprecio. Uno de los nobles de la tercera fila de abajo dijo a otro señor que iba con él _si yo fuese príncipe no dejaría que esa gente se sentase aquí, en especial ese dragón ¿Qué pinta aquí un reptil?_ Estos y otros comentarios similares estaban en boca de la aristocracia, e incluso de algunos ciudadanos plebeyos de Cloudsdale, quienes veían en el grupo de Ponyville a una pandilla de pueblerinos. Sin embargo quien más llamó la atención fue Spike, los dragones gozaban de mala popularidad. El dragoncito debido a su fino oído se enteraba de todos los comentarios, quejas y criticas en su contra, haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo para contenerse, Apple Bloom se acerco a él y le colocó una pezuña en el hombro al tiempo que le hablaba con cierta suavidad.

La señorita Cheerilee intentó preguntarle a Chrissa por su conversación con Luna pero la pequeña respondió que aquel no era el lugar para hablar del tema, además era un asunto personal. La docente no asistió más.

**EN EL PALCO REAL**

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie se encontraban en compañía de Luna, Celestia, Cadence y Gea. Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis también habían sido invitados. De pronto empezaron a llegar los líderes extranjeros:

**Eagle**. Reina de los grifos, procedente del reino de _The Flyers_. Su cuerpo tenía un pelaje básicamente marrón pero su cráneo era blanco y su pico bastante amarillo para ser un grifo; junto a él había una hembra que ninguna de las manes esperaba ver, se trataba de Gilda.

**Minotaure**. Rey del país de _Taurus_, donde habitaban los minotauros. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unos pantalones vaqueros y sus pies descalzos, al igual que su torso desnudo, su color de piel era negro pero sus cuernos eran de color marfil.

**Palmira**. Presidenta de la república de Tetuán, el país de las cebras. Se parecía mucho a Zecora pero sus crines eran completamente negras y además hablaba en prosa.

**Royalty.** Reina de Saddle Arabia. Se trataba de una unicornio pelaje blanco, crines azules parecidas a las de Rarity, ojos verdosos y una cutie mark con forma de corona real. Originalmente Saddle Arabia había formado parte de Equestria pero se separaron durante el reinado del abuelo materno de Celestia y Luna.

Twilight se acercó a Gilda y pidió apartarse con ella un momento para hablar a solas. La grifo en principio no quiso aceptar pero Eagle le obligo a atender a su anfitriona. Seguidamente tanto Gilda como la poni purpura se pusieron a platicar entre ellas a solas.

—Gilda, me alegro de verte.

—No creó. Si he venido aquí es porque ahora soy la dama de compañía de Eagle; pero no nos engañemos, joven princesa, tú y tus amigas me separasteis de Rainbow Dash.

—Te equivocas. Fuiste tú la que te marchaste enfadada. Tú fuiste desagradable con Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. A pesar de todo Rainbow siempre ha mantenido la esperanza de reconciliarse contigo. Y si ella y tú hicieseis las paces ninguna de nosotras se opondría, nos alegraríamos por vosotras. Después de la actuación tenemos una comida en el palacio de Canterlot, ella también está invitada. Podríais aprovechar la ocasión para hablar.

—Después de lo que paso no me atrevo a hablarle directamente. No puedo presentarme sola ante ella—respondió Gilda.

—Si quieres te acompañare—respondió la poni purpura haciendo un gesto a sus amigas para que se acercaran. Las otras 4 manes saludaron a la grifo.

—Chicas, Gilda quiere intentar reconciliarse con Dashie. Yo le acompañare después a verla ¿Alguna se apunta?

Seguidamente Gilda con una mezcla de orgullo y timidez se disculpo con Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. Las ponis aceptaron sus disculpas y acordaron entre todas acompañarla a ver a Dash, pero cuando el ambiente entre las 5 manes y la grifo se estaba volviendo más amigable entro la última de los invitados. Se trataba de Chrysalis, reina de Changelopolis, esta venía acompañada de una dama de compañía, se trataba de una unicornio color crema, con crines marrón claro, ojos marrones y una cutie mark con forma de libro, respondía por Maid. Seguidamente hablo Luna poniéndose de espaldas al palco pero enfrente de todos.

—Queridos amigos. Gracias por venir. Espero que disfruten con la próxima audición de los Wonderbolts que comenzará en breve. Verán un buen espectáculo y posteriormente asistirán a una comida en el palacio de Canterlot. Espero que todas estas actividades sean de su agrado y que sirvan para unir nuestros lazos fraternales. Como ven he invitado a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, porque creo que dados sus meritos para Equestria merecían estar presente en esta gran ocasión; ellas son la princesa Twilight Sparkle y las señoritas Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. Igualmente les presentó a Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis, dos grandes aristócratas de Equestria, quienes han colaborado conmigo últimamente en cuestiones de Estado. A mi hermana Celestia ya la conocen, y ellas son mi sobrina, la princesa My amore Cadenza y su dama de compañía, la señorita Gea.

—Creía que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía eran seis, pero solo cuento cinco—exclamo la reina grifo.

—Cierto, pero la sexta portadora, la señorita Rainbow Dash, participa en la audición por eso no está con nosotros, pero la conocerán en el almuerzo—explicó Luna.

De pronto se oyó la voz de un altavoz.

_**Majestades, reyes y representantes de otros países, señoras y señores; va a dar comienzo la audición para INGRESAR EN LOS WONDERBOLTS. En esta ocasión y por primera vez la audición será pública y se efectuará en este estadio. Por deseó de la princesa Luna la recaudación de las entradas será enviada a Saddle Arabia para un nuevo proyecto de tren de mercancías…**_

_«Idiota. No tenía que haber dicho eso último. Los otros líderes podrían sentirse envidiosos»_ pensó Luna mirando de reojo a los líderes quienes efectivamente la observaban con cierto recelo.

… _**Se han presentado 40 participantes pero solo 5 serán nombrados Wonderbolts. Para animar más la cosa la última participante es la señorita Rainbow Dash, portadora del elemento de la armonía de la lealtad, y se rumorea que fue la princesa Twilight Sparkle quien le consiguió la audición…**_

_«¿Este tío de qué va? Se supone que debe limitarse a anunciar el evento. Esto no es una revista de cotilleos» _pensó Twilight.

… _**El tiempo límite de cada participante es de 5 minutos, bastante poco en mi opinión, pero teniendo en cuenta que son 40 participantes y que luego nuestros líderes tienen una comida oficial es lo lógico. Si multiplicamos son 200 minutos, más de 3 horas, o sea teniendo en cuenta que son las 13:10 todos comeremos muy tarde…**_

—Princesa Luna, en serio. ¿A quién habéis contratado como locutor?—interrogo Chrysalis.

—Yo no lo contrate. Fueron los responsables del estadio.

… _**Y ahora sin más preámbulos que COMIENCE EL ESPECTACULO.**_

Por fin comenzó aquella audición. El primer participante empezó bien haciendo una serie de giros rápidos, pero perdió el equilibrio y se estampo con una de las gradas. Aquello supuso su descalificación, dado que, por motivos de seguridad, ningún participante podía acercarse a una cierta distancia de los asientos del público. Los siguientes concursantes fueron pasando uno tras otro hasta llegar al número 37, que gustó mucho porque realizó 10 saltos mortales en el aire y varios giros bastante complicados. Los números 38 y 39 no fueron tan hábiles. Finalmente llegó la última actuación, la de Rainbow Dash.

_«Veremos si los rumores sobre esta pegaso azulada son ciertos»_ pensó la capitana de los Wonderbolts mirando a Dash.

EN EL PALCO

Celestial se acercó a Chrysalis.

—Majestad, os pido perdón por lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras. Sé que tal vez nunca me disculpéis, lo entiendo, pero saber al menos que realmente lamentó lo que hice—comentó la alicornio blanca a la reina changeling.

—Déjalo ya, Celestia. Yo también cometí errores. Las dos tenemos sucias nuestras pezuñas.

— ¿Sabéis que vuestra hija fue invitada a venir con nosotras al palco y se negó porque me tiene miedo?

—No, no lo sabía pero me parece normal. Casi la matas.

Dashie salió al escenario haciendo varias piruetas y giros, pero no se quedo ahí. Cogió un puñado de nubes, lo moldeo y logro esculpir una imagen de la princesa Luna; aquello impresiono a todos los presentes, después la pegaso manipulo algunas nubes más formando un arcoíris, y finalmente para terminar realizó su mejor truco, **"El Sonic Rainboom". **

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Rainbow Dash será seleccionada? ¿Qué pasará con las manes y los líderes extranjeros? No se pierdan el próximo episodio.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14.

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Este capítulo es de mis favoritos. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.

**LOS PADRES DE SCOTALOO**

Nunca han salido en la serie de MLP, e incluso muchos bronies barajan la posibilidad de que Scotaloo es huérfana; sobre esto los autores del fanfiction tienen sus propias teorías, unos dicen que la joven pegaso vive en un internado, otros que es hija adoptada de alguien. A mí se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que los padres de la pequeña pegaso fuesen ponis terrestres, porque de ser pegasos lo más normal sería que Scotaloo fuese a una escuela de voladores, tan y como ya hizo en su día su heroína Rainbow Dash.

**DERPY**

Es de mis personajes favoritos, por eso lo metí en el fanfic. Quería ponerla en situación de madre, de ahí la escena en donde se la ve regañando a su hija.

**LA MADRE DE TIARA.**

Nunca ha aparecido en la serie de MLP, e incluso se rumorea entre los fans que podría estar muerta. Sin embargo en el capítulo de _"Babs Seed"_ (el cuarto de la tercera temporada) la prima de Apple Bloom les dice a Tiara y a Silver _"Si seguís molestando a mis amigas hablare con vuestras madres de vuestro mal comportamiento"_. Por tanto es de suponer que tanto Diamond como su amiga sí tienen madre aunque estas nunca hayan salido en la serie. Su diseño es muy soso, lo copie de su hija y le añadí pequeñas diferencias. Su nombre me dio verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza ¿Cómo llamarla? ¿Cuál es el nombre apropiado para alguien que no hace ningún caso a su hija? Finalmente la bautice _Lucrecia _porque este nombre tiene la misma raíz que la palabra lucro.

**Lucr**o.

**Lucr**ecia.

**LOS LÍDERES**

No pensaba meterlos al principio pero quería que Twilight empezase a actuar como princesa frente al exterior.

**GILDA**

Me gustó su papel en el episodio de la primera temporada, por eso la metí.

**TRADUCCIÓN DE LOS NOMBRES SEGÚN EL TRADUCTOR DE GOOGLE**

**Eagle.** Águila.

**Maid.** Doncella.

**Minotaure.** Palabra francesa que significa minotauro.

**Palmira.** Nombre femenino de origen latino.

**Royalty.** Realeza.

**Taurus.** Tauro. Uno de los doce signos del zodiaco. Está representado por la figura de un toro.

**Tetuán.** (En bereber, Tittawin). Ciudad del norte de Marruecos, ubicada en las proximidades del mar Mediterráneo, cerca de Tánger y de la ciudad española de Ceuta. Curiosamente uno de los barrios de Madrid lleva su nombre.

**The Flyers. **Los voladores.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Por favor dejen sus rewiens.

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: LA COMIDA DE LOS LÍDERES

**Capítulo 15**

**LA COMIDA DE LOS LÍDERES**

Dashie salió al escenario haciendo varias piruetas y giros, pero no se quedo ahí. Cogió un puñado de nubes, lo moldeo y logro esculpir una imagen de la princesa Luna; aquello impresiono a todos los presentes, después la pegaso manipulo algunas nubes más formando un arcoíris, y finalmente para terminar realizó su mejor truco, **"El Sonic Rainboom". **

Todo el estadio estallo en aplausos. Los jueces otorgaron a la pegaso azul la máxima puntuación. Tras finalizar su actuación la yegua estaba tan emocionada que no se movía. Dash se sentía feliz viendo las caras de admiración y recibiendo las oratorias y los aplausos del público, pero uno de los anteriores participantes se acercó a ella y se la llevo consigo, diciéndola _tenemos que reunirnos con la capitana._

Tras la audición Rainbow y los otros aspirantes se reunieron con la capitana de los Wonderbolts. Habían participado 40 candidatos pero solo 5, incluida Dash, fueron seleccionados. El grupo se juntó en un recinto al lado del estadio.

—Los que habéis sido elegidos mi enhorabuena, los que no seguir practicando y podréis presentaros el año que viene. Lo habitual en estos casos es que los seleccionados me acompañarais ahora al cuartel para conocer a vuestros compañeros y comenzar a instruiros como miembros del grupo, pero en este caso lo haremos mañana por deseo de la princesa Luna—explicó la capitana mirando furiosamente a Rainbow, quien no entendió el por qué de esa mirada—A pesar de lo sucedido aquí, las normas dicen que los miembros de los Wonderbolts con menos de un año de antigüedad no participan en concursos, de modo que esta el año que viene no volveréis a actuar, mientras tanto os limitareis a pulir vuestra técnica.

Esta noticia sentó mal a todos. Era terrible pensar que no podían actuar en todo un año. Cuando se marchó la capitana la pegaso azul de crines multicolor la siguió.

—No me sigas, Rainbow Dash.

—Pero ¿Por qué esta molesta conmigo?

—Tú tienes la culpa.

— ¿La culpa? ¿Qué le hecho? Hice una gran actuación. Me dieron la máxima puntuación.

— ¿Y? ¿Crees que por eso tú y la princesa Luna tenéis derecho a tergiversar las normas y tradiciones de los Wonderbolts? Las audiciones nunca habían sido públicas, no cuando se trata de escoger a los nuevos miembros, porque estos han de esperar un año para poder actuar ante el público. Y encima la princesa me ordeno que vuestro ingreso en la academia fuera mañana ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú hoy tenias que comer con ella y los otros líderes, por eso. Por el almuerzo de una nuevo miembro, solo una, todo el mundo tiene que esperar para ingresar formalmente en los Wonderbolts.

Dashie miró a su capitana. Esta era una pegaso, tenía el lomo azul oscuro, crines plateadas, ojos azul claro y una cutie mark con forma de reloj de arena. La pegaso de crines multicolor comprendía perfectamente el enojo de su líder. En parte tenía razón, Luna no tendría que haberse saltado las normativas de los Wonderbolts, seguramente la princesa tenía sus motivos pero resultaba frustrante que las normas no se respetasen.

—Créame, señora. Yo no sabía nada de todo esto. Se supone que los Wonderbolts actúan en concursos y espectáculos. No me imaginaba que los aspirantes hiciesen sus meritos en privado; y tampoco sabía que Luna le había pedido retrasar el ingreso de los nuevos miembros en el cuartel. Si quiere vayamos ahora, hablaremos con el resto del grupo, les explicaremos todo. Yo no tengo porque ir a un almuerzo oficial ¿Qué pintó allí?

—No, Rainbow Dash. Si hacemos eso ambas quedaríamos mal con su majestad.

—Entonces quedemos más tarde. Visitemos el cuartel después de comer. ¿Qué tal a las seis?

—No estoy segura. La princesa Luna dijo que esperásemos hasta mañana.

—Dijo que yo y el resto de las portadoras de la armonía fuésemos a la comida; pero podemos hacer las dos cosas.

—De acuerdo, hablemos con los demás. Quedaremos a las… siete.

**EN EL PALCO**

Todos los asistentes platicaban entre ellos. Chrysalis hablaba con Twilight.

— ¿Qué tal esta mi hija, alteza?

—Puedes tutearme. Ella está bien. Fue invitada al palco pero prefirió quedarse en las gradas con unas amigas suyas, pero tranquila, está en buenos cascos.

—Propio de mi hija. Le invitan a un evento como este y prefiere estar en las gradas.

—Yo intente insistirla un poco en que viniese con nosotras, pero no me atreví a obligarla. Ella al parecer tiene muy malos recuerdos de lo sucedido en Canterlot, y especialmente de... mi mentora—contestó la unicornio purpura con un cierto pesar mirando a Celestia, quien se encontraba conversando con la reina grifo.

—Lo sé, Twilight. Celestia ya me lo comentó antes.

—Vaya… Yo hubiese insistido un poco más en que la niña viniese con nosotras, pero aunque no soy sicóloga me pareció que sería contraproducente para ella obligarla.

—Lo comprendo, Twilight. Y te lo agradezco.

— ¿Qué tal se encuentra Asclepio?

—Está bien. He decidido nombrarle formalmente rey consorte de Changelopolis.

— ¿No lo es ya?

—No. Cuando nos casamos no le di ese título porque me era más útil como militar; aunque él es el comandante de los ejércitos changelings, y en la práctica actúa de segunda autoridad de Changelopolis, pero nunca ha sido nombrado formalmente consorte aunque se comporte como tal.

**EN LAS GRADAS**

El grupo de Chrissa, Spike, las CMC, Big Mag, los Cake, la señorita Cheerilee, Derpy, su hija Dinky Doo, y Granny Smith aun no se había movido de las gradas. La abuela Apple quería hacer tiempo para que saliese parte de la gente del estadio, de modo que todos continuaban sentados comentando las actuaciones de Dash y los demás participantes. Ninguno de ellos había sido invitado a la comida oficial, salvo Chrissa y Spike quienes se habían negado a asistir, de modo que todos regresarían al Ponyville en los dos carros y en el globo. Los vehículos estaban aparcados en un recinto apartado. Las 6 manes no necesitaban ya su vehículo de ida, puesto que desde el palco viajarían a Canterlot con la princesa Luna, y luego regresarían al pueblo por su cuenta; por eso Derpy se había comprometido a que después del regreso a la aldea, ella devolvería los tres medios de trasporte que eran alquilados. Cuando estaban comenzando a levantarse de sus asientos el niño pegaso de antes se les acerco con curiosidad, acercándose a Apple Bloom.

El pequeño era un pegaso de lomo lila, crines negras, ojos marrones y aun no tenía cutie mark. A lo sumo tendría uno años.

—Hola, vosotros sois los raros de antes ¿No?—dijo el potrillo mirando de reojo a Apple Bloom.

— ¿Perdona?—respondió la potrilla terrestre apartándose un poco con el joven pegaso

Big Mac, los Cake y el resto del grupo se pusieron de pronto a mirar en silencio como los dos chicos conversaban entre ellos. Granny intervino diciéndoles a todos especialmente a los adultos que no se metieran porque quería ver cómo su nieta manejaba aquella situación.

— ¿De dónde venís? ¿Sois pueblerinos?

—Venimos de Ponyville ¿Vale?—contestó molesta la niña, a quien no le había gustado el adjetivo de _pueblerinos_.

— ¿Ponyville? Me suena. Creo que mi profe de geografía lo menciono… Eres guapa.

— ¿En serio?—contestó la pequeña yegua sonrojándose.

A pesar de la petición de la abuela Apple la pequeña alicornio no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a su amiga terrestre.

—Apple Bloom, tenemos que irnos—le dijo Chrissa acercándose a su amiga y al niño.

—¡Mola! ¡Eres una alicornio!—exclamó el potrillo dando vueltas alrededor de la changeling y mirándola de reojo.

—Bueno sí. Soy una alicornio ¿Y qué?

—Entonces seguramente eres una princesa ¿Verdad? ¿Eres de Canterlot?

—No, vivo en Ponyville. Todos nosotros vivimos en Ponyville.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Chrissa—respondió la niña pacientemente teniendo en cuenta que el chavalín era más pequeño que ella.

—Yo soy Fly, soy un duque y vivo en Canterlot. Vine aquí con mi mamá a ver la actuación. Mi papá quería venir también pero tenía trabajo.

De pronto apareció la madre del niño. Se trataba de una pegaso de pelaje color café con leche, crines negras, ojos marrones y una cutie mark en forma de diamante.

—Fly, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estado buscando como una loca. ¿No te dije que no molestaras a los espectadores?

El chavalín se limitó a presentar a las dos niñas a su mamá.

—Ella se llama Chrissa, es una princesa alicornio. Y la otra niña se llama Apple Bloom, es una plebeya pueblerina, pero es guapa y es amiga de Chrissa, y ambas viven en Ponyville—resumió el pequeño pegaso.

La pegaso adulta miró un segundo a la niña changeling, después a potrilla terrestre, y luego se dirigió a Granny y el resto de los adultos. El grupo continuaba parado en las gradas.

—Espero que mi hijo no les haya importunado, si es así discúlpenos. Ya nos vamos—contestó la madre del niño cargando al pequeño sobre su lomo, y marchándose volando.

—Que niño más extraño ¿No crees, abuela?—preguntó Apple Bloom a Granny cuando ambos pegasos se fueron.

—A mí me ha parecido un poco maleducado. Nos llamó pueblerinos—se quejo Scotaloo.

—Bueno… técnicamente lo somos, salvo quizás Chrissa que es de Changelopolis. A mí no me ha caído mal, simplemente tenía curiosidad—intervino Sweetie Belle.

_«Que raro. ¿Chrissa es de Changelopolis? Mmm ¿Quién será realmente esta niña?»_ pensó la señora Cake.

—La curiosidad es muy útil, jovencitas, porque conduce al conocimiento. Sin curiosidad no se aprende nada; pero hay que saber utilizarla de la manera correcta—explicó Granny y la maestra le dio la razón.

—Todo esto me ha dado una idea. La semana que viene trataremos en clase el tema de la curiosidad y de cómo utilizarla de la manera adecuada—intervino la señorita Cheerilee.

—Esperad ¿Eres de changelopolis?—preguntó la señora Cake a la pequeña alicornio.

—Sí.

—Creó que nos debes una explicación, niña. ¿Qué es ese asunto con la princesa Luna? ¿Y cómo es que eres de Changelopolis si hace muy poco tiempo que ese lugar firmó la paz con Equestria?—interrogó la señora Cake a Chrissa.

—Yo se lo explique todo a mis amigas, y Twilight y sus amigas también lo saben, pero yo… yo… no me es fácil hablar del tema de nuevo.

—Responde de una vez.

—Yo… yo…

—¡Ya basta, señora Cake! Si la niña no quiere contarlo usted no es quien para obligarla, y no tiene derecho a presionarla—comentó enfadada Derpy.

—Señora, Derpy tiene razón. Ya es suficiente—intervino la señorita Cheerilee y los otros asintieron.

La poni terrestre miro a su alrededor. Sus amigas tenían razón, aquel no era el modo de tratar a la menor. Si bien es cierto que la señora Cake siempre había sido un poco cotilla, pero era impropio de ella interrogar de una manera tan exagerada a los demás. Se había dejado dominar por su curiosidad hasta punto de dejar a un lado sus modales.

—Yo… lo siento, me he dejado llevar. Perdona pequeña—se disculpo la señora Cake acariciando a Chrissa.

—No tiene importancia, algún día se lo contaré pero hoy no.

—Vámonos, jovencitos. Ya llevamos parados aquí mucho tiempo. Volvamos a Ponyville—intervino Granny y los demás asistieron.

_«No me moriré si saber la verdad sobre esta niña, pero no es correcto interrogarla por las malas ni tampoco está bien presionarla. Tiene que haber una manera correcta de descubrir la verdad»_ pensó la señora Cake.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL PALACIO REAL DE CANTERLOT**

La princesa Luna, la duquesa Celestia, Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lis, Cadence, Gea, Chrysalis, Maid y los líderes estaban listos para almorzar pero aun no habían entrado en el comedor ni Gilda ni las 6 manes. El grupo comenzaba a impacientarse por el retraso de estas 7 miembros. Todos habían llegado juntos al palacio, menos Rainbow que fue la última en llegar; pero cuando apareció la pegaso azul Twilight le dio su talismán y le dijo que era necesario que las portadoras de la armonía hablasen en privado con Gilda, desde entonces ya habían pasado treinta minutos y aun las seis yeguas y la grifo no habían vuelto a juntarse con el resto del grupo.

El comedor tenía las paredes blancas, al igual que el techo; el suelo era de parquet pero estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra dorada; en el techo había una lámpara de oro en forma de araña. Lo que más destacaba era la mesa, era muy grande, a lo sumo cabrían más de 30 comensales y solo había 19, o en este caso 12 porque faltaban 7 miembros. A todo esto hay que añadir que las 6 manes de la armonía llevaban puestos sus talismanes correspondientes.

Ágamos un recordatorio de los asistentes a la comida, recordando que las 6 manes y Gilda aun no habían entrado en el comedor.

**LOS LÍDERES EXTRANJEROS**

**Eagle**. Reina de los grifos, procedente del reino de _The Flyers_. Su cuerpo tenía un pelaje básicamente marrón pero su cráneo era blanco y su pico bastante amarillo para ser un grifo.

**Chrisalis.** Reina de _Changelopolis_. Tenía el lomo blanco, crines amarillas y ojos azules. Su cutie mark era una diadema real.

**Minotaure**. Rey del país de _Taurus_, donde habitaban los minotauros. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unos pantalones vaqueros y sus pies descalzos, al igual que su torso desnudo, su color de piel era negro pero sus cuernos eran de color marfil.

**Palmira**. Presidenta de la república de Tetuán, el país de las cebras. Se parecía mucho a Zecora pero sus crines eran completamente negras y además hablaba en prosa.

**Royalty.** Reina de Saddle Arabia. Se trataba de una unicornio pelaje blanco, crines azules parecidas a las de Rarity, ojos verdosos y una cutie mark con forma de corona real.

**LAS PRINCESAS EQUESTRIANAS**

Cadence y Luna. Twilight aun no se encontraba presente.

**OTROS ARISTOCRATAS DE EQUESTRIA**

La duquesa Celestia, Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis

**LAS DAMAS DE COMPAÑÍA.**

**Gea.** Doncella de la princesa Cadence. Era una pegaso de color mostaza, con crines naranja claro, ojos marrones y sin cutie mark.

**Gilda.** Su pelaje era de color marrón claro, con las alas un poco más oscuras, sus garras y pico eran amarillos, su cráneo era blanco aunque el contorno de sus ojos eran ligeramente morados.

**Maid.** Doncella de Chrisalis. Una unicornio de color crema, con crines marrón claro, ojos marrones y una cutie mark con forma de libro.

**LAS MANES DE LA ARMONÍA**

La princesa Twilight y las señoritas Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

—Princesa Luna. Deberíamos ir a buscar a las chicas—comentó el rey minotauro.

—Esperemos un poco más, por favor.

—Hablare muy seriamente con mi doncella. Hacer esperar a la realeza es una falta muy grave en mi reino—comentó la reina grifo.

—Las chicas dijeron que tenían que hablar de un asunto personal. Deberíamos respetárselo—apuntó Cadence.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas, jovencita?—preguntó la reina de Saddle Arabia a Gea.

— ¿Yo? No pienso nada. Solo soy una dama de compañía—respondió la pegaso con timidez.

—Pero ¿Crees que Gilda y las portadoras de la armonía deberían estar aquí?

—Majestad, yo…

—Habla sin miedo.

Todo el grupo se había quedado en silencio.

—Creo que las portadoras de la armonía merecen estar aquí. Quienes no deberíamos estar somos Gilda, Maid y yo, porque ni somos políticas, ni realeza, ni nobleza, ni heroínas, yo al menos.

—Si a alguien le importa, yo estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Gea—expuso Maid volcando las miradas de los demás en ella.

—¿En serio?—interrogó Royalty.

—Sí, majestad. En serio. ¿Qué pintamos unas damas de compañía aquí? Nada.

— ¿Lo ven, excelencias? Si esta misma pregunta se la hubiese formulado a cualquiera de mis políticos, me hubiese dado un sermón aburrido de media hora, y no hubiese sido ni la mitad de honestó que estas dos chicas. Solo por esa aptitud merecéis sentaros en esta mesa, muchachas.

Hubo un silencio, después habló Eagle.

—Duquesa Celestia. ¿Usted sabe el motivo de que las portadoras de la armonía quisiesen hablar en privado con Gilda?—interrogo la reina grifo.

—Creo saberlo. Twilight me contó hace tiempo que Gilda y Rainbow Dash tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Supongo que ahora querrán reconciliarse, y las demás seguro que están haciendo de mediadoras.

—Pero ¿Por qué se pelearon mi dama de compañía y Rainbow Dash?

Seguidamente Celestia se puso a explicar al grupo todo lo que Twilight le había explicado sobre la discusión entre Gilda y Dashie. La alicornio blanca hablo durante unos cinco minutos, al finalizar tenía todas las mirados fijas en ella.

_«Entonces ¿Twilight y las demás están tratando de que Rainbow y Gilda se reconcilien? ¿Y lo hacen prioritariamente, sin importarles que todos estemos esperando? Increíble. Saben que hacer esperar a los líderes podría considerarse una falta, pero interponen la amistad frente a todo lo demás. Cada vez que me junto con estas chicas descubro algo nuevo. Ojala Twilight sea apoyada por los senadores»_ pensó Fleur de Lis.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, Luna contestó _adelante _y entraron las 6 manes y Gilda.

—Bienvenidas, sentaos de una vez—les reprocho Luna.

Gilda quiso decir algo pero Twilight se le adelanto.

—Rainbow Dash y Gilda tenían pendiente de resolver un asunto muy personal. Nosotras hicimos de mediadoras, pero el asunto ya está solucionado—expuso la unicornio purpura.

—Mi hermana ya nos ha explicado todo. Ahora sentaos de una vez para que podamos empezar a comer—comentó enfadada la princesa de la noche.

Todas se sentaron. Gilda se coloco a la izquierda de su reina mientras esta última le decía _usted y yo ya hablaremos, señorita. _Gilda se asustó, sabía que su señora era muy estricta con respecto a ciertas formas. ¿Qué haría con ella? ¿La castigaría? ¿La despediría? Al cabo de unos minutos se sirvió un puré de avena acompañado de dos tipos de ensaladas, una menestra de verduras y varias frutas; para beber había sidra y agua. La comida sirvió para relajar el ambiente.

Presidia la mesa Luna quien tenía a su derecha a Cadence, seguida de Gea, Maid, Chrysalis, Eagle, Gilda, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy; a la izquierda de Luna se encontraba Celestia seguida de Minotaure, Palmira y Royalty, Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis.

—Princesa Twilight. ¿Por qué no nos cuentan usted y sus amigas algunas de sus aventuras? Se oyen siempre rumores de la lucha contra el Rey Sombra—intervino Minotaure.

—Me temo que los rumores son más impactantes que la realidad, majestad.

—Pero le podemos contar algunas de nuestras aventuras—comentó Rainbow Dasd a Minotaure.

—Sí, me gustaría.

Seguidamente Dashie se puso a narrar la batalla contra Discord y el Rey Sombra. Seguidamente Applejack mencionó el caso de Appleloosa, una ciudad cuyos habitantes estaban repartidos entre búfalos y ponis, antiguamente ambas razas habían rivalizado por la propiedad del territorio, lo que casi conllevo a la perdida de la ciudad pero afortunadamente terminaron reconciliándose, y ahora trabajaban juntos para sacar adelante la ciudad y favorecerse mutuamente. Rarity narró algunos de sus desfiles de modas pero el ambiente sé tensó un poco cuando menciono lo sucedido con Blueblood y el local de Carrusel. Fluttershy se puso a platicar sobre sus animales y de la competición que Rainbow hizo con algunos de ellos para escoger a su mascota ideal. Pinkie Pie se puso a hablar de las fiestas de Ponyville y del festival de la Noche Nightmare; aquí Luna intervino contándoles como se había divertido en su primer festival tras regresar de la luna, al principio le había costado integrarse pero después se lo paso muy bien, y desde entonces iba todos los años a Ponyville e incluso se inventaba sustos para divertir a los niños. Los líderes extranjeros escuchaban todas y cada una de estas anécdotas con gran interés, al igual que las damás de compañía, Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis, esta última cada vez se sentía más encariñada con las 6 manes.

—Señorita Fleur de Lis. ¿Cuándo conoció usted a las portadoras de la armonía?—preguntó Maid.

Fleur contestó que a Rarity la conoció por primera vez en Canterlot cuando está última se tropezó accidentalmente con ella y con Fancy Pants, a las demás las había conocido en una fiesta de los jardines reales; luego volvieron a coincidir todos en la boda de la princesa Cadence. Sin embargo en estas ocasiones Fleur no intimo demasiado con las 6 manes. Donde realmente Fleur había intimado con la princesa Twilight y sus amigas fue en Ponyville, donde la aristócrata había conocido el pueblo, los lugares de trabajo de cada una de las portadoras de la armonía, así como algunos de sus ocios. Fleur reconoció que al principio le costó integrase en el pueblo porque era un ambiente nuevo con gente distinta, pero las 6 manes la había tratado con gran amabilidad y la habían ayudado a tranquilizarse y relajarse. A continuación Fleur menciono parte de la conversación que había tenido con Twilight en la biblioteca. Estas declaraciones dejaron confundidos a los líderes con respecto a unicornio purpura ¿Por qué una princesa era bibliotecaria? ¿Por qué vivía en un pueblo pudiendo vivir en el palacio real de Canterlot? ¿Era de origen plebeyo? Para Palmira y Eagle todo aquello era extraño pero resultaba aceptable porque en sus países el trabajo físico estaba bien valorado. Chrysalis estaba muy habituada a trabajar físicamente debido a su antigua guerra con Equestria y a la situación actual de Changelopolis. Sin embargo para Minotaure y Royalty resultaba contradictorio que una princesa fuese bibliotecaria y viviese de una forma tan rústica; de pronto el rey minotauro quiso poner a prueba a Sparkle.

— Princesa Twilight. ¿Qué le parece el hecho de que una antigua changeling oscura se siente con nosotros?—intervino el soberano minotauro mirando de reojo a Chrysalis, quien se quedo impactada de este comentario.

—Rey Minotaure, majestades y excelencias. Chrysalis ha sido purificada por el poder de la armonía, y ha firmado un tratado de paz con Equestria. Ya no es una changeling oscura, ahora es simplemente una changeling amiga de este país. Les pido que por favor no la ofendan. Y aunque este no era el motivo de la comida, aprovecho para pedirles también que ustedes mismos consideren a Chrysalis su amiga y aliada, firmando un tratado de amistad con changelopolis.

Todo el mundo permaneció en absoluto silencio. Nadie naba crédito a lo que Twilight acababa de proponer, incluir a Chrysalis en las relaciones internacionales. Luna y Celestia miraron a la unicornio purpura con un cierto cariño y orgullo, había sido muy noble y valiente pero quizás no todo el mundo lo viera así.

—Yo firmaré ese tratado con Changelopolis. Si las manes de la armonía afirman que Chrysalis ha sido purificada entonces confió en ella—comentó la líder de las cebras.

—Yo también firmaré. Aunque las costumbres de la joven princesa me resultan un tanto curiosas creo que podemos confiar en ella—anunció la reina de Saddle Arabia.

—Yo tal vez lo haga, pero aun no lo he decidido. Les haré saber mi decisión—intervino el rey minotauro.

—Yo sí firmare. Noto que puedo confiar en la princesa Twilight y sus amigas—expusó la reina grifo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—Un momento. Diga usted algo—pidió Pinkie a Palmira, la líder de las cebras.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué diga qué?

—¡Habrá en prosa! Yo creía que todas las cebras hablaban en verso—comentó la poni rosa.

—Algunas lo hacen, pero no todas.

—Reina Eagle. ¿Puedo hacerla una pregunta?—pidió Rainbow.

—Hazla.

—He notado que Gilda y usted se parecen un poco. ¿Son parientes?

Esta pregunta atrajo el interés de todos los comensales.

—No exactamente. No somos familia pero procedemos originalmente del mismo clan. The Flyers fue fundado hace unos 2000 años por seis clanes diferentes que luego se fueron extendiendo, nosotras somos del clan _hurricane_. Originalmente los clanes solo podían casarse y tener hijos entre sus miembros, pero luego se fueron mezclando entre ellos hasta tal punto que los grifos resultantes de esos clanes ya no estamos emparentados. Si investigásemos el árbol genealógico de Gilda y de mí seguramente tendríamos algún antepasado en común, pero sería un parentesco muy lejano.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y entro un unicornio anciano de lomo naranja rojizo claro, con crines canosas, ojos marrón claro y una cutie mark con forma de libro. Seguidamente detrás del unicornio de lomo gris entraron más de veinte ponis. Luna estaba asombrada de esto, conocía a aquella gente, eran ni más ni menos que los senadores de Canterlot ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Cómo se atrevían a interrumpir una comida real? Estaban todos. Todos los senadores de la capital reunidos ¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué habían entrado todos juntos en el comedor? Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. El unicornio naranja se posiciono de frente a la princesa de la noche, adoptando una actitud de soldado, los otros senadores permanecieron firmes detrás de él. Luna haciendo un esfuerzo saludo amablemente al unicornio.

—Excelencias, les presentó al senador Craso—intervino Luna.

—Majestad, excelencias. Perdonen que les molestemos pero debo entregarle esto a la princesa Twilight—expusó el recién llegado entregándole una misiva a la poni morada.

—Básicamente, alteza, ahí lo que dice es que el Senado tardará un mes más de lo previsto en reunirse porque… con todos nuestros respetos, no estamos convencidos de que usted deba continuar como princesa, dado que ni siguiera es una alicornio, por no mencionar sus orígenes plebeyos y sus formas de vida rústicas. Si hemos venido todos aquí es para que quede constancia de que, aunque todavía no se ha reunido el Senado y todos las ciudades de Equestria han de votar, nosotros no la respaldaremos. Y ya sabe usted que los dos votos más mayoritarios son el de Manehattan, y el de Canterlot que es el nuestro.

Todo el mundo quedo impactado ante tales declaraciones. Luna estaba indignada de la ofensa de aquellos políticos, y especialmente le dolía el hecho de que aquellos miserables se atreviesen a ofender a Twilight en público, delante de Celestia, de Cadence, de las otras 5 manes… incluso delante de los líderes extranjeros. ¡Santa Artemisa! Estaba todo perdido. Los invitados no apoyarían a una princesa que era incapaz de ganarse a su pueblo. La audición y la comida habían fracasado. Maldito Craso, seguro que todo esto era obra suya, menuda puñalada trapera acababa de asentar aquel semental a la pobre Twilight. Sin embargo en ese momento sucedió algo inesperado.

Craso miró a las amigas de Twilight, y luego a Gilda, Maid y Gea—Princesas, una cosa son unas damas de compañía pero ¿Puede saberse por qué permiten sentarse en esta mesa a un grupo de plebeyas?—expuso Craso mirando con desprecio a Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

La reina grifo se levanto de pronto dando una sonora palmada en la mesa.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¿Cómo se atreven todos ustedes a cometer semejantes ofensas? Osan venir aquí mientras comemos, ofenden a la princesa Twilight, y ahora ofende también a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. En The Flyers a nuestros héroes les tenemos respeto. Mientras viven son tratados con consideración y admiración; y cuando mueren se edifican estatuas de ellos, y sus gestas se predican en los colegios para respetar su memoria histórica. Aquí por lo visto tratáis a vuestras heroínas como si fuesen basura. ¿Esa es la aptitud de su Senado? ¿Ese es el agradecimiento que demuestra Equestria por sus salvadoras? ¡Qué vergüenza!—intervino la reina de los grifos asustando al senador.

—Majestad… —intentó hablar otro de los senadores pero Eagle le interrumpió.

—¡Silencio! Lárguense todos ustedes, pandilla de desagradecidos. Y dígale a su Senado que The Flyersapoya a la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Uno a uno los otros líderes se fueron levantando.

—Los minotauros están también con la princesa Twilight.

—Las cebras también.

—Saddle Arabia respalda a la joven princesa y de las portadoras de la armonía.

—Y ahora márchense, maleducados, o yo misma le enseñaré la salida. Y más le vale a su Senado que apoye a la princesa Twilight o las relaciones con The Flyers se verán deterioradas—les amenazó la grifo.

Los senadores se marcharon temerosos.

—Excelencias, no sé qué decir… gracias—expuso tímidamente Twilight.

—No diga nada, alteza, no es necesario. Firmaré el tratado con Changelopolis—contestó el rey minotauro mientras todos volvían a sentarse.

—Dadas las circunstancias por esta única vez voy a pasar por alto tu falta de decoro, Gilda. No obstante que no se vuelva a repetir. La próxima vez no seré tan indulgente—cuchilleó Eagle a su dama de compañía.

—Sí, majestad. No volverá a suceder.

—Reina Eagle, rey Minotaure, reina Royalti, y reina Chrysalis. Les propongo redactar y firma entre nosotros cinco un escrito en donde mostremos nuestro apoyo a la princesa Twilight, y después sacaremos copia y lo enviaremos al senado equestriano—sugirió Palmira y los demás aceptaron.

Luna sonrió satisfecha. Twilight se había ganado a los invitados. La unicornio morada estaban asombrada y a la vez confusa, aquellos líderes extranjeros la apoyaban y sin embargo era rechazada por el propio Senado de Equestria. No tenía lógica ¿Por qué Equestria la rechazaba? ¿Por qué los ciudadanos que tantas veces habían dependido de las manes de la armonía, se mostraban reacios con ella y con sus amigas? ¿Por qué Equestria llamaba plebeyas a unas ponis que no habían hecho nada, salvo dar la cara por el país?

**HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL CUARTEL DE LOS WONDERBOLTS**

Rainbow y los otros seleccionados conocían las instalaciones en compañía de la capitana. La pegaso azul se había despedido formalmente de todos antes de marcharse. Los líderes, las otras manes y los demás comprendieron perfectamente que ella quisiese marcharse con su nuevo grupo y la desearon suerte. La capitana del equipo explico que los nuevos miembros tenían dos opciones; o bien permanecer en el cuartel como internos durante un año; o presentarse diariamente a las prácticas durante dicho periodo de tiempo, pero en este segundo caso si se saltaban dos días sin permiso serían expulsadas del grupo. Todas escogieron la primera opción, incluso Rainbow aunque esta última dijo que necesitaba unos días para preparar su traslado.

—No hay problema. Dispondrán de 5 días. El miércoles les quiero a todos aquí a las 11:00. No se retrasen a no ser que quieran ser expulsadas del grupo.

**AQUELLA NOCHE EN LA CASA DE DIAMOND TIARA.**

La niña no podía dormir. Sus padres ya hacía rato que estaban dormidos pero ella permanecía en vela. Se levantó, cerró la puerta de su habitación, encendió la luz y se puso a escribir en su diario.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy me he peleado con Dinky Doo e insultado a su madre ¿No sé por qué lo he hecho? Nunca me había peleado con ellas. Con las CMC discuto muy a menudo pero a Dinky nunca la había ofendido y a Derpy tampoco. Le conté a Silver Spoon lo sucedido mientras veíamos el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts, y ella me reprocho mi conducta. Aunque no lo diga directamente tengo la impresión de que a Silver Spoon cada vez le gusta menos que nos peleemos con otras niñas. A ella seguramente le gustaría que aumentásemos la pandilla, que no fuésemos solo dos. Sin embargo me asusta tal posibilidad ¿Qué pasaría si nos juntásemos con más niñas y ella al final las prefiriese a ella en vez de a mí? Si mi mejor amiga me abandonase por otras niñas, entonces yo me quedaría sola y no quiero estar sola. He intentado hablar con mis papas antes de este tema pero ellos ni caso, solo me dijeron que no preocupará, y que lo de Silver es una tontería entre ella y yo. ¿Una tontería? ¿Es una tontería la posibilidad que mi mejor amiga pueda llegar a abandonarme?_

_Llame monstruo a Derpy pero el único monstruo soy yo. Derpy es muy trabajadora, quiere a su hija y se preocupa de ella. A mí mis padres me ignoran. Yo soy el monstruo, debo de serlo para que mis papas no me quieran._

La niña guardo el diario, se metió en la cama, se acostó de lado mirando a la derecha y comenzó a sollozar.

**EN EL CUARTEL MILITAR**

Blueblood tenía dos voces contradictorias en la cabeza, la primera le decía que debía continuar su relación con Healing porque ella podría ser el amor de su vida, pero la otra voz le decía que aquella chica era una plebeya y debía romper con ella. El principejo tenía un cacao mental pero fue tan tonto que le hizo caso a la segunda voz. El semental había tomado la determinación de cortar su relación con Healing Magic, por ello le acababa de confesar a la chica todas y cada unas de las injusticias cometidas por él; desde lo sucedido con su prima Cadence y su marido, pasando por el caso de Rarity y el local de Carrusel, las amenazas y chantajes cometidos contra Twilight y sus amigas; y finalmente el arresto ilegal de Derpy. La yegua no daba crédito a tales confesiones y preguntó _¿Te arrepientes de todo eso? _A lo que el principejo respondió que no. No se arrepentía porque ni Armor era digno de estar casado con Cadence, ni Twilight era digna de ser una princesa. La chica intentó mostrarse comprensiva y razonar con su bajeza, pero el tipejo se mostró cabezota e irrazonable. Finalmente Healing dijo _no puedo creer que seas así, reacciona. Tienes que rectificar con esa gente a la que ofendiste. _El semental argumentó que ella no nadie para hablarle así y que no le haría caso.

Ambos ponis estaban reunidos en el lugar que usaban para entrenar.

—Por favor, Blueblood. Acepta el consejo de una amiga. Puedes cambiar, yo sé que en el fondo no eres así.

—No nos equivoquemos, Magic. Primero, sí soy así; y segundo, tú y yo ni somos amigos ni somos nada. Solo dos reclutas.

— ¿Solo dos reclutas? Pero… ¿Y todo lo que hemos compartido?

— ¿El qué hemos compartido? ¿Unos cuantos entrenamientos nocturnos?

—No puedo creer lo que oigo. Dime que estas bromeando.

—Nunca bromeó, y menos con cosas serias.

La yegua se puso en frente del semental y le miró fijamente.

—Mírame a los ojos, Blueblood. Mírame y dime que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—No hay nada, ni nunca lo habrá, entre nosotros—respondió el semental mirando fijamente a la yegua.

—De modo que solo querías que te ayudase con las prácticas. Me siento utilizada.

—Pues eso es lo que hay.

Healing Magic se aparto un poco del tipejo, le miró con furia, y le soltó un rayo mientras le decía _te odió. _Seguidamente la chica se marcho haciendo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Blueblood la vio alejarse mientras dos voces contradictorias se peleaban en su cabeza.

_«Has hecho lo correcto en abandonar a esa plebeya»_

_**«Y una mierda. Has hecho justamente lo que no tenías que hacer. Ella seguramente era el amor de tu vida, y tú la has abandonado, y encima has herido sus sentimientos. Eres un miserable»**_

_«No ibas a enamorarte de una plebeya»_

_**«¿Por qué no? No hay nada de malo en ello.**_

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS EN EL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT**

Ya se habían marchado casi todos los invitados a la comida, solo quedaban presentes Chrysalis, Luna, Cadence, Gea, y Celestia; todas estas yeguas se encontraban en la sala del trono.

—Majestad. Ahora que estamos en un ambiente más privado, tengo algo para vos—comento Luna entregándole un estuche negro a la reina changeling.

Chrysalis abrió el estuche y se quedo asombrada del contenido, eran sus pendientes. Eran los mismos pendientes que Gea en su día le robo y vendió. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Cómo es qué los tenía Luna?

—Majestad. ¿Cómo…?

—Permítame explicárselo. Cuando Twilight, usted y yo estuvimos juzgando a Gea por el robo de sus pendientes usted nos hizo una descripción detallada de los mismos, también sabíamos que estos fueron vendidos a un joyero del Imperio de Cristal. Unos días después pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, este joyero no había llegado a vender tal producto, de modo que envié a las señoritas Rarity y Applejack de regreso al Imperio de Cristal para que mirasen en sus joyerías, que solo había cinco, y en el caso de que encontrasen vuestros pendientes los comprasen para poder recuperarlos. Podría habéoslos enviado a Changelopolis pero prefería entregáoslos personalmente. Ahora ya vuelven a ser vuestros.

—Majestad, no sé qué decir. Si vos los comprasteis deberíais conservarlos.

—Para nada. Los compre para devolvéoslos, son vuestros.

—Yo… gracias.

—De nada—respondió Luna.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por vos?

—Hay una cosa que podéis hacer, solo sí queréis.

— ¿Qué?

—Anular la sentencia contra Gea. Dado que el robo ha sido enmendado ya no hay razón para condenarla.

—Sea. Gea ya no me deberá más dinero, y podrá regresar a Changelopolis si lo desea, aunque ya no le queda familia allí.

Celestial, Cadence y Gea habían escuchado la plática entre Luna y Chrysalis en absoluto silencio. La alicornio blanca miró con orgullo a su hermana, Luna se preocupaba de todos y de todo a la vez. Se había ocupado de su familia, de sus amigos, de las 6 manes, de que Twilight conservará su principado, de mejorar las relaciones entre las clases medias y altas, de las alianzas con el exterior, de los abusos de Blueblood, y ahora también de Gea. ¿Cómo tenía tanta capacidad de trabajo? ¿Desde cuándo era tan hábil?

_«Creó que lo mejor que he hecho en mi reinado es cederte la corona, querida hermana. Tú estás demostrando ser mucho mejor líder de lo que yo lo fui. Ojala Equestria se dé cuenta de todo lo que estás haciendo por ella»_ pensó la duquesa.

Gea se encontraba maravillada, ya no le debía nada a Chrysalis, la sentencia acababa de ser anulada, ella no se esperaba esto, no se imaginaba que Luna se hubiese preocupado por ella ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Apenas se conocían. La doncella se acerco a la princesa de la noche y a la reina changeling, e hizo una reverencia a ambas mientras les daba las gracias, Cadence se acercó a su doncella.

—Gea, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Volverás a Changelopolis?

—Podría pero… preferiría seguir a su servicio, princesa Cadence, es decir, si le parece bien.

—Entonces vámonos a casa—contesto la princesa de cristal sonriéndole a su doncella.

**EN LA CASA DE DIAMOND TIARA**

La pequeña había estado un rato llorando. De pronto se levantó, fue a la habitación de sus progenitores y comenzó a zarandear a su padre. La instancia estaba a oscuras, los Richs dormían y la niña no dio la luz.

—Papá, papá despierta.

—Aouaaa. Tiara, ¿Sabes qué hora es?—dijo el semental bostezando.

—No puedo dormir. No dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Tú crees que Silver podría dejar de ser mi amiga? Me da miedo pensarlo, yo la quiero pero tal vez ella…

—Auuh. ¿Qué ocurre, querido?—dijo despertándose Lucrecia, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la cama, interrumpiendo a su hija.

—La niña esta despierta, cariño.

—Diamond es muy tarde, regresa a la cama—intervino la madre de la niña.

Al parecer ambos adultos no habían escuchado ni una sola de las palabras de la niña, ellos sabrían por qué; tal vez por el hecho de que ambos estaban adormilados, quizás por no tener una buena comunicación con ella, o puede que fuese una cuestión de vaguería. Sea cómo fuese ninguno de los dos padres había prestado atención a las palabras de su hija.

— ¿Puedo al menos dar la luz?

—No, que nos desvelamos tu padre y yo. Vuélvete a dormir.

—No puedo dormir.

—Acuéstate y quédate quieta, verás como poco a poco coges el sueño—expuso el señor Rich.

— ¿Me acompañáis a mi cuarto?

—Acompáñala tú, Lucrecia.

—No seas vago, tú estás a su lado. Levántate.

—Es igual. Puedo ir sola. Buenas noches.

—Que duermas bien, cielo—respondió la madre.

Tiara se fue por donde había venido sin ni siguiera recibir una sola palabra tranquilizadora de sus padres. Podrían haber dado la luz de la mesilla, hablar con su hija y tratar de tranquilizarla; o podrían haberla acompañado a su habitación y quedarse con ella hasta que se durmiera. Sin embargo la situación fue de lo más fría; ni una palabra de consuelo, ni un mimo, nada. Si al menos los Richs no hubiesen tenido el oído y la cabeza adormiladas, se hubieran dado cuenta de que solo por el tono de voz de la niña se notaba que está última estaba disgustada. La maestra ya les había dicho que Tiara tenía problemas en el colegio, tanto académicamente como a nivel de relación con sus compañeros; Applejack también les había comentado varias veces que Diamond molestaba a Apple Broom, y hacía tan solo unas horas que Derpy le había llamado la atención a Lucrecia. ¿Qué esperaban los Richs para reaccionar? ¿Qué se supone que estaban esperando para empezar a ejercer como padres? Tal vez ni ellos mismos supiesen contestar a estas preguntas.

La niña se marcho a su cuarto llorando y allí se puso de nuevo a escribir en su diario.

_Querido diario:_

_Siempre había sospechado que mis papas no me querían, ahora lo sé. Ya no es una sospecha, no les importo nada. Estarán mejor sin mí. He decidido que me voy a ir de casa y de Ponyville. Será duro pero mejor que estar con unos padres que me odian._

_Nadie me va a buscar, nadie me echará de menos. Mis padres estarán mejor sin una niña a la que no quieren, mis compañeros de colegio ni notaran que me ido, y las CMC estarán mejor si una niña que les moleste. En cuanto a Silver Spoon seguro que sin mí hace un montón de amigas. Mi marcha es lo mejor para todos._

Tiara guardó el diario, cogió un papel y escribió una nota a sus padres.

_Mamá y papá:_

_Me voy de casa porque…_

Esa noche mientras sus padres dormían Diamond Tiara se escapo de su casa.

_«Estaré mucho mejor sola»_ pensó la niña mientras se alejaba.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Twilight será rechazada como princesa, o continuara siéndolo? ¿Qué pasará con Diamond Tiara y sus padres? ¿Cómo reaccionará Healing Magic después del desprecio de Blueblood? ¿Y el resto de los reclutas? ¿Cómo se tomaran ellos la aptitud del principejo?_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15

Hola bronies y lectores.

En principio este capítulo 15 iba a formar parte del 14, pero en ese caso el decimocuarto episodio hubiese sido muy extenso, por eso dividí su contenido en dos capítulos.

**GILDA**

Siempre me pareció un poco triste que se pelease con Rainbow Dash, quise reconciliarnos y por eso la metí en el fanfic.

**LA LÍDER DE LAS CEBRAS HABLA EN PROSA.**

Esto se debe a una necesidad de guión. Lo siento pero soy malísimo haciendo versos. Me gustaría ser tan original como Zecora pero no puede ser.

**GEA Y LOS PENDIENTES.**

Recordaran que en el capítulo 7 Rarity y Applejack se fueron de compras al Imperio de Cristal por un encargo de Luna, pero en ese momento no sé supo qué es lo que compraron, en principio esto no se iba a descubrir hasta el penúltimo o último episodio pero debido a la manera en que se está desarrollando la historia tuve que ponerlo aquí.

**LOS SENADORES.**

Se dice que eran unos veinte pero solo a Craso se le describe físicamente, los demás son demasiado secundarios como para preocuparnos de su apariencia. El nombre de Craso hace referencia a _Marco Licinio Craso_, un antiguo senador de la antigua Roma, el cual formo triunvirato con Pompeyo y Julio Cesar.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: LA BÚSQUEDA

**Capitulo 16  
****LA BÚSQUEDA**

Después de que Cadence, Gea y Chrysalis se marcharan Luna y Celestia se quedaron solas en la sala del trono del palacio de Canterlot. Fue entonces cuando la alicornio blanca le confesó a su hermana su intención de trasladarse durante un tiempo a Changelopolis.

—¿Cómo dices, Cely?

—Sí, hermana. Me enteré hace unos días de que algunas ONGs están enviando voluntarios para colaborar en la reconstrucción de esa ciudad, voy a unirme a ellos.

—No es tan simple. Una cosa son los voluntarios, pero a ti los changelings te tienen mucho resentimiento. ¿Crees que te recibirán con los cascos abiertos? No. Allí serás una marginada.

—Tal vez pero si Changelopolis están hoy deteriorada es por mi culpa. Antes era una ciudad tan cosmopolita como Manhattan, hasta que yo maldije a sus habitantes, y la ciudad fue cayendo poco a poco en el tercermundismo. Yo cause su desgracia, ahora me corresponde ayudarles. Además aquí ya no se me necesita. Ya no soy princesa, Equestria no me requiere para nada.

—Te necesito a mi lado, Cely. Estaría perdida sin ti.

—Al principio yo también pensé que me necesitabas, pero no es así. Tú eres perfectamente capaz de gobernar sin mí, ya lo has demostrado varias veces. No solo has sacado adelante al país, también te has ocupado de nuestra familia y amigas. Te admiró, Luna. Nunca te podré agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, y todo el cariño y el apoyo que me has dado, aunque yo no sea digna de tu cariño y comprensión.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Celestia? Claro que eres digna de mi cariño. Somos hermanas. Y tú no eres la única culpable de lo sucedido; yo debí enfrentarme a Nightmare Moon, nunca debí dejar que ella me controlase. Podía haberla vencido sola si hubiese sido más fuerte. Chrissa se enfrento a sus demonios ella sola, no le hizo falta ningún talismán mágico para purificar su alma, ella se purificó por sus propios meritos, eso es lo que tendría que haber hecho yo pero no lo conseguí.

—¿Todo eso significa que no apoyas mi decisión?

—Sí la apoyo, no me gusta pero estoy dispuesta a apoyarte. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

—Descuida, lo tendré.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE  
**Era lunes. La madre de la de Diamond Tiara se levanto antes que su marido y fue a despertar a su hija pero descubrió que no estaba en su habitación. La yegua desesperada buscó por toda la casa hasta que encontró una nota de la niña.

_Mamá y papá:_

_Me voy de casa porque no me queréis. Nunca os he importado nada de nada. Sé que no me echareis de menos, ni me buscareis. Espero que os vaya bien sin una niña que os moleste._

_No tengo ni idea de adónde iré pero seguro que algo se me ocurrida._

_Diamond Tiara._

En cuanto termino de leer la carta la yegua se fue y entró corriendo en el dormitorio y comenzó a zarandear a su marido.

— ¡Filthy! ¡Filthy Rich, despierta. Despiertaaa!

—Aoaaa. ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Qué pasa?—contestó el semental estirándose para despejarse.

—Aaaah, se ha ido.

—¿Ido?

—Diamond… se ha escapado de casa.

—¡¿QUÉ DICES?!—respondió el señor Rich levantándose de golpe precipitadamente.

—Lee esto.

El señor Rick cogió un papel que le dio su esposa y comenzó a leerlo. Era la misiva de Tiara.

—¿Qué no la queremos? Pero ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

—No, Filthy. Somos nosotros los que nos hemos vuelto locos. No hemos sabido tratarla. Ayer, seguramente cuando vino a buscarnos por la noche debía estar disgustada por algo, no la escuchamos, no la hicimos ningún caso, ni siguiera dimos la luz ni la acompañamos a su cuarto. Además estamos poco tiempo en casa, pasamos poco tiempo los tres juntos. Todo esto es culpa nuestra—respondió la yegua mientras se apoyaba en su marido y se sumergía en un mar de lágrimas.

—Lucrecia… Lucrecia, mírame. Vamos a encontrarla, te lo prometo; la encontraremos pero tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría. Tú da la alerta a los vecinos, yo iré al bosque. Si se escapo durante la noche quizás no esté lejos—respondió el señor Rich procurando contener las lágrimas, aunque dos de ellas cayeron de sus ojos.

La señora Rich vio como su esposo salía de la casa.

_«Lucrecia no tiene la culpa. El responsable soy yo. Debí escuchar a la maestra y Applejack cuando me hablaron sobre mi hija. Si hubiese hecho bien las cosas Diamond no se hubiera peleado con otras niñas, ni tampoco se hubiese fugado»_ pensó el padre de la niña mientras se encaminaba al bosque.

Mientras tanto la madre de la menor había llegado a la puerta de la biblioteca, se detuvo un momento. Hacia tan solo unos meses Lucrecia le había llamado la atención a Twilight, debido a que Chrissa había hecho levitar con su magia a Tiara y Silver lanzándolas a un barrizal, desde entonces la poni terrestre adulta no se hablaba con la unicornio purpura, salvo casos muy puntuales y de frases cortas, como por ejemplo cuando la discípula de Celestia les hizo a los Rich el hechizo de caminar sobre las nubes. Sin embargo, aunque normalmente no ejerciese como tal, por su posición de princesa Twilight era la máxima autoridad en Ponyville; además era muy organizada y disciplinada, si alguien podía encontrar a Diamond era la poni purpura. Lucrecia llamó a la puerta, abrió Spike, la yegua terrestre entró en el interior de la biblioteca sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Lucrecia normalmente no frecuentaba ese lugar. Tanto la unicornio como Spike y Chrissa estaban terminando de desayunar.

—Twilight… Necesito tu ayuda, por favor.

—¡Lucrecia! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi hija… mi hija se escapo anoche de casa.

Esta noticia cayó a todos como un cubo de agua fría.

—¡¿Qué dices?!—se sorprendió la poni morada.

—Por favor, solo quiero que aparezca—contestó la madre de la niña con los ojos humedecidos.

—Chirssa, termina de desayunar y ve derecha a la escuela. Spike trae mi corona y luego intenta reunir a los vecinos, Lucrecia y yo iremos al ayuntamiento para alertar a la alcaldesa y a los concejales.

Spike se sorprendió de que Twilight le pidiese la corona, no solía usarla en Ponyville, normalmente se la reservaba para actos oficiales en Canterlot. Si la unicornio morada pensaba vestirse de princesa entonces estaba claro que pretendía realmente organizar a los aldeanos. La yegua violeta se coloco su elemento de la armonía y se dirigió a Lucrecia.

—Hare todo lo que pueda para encontrar a tu hija, pero todo esto es el fruto de la mala actitud de tu esposo y de ti. Varias personas ya os avisaron de que Tiara tenía problemas, y no hicisteis nada. En cuanto la niña aparezca ella, tu marido y tú tendréis que buscar ayuda profesional e ir durante un mínimo de dos meses a terapia familiar; no es un consejo, es una orden real—expuso la unicornio mirando fijamente a la poni terrestre.

—Sí, princesa—respondió Lucrecia con cierto pesar.

—Bien. Vamos al ayuntamiento—respondió la unicornio teletransportando a Lucrecia y a ella misma.

**EN EL BOSQUE  
**Tiara había estado toda la noche caminando por el bosque Everfree. Se había adentrado en sus profundidades, no sabía cómo regresar y cada vez se alejaba más, pero su rabia era tal que no parecía darse cuenta de ello, finalmente se quedo dormida al pie de un árbol. Por la mañana, ya más calmada, la niña fue consciente de su situación. Se encontraba sola en un terreno inhóspito, sin comida y sin nadie que cuidase de ella; el camino de regreso le era desconocido; y los aldeanos del pueblo contaban rumores de extrañas y peligrosas criaturas que habitaban en el bosque. La pequeña había caminado un buen trecho durante casi toda la noche pero sin ningún rumbo fijo, ni siguiera había ido todo el tiempo en línea recta, sino que había estado metiéndose por diferentes matorrales, rodeado varios árboles, girando por diferentes sitios… ¿En dónde estaba exactamente? No lo sabía, en el bosque, eso era evidente pero ¿En qué parte? ¿Y cuánta distancia le separaba de Ponyville? Tiara no paraba de hacerse estas preguntas mientras se daba cuenta de que se había perdido.

_«¿Debería regresar? No, ya no puedo volver. Además no sé cómo volver. Seguiré caminando, tarde o temprano encontrare una ciudad o algún pueblo»_ pensó la potrilla.

**EN PONYVILLE  
**La alcaldesa y la princesa Twilight reunieron a los vecinos en la plaza mayor del pueblo. La poni violeta se dirigió al público. La joven princesa dijo que la hija de los Rich, Diamond Tiara, se había escapado de su casa durante la noche mientras sus padres dormían. Esta noticia causó una gran confusión ¿Una niña se había perdido? la unicornio purpura expuso seguidamente que todo el que pudiera físicamente participar en la búsqueda de la niña estaba obligado a hacerlo. Además durante dos días, contando con el actual, o hasta que apareciese la menor, los únicos locales que permanecerían abiertos serían la granja Apple, el hospital, el veterinario, la farmacia y el colegio; el resto de los locales estaban obligados a permanecer cerrados, y parte de la guardia del pueblo supervisaría que se cumpliese tal disposición bajo multa de 1000 bits para los que desobedeciesen. Esta actitud sorprendió a todos, Twilight no solía ser tan autoritaria pero era normal teniendo en cuenta la situación actual. Finalmente la unicornio admitió que no le gustaba adoptar unas medidas tan estrictas pero la prioridad del pueblo era encontrar a la niña. Sin embargo la discípula de Celestia recordaba que cuando se convirtió en princesa el primer mes después de su coronación en Ponyville fue especialmente duro para ella, los ponyvilleses la hacían reverencias por doquier, la llamaban alteza y la trataban como a una extraña; Spike, las otras 5 manes y sus familiares seguían tratándola igual que siempre y la apoyaron en todo momento, pero los demás aldeanos se comportaban como si Twilight ya no fuese la misma yegua que había convivido con ellos durante tres años enteros. Todo esto hizo sentirse tan mal a la joven princesa que a las dos semanas de su coronación, y con ayuda de madame alcaldesa, anunció públicamente que no deseaba recibir ningún tipo de tratamiento real, y que no usaría su corona en Ponyville. Sin embargo ahora volvía a usar la corona, esto seguramente haría que resurgiese el tratamiento real de los aldeanos, otra vez a las andadas, de nuevo a ser tratada como alguien especial y no como una ciudadana más. Twilight pensaba en todo esto mientras se entristecía. Rarity quiso que al menos las obras del nuevo Carrusel continuasen pero para su sorpresa, indignación y enfado Twilight se negó, y pidió a los obreros que se que ayudasen a peinar el bosque y retomasen las obras en dos días. La unicornio blanca se cabreó con su amiga diciendo _a mí no me hable, princesa. _La unicornio morada intentó seguir a Rarity y platicar con ella, pero esta última no hacía más que ir del un lado a otro por las calles de Ponyville intentando esquivar a la joven princesa, Twilight la dejo por imposible pero se sentía mal por el hecho de que su amiga se hubiese enfadado con ella.

Rarity caminaba enfadada por las calles de Ponyville cuando de pronto Derpy se paró en frente de ella cerradola el paso.

—Hemos de hablar seriamente, Rarity.

—Ahora no estoy de humor, Derpy. Déjame pasar.

—He oído tu discusión con Twilight. No tienes razón para enfadarte. En todo caso ella debería disgustarse por cómo la has tratado.

—Lo que pase o no entre Twilight y yo no es tu problema. Déjame pasar.

La pegaso colocó uno de sus cascos delanteros en el hombro de la unicornio blanca.

—Rarity, por favor, escúchame. Cuando se produce una desaparición las primeras 48 horas, especialmente las primeras 24 son muy importantes, porque de ellas puede depender que la desaparecida aparezca con vida o no. Si los locales están abiertos sus dueños estarían más pendientes de ellos que de buscar a la niña. Y si no se impone una multa como sanción muy pocos cerrarían voluntariamente sus tiendas. A mí tampoco me gustan estas medidas pero son necesarias. El colegio y el personal sanitario son servicios de primera necesidad; y la granja de Sweet Apple Acres no puede quedarse cerrada dos días, porque se correría el riesgo de se estropease la cosecha, y los frutos de esa cosecha son vendidos posteriormente a los aldeanos, sin ellos se produciría hambruna en el pueblo y menguarían los ingresos de los Apple. Twilight sabe todo esto, por eso ella tuvo que tomar estas medidas. La alcaldesa le dio la razón porque sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. La prioridad ahora es encontrar a Tiara hasta de que la pase algo, y eso solo se puede conseguir a base de mucho esfuerzo. No lograremos nada sino trabajamos todos juntos. Las obras del Carrusel pueden esperar ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué tártaras más tiempo en inaugural el nuevo local?

Rarity miró perpleja a la pegaso. No sé imaginaba que Twilight tuviese tales razones. Entonces ¿Estaba todo pensado desde el principio? Seguramente, la poni purpura siempre había sido muy organizada y planificadora.

—Tienes razón, Derpy. No estaba razonando de la manera correcta, lo siento.

—No es conmigo con quien has de disculparte.

—Iré a buscar a Twilight. Gracias, gracias por abrirme los ojos.

—De nada—respondió la pegaso abrazando a la unicornio.

Entretanto Filthy Rich había vuelto al pueblo. Él se había adentrado en el bosque pero pensó que solo no conseguiría nada, era mejor esperar a que los demás se movilizasen, el semental se juntó con su esposa, quien le informo de las medidas adoptadas por la poni purpura.

Rarity se marcho a buscar a la Twilight y la encontró planificando la búsqueda de la desaparecida junto con la alcaldesa.

—Twilight. ¿Podemos hablar un instante, por favor?

—Disculpe un momento, alcaldesa—respondió la yegua violeta apartándose con la unicornio blanca.

—Lo siento. Tenías razón. No estaba siendo sensata. Lo importante es encontrar a la niña antes de que le pase algo. Carrusel puede esperar. ¿Me perdonas?

—No hay nada que perdonar, Rarity. ¿Me vas a ayudar en la búsqueda?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Ambas se abrazaron.

Twilight organizó siete grupos de búsqueda, uno de los cuales peinaría el pueblo y los otros seis el bosque. Además la joven princesa envió varios mensajeros pegasos con un aviso de búsqueda y una descripción detallada de la niña a Canterlot y otras ciudades de Equestria, pidiendo voluntarios para ayudar en la búsqueda; igualmente se envió aviso a Changelopolis. La guardia del pueblo quedo dividida en dos, una cuarta parte de ella supervisó el cierre de los locales, y el resto formo un octavo grupo de búsqueda que peinaría el bosque. La mayor parte de los aldeanos se habían unido a las partidas de búsqueda, incluyendo a los padres de Scotaloo y los de Sweetie Belle, Lucrecia se sorprendió de esto porque la pequeña pegaso y la hermanita de Rarity a menudo eran molestadas por su hija, por eso pensar que los padres de ambas potrillas a las que había ofendido Tiara se habían ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudar le hacía sentirse pesarosa.

Uno de estos grupos estaba formado por Twilight, Spike, Derpy, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity.

—Sugiero que Fluttershy, Derpy y yo busquemos por el aire, y los demás por tierra. Nos reuniremos en la biblioteca dentro de cuatro horas—intervino Dash.

—No es mala idea, pero sería mejor que la princesa Twilight os hiciese a todas el hechizo de alas temporales. Desde el aire podemos patrullar de forma más eficaz. Yo por mi oficio de cartera conozco bien los caminos y los rincones del bosque, puedo guiaros a todas—expuso Derpy y las demás aceptaron.

—¡Un momento!—dijo alguien por detrás del grupo.

Todas se volvieron y vieron acercarse a ellas a madame alcaldesa.

—Princesa Twilight, ser razonable, vos tenéis que supervisar la búsqueda desde Ponyville. No podéis hacer el trabajo de campo—expuso la funcionaria.

—Perdone, alcaldesa, pero yo soy tan capaz como cualquiera.

—No lo dudo, pero habéis enviado varios avisos y peticiones de ayuda. Cuando venga los voluntarios de Equestria y de Changelopolis tendréis que recibirles. Yo no puedo recibirlos en vuestra ausencia, no es que no quiera, es que no soy una princesa real y no puedo hacerme pasar por tal.

—Tiene razón, dulzura.

—Applejack. ¿Tú también?

—La alcaldesa tiene razón, cariño. Debes quedarte aquí. Al menos hasta que lleguen los voluntarios—expuso Rarity y las demás la dieron la razón.

Twilight tuvo que ceder. Permanecería en Ponyville junto con la alcaldesa, Spike se ofreció a quedarse con ambas.

—Esperad un momento. Tengo un mapa del bosque Everfree, puede sernos útil. Voy a buscarlo—expuso Derpy.

La pegaso gris de crines amarillas se marcho regresando al poco con dos planos, uno del bosque Everfree y otro general de Equestria. Derpy fue muy útil a la búsqueda. Además de aportar los mapas, sugirió marcar en rojo los lugares que fuesen rastreados, y de esta forma ir limitando poco a poco el área de búsqueda. Por otro lado conocía bien el bosque por lo que hizo de guía de las amigas de Twilight. Esta última les dio alas a Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity. Fue un follón, Pinkie y Applejack no eran capaces de utilizar sus nuevas alas, y apenas podían moverse con ellas, y Rarity no paraba de maravillarse de su nuevo aspecto en vez de concentrarse en la misión. Sparkle se hartó y les quitó el hechizo, a partir de entonces las dos yeguas terrestres y la unicornio blanca tuvieron que moverse por tierra.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE  
**Diamond Tiara continuaba avanzando cada vez más asustada, de vez en cuando gritaba pidiendo auxilio pero nadie respondía. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Era aquel su fin? ¿Estaba destinada a morir en el bosque víctima de alguna criatura o por hambre? Desde luego la pequeña estaba hambrienta. Al cabo de un rato vio unos manzanos y cogió algunas frutas, estaban acidas pero se las comió muy rápido y se guardo algunas más en una bolsa que llevaba colganda de su lomo. La chiquilla continuaba caminando sin rumbo todo el día, de vez en cuando descansaba pero después volvía a retomar la marcha.

**EN EL PATIO DEL RECREO DEL COLEGIO DE PONYVILLE  
**Silver Spoon se encontraba en uno de los columpios con la cabeza mirando al suelo y la mirada perdida. Diamond Tiara era su mejor amiga, era horrible pensar que se hubiese escapado ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Y si no aparecía? ¿Y si había sido raptada por algún loco? ¿O si había sido devorada por los lobos de madera u otras criaturas? Tal vez no volviese a verla nunca más, o lo mejor le enseñaban su cadáver. De pronto la niña vio unas sombras en el suelo, alzó la cabeza y pudo ver que estaban frente a ella las cuatro Cutie Mark Crusaders: Chrissa, Apple Bloom, Scotaloo y Sweetie Belle.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Habéis venido a desquitaros? Vale, hacerlo rápido—intervino Silver.

Las cuatro CMC se miraron entre ellas.

—¿De qué hablas, Silver?

—Por favor, Apple Bloom. Sin disimulos.

—Pero no entiendo.

—¿No es obvió? Tiara y yo siempre os estamos molestando ¿No? Vale, ahora ella no está y sois cuatro contra una. Venga, adelante. Decirme todo lo desagradable que somos ella y yo.

—Pero nosotras…

—Vamos, Apple Bloom. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué estáis esperando todas? No soporto las esperas. Insultarme, o darme un guantazo. Venga, os dejo—grito furiosamente Silver mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho.

Las Crusaders se miraron entre ellas con cierta confusión, luego volcaron sus miradas en la amiga de Tiara, fue la pequeña poni grajera quien habló.

—Por favor, Silver, no seas así. No vamos a hacerte nada. Solo queríamos hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar?

—¿Sabes por qué Tiara se escapo?—preguntó Scotaloo.

—No pero yo… yo quiero que vuelva—respondió la poni grisácea casi sin voz.

—La quieres mucho ¿A qué sí?—comentó Sweetie Belle.

—Sí. Sus padres y los míos ya se conocían antes de que ella y yo naciésemos. Nos conocemos prácticamente desde que éramos unas bebes, hemos crecido juntas. Somos como hermanas y ahora… ahora…—la amiga de Diamond no pudo acabar la frase porque comenzó a llorar.

Las cuatro CMC estaban un poco desorientadas. Ninguna de ellas recordaba haber visto antes a Silver llorando. Apple Bloom se sentó en el otro columpio y con su casco rodeó a su rival.

—Por favor, cálmate. Seguro que Tiara aparece.

—Pero ¿Y si no es así? Ella es mi única amiga, sin ella yo me quedaría sola y no quiero estar sola, por eso siempre la doy la razón en todo. Siempre me ha dado miedo la idea de que Diamond Tiara se enfadase conmigo y no quisiera hablarme, yo en el fondo nunca he estado de acuerdo en que ella y yo discutiéramos con vosotras, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llevarle la contraria? Si lo hubiera hecho posiblemente me hubiese abandonado—contestó Silver mientras lloraba.

Las niñas quedaron asombradas ante tales confesiones ¿Tan insegura era Silver? ¿Tanto miedo tenía de que mejor amiga le abandonase?

—Lo siento… Lamento todo lo que os he hecho hasta ahora, pero no tenía elección. Era eso o quedarme sola. Ojala algún día podáis perdonarme—comentó la poni grisácea con los ojos humedecidos.

Scotaloo, Chrissa y Sweetie Belle se encontraban completamente desorientadas; sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Apple Bloom fue la única que se atrevió a contestar.

—Silver… Ah. Esto debe acabar. Cuando Tiara vuelva tenemos que encontrar la manera de llevarnos bien entre ella y nosotras cinco. Ella y tú lleváis discutiendo con nosotras desde que empezamos primaria; al principio la cosa iba a menos pero cada vez ha ido a más. El año que viene empezaremos secundaria. Ya basta. Paremos todas ya de una vez.

Silver y las CMC se quedaron sin habla ante esta petición ¡Apple Bloom quería hacer las paces!

—Aaah. De acuerdo. Yo también estoy cansada de todo esto. Me va a costar un poco al principio pero intentaré ser más amable con vosotras a partir de ahora, y hablare con Diamond cuando vuelva… si vuelve.

—Volverá, Silver. Ya lo verás ¿Tregua?—contestó la joven granjera extendiendo el casco y secándole las lágrimas a la potrilla gris.

—Vale, pero ¿Y ellas que dicen?—preguntó la amiga de Tiara mirando a Scotaloo, Sweetie Belle y Chrissa.

—De acuerdo. Yo votó por una tregua—puntualizó la pequeña alicornio.

—Es lo mejor—comentó la joven unicornio.

—Si todas están de acuerdo, entonces yo también lo estoy—intervino la joven pegaso.

Las cinco niñas chocaron los cascos delanteros justo antes de que sonase la campana que anunciaba el final del recreo, y el regreso al aula.

**EN CHANGELOPOLIS  
**Celestia había llegado al palacio real donde fue recibida, en la sala del trono, sin demasiados miramientos por Chrysalis, Asclepio estaba fuera patrullando con algunos soldados. La alicornio blanca expuso que había venido de voluntaria para colaborar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

—Te aconsejo que te marches por dónde has venido, Celestia. Regresa a Canterlot.

—Solo quiero ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? Tú fuiste la responsable de la destrucción de esta ciudad.

—Lo siento. No puedo cambiar lo que hice. Déjame enmendar mis errores.

—Si por mi gusto fuera mandaría que te arrestasen ahora mismo, pero no lo haré. No entraré en un nuevo conflicto con Equestria. Quédate si quieres pero no aquí. Si vienes de voluntaria te trataré como tal; irás al campamento de los voluntarios y te hospedaras con ellos, trabajaras con ellos, comerás y orinaras con ellos; porque lo que es yo no pienso hospedarte en este palacio a no ser que te gusten sus calabozos. Y si no te gusta la oferta ya sabes cuál es el camino de regreso a Canterlot.

—De acuerdo. Iré al campamento, es lo justo.

—¿En serio?—se sorprendió la reina changeling

—Sí. ¿Por dónde se va? ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

—Mandaré que te acompañen. Ya sabrán ellos que tarea te toca.

De pronto entró un soldado en la sala del trono. Este militar anuncio que una niña de un pueblo de Equestria había desaparecido, y la princesa Twilight solicitaba ayuda para buscarla. Chrysalis entonces hizo algo que Celestia no se esperaba, ordeno reunir un colectivo de treinta soldados y la puso al frente de los mismos.

—En cuanto se reúna la tropa tú la lideradas, Celestia. Tenemos una descripción de la menor desaparecida, quiero que la encuentres y la devuelvas a Ponyville—ordeno la reina changeling.

—Pero ¿Por qué me pones a mí al frente de la búsqueda?

—Porque conoces Equestria y estas acostumbrada a dirigir soldados. Créeme, te odio pero eso no significa que me quede de patas cruzadas ante una menor desaparecida, además le debó más de una a Twilight, y si ella me pide ayuda debo responderla. Mi marido, el comandante Asclepio, ha salido a patrullar, además él no conoce Equestria tanto como tú.

**EN LA SALA DEL TRONO DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT  
**Al igual que Chrysalis Luna también había recibido el aviso de la desaparición de Diamond Tiara, y estaba dando instrucciones al grupo de 40 militares para que peinaran el bosque Everfree. Además también se envió un segundo colectivo de otros cuarenta soldados a Ponyville para ponerse directamente a disposición de la princesa Twilight.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
**Cadence quiso acudir personalmente en ayuda de su cuñada, pero Armor se negó argumentando que ella tenía hora con el ginecólogo debido al embarazo, y él le acompañaría. No obstante, se formo un grupo de treinta y cinco soldados pegasos, que acudiría a Ponyville para ponerse a disposición de Twilight.

**HORAS DESPUÉS EN PONYVILLE  
**Al principio las partidas de búsqueda se concentraron más en encontrar a la niña, pero cuando llegó la hora de recoger a los potrillos de la escuela muchos tuvieron que regresar a buscar a sus hijos, eso redujo considerablemente el número de buscadores. Twilight se encontraba nerviosa, no había recibido aún ninguna ayuda del exterior y los aldeanos se cansaban de buscar, con los pocos buscadores que quedaban no sería posible seguir peinando el bosque con la misma efectividad. En cuanto al peinado del pueblo ya se había efectuado sin éxito alguno, y tanto la alcaldesa como la joven princesa coincidían en que no valía la pena una segunda inspección de Ponyville, era mejor centrarse solamente en Everfree. Afortunadamente al cabo de una media hora comenzaron a llegar los refuerzos, estos eran procedentes de Canterlot, Los Pegasus, Cloudsdale, El Imperio de Cristal y Changelopolis. Twilight se extraño al observar que al frente de este último colectivo estaba Celestia. La alcaldesa se fijo en que los colectivos de Los Pegasus y Cloudsdale eran únicamente civiles, mientras que el resto de las ciudades habían enviado exclusivamente militares. La gran mayoría de estos refuerzos eran pegasos, pero había también un mínimo eran unicornios y terrestres con alas temporales.

—Maestra. Me alegro mucho de verla, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Me ido a pasar un tiempo con los changelings. Luego te explico, ahora vamos al grano. Adelante princesa.

Antes de que todos se organizasen un último grupo de ponis que habían llegado por tren al pueblo apareció de improvisto. Eran veintidós y todos ellos terrestres, al frente del grupo había un poni con el cuero de color amarillo ámbar, con una crin larga de color naranja ámbar. Llevaba una especie de chaleco marrón con un sombrero estilo vaquero. Su Cutie Mark consiste era una manzana roja entera. Este semental respondía por Braeburn y era primo de Applejack, saludo impulsivamente a Twilight mientras le preguntaba por su prima.

—Applejack y las otras aun no han vuelto pero ya no tardaran, porque quedamos en reunirnos aquí. ¿Cómo habéis venido?

—Venimos en el tren. Tú, mi prima y las demás pacificasteis Appleloosa. Los applelooseanos no somos ingratos, tenemos una deuda de gratitud con vosotras, y vamos a corresponderla ayudándoos a encontrar a esa niña. Los búfalos también querían venir pero a ellos, por su enorme tamaño, les es muy difícil viajar en tren, ji, ji. Estamos contigo Twilight, con todas vosotras.

—Yo… no sé qué decir. No fue para tanto lo de Appleloosa, y no lo hicimos para que nos debieseis nada. Aunque si queréis ayudar, perfecto. Toda ayuda es bien recibida y agradecida.

Al poco rato llegaron Rarity, Derpy, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack. Esta última se sorprendió muchísimo de la llegada de su primo y sus camaradas, pero saludo alegremente a su pariente y los demás applelooseanos.

Seguidamente la alcaldesa anunció que todos debían de reunirse para estudiar la situación. Todos se fueron a una gran explanada. Twilight hizo levitar un plano del bosque, aportado por Derpy, y se lo mostro a todos los presentes. Las zonas que ya habían sido rastreadas estaban marcadas en rojo. La poni purpura señalo nueve zonas que todavía no habían sido exploradas. Su alteza dividió a todos los presentes en nuevo grupos, cada uno peinaría un sector. La discípula de Celestia se hizo a sí misma un hechizo de alas temporales y se unió al equipo de los changelings y su mentora. Los padres de la desaparecida se unieron a las otras 5 manes para buscar por tierra. Derpy se sumó al uno de los equipos de Cloudsdale. La alcaldesa y la joven princesa habían planeado juntas, en privado, que los civiles inspeccionarían zonas relativamente seguras, las áreas más arriesgadas serían destinadas a los militares porque ellos tenían más experiencia.

—Je, je. Ahora vuelves a ser una alicornio—bromeó Celestia.

—Durante el camino podéis explicarme por qué estáis en Changelopolis.

**HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL BOSQUE  
**Al cabo de varias horas las partidas de búsqueda hasta el momento no habían tenido éxito. Si alguien hubiese tenido alguna vista sobre por dónde se había marchado la niña posiblemente los pegasos, desde el aire, la hubiesen encontrado. No obstante Everfree era un bosque grande y frondoso. Los voluntarios de Cloudsdale y Los Pegasus acabaron retirándose y marchándose. Por el contrario los demás acabaron reuniéndose en la plaza mayor de Ponyville para decidir qué hacer.

—Esto es desesperante. Hemos buscado en todo el bosque y nada—se lamentaba Lucrecia.

—Es posible que ella tomase algún transporte y se fuese a otro pueblo o ciudad—planteó Filthy Rich haciendo que todos la mirasen. Tal vez tuviese razón, quizás Diamond podría estar en cualquier ciudad equestriana, pero se había mandado aviso a las otras ciudades de Equestria, alguien debería haberla visto.

—Estoy mirando el mapa del bosque, y hay una zona donde aun no hemos buscado "La Manzanera"—expuso Derpy llamando la atención de todos.

—¿La Manzanera? ¿Qué hay allí?—preguntó el padre de la desaparecida.

—Varios manzanos. En principio no es una zona muy peligrosa, pero desemboca en la ciénaga donde viven las hidras—explicó la pegaso gris.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. ¿Tiara iba de camino a la ciénaga? Si era así estaba perdida, las hidras eran carnívoras y no les gustaba que entrasen extraños en su territorio, si la descubrían la matarían y la devorarían. Todos se ofrecieron a ir, pero Twilight se negó diciendo que solamente iría ella en compañía de los soldados de Canterlot, que en total eran 80 militares. Además fue muy tajante al negarse a llevar consigo a los padres de la desaparecida. Todos se indignaron de esta actitud por parte de su alteza, pero Celestia la respaldó para doble indignación de las otras 5 manes. De modo que la poni purpura y 80 soldados irían derechos a la ciénaga, los militares del Imperio de Cristal peinarían "La Manzanera", y los soldados changelings al mando de Celestia volverían a buscar en algunas zonas del bosque. La alicornio purpura sabía que los demás no estaban de acuerdo con su decisión, peor las hidras eran criaturas muy peligrosas ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Poner en peligro la seguridad de civiles inocentes? Los soldados estaban entrenados para combatir, tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir en un enfrentamiento directo contra las bestias, y ella podía usar su magia para protegerse.

Los Rick se retiraron de mala gana y se marcharon a su casa. Se fueron derechos al salón, donde Lucrecia se sentó lentamente en el sofá mirando cabizbaja a su marido. La instancia tenía el suelo de parquet, con las paredes y el techo amarillo claro; había dos sofás gris claro, uno en un lateral y otro situado frente a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué hemos hecho, Filthy? Si le pasa algo a Diamond no podre perdonármelo—comento Lucrecia sentándose en el sofá lateral.

—Tranquilízate. Hablas de nosotros como si ambos fuésemos unos monstruos—contestó el semental sentándose al lado de su esposa.

—¡Lo somos! Se nos advirtió. Hablamos con la maestra de la niña, con Applejack, incluso Derpy me llamó la atención. Todo el mundo nos dijo que Tiara tenía problemas, y no hicimos nada. Con razón ella piensa que no la queremos, no le prestamos atención.

—Lo siento. La culpa es mía. Os he descuidado a ambas.

—A mí no me has descuidado pero a la niña sí; aunque no tengo derecho a reprochártelo, yo he hecho lo mismo. Si hubiésemos sido más sensatos Tiara nunca se hubiese peleado con sus compañeras de clase, ni tampoco se hubiese escapado. No solo se trata de nuestra hija, también otras niñas se han visto afectadas por nuestra culpa.

—He oído rumores de que Twilight te ordeno esta mañana, que cuando Diamond aparezca ella y nosotros dos debemos ir a terapia familiar ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, durante al menos dos meses.

—Sea. Buscare un especialista. Además, aparte de esa terapia también es importante que Tiara mejore sus habilidades sociales.

Por fin les llegaba a los Rich la conciencia de lo que habían hecho, finalmente se daban cuenta de los errores cometidos con su hija. A veces hay personas que necesitan protagonizar una desgracia o una crisis para empezar a usar la cabeza. La conciencia no siempre es sencilla y a veces es tardía.

**EN LA CIENAGA  
**Tiara se encontraba atrapada en un hoyo escavado en el suelo de unos dos metros de profundidad aproximadamente, lo peor era que fuera del agujero había una gigantesca hidra mirándola. La pequeña templaba de miedo y gritaba socorro.

—No te grites, Merienda. Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros. Ese hoyo lo cabe yo mismo para atrapar a la gente tonta que se atreve a venir al pantano—intervino la hidra mirando a la potrilla.

—Yo… yo no quería venir… me escape, me perdí… No me haga… nada, por favor… ¡Socorrooo!

—Bueno… me gusta mucho verte temblar pero tengo hambre, de modo que voy a devorarte. ¿Prefieres que empiece por tus patas, o por tu cabeza?

—¡Soocorroooo!

—Por tus cascos, me gusta oír tus gritos.

La hidra estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la niña pero de pronto algo le golpeo la cabeza por detrás, la bestia se volvió y vio en el aire a una alicornio purpura, que era quien le había atacado con un rayo magico, al mando de varios soldados pegasos. De pronto los voladores se detuvieron en presencia de la bestia pero sin descender a tierra, todos permanecieron en el aire.

—Solo queremos a la niña, dánosla. Y todos nos marcharemos de tus dominios pacíficamente—expuso Twilight.

—¿Y por qué habría yo de acertar semejante oferta? Te recuerdo, poni, que ya me habéis atacado.

—Eso fue solo un aviso para que no devorases a la potrilla. No queremos luchar.

—¿En serio?

La hidra dudo un momento. A un grupo de unos 20 pegasos podría hacerle frente sin problemas, pero allí había unos 80 y todos militares. Además estaba la alicornio. Los alicornios tenían mucho poder mágico y resultaban unos adversarios difíciles de abatir. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Entregarles a la niña y marcharse? No, eso sería cobarde.

—Capitán, no ataquen sin que yo lo ordene a menos que la hidra ataque primero, y cuando diga _ahora, _cierren fuertemente los ojos, usare un hechizo—cuchilleó Twilight.

El capitán era un semental de lomo gris verdoso, crines negras y ojos marrones. Su cutie mark no se veía debido a su armadura.

—¡Os voy a devorar a todos!—grito la hidra abriendo su enorme boca, pero una barra de hierro se le quedo encajada entre ambas mandíbulas.

—¿Usted ha hecho eso, alteza?

—Sí.

La criatura forcejeaba pero no iba a ser tan fácil, una barra de madera posiblemente la hubiese partido, pero aquella era metálica. La alicornio se fijo en que debido al forcejeo la bestia había bajado su defensa.

—¡AHORA! ¡Golpe de sol!—grito la poni purpura haciendo que la luz solar se reflejase en los ojos de la criatura cegándolo temporalmente y disminuyendo su defensa. Afortunadamente a los soldados les había dado tiempo de cerrar los ojos, y Tiara al estar en el agujero no se vio afectada por el hechizo solar. La poni invoco una cadena con una bola de hierro muy pesada que se enredaron en el cuerpo de la adversaria haciéndola caer al suelo boca abajo e inmovilizándola.

La hidra se fijo de pronto en su situación. Sus fauces estaban atrapadas por la barra, y su cuerpo llevaba una cadena, que si bien esta no la sujetaba a ningún sitio, el peso de ella era tan grande que no le permitía levantarse.

—Capitán, recoja a la niña. Nos vamos.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo matamos?—preguntó el oficial mirando a la hidra, que era un macho.

—No, capitán. Esta indefenso y nosotros no somos asesinos. Coja a la potrilla y marchémonos.

—Sí, alteza.

—Espere.

—¿Sucede algo, princesa?

—Dividiremos la tropa en varios grupos. Debemos dar aviso a Equestria y a Changelopolis para detener la búsqueda, y además devolver a la niña a sus padres. Ocúpese de todo eso. Yo me quedaré aquí de momento.

—¿Sola?

—Sí. Quiero hablar con la hidra.

—Con el debido respeto, me niego. ¿Y si la pasase algo? Esa de ahí abajo no es la única hidra que hay en esta ciénaga, podrían aparecer más, y si son varias esta vez vuestros hechizos no os servirán contra todas a la vez.

—No creo que concretamente en esta parte de la ciénaga haya muchas más criaturas como esta, pero si se siente más tranquilo quédese conmigo.

Unos minutos después la tropa se había dividido en varios grupos. Unos pocos fueron a dar aviso a las diferentes ciudades equestrianas para comunicarles que parasen la búsqueda, otros hicieron lo mismo con Changelopolis, y otros tantos regresaron a Canterlot. Finalmente tres de los soldados pegasos se marcharon hacia Ponyville con la niña. El capitán, tres soldados más y la joven princesa se quedaron porque Twilight quería hablar con la hidra, aunque a una cierta distancia. La poni hizo desaparecer la barra metálica, liberando sus mandíbulas.

—¿Por qué no me diste a la niña? Todo esto era innecesario.

—¿Y pecar de cobarde? Mátame.

—No soy una asesina. Esa cadena no te sujeta realmente, pero está hecha de una aleación muy pesada, a la que hay que sumar el peso de la bola del mismo material. Ese lastre te impide ponerte en pie.

—Si no lo haces tú, me mataran las otras cuando se enteren de una derrota tan humillante, ni siguiera llegue a tocaros.

—¿Las otras hidras?

—Sí. Se partirán de risa cuando me encuentren atrapado por estas cadenas, y cuando se cansen de reírse me mataran.

Twilight le ordeno al capitán que todos ganasen altura y luego le quito las cadenas a la bestia de la ciénaga. Sin embargo los equinos estaban situados a demasiada altura para que la criatura pudiese atraparlos, pero debido a su fino oído podía escucharlos. La alicornio se hizo a ella misma un hechizo para potenciar su oído y otro para potenciar su voz. Los militares notaron que la yegua ahora hablaba muy alto como si usase un altavoz.

—Ahora eres libre, y la cadena ha desaparecido. Las otras hidras no tienen por qué saber lo que ha sucedido aquí. Veo que tu mandíbula ha quedado lastimada, lo siento. Te aconsejo que durante un tiempo comas solo vegetales—La yegua hizo aparecer una bolsa trasparente que contenía un polvo amarillo y se lo tiro a la bestia. El capitán miraba asombrado a la princesa platicando con aquel monstruo; pero él y los soldados no podían escuchar las contestaciones de la hidra, porque no tenían el hechizo de potenciador auditivo—Ten, estos polvos los usamos los ponis para curar heridas bucales, pienso que funcionaran también con tu especie. Mezcla unos pocos con agua limpia y enjuágate la boca sin tragarte el líquido. Hazlo durante cuatro o cinco días y se te curará la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué haces esto, poni?

—Ya te lo dije, no soy una asesina. Y no me llamó poni, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, princesa de Equestria. Adiós—respondió la yegua mientras se alejaba volando en compañía de los militares.

—Adiós, Twilight Sparkle. No creas que no te voy a devorar la próxima vez que nos veamos—grito la hidra pero los equinos ya no la oían.

—Ha estado impresionante, alteza. Aun no me puedo creer que le haya liberado, y además le haya dado aquella medicina. Yo le hubiese matado—admitió el capitán mientras él, los soldados y la princesa volaban hacia Ponyville.

—Soy una portadora de la armonía no de la muerte, y aunque no fuese así la violencia no debe emplearse nunca. Matar es lo peor y lo más bajo que se puede hacer. Hablemos de otra cosa ¿Creé que sus hombres ya habrán dejado a la niña en su casa.

—Sí, ya habrá llegado. Aunque tengo una duda con respecto a la hidra.

—¿Otra vez hablando de ella? Aaaah. Dígame.

—Usted dijo que para usar esos polvos bucales había que mézclalos con agua limpia.

—Sí, así es. ¿Y?

—¿De dónde va a sacar la hidra agua limpia en esta ciénaga?

—Pues no tengo ni idea. Ja, ja, ja, ¿De algún manantial? Ja, ja, ja, ja.

**TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN EL SALÓN DE LA CASA DE LOS SEÑORES RICH  
**Los militares ya habían depositado a la potrilla en su casa, informándoles a los Rich de lo sucedido en la ciénaga, y también de que fue Derpy quien sugirió buscar allí y en "La Manzanera". Tras marcharse los soldados Tiara y sus padres se marcharon al salón, donde comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. La niña les dijo que se escapo porque pensaba que no la querían. Nunca estaban en casa, jamás la ayudaban con los deberes ni jugaban con ella, y si intentaba hablarles la ignoraban. Los Rich escucharon todas estas confesiones mirando con tristeza a su pequeña. Diamond confesó también que si se peleaba con otras niñas era por dos motivos; uno, era la única manera de que sus padres se fijasen en ella aunque fuera para regañarla; y dos, le daba miedo que Silver Spoon se juntase con más niñas porque entonces tal vez las prefiriese a ellas, y entonces Tiara se quedaría sola sin su mejor amiga. Todas estas confesiones hacían que los padres de la menor se quedasen de piedra. ¿Tantos miedos e inseguridades tenía su hija? Y si era así ¿Por qué ellos no se dieron cuenta en su momento? ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan ciegos?

—Mi niña, lo siento. Es verdad que pasamos poco tiempo juntos, pero tu madre y yo te queremos muchísimo, perdónanos si no hemos sabido demostrártelo—expuso el padre sin dejar de abrazar a la pequeña.

—Tiara, hemos vivido un calvario en tu ausencia. Temíamos perderte, no tienes idea de todo el tiempo que pasamos buscándote en el pueblo y en el bosque. Te queremos mucho, de verdad—comentó la madre.

—Pero yo siempre me porto mal. Me peleo con mis compañeras de clase y saco malas notas. Además hago que os llamen la atención, como cuando mamá discutió con Derpy por mi culpa; por eso no me queréis ¿Verdad?

—Tiara, mi niña. No hay nadie a quien queremos más que ti, eres nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña; y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar. Perdónanos por no habértelo demostrado antes—respondió Lucrecia.

—De ahora en adelante nos esforzaremos en ser mejores padres—intervino el semental.

—Vamos a empezar por mejorar nuestra relación. Y vamos a empezar a ir a terapia familiar los tres juntos—expuso la yegua adulta.

—¿Vamos a ir a un loquero?—se extraño la potrilla.

—Bueno… tan vez tu papá y yo estemos un poco locos si te hemos sentir que no nos importabas—dijo Lucrecia medio en broma y medio en serio—Aunque la expresión correcta es psiquiatra, loquero es un término que puede resultar ofensivo para muchos—corrigió Lucrecia.

Diamond y sus padres continuaron hablando, sin moverse de la habitación, durante más de un cuarto de hora. Finalmente la niña entendió que sus padres sí la querían. Filthy le dijo a su hija que debía hacer un esfuerzo por dejar de pelearse con sus compañeras de clase, pero Tiara no lo veía tan fácil, aunque se disculpara habían sido muchas las veces que ella había ofendido a sus compañeras, no la perdonarían tan fácilmente.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE DIAMOND TIARA  
**Era martes. Lucrecia al principio no estaba segura de si su hija debía ir aquel día a clase o no. Tal vez sería mejor que se quedase descansando, pero la pequeña insistió en asistir.

—Tengo que ir. He de disculparme con mis compañeras. Y además… ¿Podríais acompañarme esta tarde a ver a los Apple? El año pasado llame _vieja chiflada _a Granny Smith y nunca me disculpe por ello, ahora quiero hacerlo pero no quiero ir sola.

—Yo mismo te acompañare—dijo el señor Rich.

— ¡La acompañaremos los dos!—sentenció la madre.

A la entrada del colegio Tiara se encontró con Silver Spoon, esta última al ver a su amiga se abalanzo sobre ella.

—¡Tiara! ¿Estás bien? Estaba muy preocupada ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Lo siento. Lamento haberte preocupado, pero ahora he vuelto para quedarme. ¿Quedamos después de clase en mi casa? Te lo contaré todo.

—Tengo que confesarte una cosa. Lo creas o no las CMC también estaban preocupadas por ti, he hablado con ellas, y hemos decidido que se acabaron las peleas.

Tiara miró con cara de asombro a su amiga. Por lo visto esta última había intentado reconciliarse con las CMC aprovechando su ausencia. Realmente Silver Spoon no perdía el tiempo, y siempre trataba de sacar lo mejor de cualquier situación. Silver siempre había sido mucho más sensata y trabajadora que ella.

_«Tal vez si yo tuviese tu sensatez, Silver, no habría hecho tantas tonterías» _pensó Diamond.

—¿De modo que hay un tregua?—preguntó Tiara.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no te iba a gustar, pero, por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

—Silver, yo…

—¡Estoy cansada de tantas discusiones! Sabes que nunca te discuto pero necesito que me apoyes en esto. No te enfades conmigo.

—Silver…

—No te enfades, por favor. ¡No quiero que dejes de hablarme!

—¡Silver Spoon!—gritó Diamond haciendo que su amiga se callará y la escuchase—Estoy de acuerdo en una reconciliación con las CMC.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿En serio?—se sorprendió la potrilla grisácea.

—Sí. He hablado con mis papás y ellos piensan igual que tú, ya son suficientes peleas. Aunque no creó que las otras me perdonen tan fácilmente.

De pronto aparecieron las cuatro Cutie Mark Crusaders: Scotaloo, Apple Bloom, Chrissa y Sweetie Belle.

Tiara miro a las cuatro niñas sin decir nada. Apple Bloom se acercó a ella.

—Tiara, estuvimos hablando con Silver. Podemos llevarnos bien entre las seis—dijo Apple Bloom.

—Pero son muchas las veces que me he portado mal con vosotras. Silver siempre ha sido más moderada pero yo no.

—Eso no importa. Si te arrepientes, eso es lo único importante.

—Anda ya. ¿Quieres decirme que si me arrepiento tú me disculparías sin más? Eres la que más tiene motivos para odiarme. A Chrissa la conozco desde hace solo unos meses, y con Sweetie Belle y Scotaloo siempre he sido un poquito más cortada, pero a ti siempre te he puteado de lo lindo desde que empezamos primaria.

—Y ahora yo quiero que nos llevemos bien.

Esta último dialogo de Apple Bloom impacto en todas las niñas, en especial en Tiara. ¿De verdad su compañera estaba dispuesta a perdonarla sin más? ¿Simplemente porque sí?. Diamond no entendía el por qué de esta actitud pero miró a la joven granjera cabizbaja al tiempo que decía _lamento todo lo que te hecho, especialmente cuando insulte a tu abuela pero me disculpare con ella, con toda tu familia si hace falta. _La potrilla pelirroja no contestó sino que se limitó a abrazar a su rival; de pronto el lomo de la poni granjera comenzó a brillar pero ella no se dio cuenta.

—¡Apple Bloom! Mira tu flanco—gritó Scotaloo.

—¿Mi flanco?—se extraño la niña apartándose de Tiara y retrocediendo dos pasos hacia atrás—Mi cutie mark ¡Es mi cutie mark! ¡ES MI CUTIE MARK! ¡SIIIIIIIÍ!. Sí, sí, sí, sí—gritaba la poni dando saltos de alegría.

—¿Pero qué significa?—pregunto extrañada la pequeña pegaso.

Todas miraron con curiosidad aquella marca, ninguna sabía lo que significaba. Era una manzana verde sobre la cual había un corazón rojo. La manzana era un signo común en la familia Apple pero ¿Qué significaba el corazón? Las niñas ya no le dieron más vueltas y entraron en el aula antes de que les llamasen la atención por llegar tarde. En la clase y especialmente en el recreo la nueva cutie mark fue el tema de conversación del día. Nadie sabía que significaba aquella marca pero algunos expusieron sus propias hipótesis.

—Eso es que Apple Bloom ama las manzanas—planteó Featherweight. Tenía un cuero de color crema, una melena de color marrón, una cola corta también marrón y su Cutie mark era una pluma.

—No seas bobo ¿Cómo alguien va a amar a las manzanas? Lo que esa marca significa es que ella es buena como granjera, lo que ama es su trabajo—expuso Dinky.

Estas y otras teorías eran planteadas por los diferentes potrillos. Apple Bloom se empezaba a sentir cada vez más incómoda, al principio le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero poco a poco se iba cansando de ello. Solo quería que la dejasen en paz. Finalmente sonó la campana que anunciaba la vuelta al aula.

Después de las clases las cuatro CMC le enseñaron a la maestra la nueva cutie mark.

—Señorita Cheerilee. ¿Qué creé que significa mi marca?—preguntó Apple Bloom

—La manzana, por lo que tengo entendido, es el símbolo de tu familia. En cuanto al corazón significa afecto.

—¿Afecto?

—Afecto o bondad. Significa que eres muy afectuosa con los demás. Lo habitual es que las cutie marks definan una cualidad o una habilidad física, pero a veces hacen referencia a la personalidad de uno mismo.

—Tiene sentido. ¿Recuerdas cuando hace algunas semanas Sweetie Belle y yo discutimos? Tú fuiste la que nos reconcilio—intervino Scotaloo.

—Y el año pasado cuando yo me pelee con Rarity después me mudarme con ella, tú y Applejack nos reconciliasteis—puntualizó Sweetie Belle.

—Y fuiste muy comprensiva y mediadora con Silver y Tiara—comentó Chrissa.

Apple Bloom no sabía muy bien qué pensar pero le daba igual. Había conseguido su cutie mark. Después de tantos intentos por fin la había conseguido. La niña estaba feliz.

Después de clase tanto Silver como Tiara se enteraron de Twilight le había llamado la atención a sus padres. Tanto los Rich como los Spoon tendrían que ir con sus hijas durante dos meses a terapia familiar, pagar todos los gastos derivados de la búsqueda de sus propias carteras, y disculparse con los familiares de las niñas que habían sido molestadas por Diamond y su amiga. En el caso de que no aceptaran tales medidas la próxima vez que hubiese problemas con las niñas sería un tribunal y un fiscal de menores los que llevarían el caso. Ambos matrimonios se acobardaron y aceptaron la decisión de la joven princesa.

_¿Y qué pasa con el príncipe Blueblood? Regresará en el siguiente episodio._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

En este capítulo no metí al principejo y los otros militares para centrarme en Tiara y los habitantes de Ponyville.

**LA CUTIE MARK DE APPLE BLOOM  
**Siempre he pensado que la habilidad de Apple Bloom era la ingeniería porque se la ve reparar la casa árbol de las CMC. Sin embargo en este relato le cuadraba mejor una marca que simbolizase la bondad.

**TWILIGHT CON CORONA  
**Ya iba siendo hora de que la discípula de Celestia ejerciese de princesa con los aldeanos de Ponyville. Al parecer a los demás no les gustan que se ponga en plan mandona pero ¿Qué iba a hacer la pobrecilla? Había surgido una situación de emergencia.

**EL ATAQUE "GOLPE DE SOL"  
**Es la técnica que uso Twilight en el capítulo 3 para escapar de Chrysalis. Consiste en reflejar el sol sobre el rostro del enemigo cegándolo temporalmente. Esta es una técnica de la saga Dragon Ball, originalmente la usaba únicamente Ten-Shin-Han, pero más adelante también comenzaron a utilizarla Goku y Krilin. Su nombre es un poco variado. En el anime español castellano lo llamaron "Rayo Solar", pero en el manga español de España se le llamo "Golpe del sol". En el anime latino se denomino Taiyouken, que según dicen algunos es su nombre original. Es que soy fan de Dragon Ball y no pude evitar hacer una referencia a la serie.

**LA EXPRESIÓN "LOQUERO"  
**Siempre he odiado esta expresión. El trabajo de psicólogo o psiquíatra es muy respetable y no deber ser ridiculizado. Tal y como explica Lucrecia a su hija, _loquero_ es un término que puede resultar ofensivo para muchos. Yo normalmente no uso nunca esta expresión, y si la he empleado en este fanfic ha sido solamente para manifestarme en contra de ella.


End file.
